Own It
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Randy Orton is the assignment that nobody wanted. Claire Davis is the young writer assigned to write his biography. What happens when The Viper finally meets his match? Please READ AND REVIEW! Randy Orton/OC, featuring Legacy and many others.
1. Assignments

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**********************************************************************

The weekly brain-storming meeting of the Senior Creative Team had been going on for more than an hour and so far the only thing they had agreed on was lunch should be ordered out. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque sat at the head of the table, lightly tapping her pen. She was tired of arguing and not getting anything accomplished. She had watched Claire Davis, her best writer, draw stick figures for the last 30 minutes.

"Since we're not making progress with the final revisions of next week's main scripts, we should move along. A few weeks ago we decided on the new list of bios. I think it's time we assigned them." Stephanie glanced at each person in turn, waiting for someone to step up. The silence was too thick. Each week's meeting was getting more difficult. Nobody wanted to take the lead and make suggestions. She was getting annoyed with her staff.

Stephanie looked around the table again. Nobody would meet her gaze. She sighed heavily and leaned forward in her chair, grabbing an empty coffee cup. "If nobody wants to be brave and volunteer, we'll do this the old fashioned way. We'll draw."

Stephanie wrote the names down of the WWE's top stars on pieces of paper and folded them neatly before placing them in the cup. Four of the names they had already agreed on; John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy and The Undertaker. Just to make sure she had everyone's undivided attention she added one other name. She handed the cup to Lorraine Evans, the older woman sitting to her left. "Take one and pass it around."

Claire startled slightly when the cup was set in front of her on the table. She had been daydreaming as Stephanie had droned on about falling ratings and sparks of creativity. Claire reached forward and grabbed the last slip of paper. She held it loosely in her fingers as she continued to doodle on the bottom of her agenda. Stephanie cleared her throat and pulled a legal pad toward her. "Let's make a list of what assignments every one has."

Halfheartedly she listened as the list was made. Lorraine had John Cena, Melanie had picked Matt Hardy, Jasmine pulled the Undertaker, Lucy had drawn Rey Mysterio. That left her with Kane. Claire unfolded the neat square and stared in disbelief. No way in hell this way right. She blinked hard and the name didn't waver a bit.

Horrified Claire looked at Stephanie, "Randy Orton. Are you serious?"

Stephanie couldn't help herself. Laughter bubbled up and she couldn't hold back. She simply nodded at Claire. "Now that I have your attention, maybe ALL of you will be more willing to co-operate. I want the outlines and first two chapters on my desk in 3 weeks."

This was hell. She had died and gone straight to hell. Claire was pretty sure this was some forgotten part of hell. It just wasn't possible that she had just been assigned to the devil himself. Orton's name hadn't been on the original list. Stephanie had just added him into the mix to be spiteful.

Claire waited until the room cleared before she looked at Stephanie again.

"Steph – you know I have NEVER refused an assignment. But this, " Claire shook her slip of paper at Stephanie, "This is BEYOND what I am willing to do. That man is ….impossible."

IMPOSSIBLE was the easiest way to describe Mr. Randal Orton. Any other description would be putting it much too nicely. Stephanie leaned forward in her chair and gently patted Claire's hand. "Look on the bright side, honey. The faster you get it written, the faster you'll be rid of him." Stephanie stood and gathered her notes.

"Seriously, Steph, you can't expect me to deal with that …. man." Claire cringed as she thought about the last time a writer had been assigned to shadow The Viper. Angela had turned in her resignation within 24 hours of getting started.

"So you're refusing?" Stephanie arched a brow and waited for Claire's answer. Stephanie knew what buttons to push better than anyone. They had known each other since high school and Stephanie had a knack for figuring out what made people tick. Claire had NEVER backed down from a challenge. She hated to admit failure. It just wasn't in her nature. Claire shook her head. "No. I'm not refusing. I'm reminding you that the man is unbearable."

Stephanie looked over at Claire and smiled. "Claire, you're the best writer I've got. You have never let me down. I'm sure you'll be able to do this. You just have to get past the shallow, asshole exterior and get to the man underneath. Once you do that, the bio will practically write itself."

Claire leaned back in her chair. She really didn't want to disappoint Stephanie. She was like a sister. But on the other hand, she really didn't want to be attached to Orton for the next few weeks. Damn her bad luck. "What's the next stop on the schedule?"

**A/N – Let me know what you think – _PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The flight into Dallas was delayed two hours due to a massive thunderstorm hanging over most of the state. Claire set her bags down and eased into a chair. Her feet were killing her and she was starving. Too bad it was close to 3 AM and she still hadn't been able to make contact with Randy. She had left several messages on his voice mail before she had left Stamford. It figured she would have to do this the hard way. She'd have to go to the arena and track him down.

Claire dug in her purse for change. She couldn't resist the call of the candy machine. Maybe something chocolate would help. It sure a hell wasn't going to hurt. She made her way over to the row of machines and slid the coins in. She grabbed the bag of M&Ms and turned to go back to her seat. She took a step and hit a wall. A very large, very male wall. Claire stepped back, caught her balance and looked up into the frowning face of _THE MAN_ himself. Randy Orton glared down at her. "Watch where you're going."

Claire stood rooted, watching Randy's back as it disappeared into the terminal. This was not the first meeting she hoped for. Claire dashed after him, going as quickly as she could. "Randy! Wait up!" Randy Orton didn't stop or slow down until he had reached Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. Claire slid to a stop beside him and took a deep breath. "I left you 5 messages and you didn't call back."

Randy arched a brow and glared down at Claire "Who the hell are you?"

Claire offered her hand in greeting. "I'm Claire. Claire Davis, from the Senior Creative Team. I've been assigned to write your bio."

Randy looked her over from head to toe, making Claire feel like a bug under a microscope.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Claire bit her tongue and tried to control her temper.

"Stephanie suggested that I meet you here in Dallas so we can get to work." Claire met his even stare and forced herself not to blink.

"So you think you can keep up?" Randy let out a low laugh. "Good luck. Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way."

Before Claire could say anything Randy turned and stalked away. She stood there, watching his lanky form stride away. It wasn't until she heard a voice at her side that she realized she wasn't alone. "Don't take it personally. Randy's not a bad guy, he just hates every one."

Claire glanced over and couldn't help but smile. Cody Rhodes had always been one of the good-guys. He'd always been nice to the writing team.

"I'll try to remember that. Is he always this pleasant?" Cody laughed. Little Claire had a sense of humor. Maybe she'd last longer than the last one.

"Nah, you've caught him on a good day."

Claire let loose an unladylike snort. "I'd hate to see him on a _bad day."_ Cody reached over and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, "Don't worry, you will. Where's your stuff?" Claire motioned over toward the seat occupied by Jasmine and Cody headed over. "Let me grab them and we'll catch up with Randy."

Cody handed the laptop bag to Claire and grabbed her carry-on. He waited while Claire said a quick farewell to her friend. He had always liked Claire. She was tall for a lady, he guessed about five-foot-nine. Her silky black hair hung straight down her back, held in place by a simple clip. She had the most incredible blue eyes Cody had ever seen. Overall, she had the total package.

By the time they made their way to Randy, she was even more exhausted. Just the sight of him sprawling in a seat made her want to kick him. Hard. Right where it hurt. Cody set her bag beside his own and motioned for her to sit. Randy didn't even glance in her direction as she took the seat next to him. Claire had the same feeling she got when she was waiting to see the dentist. She didn't want to make conversation but the silence was wearing on her nerves. She glanced between Cody and Ted, then back again. "How long are we in Dallas?" Silence. Claire wasn't quite sure if she honestly expected ANY of them to answer, least of all their fearless leader.

"Just a couple of days. We have a break before we HAVE to be in L.A." Cody smiled at her, hoping she wasn't offended that Randy wouldn't even look in her direction. Claire nodded once and returned the smile. "Good! That will give me some time to get started. Maybe we can find time to play 20-questions"

Cody nodded in agreement and crossed the aisle to sit next to her. "Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe we could maybe get something to eat or … " Cody was cut off as Randy suddenly moved from his seat and walked away. Cody sank back, a slow blush creeping up his neck.

Claire forced herself not to even look in the direction Randy had went,

"Dinner tomorrow? My treat?"

Cody nodded and smiled a little. "What hotel are you staying at? I could pick you up."

Hotel? Oh damn!!! She had no clue where she was going to stay. Her focus had been on catching the red eye to Dallas. She couldn't help but laugh. This day was getting even better by the second. "Funny you should ask. I don't actually have a hotel. Guess I need to figure that part out."

Cody looked at her, his grey eyes full of disbelief. "Seriously? You don't know where you're staying? You flew all the way here without any kind of plan?"

Claire shook her head slightly. Surely Cody must think she was either very brave or INCREDIBLY stupid. She was willing to put her money on the stupid part.

"Me and Ted have rooms booked over at the Double Tree. I can crash with him and let you take my room." Claire couldn't help but smile as the blush started moving up his neck, staining his cheeks. If she didn't know any better, she would bet he was shy.

"You sure? I don't want to cause any more trouble than necessary."

Cody leaned toward her. "My Daddy would whip me if he found out I had a place to sleep and a lady didn't"

"If you're sure it won't be too much trouble."

Cody shook his head, "You won't be any trouble at all."

Claire laughed and looked down at the bag of M&Ms clutched lightly in her hand. "I wouldn't be too sure of that.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think and write a review!**_


	3. Getting Started

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!! Y'all rock!**

Claire had slept well, considering she had gone to bed sometime after 7a.m. and was back up before 10 a.m.. She wanted to get her day started. She wasn't sure how she was going accomplish that; only the sooner she did, the sooner she'd be done. Certainly she didn't want to start with Mr. Personality. Maybe she could meet up with Cody and spend the day shadowing him. She dressed quickly and paused just long enough to run a brush thru her hair and make a quick trip to the bathroom. She grabbed her room key and phone before stepping into the hall. The hotel was eerily quiet as she made her way down to Cody and Ted's room. She knocked lightly and waited. After a moment, nobody answered. Damn. She'd already missed them. After taking the elevator down to the lobby and looking around, she hoped she would see someone. No luck. She would have to take a cab to the American Airlines Center.

By the time Claire made it to the Center, preparations for the night's show were already in progress. The ring was already set up and the pyro-team was busy getting everything in place. She made her way deeper into the building toward where catering should have set up. No sense in starving to death. If she was going to deal with Randy, she was going to need all of her strength. She grabbed a turkey-on-white and a bottle of water before sitting down. The first thing she needed was a plan. A plan would make her job easier and hopefully limit the amount of time she would spend being tortured.

Claire pulled a pen out of her pocket and reached for a napkin. Step One – interviews. The more people she could talk to, the less she would have to talk to HIM. Step Two – get outline written and turned in. Step Three – get Randy to stop being an ass long enough to answer questions. Step Four – get the hell out of here and back to Stamford. There. Sounded like a plan. Granted, it wasn't the best plan, but it was better than nothing.

A deep voice from behind made Claire jump. "Look what the cat dragged in."

She turned only to find herself looking at an incredibly well-formed chest. Claire swallowed hard and heaved a sigh of relief as her eyes moved up the length of his body. "You need to shave."

Mark Calaway, better known to the WWE world as The Undertaker, chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "What brings you around?"

"Apparently I was bad in a former life and now I'm being punished." Claire reached for her bottle of water and took a deep drink. Mark arched a brow and waited for her to continue.

"You know how Jaz got assigned to write your bio?" Mark nodded.

"Well, guess who I got stuck with?" Her answer was the lazy shrug of a broad shoulder. "Mr. Asshole Himself." Mark laughed softly, thinking that could mean any one of a dozen men.

"Bet you ten bucks you won't believe it." Claire folded up her scribbled-on napkin and shoved it in her pocket.

"You know I can't take your money. Why don't you tell me?" Mark leaned back slightly, taking in the strained lines of her face. He only knew of one man that could put such a look on a woman's face. "You gotta be shittin' me! Orton?"

Claire nodded and glanced over at Mark. "Yep. Lucky me, huh?"

Mark swore softly under his breath. Of all the jerks she could have been stuck with, why did it have to be him? Claire was one classy lady. Much too good to be stuck chasing after a dirt-bag like Orton. "I swear to God I'll kill him."

Claire reached over and gave Mark's hand a squeeze. "I appreciate the offer but I'll have to handle this on my own."

"Claire, I mean it. Orton is not the kind of guy you want to get caught up with. If he tries anything, I want you to tell me. " Mark wanted to reach over and shake some sense into the girl. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide. "If he does ANYTHING to hurt you, he'll answer to me."

Claire stood slowly and picked up the remains of her lunch. "I'll be careful, I promise." With that, Claire left. Mark remained sitting, wondering what the hell Claire had gotten herself into. Orton had one hell of a reputation; he was way beyond the average bad-boy type. He was the kind of man that would hurt Claire and not give two shits about it. Mark knew he would have to keep an eye on Claire, whether she liked it or not.

* * * * * * * * *

It was barely an hour before show time when Claire finally found Cody. He was standing in the gorilla position, watching the crowd file into their seats. She stopped beside him, and looked over the sea of people. "Looks like a full house tonight."

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Cody couldn't help but smile. He was always glad to see Claire.

"You and Ted ran out on me this morning. Took me all day to find you."

"I'm sorry about that. Randy wanted to hit the gym early and then we . . ." Cody's voice trailed off as he realized Claire really wasn't listening. She'd lost interest as soon as Randy's name had left his lips.

"We still on for dinner tonight? Claire patted herself on the back for smoothly changing the subject. Glancing at Cody, she noticied the fine blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Yeah. Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Claire shrugged a shoulder and turned back to look at the crowd. "I'll meet you at your locker room after the show and we'll decide."

Cody couldn't help the flicker of excitement that danced thru him. He didn't get to go out for dinner with a lady very often. He especially didn't get a chance to spend time with a woman as pretty and charming as Claire. He almost wished he wasn't on the card tonight. He wanted to spend as much time with Claire as he could.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think and write a review!**_


	4. Promises

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**A/N: As always, my darlins, thanx so much for the reviews!! And any inaccuracies shall be written off as me taking advantage of creative liberties!**

Claire was glad when the show finally ended. She had forgotten how much activity was involved in producing a show like this. People buzzed every where, fetching this and carrying that. It was like a super-sized beehive. For the most part, she stayed out of the way. She had found a crate to perch on while she waited for Cody's match to end. She had to hand it to him, Cody was on the younger end of the scale but he definitely had talent. His match against Evan Bourne had been pretty amazing. The high-flying youngster certainly made a huge impact with the fans. They were all on their feet as Cody pulled out the win at the last second.

Claire waited until most of the Superstar traffic had passed before she moved from her seat. She unfolded her legs and stood; then made her way down the hall, looking for Cody's dressing room. Finally she found him, the last door on the left. She knocked softly and waited until she heard a muffled "Come in." Cody was standing in front of the mirror, looking at the bruise that was quickly forming under his eye.

"You looked pretty good out there. You and Evan work a good match." Claire dropped down to sit on the edge of the sofa. Cody was left speechless as he watched Claire tuck her legs underneath her. He had never really noticed how long they were before. But he did now.

"Thanks. Evan's great to work with." Cody turned back to the mirror. "Did you decide where you want to eat?"

Claire shook her head and leaned back into the sofa. "What are you in the mood for?"

Cody swallowed hard and tried not to look over at Claire. _She didn't mean it that way _he told himself.

"It doesn't matter. You pick." Claire closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. All she really wanted was a hot shower and soft bed.

"Burgers? There's a great diner not far from here." Cody turned hopeful eyes to Claire.

"Sounds good." Claire forced her eyes open and covered a yawn.

"Let me get dressed and we can go." Cody quickly grabbed his duffel bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Claire forced herself up from the sofa before she fell asleep. She moved slowly around the room, taking in the framed posters on the wall. Finally, she found herself standing front of the wall-length mirror. She leaned close, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes. Damn – she looked like death warmed over. Claire gathered her hair and piled it on top of her head, trying to see if it helped her appearance. She turned slightly, looking from another angle.

"Trust me, it's not going to look any better." Claire froze at the deep voice coming from the doorway. Her hair fell back around her shoulders as she turned to face him.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion in the first place." Claire moved away from the mirror, toward the center of the room. No sense in getting caught with her back against the wall. Literally.

Randy laughed softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Cody." Talking to Randy was like talking to the cops, you didn't want to give out any more information than what was absolutely necessary.

"Is that right?"

"Yep." Claire took a step toward the sofa, hoping to keep as much distance between them as possible. She looked over at the bathroom door, wishing it would open. Not that it was fair to put Cody in the middle but anything was better than being trapped in the room with Randy.

"Why?" The question caught her off guard.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Shit. Why was she baiting him? Couldn't she just leave well enough alone? Randy took a step toward her.

"Everything that happens is my business."

Claire swallowed hard and gauged the distance between Randy and the door. No way in hell she would be able to get past him. She couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over her when the door finally opened and Cody stepped back into the room. Cody took in the sneer on Randy's face and the paleness of Claire's skin. Apparently he was just in time.

"Are you ready, Claire?" Cody took a step toward her and looked over at Randy. She simply nodded and waited for Cody to move to the door. He hated the look of wariness that crossed her face. She didn't want to get anywhere near Randy. That pissed him off. Royally.

Cody opened the door and waited for Claire to move past him. He turned to look at Randy before firmly closing the door. Randy could be as much of an asshole as he wanted but he drew the line at intimidating Claire.

* * * * * * * *

The Double-T Diner was the kind of place you felt right at home. The old-fashioned laminated tables went right along with their bee-hived waitress, Dot. The home-made burgers were delicious and the cherry-pie was to die for. Claire was tempted to have a second piece. She settled for another glass of iced-tea instead. She sat back in the booth and smiled at Cody.

"I can't remember the last time I ate something that good." Cody smiled and leaned back in the booth.

"Me either." Claire returned his smile as she reached for her notebook. "Mind if we get this out of the way?"

Cody shrugged a shoulder, "Go for it."

"I'm not really going to ask the obvious. I can pull all that info from the office. What I want to know is the inside story. You know, all the hidden details nobody really knows." Claire wiggled her fingers dramatically. "I want the truth. No matter how embarrassing, I want it all."

Cody nodded and waited for her to continue. "Tell me what it was like when you joined Legacy."

"You know I wasn't with the company long before I got written into the Legacy story line. At first it was really cool, you know, to be written into something so big. I know it seems like I spend a lot of time in the background but it works." Cody wasn't sure how much information Claire really needed. "It didn't take long for the fans to realize who I really am and what I'm about."

"Which one of your matches do you really feel made the most impact with Legacy?"

Cody shrugged and looked out of the window, "That's hard to say. There was a big push with the Triple H feud. That was when Legacy really started to make a showing. They started taking us seriously."

"Does Randy really have as much control over everything as it seems?" Cody didn't miss the pained expression on Claire's face. He hated that look. Absolutely hated the shadows moving across those deep blue eyes. Cody sighed deeply and looked away. He didn't want to ruin the night by upsetting her. Randy had already done enough of that back at the arena. Claire noticed the sudden change in Cody. Could she have struck a nerve? Was there something he didn't want to tell her?

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't put that the right way." Claire reached across the table and placed her hand over Cody's. He looked down at the pale, slender hand covering his.

"Randy is Randy. There's no other way to explain it. He doesn't answer to anyone but himself. He has the skills to make just about anything happen. He knows how to get people to do whatever he wants. And if he can't, he just . . ."

"Destroys them." Claire finished softly.

Cody shook his head. "Promise me you'll be careful around him."

Claire felt a sudden flash of anger. What was it with everyone thinking she was a helpless little girl? Sure, Randy had seven inches and at least a hundred pounds on her but that didn't mean she wasn't a fighter. She could hold her own.

"Cody, I appreciate you wanting to help but I can handle this." _I have to handle this_ Claire thought to herself. She couldn't let someone like Randy keep her from getting the job done.

"Please, Claire, don't push him."

"I'm not making any promises, Code."

**A/N: Please read and review!!**


	5. Truce

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The sound of someone knocking on her door pulled Claire from a fitful sleep. She had gone back to her room after the diner disaster with Cody. Groaning when the knocking didn't stop, Claire pulled herself from the bed. A check of the peep-hole showed Cody standing in the hall. Sighing softly, she pulled the door open.

"I brought you breakfast." Cody held up the McDonald's bag and cup of coffee. Claire reached for the coffee before stepping back into the room, allowing Cody to enter.

"Thanks." Claire sat on the side of her rumpled bed and opened the bag.

Cody stood nervously at the foot of the bed, watching Claire unwrap the McMuffin. "About last night, I'm sorry."

Claire paused, McMuffin half-way to her mouth, and looked at Cody. "I over-reacted."

"So you're not mad at me?" Cody anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Mad? At you? For what?" It was Claire's turn to be confused.

"For telling you to watch out for Randy."

Claire shook her head and took a sip of coffee. "I understand why you did. Randy's not the kind of guy you want to piss off."

Cody shook his head right along with Claire. "I just don't want you to get hurt." _'Cause I care about you. _Cody thought to himself.

"Truce?" Claire held her hand out to Cody for the deal-sealing handshake. Cody smiled and took her hand. "Truce."

"What's the plan for today?" Claire balled up the McMuffin wrapper and reached for the hash brown.

"We're not due to leave here until late this afternoon. What do you feel like doing?"

Claire laughed slightly "What I WANT to do is go back to bed. What I need to do is get dressed and go shopping. I only had time to pack an overnight bag."

"Would you mind some company? We could go with you and leave for the airport after lunch."

_We? As in, not just you? As in you, Ted and Randy? _Claire groaned to herself and looked at Cody. She took in the hopeful look on his face and knew she couldn't say no.

"Sounds great." Claire forced a smile and uncurled herself from the bed. "Give me 30 minutes to pack up and I'll meet you down in the lobby."

Cody forced himself not to shout for joy. He was just so damned grateful Claire wasn't the type to hold a grudge. He was even more excited that she intended to stay with them. After he had dropped her off at her room last night, he wasn't sure she would. Part of him had been afraid that she had caught the first flight back to the home office. He was relieved Claire was willing to stay. _I'll just have to make sure Randy doesn't get to her _Cody thought to himself.

It was almost an hour later when Claire finally made her way down to the lobby. She had taken the longest shower of her life; then brushed her hair a hundred strokes. When she had officially run out of ways to procrastinate, Claire forced herself to leave her room. Her steps slowed as she left the hotel. Randy was standing outside the double doors. Just the sight of him made her want to crawl under a rock. Cody and Ted were nowhere in sight. She stopped beside him and pulled on her sunglasses. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"You're late." So much for trying to make small talk. Claire glanced at Randy. He stood motionless beside her, dressed in dark jeans and an RKO shirt. Dark shades hid his eyes.

"Sorry." What else could she say? "Where's Cody and Ted?"

"I sent them to get the car."

Claire arched a brow. Wasn't that just a kick in the ass? Even off camera Cody and Ted played the role of Randy's minions. _What kind of man could wield that kind of power? _Claire couldn't help but wonder. She didn't have a clue as to what made people want to obey Randy's every wish without question. Something about it just didn't seem natural. The silence began to wear on her nerves. How the hell was she supposed to write anything about the man if they couldn't even hold a conversation?

"Are you on the card tonight?" Claire wasn't surprised when she didn't receive an answer. She scanned the length of the parking lot again, hoping to see Cody and Ted.

"Any plans for while we're in L.A.?" Silence again.

_Well, so much for getting Randy to open up _Claire thought. She wished the boys would hurry up with the car.

"Get your bags." Randy strode down the sidewalk toward the parking spaces across from the building. Claire grabbed her bags and started after him. It took a moment for his words to register; _Get your bags._ What the hell? Now he was giving her orders? What was worse, she followed them without thinking. That pissed her off. Royally. Who the hell did he think he was? He may have been the in-ring bad-ass but at some point enough was enough! He wasn't going to make demands of Claire and not get a piece of her mind. Claire was beyond pissed off by time she made it across the expanse of the parking lot to the car. Randy slid behind the wheel as Cody came around to help her with the bags. Without a word Claire slid into the backseat.

"How long do we have until we leave for the airport?" Randy asked.

"About five hours. We'll have time to hit a few stores and grab something to eat." Ted answered.

"We leave for the airport in three." Randy's reply made Claire want to slap him. The man had some kind of nerve. What was the point in cutting their time so short? Claire wasn't sure she could find everything she needed in just 3 hours. She had taken the time to make a quick list before checking out of the hotel. She figured it was going to take the full 5 hours. She wasn't sure how she was going to buy everything so quickly.

"Can we make it four hours?" Cody spoke up from the seat beside her. He had noticed how tense she had gotten when Randy spoke. Apparently she didn't agree with Randy's way of handling things.

"I said three. Maybe if somebody hadn't wasted so much time this morning, we wouldn't have to cut it short." The urge to claw Randy's eyes out was almost overwhelming. Claire opened her mouth to tell Randy to shove it when she caught Cody staring at her. Slowly he shook his head.

_Please, Claire, don't do this. Not now. _Cody thought to himself. Claire sighed softly and sat back in her seat. "Three it is."

****A/N --- Please read and review****


	6. PinkStripe Bag

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The Galleria Mall was bustling , even considering the mid-week timing. Most of the stores were filled with tourists and mall-walkers. The four of them had separated after making plans to meet back at the food court. Claire made a beeline for the escalators. The first place she needed to stop was Victoria's Secret. She was making sure she marked the necessities marked off the list before she ran out of time. Her trip to Victoria's was followed by a mad dash into Old Navy and then Macy's.

Claire was out of breath by time she made it back to the food court. She'd made it with a few minutes to spare. Scanning the gathering crowd, Claire dropped into a chair. She had found everything on her list and a few things that weren't. She had bought the cutest black dress at Macy's. She really shouldn't have bought it but a girl never knew when she'd find herself in need of a little black dress.

"Finished already?" Claire startled at the sound of a male voice so close to her ear. She looked up to find Cody leaning over the back of her chair.

"You scared the crap outta me."

Cody laughed and sat across the table. "Sorry."

"Make some noise next time, will ya? You took ten years off my life."

Cody laughed, taking in Claire's serious expression. "Did you leave anything in the stores?" Cody nodded toward her mountain of purchases.

"I only bought what I needed!"

Cody arched brow and counted all the bags. 14. Wow – she might think she was never going home again. "I'd hate to see you pack for vacation."

Claire looked down at the cascade of bags. Maybe Cody did have a point. She'd bought more than she'd realized. Which presented a problem. She had less than 6 hours until the next flight. How the hell was she going to get all her goodies to L.A.? Damn. That was a problem.

"Do you think the airline will let me claim all of this as carry-on?"

Cody really laughed at that. "Only if you put it all on and wear it."

What was she going to do? Maybe she should have marked a few things off the list before starting. Claire's eyes moved around the food court as she thought about her problem. What she needed was another suitcase. Surely in a mall this size, there had to be a luggage store. Claire grabbed her purse and stood suddenly. Bag'n Baggage was only on the second floor. She'd have plenty of time to go there and get back.

"Can you watch these for me? I need to grab one more thing."

Cody watched as Claire darted toward the escalators. He watched as she disappeared. The girl had way too much energy. Cody leaned his chair back on two legs, linking his hands behind his head. He hoped she would be back before Randy and Ted showed up. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to Randy's mouth. His luck wasn't going to hold out for long. He could make out Randy's form coming toward him. Ted was with him. Damn, Claire was going to catch another round of crap for being late again. Randy stopped just in front where Cody was sitting. His eyes moved over the collection of bags at the other man's feet.

"Since when do you wear Old Navy?" Randy dropped into the chair Claire had vacated. Randy moved the bags around, looking at the store logos. He moved aside the bag from Macy's and grinned. "What do we have here? A little something from Victoria Secret? " Randy arched a brow and picked up the pink-striped bag.

Cody leaned forward, trying to grab the bag from Randy. "Come on, man. Put it down."

Randy moved the bag out of Cody's reach. Cody was tempted to lean over and knock the smirk from his friend's mouth.

"Let's see what we have here." Randy pulled out the pink tissue paper. Before Cody could stop himself, he stood and grabbed the bag from Randy. No way in hell he was going to sit there and let Randy go thru Claire's purchases. Especially something from THAT store. Randy'd never let Claire hear the end of it.

"I said no." Cody sat back down, tucking the bag out of reach. Randy leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his chin. _Now isn't this interesting?_ Cody was dead set against him taking a peek in the bag. Could it be Cody was more interested in the person wearing what was in the bag??? _Yep_, t_hings are definitely getting interesting._

Claire stopped in her tracks. SHIT! She was too late. She took in the scene before her. Randy was sitting with Cody. Ted was nearby, talking on his cell. Slowly she made her way over to them. Claire set her newly purchased suitcase next to her bags and knelt on the floor. She hurriedly began shoving the bags in. She didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. Claire blinked slowly as Cody handed her the pink-striped bag. _What the hell? _What was Cody doing with her bag of undies? Claire arched a brow but took the bag without speaking. She glanced at Cody, watching the looks passed between him and Randy.

_What the hell happened while she was gone? _Claire glanced back at the pink bag then again at Randy. Slowly she closed the suitcase. Surely Randy hadn't been low enough to go thru her things. Had he? Her gaze moved to Cody, and saw the muscle ticking in his jaw. She looked back at Randy and saw the pink tissue paper under his chair. **HE HAD!** The jerk had actually been low enough to open her bag. Before Claire could stop herself, she stood and took a step toward Randy. She didn't realize she had raised her hand until she felt Cody's cool fingers wrap around her wrist.

"You're an asshole, Orton!" Claire spat the words she'd been thinking since the minute they'd met.

Randy grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Is that what you think?" Claire tried to raise her hand again. She was going to knock that shit-eating grin off him if it was the last thing she did. Cody pulled against her, stopping her before she actually made contact with Randy's cheek.

Ted snapped his phone closed and strode over. "Problem, Cody?"

Taking a step back, Cody pulled Claire with him. "No, no problem. It's time to go."

*****A/N – Can you feel the tension yet? As always – please read and review *****


	7. Watching

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy knew his little prank back at the mall had infuriated Claire. He would have been able to tell that even if she had spoken a word since they'd gotten into the car. As soon as they had arrived at the airport she had pulled out her iPod. She was sitting a few seats away, her knee bouncing in time to whatever it was she was listening to. She didn't look anywhere but straight ahead.

Randy's gaze slowly moved over her. He couldn't help himself. After she had gotten in his face at the mall, he was intrigued. Women had one of two reactions: instant attraction or instant fear. They either wanted to go to bed with him or they ran away like scared rabbits. Claire didn't respond to him they way most women did. She had gotten mad; very mad. She had actually raised her hand to him. No woman had EVER come close to doing that. Hell, he knew men that didn't have the balls to do that. But Claire had stood there, eyes sparking with anger. Randy had felt a flicker of heat along his spine when she had moved to do it the second time. Claire was definitely in a class by herself.

His eyes moved across the aisle to Cody, who was brooding. He kept hovering close to Claire like a nervous moth. He wanted to tell Cody to park his ass, to stop acting like a nervous old woman. Claire had proven she could take care of herself. She sure as hell didn't need Cody to defend her.

Randy's gaze moved back to Claire, taking in the high color staining her cheeks. She had pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. He could see the muscles of her jaw working – she was grinding her teeth. For the first time Randy really looked at her. He had never noticed how dark her blue eyes were or the line of freckles across her cheeks. He'd never noticed that her mouth was a little wide but her lips were a full, soft pink. Claire had a softness to her features that was femininely attractive. There was something about her that made it hard to look away.

Claire's jaw hurting from grinding her teeth. She was trying so hard not to turn her head to return Randy's mocking stare. She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. Instead she turned her iPod up loud enough to drown out everything. She blew out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let the sounds of the music carry her away. If only she could find a way to make Randy less of an asshole. If only she knew how to get past all the bullshit and get to what really made Randy tick. Too bad that was never going to happen.

The feel of someone softly shaking her shoulder startled Claire from a restless dozing. She sat up in her chair and blinked the haze from her eyes. Cody reached down, took her hand and gently pulled her from her seat. "Plane's starting to board."

Claire pulled her earphones off and looked around. "How long was I out?"

Cody shrugged, "Not long."

Claire stretched, working her stiff muscles. She was dreading the idea of being stuck in a small, enclosed space for the next few hours. What she needed was a nice, long run. Running always helped relieve stress. Come to think of it, Claire couldn't remember the last time she had been able to hit a treadmill. Following behind Cody, she worked her jaw, still feeling the ache from all the grinding she'd been doing. Claire could only hope that the next few hours would pass quickly.

* * * * * * * *

The semi-darkness of the plane suited Randy. It made it harder for anyone to realize he was watching Claire so intently. He looked past Claire, over to Cody, making sure that he was still snoring away beside her. He sure as hell didn't want anyone to realize he couldn't pull his eyes away from Claire. Randy watched Claire as she slept. She was sitting across the aisle from him, her head resting against against the back of her seat. She hadn't moved in the last 45 minutes. He knew how long it had been because he had timed it. He'd watched everything since the second she had closed her eyes.

Randy kept looking at Claire, trying to figure her out. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Why wasn't she tempting him to join her on the first available flat surface? Everybody wanted something from him. Everybody except for Claire. She didn't want anything from him; which he wasn't used to at all. He sure as hell hadn't met a women who wasn't marking him for one reason or another. He'd never met a woman he couldn't read – until he had met Claire. She kept her emotions bottled so tightly inside. He wondered if she ever allowed herself to feel anything besides the anger. He would love to find out what it would take to entice her into something more seductive than anger. She was so enchanting with the heat of anger in her eyes. He could only imagine what she would look like with the flames of passion dancing in the depths of her blue eyes. It would draw him like a moth to a flame. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure her out. Randy knew Claire would rather sleep in a pit of vipers than find herself in a "situation" with him. If she only knew how fitting that was.

Ted glanced back at his copy of Newsweek before Randy caught him. He knew Randy had watched Claire from the moment she had snuggled into her seat and closed her eyes. He had the feeling that things were going to get critical. Nobody could have seen this coming, especially not poor Claire. She was stuck in the middle of this testosterone fest by no choice of her own. She had no clue that both Cody and Randy would find themselves attracted to her. He knew neither one of them would admit it. Cody would be too shy to admit he felt anything for pretty Claire. Randy would deny that she was even in his league. Too bad neither of them realized they were both trying to mark their territory with her. Ted could only hope that their friendship would be able to withstand this test.

Randy finally tore his gaze away from Claire when the _Fasten Seatbelts_ sign came on. It would only be a matter of minutes before she woke up. He had only a few stolen moments to be with her when she wasn't totally pissed at him. Too bad she had been asleep the whole time.

*****A/N – please read and review. What do you guys think? *****


	8. Drunk

**Disclaimer :As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Randy Orton or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The weather in Los Angeles was indescribably perfect. The sun shone in a clear, blue, cloudless sky. Just the kind of day to make Claire feel like she could run a marathon. Too bad her schedule wasn't going to let her get in anything more intense than a few miles on the treadmill. As she stretched her muscles to the limit, she thought back over the last few days. Randy had done everything possible to bush her buttons. The stunt at the mall was just icing on the cake. If she thought he was an insufferable ass before, she knew it without question now. What did Randy get out of it? What was the draw of being so despised? The bigger mystery was _WHY_? Surely he hadn't been born that way. So what happened? What was the turning point? How bad was that one single event that made Randy so hardened? As much as Claire hated to admit it, she was intrigued. She'd always loved a mystery – and usually she could figure them out. For some reason Randy was proving to be the exception to the rule.

Her pace slowed as she considered her situation. Zero progress had been made in her writing. The outline was a rough draft. She'd reworked it at least five times. Each attempt just frustrated her even more. What she needed was a Fairy Godmother to wave her magic wand . Too bad that was never going to happen. Claire's gaze moved to the wall of windows. Maybe what she needed was a break; some time away from Cody, Randy and Ted was just what she needed. Claire stepped from the treadmill and grabbed her cell. She sent a quick text to Jasmine, asking if she wanted to meet for lunch. Claire was looking forward to eating a meal she didn't have to buy out a vending machine. Maybe if she were lucky, Jaz would have some idea how to jump-start her writing.

Jaz met her at La Boheme Cafe. Claire had never been so relieved to see a friendly face.

After a quick hug, Jaz pulled a chair up to the table, "Girl, you look rough."

"Thanks." Claire laughed. "How's it going?"

"You just wouldn't believe it. Mark is AMAZING. He's such a doll. This biography is practically writing itself. How are you making out?"

Claire sighed heavily, choosing her words carefully. "It's tough. I mean TOUGH, close to impossible. No matter what I do, it's wrong. Randy hates me; he won't even acknowledge me."

Jaz looked over at Claire, unable to stop the wave of pity that washed over her. Claire was an awesome girl and one helluva writer. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Randy is a private sort of man. Have you tried to get him to give you feedback?"

"I wish! I can't even get him to treat me like I'm human. He just barks orders, he expects everyone to obey them. I swear he lives to torment me."

Jaz laughed softly and reached over to pat Claire's hand. "You know what you need?"

"A miracle?" Claire couldn't help herself.

"No, Claire, you have to find some kind of common ground. Find something you agree on. From there, you can build."

Claire's gaze moved from the concerned look on Jaz's face to the busy sidewalk. Common ground? What the hell could she possibly have in common with Randy? They disagreed about everything – most especially they disagreed about Randy thinking he was an almighty dictator.

"You can do this. Have faith in yourself."

The only thing Claire had faith in was Randy's ability to drive her totally insane.

"Any chance you want to trade?" Claire couldn't resist asking.

Jaz shook her head and smiled. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"You really should come out with us tonight. The Bellas want to go downtown and check out the clubs."

Claire was tempted to pass on the offer. She would have if she wasn't dreading going back to her room to stare at a blank screen. "Sounds like fun."

Jaz's smile lit her hazel eyes, "It's gonna be a blast."

* * * * * * * * * *

By the time the girls had made it to the third club of the evening, Claire was drunk. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time. The Bellas were a riot. The minute they walked into the clubs, men flocked around them like moths to a flame. The Bellas were definitely the object of a million different fantasies. The girls were gracious and funny, fending off advances of more amorous men. Claire was content to sit back and watch while she polished off yet another Mojito. Last call put one hell of a damper on Claire's mood. She didn't want to go back to the hotel. She wanted to say out all night. She just wanted to forget. Claire linked her arm through Jaz's as they waited for a cab.

Claire was slightly motion-sick by the time the cab dropped her off at the front door of her hotel. She stood outside the doors for a moment, looking up at the towering building. She didn't want to go inside. Going inside meant she was going back to the way things were. Claire moved slowly into the building and stepped into the lobby. The grout lines on the floor made her dizzy. Blinking slowly as the wave of nausea passed, Claire moved to the leather chairs in the lobby. She sat down slowly and took off her shoes. She sighed in pleasure as her toes curled into the thick carpet. All the energy just drained out of her. If it was possible, she would have slept right there.

Claire looked around the room, her eyes falling on the door to the weight room. Funny that the weight room would be right here, so close to the lobby. She hadn't noticed that earlier in the day, when she had been sober. Odd that she would realize it now. Claire leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes for just a moment. She was so tired. She just didn't have it in her to make it up to her room.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks. The only sound in the room was the soft snick of the weight room door as it closed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Claire was sprawled in one of the lobby chairs. What was she doing up at this time of the night? _Actually, it's morning_ Randy silently corrected himself.

Randy quietly moved across the lobby, "Where the hell have you been?"

Claire's head bobbed forward and her eyes slowly opened. He looked down into her unfocused blue depths. Instantly, he knew she was drunk. Really fucking drunk.

Claire shrugged a bare shoulder, drawing Randy's attention to her attire. She was dressed in the shortest black skirt he had ever seen, the blue halter top made the color of her eyes even more startling. He noticed her shoes were sitting on the floor, her toes scrunched into the carpet.

"Are you alone?" Randy's gaze scanned the lobby. If Cody had left her like this, he had one hell of an ass-whipping in the making.

"Do you see anybody else?" Claire's word were slurred and sluggish. He caught a whiff of alcohol. Just how much had she drunk?

"Where's Cody?"

Another shrug. "Don't know."

"He left you here?" Randy's anger was rising by the second.

"No. The twins did."

"Come on, Claire, time to go upstairs." Randy reached down, picking up her purse and collecting her shoes.

Claire shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "I don' wanna."

"We're going upstairs." Randy leaned down, gently taking her hands in his. She resisted for a second, then slowly stood. She swayed slightly, reaching out to grab Randy's arm. Randy looked down, taking in the small hand clutching his shirt. Randy's breath caught in his chest. Claire was finally reaching out to him. For a moment he let himself wish that things were different. He wished they were going upstairs for together for a much different reason. He wished she wasn't drunk off her ass. Randy handed the purse and shoes to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her, he guided her slowly towards the elevator and pushed the button for the 5th floor. Randy stood frozen as Claire took a deep breath and leaned against him. She was too drunk to hold herself upright. He slowly led her down the hall, hoping like hell she didn't decide plant herself face-first onto the floor. Finally they made it to her room. Randy felt like he had walked a hundred miles, instead of just a few feet down the hall. Randy leaned Claire against the wall.

"Where's the key?"

Claire thumped him in the chest with her purse. Randy arched a brow and looked down at the little black bag. He quickly unzipped the thing and rooted around for the key. Claire watched thru heavy lids as Randy dug thru her purse. Her eyes moved over the smooth planes of his face. For a moment she wondered if he would have dimples if he smiled. Too bad she'd never find out. Randy wasn't the smiling type. Her gaze moved lower, over the sculpted curves of his arms. Damn – he was finely built. The grey t-shirt clung to him like a second skin. A woman would have to be dead not to appreciate Randy's chiseled physique. Claire sighed and shook her head. "You know what, Randy?"

Startled, Randy glanced up at Claire. "What?"

"If you weren't such an asshole you'd be really hot."

Randy's eyes blazed for a moment and Claire wondered if she had really seen it. Damn she must be really drunk. Now she was seeing things. Finally Randy found the key at the very bottom of the purse. He quickly unlocked the door and reached for Claire. He turned her slowly and nudged her into the room.

"Get in bed, Claire." Randy nudged her toward the bed. Claire mumbled something he didn't understand before she collapsed face-first onto the bed. Randy stood beside the bed for a minute, looking down at her. He just couldn't believe how vulnerable she looked. Randy felt a surge of protectiveness fill his chest. Randy slid Claire's legs further into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He knelt down beside the bed, bringing her to eye level. Once again, he was amazed. She was so delicate yet so full of spirit. He couldn't help but admire her. Randy gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. Randy stayed there, this thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

Claire rubbed her other cheek against the pillow as her eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry I made you hate me."

Claire's eyes locked with his. Randy's breath caught in his chest. He could see the depth of her sorrow. She truly believed he hated her. For a moment he wondered what she would say if she knew the truth. He didn't hate her. In fact, he was quite an admirer. Randy leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Claire."

Claire sighed deeply and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

*****A/N --- Please read and review. What do y'all think of Randy now?*****


	9. Hangover

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

When Claire finally woke up it was early evening. She wasn't sure what was worse, the nausea or the pounding in her head. Her eyes opened then closed. The waning sunlight filtering into the room made the pounding worse. Claire stretched slightly, taking in her surroundings. How had she gotten here? Everything after the second club was a hazy fog. At least she had made it home in one piece.

Claire slowly sat up, feeling the waves of nausea worsen at the movement. Her mouth felt full of cotton. Her throat was so dry it hurt. Water. She needed water. Looking around the room, Claire realized the bathroom seemed a million miles away. Putting her feet on the floor, Claire reached for the nightstand to steady herself. She shuffled across the floor and into the bathroom. She groaned as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared in dark lines down her cheeks. Her hair looked like a bird's nest. Her clothes were rumpled, clinging damply to her skin.

The desire for a shower overwhelmed her. She undressed, dropping her clothes into a pile. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it then stepped carefully into the shower. She had no idea how she was going to get thru the evening. She knew Cody was expecting her to go with him to the venue. He was going to be worried if she didn't. But the idea of being around all that noise and motion made the nausea come back stronger than before.

After drying off with a thick towel, Claire dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She sat on the edge of her bed to brush her hair. Somehow the repetitive motion of the brush moving thru her hair made her feel a little better. She'd always loved having her hair touched. Claire glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Cody would be coming in a few minutes to get her. Just as the thought completely crossed her mind, there was a knock on the door. Wincing at the noise, Claire picked up her cell and room key. She opened the door to find Legacy standing there. What a surprise. Since when did she get the honor of a three-man escort?

Cody started to say something to Claire when she opened the door but the sight of her stopped him. She looked terrible. Her skin was unnaturally pale. Dark shadows marred the delicate skin under her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Claire nodded slightly as she stepped into the hall. "Yeah, just tired." She didn't want to tell Cody she was hungover. She didn't think he needed to know that she still didn't remember how she'd gotten back to her room.

"You sure? It's okay if you don't want to go." Cody's worried gaze swept over her again.

"I'm good. It's just jet lag." Claire forced a smile, looking at each man in turn.

Cody seemed relieved, Ted seemed to accept her answer. Randy, however, didn't look convinced. Good thing she was still too hung over to care. Claire moved slowly toward the elevator, each step harder to take than the last. The trip to the venue took longer than Claire wanted. The stop-and-go motion of the car made her see stars. She stepped from the car, praying she wasn't going to heave all over the sidewalk. Cody watched Claire as her skin turned even whiter.

Concerned, he wrapped an arm around her. "Let me take you back."

Claire shook her head and took a deep breath. "No. I'm good. I just need something to eat and some coffee."

Cody turned her to face him, "Please? You're practically out on your feet."

Claire laughed on the inside. _If only you knew. _

Randy looked at Cody standing with his arm around Claire and bit down the urge to take that arm and shove it directly up his ass. The sight of Cody touching Claire pissed him off. Royally.

"If you two are finished making out, move your asses."

Randy gave Cody a hard look as he walked into the building. He couldn't stand out there, watching Cody drool over Claire like a juicy steak. The sooner he got away from Claire, the better off he'd be. Claire opened her mouth to tell Randy to shove it but the door closed behind him. Cody's eyes flashed with anger as he watched Randy leave. What was his problem? Since when was showing concern for a friend "making out"? Not that he would mind making out with Claire. Not at all. In fact, it sounded like a mighty fine idea. But not when she was so obviously exhausted.

Cody pulled Claire to his side for a hug, then reluctantly stepped away from her. "I'll take you to catering."

Claire followed Cody down the long hall to where catering had set up. So much for food making her feel better. The mingled scents made her want to hurl. Cody steered her toward a table and pulled out a chair. "Want me to get you something?"

Claire could only nod. She didn't trust herself to speak. Claire rested her forehead on her hand and tried to breathe deeply. She prayed the sickness would pass quickly. Cody returned a minute later with a tray. Claire opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. The sight of their dinner turned her stomach. _I must have gotten really fucking drunk _Claire thought as Cody sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Claire glanced up at the sound of the voice as John Morrison took a seat next to Cody.

Claire leaned back in her chair and glanced over at John. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt that really set off his tan. Even hungover, Claire had to admire all that tanned skin so well displayed.

"You ready for the rematch with Evan?" John took a big bite of his sandwich.

Cody nodded. He suddenly wished he wasn't on the card tonight. He'd rather be back at the hotel, making sure nobody disturbed Claire. He was worried, she looked like she was ready to collapse.

"What about you? Are you ready to see the awesomeness that is me?" John flashed a charming smile at Claire. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. Morrison thought highly of himself.

"She's not feeling good. She needs to go back to the hotel but she's being stubborn." Cody gave John a hard look as he reached over and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"No fever. Maybe it's just my hotness getting to her."

Cody wanted to reach across the table and knock the smirk off his friend's face. If Claire wasn't well, it sure as hell had nothing to do with ANY man making her hot.

Claire took a long sip of her coffee to cover a smile. "I keep telling him, it's jet lag. I'll be fine."

John wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Good thing my match is one of the first ones."

"Why is that?" Cody asked.

"I'll be available to take care of our little Claire."

Cody snorted in laughter. If anybody was going to be taking care of Claire, it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. Morrison was a lady's man. He could charm the panties off of a nun.

Cody started to tell him as much but Claire spoke first, "I appreciate the offer but Cody's taking good care of me."

_HA! Take that! _ Cody though smugly, chest swelling in pride at her compliment.

"Are you sure you don't need the Doctor of Love to make you all better?"

Claire leaned forward in her chair and smiled at Morrison. "Positive."

John placed a hand over his heart as his eyes widened in mock surprise. "Your loss, angel." With that, John gathered the remains of his lunch and left.

Cody was glad to see him go. The man was too full of himself. Clearly Morrison was not the kind of man Claire needed. Claire needed a man that was caring, loving, loyal. She needed one that would worship her the way she deserved. _I'm the kind of man Claire needs _Cody thought. Claire finished her coffee and starting picking at her sandwich. Cody watched as Claire carefully pulled all the bread apart. "Please try to eat."

Claire paused mid-pull and glanced over at Cody. She saw the worry etched into the lines of his face. He was truly concerned. Claire sighed and popped the piece of bread into her mouth. It tasted terrible, like thousand year old sawdust. Claire wondered if it were possible to drink so much that you killed your taste buds. Cody watched as Claire pulled a few more bites from her sandwich and slowly chewed. He wanted to prompt her to eat more. She'd only eaten about 1/3 of her sandwich, he knew that wasn't enough to keep a bird alive. Cody handed her the Granny Smith apple from the tray,

"For later."

Claire reached for the apple, her fingers gently brushing over Cody's. Cody shivered as Claire's fingers slid against his. Her touch was so soft. He could easily get used to the feel of her skin on his. Much too easily. With great effort, Cody pushed himself away from the table. He needed to get back to the dressing room. He didn't want to leave Claire alone. He wished he had someone he trusted to leave Claire with. Claire followed Cody down the hall to the main staging area.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cody asked again. "I can try to find someone to . . . "

Claire put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Cody looked down at his arm, taking in Claire's fingers wrapped gently around his bicep. For a moment the world fell away and it was just them. He wanted to pull Claire close, claim her lips in their first kiss. He wanted to claim her as his own in front of God and everybody. Without realizing it, Cody leaned down to Claire. His breath caught in his chest as she looked up with those incredible blue eyes. Nervously, he licked his lips. His eyes closed slightly as he moved closer to her. _THIS IS IT! _Cody's heart thudded in anticipation as his head lowered to her. _Just another inch. _

"RHODES!! Move your ass!" Out of the depths of hell Cody heard Randy's voice. He sounded like he was a million miles away. It took every ounce of strength he had to look away from Claire. Randy stood a few feet away, glaring at him. _Fuck you! _Cody wanted to scream. Randy had some fucking nerve to stand there, staring at him as if he were about to set Claire on fire. It was none of his business if he and Claire were growing closer.

Claire flinched at the sound of Randy's voice yelling down the hall. Unknowingly, her nails dug into Cody's arm. The pounding in her skull increased. The sharp sting of Claire's nails digging into his arm brought Cody's attention back to her. Cody wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed. _She's scared. _Cody felt a surge of protectiveness. Randy was scaring her!! Rage filled him.

Cody turned back to Claire, "I'll handle this." Cody gently pulled Claire's grip away from his arm. He dropped a quick kiss on the back of her hand before moving away from her. With a purpose in his stride, Cody moved down the hall.

*** **A/N – Please read and review. Where do you think the story will go from here? *** **


	10. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Cody let the dressing room door slam shut behind him. He was pissed and he wanted Randy to know just how pissed he was.

"What's your problem?" Cody crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Randy.

Randy didn't even look up from lacing his boots.

"I said what is your problem?" Cody moved to stand in front of Randy. Randy continued lacing his boots, trying to bite down the urge to knock Cody on his ass.

Cody tensed as he waited for an answer. He had never bucked against Randy's authority until now. He'd never had a reason. But now, after seeing the fear in Claire, he had one helluva good reason. Just when Cody thought Randy was ignoring him, Randy stood from the bench, bringing them eye to eye.

"You're my problem." Randy stared hard into the other man's eyes. Since when did Cody have the nerve to stand there and challenge him?

"Yeah? I'm glad I'm your problem! You need to back off of Claire." Cody took a step closer to Randy, bringing them almost nose to nose.

"I do? I didn't ask what you thought. That's not what you're here for." Randy's hands clenched. He wanted nothing more than to knock the shit out of Cody.

"I want you to leave Claire alone. She's scared. Of you." Cody's eyes narrowed.

"I don't give two shits what you want."

"Stop being an asshole."

Randy laughed, the low sound rumbling from deep in his chest. The sound was full of menace. "You want to chase a piece of ass, that's fine. If you want to fuck a little corporate princess, do it on your own time. But get one thing straight, when you're here, you're on my time. When you're here, you focus. Got it?"

Cody swallowed hard, Randy's vulgar words were like acid. He hated hearing Claire referred to as _a piece of ass. _She wasn't anywhere close to being something so casual. The hell of it was, Randy had a point. He had to focus. Guys who didn't focus ended up on the injured list. Guys who let themselves get distracted could easily hurt someone else in the ring. That just couldn't happen. Cody didn't want to be responsible for hurting someone because he couldn't focus.

Swallowing down the bile in his throat, Cody nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

Randy glared at Cody for another second the nodded. "Get dressed."

Randy slammed the locker room door behind him. He couldn't get the picture of them out of his brain. He felt like someone had submerged him in ice as he watched Cody lean closer to Claire. His blood had frozen in his veins as Cody's lips came within a hair's width of claiming Claire's. He couldn't let it happen. He just couldn't. Jealousy flicked along his spine, made him see red. He didn't want anyone else kissing Claire. Claire didn't know it yet but she was his.

* * * * * * * * * *

Claire stuck close to Jaz as they watched from the gorilla position.

"Everyone's talking about it." Jaz whispered, glancing around to make sure no one over- heard.

"Talking about what?"

"Cody kissing you." Jaz lowered her voice even more as John Morrison walked past them. He stood a few feet away, waiting for his music to hit. He glanced over at Claire and winked before pushing thru the curtains.

"He didn't kiss me." Claire hissed.

"Almost. If that snake hadn't interrupted he would have." Jaz looked at her friend, noticing how pale she was.

"Jaz, he's just a friend."

"Looks like he wants to be more than a friend." Claire could have died on the spot. The last thing she needed was Mark Calaway over-hearing their whispers. Claire turned slowly, looking up at Mark.

"No, he doesn't." Claire denied.

Mark nodded seriously, "Yes. He does. I know the look a man who is going after what he wants."

"Come on, Mark. Be serious." Claire looked between Jaz and Mark, hoping one of them would defend her.

"I know that look, Claire. That boy is on a mission." Mark patted Claire gently on the shoulder before walking away. Mark heaved a sigh of relief. He was encouraged by the buzz going around the locker room. He knew as long as Cody had taken an interest in Claire, he didn't have to worry. Randy knew there were certain lines you just didn't cross. No matter what. Stepping into another man's territory was one of them. Secretly, Mark was glad. He had been worried that Randy was going to try messing with Claire. He had a habit of making notches in his belt. He didn't want Claire to be added to that long list of women that had fallen for Randy's seduction.

_Cody is much better _Mark thought as he entered the dressing room. Cody might be young but he had a lot of heart. He had a gentleness in him that would be a good match for Claire. He had the strength and confidence Claire deserved as well as a gentle hand that would treat her right. Cody was not the kind of man that would take advantage of her then leave. No, Cody would make sure Claire got everything she wanted.

Mark slowly began packing his gear as Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz, entered the locker room, quickly followed by John Morrison. "Dude, I got fifty bucks on it."

Mark folded a shirt and placed it in his bag, trying to ignore the high-pitched tone Mike's voice had taken.

"No way, man. I got a hundred on Orton. He's gonna hit that before Cody even figures out how his dick works."

Mark swallowed hard and counted to ten. He wanted to turn around and knock Morrison right on his over-inflated ego. He turned slowly, facing the two loud-mouth punks. There wasn't any doubt in his mind who they were talking about. It made his blood boil to think they were betting money. "You think that's funny?"

The Miz froze in place, realizing Mark had overheard. _FUCK! _Of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be their unofficial leader? Mark was not the kind of man you wanted to piss off. Apparently they'd done just that, "No, it's not funny."

Mark took a step toward them, cracking his knuckles as he moved. "You think it's funny to bet on something like that?"

Mike shook his head as Morrison opened his mouth to answer. Mark shook his head and pointed a finger at John, "Shut it. You wanna put money down on who is going to take advantage of a woman? What kind of perverts are you?"

Mark continued without waiting for an answer. He turned to John, "How would you feel if that was your sister?" Mark then turned to Mike, "How would you feel if that was your wife?"

Mike sighed heavily and glanced at John. "Sorry."

Mark nailed both of them with an icy stare. "If I hear one more word about this, I'm coming for you. Both of you."

Mark turned and grabbed his bag. If he stayed in the locker room one more minute he was liable to beat both of them within an inch of their lives. All Mark knew for sure was that he'd put the hurt on any man who tried to take advantage of a good woman.

***** A/N – Please read and review. The more feedback I get, the better the story gets! *****


	11. Intensity Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N – This chapter and the following two chapters actually take place at the same time. To prevent too much confusion, I have written them as separate pieces. *****

Claire spent a sleepless night pacing her room She jumped at every noise, her nerves stretched taut. She was tired of being trapped in her room. Her nerves were shot, the silence made it seem as if the walls were starting to close in. Maybe she should get dressed and go for a run. Yeah, a run sounded like a good idea. Claire made her way down to the weight room, hoping it was still to early to run into anybody. Claire stood beside the treadmill, looking out on the city. The first pink fingers of sunrise were starting to streak across the sky. _Please let today be a better day _Claire thought. She stepped onto the treadmill and set her pace.

Cody stopped dead in his tracks. He had gotten up early, hoping to get his workout done before Randy and Ted got up. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them. He was still pissed at Randy. The last thing he wanted was another confrontation. He certainly didn't expect to find Claire hitting the treadmill. He watched in appreciation; the short, black running shorts left the long length of her legs tantalizingly bare. The neon-pink tank top made her skin glow. He couldn't make himself stop staring. She looked absolutely amazing. Cody felt suddenly shy. He was going to have a few minutes alone with Claire, while he got a chance to show off his build. _How awesome is that? _He moved to the weight bench and started adding weights. He sat down on the bench, once again looking over at Claire. _Hot. _The word floated thru Cody's head as he leaned back, hands reaching for the bar. He forced himself to concentrate as he lifted the bar. With a deep breath, he brought the bar to his chest and pushed. _One. Two. Three. _Cody forced himself to keep count.

Claire slowed her pace to a walk. Her muscles screamed it protest and Claire was glad. The ache gave her something else to concentrate on. She continued walking until most of the screaming ache in her muscles had eased. She stepped from the treadmill and turned to grab a towel. She paused a moment, realizing she wasn't alone. Claire took out her earphones and smiled. _Not Randy. Thank God. _Claire moved to stand behind Cody's bench and looked down at him.

"Aren't you supposed to have a spotter?

Cody suddenly lost count as he looked up into Claire's eyes. "Looks like I just found one." Cody swallowed hard and lifted the bar again.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Claire watched as Cody pushed the weight up and down, up and down.

"Me either." Cody pushed one last time then placed the bar back on the rack. "How do you feel?"

Claire groaned inwardly. Not that again. Couldn't he just let it go?

"Right as rain." Claire forced a smile and handed Cody her towel. He accepted it with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." Cody reached for his water bottle.

Claire moved to sit on the bench across from him. She watched as he slowly wiped the sweat from his arms. She had to admit it, Cody was in fine shape. He wasn't overly ripped, like a lot of guys on the roster, but he was nicely cut in all the right places.

"You're not on the card tonight." Claire said.

"Nope."

"Got any plans?"

Cody shook his head, curious as to what Claire was getting at. Surely she wasn't about to ask him out.

"Wanna have dinner? With me?" _HOT DAMN! _Cody had to fight down the urge to leap from the bench and shout for joy.

"Dinner?"

Claire laughed as she reached over and grabbed her towel back. She wound it tightly then snapped it at Cody. "Yeah. Dinner. It's that thing that comes after lunch but before breakfast? I thought maybe I we could try playing 20 questions again."

Cody sighed, disappointed. She was asking him out because she wanted to pump him for info about Randy. Didn't it just figure? Be then again, any time he got to spend with Claire was worth it. "Sounds great. I'll pick you up at six."

Claire smiled. "Six it is."

* * * * * *

Cody arrived promptly at six. He had dressed carefully, dark slacks and a navy blue pin-stripe shirt. He made sure he looked polished but still accessible. He wanted Claire to know he was ready for whatever the night should bring. Cody nervously ran a hand thru his dark hair before knocking on her door. This morning he had thought Claire was amazing. Now, seeing her framed in the doorway, she was stunning. Claire wore a form-fitting black dress, which fell to just above her knees. The square neckline drew his attention to the garnet necklace she wore. _SO HOT. _Cody thought as Claire stepped into the hall. She turned to close the door behind her, giving Cody a look at her shapely rear-end. _It's gonna be a long night _Cody thought as he let Claire proceed him into the elevator.

"You look nice." Claire smiled as she toyed with the thin strap of her purse.

"Thanks. You too." Cody winced at how lame he sounded. "You look very nice."

Claire laughed softly and linked her arm thru his. "Where are you taking me?"

_Anywhere you want to go. _Cody bit his tongue to keep the words to himself. "You'll see."

"A secret, huh? I love a man that can keep a secret." Claire smiled as Cody opened the car door for her.

"Just wait." Cody said under his breath as he reached into the back seat. He glanced at Claire as he pulled out a silver box. The box was tied with a black ribbon. He gently placed the box in her lap. "This is for you."

Claire looked at Cody in surprise. She pulled the ribbon from the box and dropped it into her lap. Inside the creamy tissue paper was a hand-blown glass rose. "Cody, it's beautiful!"

"I wanted to get the real deal but it's not very practical. I figured this would be the next best thing."

Claire smiled. Cody was such a sweetheart. So thoughtful, so kind. Cody returned her smile as he slid into the driver's seat. "I hope you're hungry. I made reservations for dinner at Cicada's."

Claire's arched a brow at that. If she remembered correctly, Cicada was a highly recommended Italian restaurant. She'd read it in the hotel's Top 10 Restaurant list. Impressive. Cody had great tastes. Claire was even more impressed when they walked into the restaurant. The minute they walked into the door, the hostess moved them to the back of the restaurant. Cody smiled as he looked around the place. The atmosphere was perfect. Soft music played in the background, the lighting was set to a romantic glow. The dark wood had been polished to a gleaming shine. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect place. He was hoping to distract Claire enough that she would forget all about questioning him about Randy.

Cody motioned to their waiter, "A bottle of Stefano Farina Barolo, please."

Claire groaned on the inside. She wasn't sure what the hell Cody just ordered but it brought back memories of a killer hangover. She would have to sip it and make sure she didn't let herself drink any more than necessary. Cody watched Claire as she once again looked around the room. He could tell she liked it. He couldn't help but feel a little flash of pride.

"What are you thinking?" Cody leaned forward, moving his water glass out of the way.

"This is too much. You've really pulled out all the stops."

Cody's hopes fell. Had he taken things too far? He hoped not, if this was too much, the rest of the evening was shot to hell and back. "You don't like?"

Claire realized she sounded as if she was complaining. She reached across the table and placed her hand over Cody's. "I love it. I just didn't expect something so . . . amazing." Claire was proud she stopped herself from saying "expensive."

"Only the best for you, Claire." Cody smiled as he turned his hand over, lacing his fingers thru Claire's.

Claire could feel the blush from her head to her toes. Mark had been right. Cody really was a man on a mission. He was just too sweet for words. He obviously wanted to impress her. And he's succeeded. In spades. Suddenly, Claire was overcome by nervousness. She didn't want to admit it, but this was a real-for-real date. From flowers to expensive wine, this had all the classic markers. She hadn't expected to suddenly be filled with the butterfly sensation in her stomach.

Cody enjoyed Claire's company much more than the food, which was excellent. She was intelligent and witty. Claire made him feel like he was the only man in the room, which suited him just fine. He even ordered the Chocolate Molten Cake for dessert, which totally broke the no sweets rule. Making Claire so happy was worth the few extra calories. After dinner, Cody drove them back to the hotel. He didn't want the night to end but he also didn't want to share Claire with anyone. He parked at the back of the hotel and brought her around to the pool. The underwater lights glowed softly, giving them just enough light to see. He pulled a wrought iron chair out from beneath one of the tables and motioned for her to sit. Cody pulled up another chair and sat facing her.

Nervously, Claire tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I had a great time." _Smooth move _Claire thought.

"Me too." Cody reached over to Claire and took her hand in his. "A really great time."

Claire smiled and tried to gently extract her fingers from Cody's. He didn't release his grip. With a sigh Claire let herself relax. Claire looked out at the pool, watching the gentle shimmer of the water as the pump turned on.

"We were supposed to play twenty-questions tonight." Claire murmured to herself.

Cody laugh and squeezed Claire's hand. "Okay. We can play. I get to ask the first question."

Claire arched a brow and turned her gaze to Cody. "Fair enough."

"I really like you."

Claire laughed. "That's not a question."

Cody smile and nodded. "Fair enough. Can I kiss you?" No way in hell was Cody going to let Randy's name even be uttered. He was not going to let Randy's presence, however metaphorical, ruin the moment. Sometimes the best defense was a good offense. Cody watched as Claire bit the soft flesh of her bottom lip. He could tell she was torn. He waited for her answer.

Claire was shocked. She'd never had a man ask permission to kiss her. What did she say? Unable to find her voice, she nodded. Cody wanted to howl with relief when Claire nodded. He leaned forward in his chair. _Be strong. Be confident. _Cody gave himself the pep-talk as he pulled Claire toward him. He gave her enough time to change her mind before he leaned close. His gaze stayed focused on her as his lips lowered. Cody shivered at the contact of her lips under his. She was so soft, so warm. This was the moment he had been waiting for since she had joined up with them. Cody sighed softly as Claire's lips parted for him. His tongue slowly traced the line of her lip before delving inside.

Claire was surprised by the amount of desire she felt in Cody's kiss. She was slightly impressed by how confident he seemed as he kissed her. This Cody was so different than the worried one of the day before. What had changed? Claire jumped slightly in surprise when she felt Cody's hand against her knee. His touch was warm and light as he slowly caressed her skin. _Maybe he's a little to confident _Claire thought as she covered his hand with her own.

Cody groaned in disappointment as Claire stopped his hand's progress. He couldn't help but touch her. She called to him like a beacon. Reluctantly, Cody broke the kiss.

Claire laughed nervously and toyed with a strand of hair, "Wow."

Cody smiled and looked up at Claire from beneath his lashes. "Yeah. Wow."

Claire didn't miss the heat in Cody's eyes. And honestly, it scared her. She wasn't into casual flings. She didn't do the love-em-and-leave thing at all. Her self-preservation bells rang in warning. Claire stood slowly and looked down at Cody. She hated to leave him but she didn't want to hate herself in the morning either. "I really should go inside."

Cody swallowed hard and nodded. Claire had a point. If she stayed down here with him, there was no telling what was going to happen. He sure as hell didn't want to push her. Claire would come to him in her own time.

"Goodnight." Letting her go was the hardest thing he ever did.

Claire saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down to press her lips to his once again. Claire kept the pressure light and pulled away quickly. She forced herself to walk quickly into the building. She didn't let herself look back.

***** A/N – Check back soon for Parts 2 and 3. They'll be up soon! Keep reading and keep reviewing *****


	12. Intensity Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N – This chapter and the following chapter actually take place at the same time. To prevent too much confusion, I have written them as separate pieces. *** **

_Across the city, in another section of L.A. _

Randy couldn't wait to get out of the production meeting. He was bored stiff. McMahon had been running at the mouth for over an hour, reminding them how important the next few weeks were. They had to start getting everything in line for the next big P.P.V. event. It was the first time for the P.P.V. and McMahon wanted to build as much hype as possible. Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Mark Henry out of the conference room.

Mark stopped in the hallway, motioning for Randy to stop. "Hey, man. The boys are going out, you up?"

Randy smiled. He knew exactly what Mark and "the boys" were going to do. Mark Henry knew the name and rating of every gentleman's club in the country. The man loved women. Big, tall, short, athletic; it didn't matter, Mark found something attractive about each woman he came across. Randy considered Mark's offer. Maybe what he needed was a little distraction. Maybe the company of a beautiful woman, or several beautiful women, was what he needed to take his attention away from Claire. It sure as hell wasn't going to hurt. Randy was starting to wonder if his attraction to Claire was simply because he'd hit a dry spell.

"I'm up. When are we going?"

"As soon as MVP's done running his mouth for the promos we'll head out." Mark rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait. We're going to Exotica; the most beautiful women you could ask for."

Randy nodded and clapped Mark on the back. "I can't wait."

Randy was relieved to find he was right. All he had needed was the company of a beautiful woman to forget about Claire. The curvy blonde snuggled against his side was working magic on him as her fingers stroked over his chest. She had honed in on them the minute they had walked in the door and been ushered to the V.I.P. section. She had introduced herself as Belle and immediately sat down next to him. He didn't know if she recognized him or if she just found him hot. Either way, didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was willing. Mark Henry laughed at something the redhead next to him said. He was digging all the attention being thrown their way. He had his arm wrapped around the redhead while a brunette draped herself over the back of their booth.

Randy took a deep drink from his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring another. She returned quickly with a fresh one and leaned over the table, flashing her cleavage. She was making sure there was no question that she was interested. Belle reached across Randy and pulled a ten-dollar bill from the stack and tossed it onto the waitress' tray. The girl made a noise under her breath as she walked away. _Disappointment doesn't look good on her_ Randy thought. His gaze moved around the club. Mark had been right.

Exotica catered to every kind of taste a man could have. He saw every type of woman on Earth. Randy felt like a kid at Willy Wonka's magic factory. All he had to do was sit back and pick out what he wanted. Randy glanced down at the blonde curled against him. He watched as her fingers moved from resting on her thigh to his. His breath left on a hiss as she slid her hand up the inside of his leg. He leaned his head back against the booth and enjoyed her touch. _Too long. _Randy thought as Belle continued stroking him. He hadn't been with anyone in a couple of weeks. Practically a drought for a man that was used to being flooded. Belle made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she felt Randy respond to her. She ran her nails over his growing bulge. She wasn't going to have to wait much longer. Belle looked up at him, then tilted her head toward the hallway where the bathrooms were. Randy knew that signal. He nodded once and Belle slipped from his side. Impatiently, Randy watched as Belle moved down the hall to the ladies' room. He couldn't wait to join her. He was so hot that he wondered if he had a fever. Randy glanced at his watch, making sure he would time it right. He rose from the table and slapped Mark Henry on the shoulder.

"Going to the head."

Randy forced himself to walk calmly down the hall. He glanced both ways to make sure no one was watching before ducking into the ladies' room. Randy let the door close behind him and quickly locked it. Belle was standing in front of the mirror, fluffing her hair. She turned to him, a smile taking over her cherry-colored lips, "Took you long enough."

Randy crossed the room in three quick strides and roughly pulled Belle against him. He wasn't in the mood for gentleness. He wanted her, quick and hard. Belle moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. "Not so fast, baby, let me make this good."

Belle pushed away from him with a smile. She reached for his belt buckle and slowly separated the two halves. Randy groaned as she lowered his fly and slid a hand inside. Belle gasped in appreciation as she began to trace his length. She slightly pushed against him. Randy backed up until his ass connected with the cold tile of the counter. Belle smiled a wicked little smile as she knelt before him.

Randy's moan broke free as he watched Belle kneel. She slowly tugged his pants further down his thighs. She pulled away from him, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. He watched in fascination as Belle wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked. His bones melted at her touch. It had been way too fucking long. Randy's eyes closed as Belle worked him. He leaned back against the sink as her free hand slid over his abs, shoving his black silk shirt out of her path. He felt his six-pack contract as she continued stroking him. With one hand, he reached forward and ran his fingers through her curly blonde hair. Randy let the stroking continue a moment longer. His hand drifted to cover hers as the pumping motion continued.

For a moment Randy let himself fantasize. He found himself imagining a different place, some place that didn't smell like beer and cigarettes. He let himself pretend that this was different. Unbidden, a picture of Claire drifted into his mind. He could so clearly see the bright blue eyes, the pouting pink lips. He could see the dark wave of her hair as he wrapped the length around his fist. Randy's moaning grew louder as the picture formed even more solidly in his mind. He could imagine Claire's touch on his heated skin, driving him insane. _My Claire. _

Claire? What the fuck? Startled, Randy pushed away the hands that had just a moment ago had been working wonders on him. NO! This was wrong. Way wrong! He couldn't stand here and let some strange chick jack him off while he thought of Claire. What the fuck was wrong with him? Roughly, Randy pulled up his slacks and stuffed himself back inside. He quickly zipped up and buckled his belt. He moved to the door, leaving a bewildered Belle still kneeling on the floor. He didn't stop to look back. He headed out of the club and into the cool darkness of the night. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

***** A/N – Yes, I know Randy should be ashamed of himself. Try not to hate him too much. At least the thought of Claire saved him from himself. Please review!!! *****


	13. Intensity Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – this is part 3 of 3. *****

Randy busted his ass to get back to the hotel. He couldn't leave the club behind fast enough. He just wanted to be alone. He felt dirty, soiled by what had happened. He had never expected something like that. He prayed like hell it would never happen again. His steps slowed as he entered the lobby of the hotel. Finally, he could breathe. As he moved slowly toward the elevator, he glanced out of the floor-to-ceilings windows. At first all he saw was the gently moving water of the pool. He stopped a moment, taking in the couple sitting beside the pool, sharing a stolen a moment. How he envied them. He wished he had someone to share moments like that with. Randy sighed heavily and thought of Claire. How he wished he could have a stolen moment like that with Claire.

Randy stared in disbelief as the woman rose from her chair. As if thinking her name had conjured her, there she was, looking down at the guy still sitting. Claire paused a moment beside the other chair, her hand reaching out to stroke the guy's cheek. Randy watched in horror as she leaned down. Her face got lost in shadow but Randy knew she was kissing him. He felt like somebody had sucker punched him. He couldn't breathe. _No, Claire, please no!_

His blood froze as realization hit him – he had just watched Claire kiss Cody! Randy was torn between wanting to beat the him senseless and just walking away. Both had their good points. He saw Claire making a beeline toward him. He felt a moment of panic. He was too far away to make it to the elevators in time. Randy pressed himself into the shadows of a doorway and held his breath. He would just die if Claire caught him. Claire moved quickly to the elevator, eyes focused on the floor. She was so focused on her escape, she didn't notice the man standing in the shadows. It had taken so much for her to walk away. She didn't want to hurt Cody but what else could she do? Claire closed the door to her room and leaned against it. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Claire stepped into the bathroom to change. A knock on the door startled Claire from her thoughts. She quickly pulled on her robe as she moved to the door. She opened the door, expecting to see Cody standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" The smile on her lips died as she realized it was not Cody on the other side. Instead, she found herself staring up at Randy Orton. Her arms crossed over her chest on their own accord. She sure as hell wasn't in the mood for his kind of company.

"We need to talk." Randy took a step toward her.

"No, we don't. " Claire took a step back and started to close the door. She was only partially surprised when Randy pushed the door open and stepped inside. Claire moved to the opposite side of the room and turned to face him.

"Get out."

Claire met his eyes and forced herself not to look away. Randy took a step toward her, his hands working at his sides. No matter how much of a jerk Randy might be, he wasn't going to hurt her. At least she was desperately hoping he wouldn't. Instinctively, Claire took another step away from him, feeling the cool wall pressing against her back. Damn, she'd finally backed herself into a corner. Randy took a step toward her, then another. He stopped inches away. Claire couldn't breathe. His presence was overwhelming. She felt trapped, like a deer cornered by a fierce predator. Every instinct screamed at her to run. Every nerve in her body warned her to flee. She forced her gaze to lock on his chest as she tried to regain control. He moved even closer. Randy's eyes drank in the sight of her. Gone was the say-something little black dress. Her face was scrubbed clean of make-up. She was wearing a pale pink robe that clung to her like a second skin. Seeing her like this was too tempting.

"I said we need to talk." Randy's voice was a soft rumble. For a moment Claire couldn't find her voice. She wanted to tell him to drop dead, to go to hell, to get out. She only managed a small squeak.

"We need to get a few things straight." Randy's gazed moved over Claire's face. Her dark blue eyes were round with fear, her breathing slightly shallow. Randy leaned closer, the scent of her perfume teasing him. He wanted her scent all over him. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and breathe deep. He wanted her burned into his memory.

"Do you know what makes us different, Claire?" Claire's eyes closed tightly and she whimpered.

"Do you?" Randy waited for a reply which came in the form of Claire shaking her head. He noticed she began to tremble, goose-bumps rising across her skin. He wanted to trace his fingers over her shivering skin.

"Are you scared, Claire?" She hated the way he said her name; so softly that she would have missed it if her ears weren't so sharply attuned.

"Do I scare you?" Claire sensed him moving closer to her. Instinctively, she flinched. Claire wasn't so sure now; maybe Randy really was capable of hurting her.

Claire almost jumped out of her skin as she felt something cool and soft brush against her cheek. It took a moment for her to realize Randy was softly stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Slowly up and down his fingers moved.

"Do you want to know what makes us different?"

Randy waited the space of a heartbeat before continuing "Your fear controls you. It holds you and keeps you locked away. You can't live your life because you have fear. " Claire's eyes snapped open and locked with his. "I control what I feel. Good or bad, I control it."

Randy's fingers moved from her cheek to trace over her trembling lower lip. "You're scared now. Your heart is pounding. But you can't do anything about it. Can you,Claire?" Randy leaned slightly closer to her, his arms reaching up to brace the wall on either side of her head. Claire knew true panic in that instant. She was trapped. Randy looked down at her with those sharply focused eyes. "Stop being afraid, Claire. What ever you think, what ever you feel, OWN IT. Claim it and make it yours."

Claire's breath froze as Randy leaned the last inch toward her and pressed his lips to hers. It was more devastating than she anticipated. Not because it was so unexpected, but because it was so _gentle._ Gentleness was not something Claire would have ever expected from Randy. Her eyes fluttered as she leaned into Randy. For a moment she let herself lean into his warmth. His skin was so warm, comforting. Before she could protest, he pulled away, his lips sliding against her cheek, "Own it." He turned away from her and strode toward the door before she could blink. She watched the door slowly close as she slid to the floor.

*****A/N – Could you imagine being in poor little Claire's shoes? I hope I've managed to capture just how HOT Randy is. What do y'all think? Please review! *****


	14. Falling Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – To keep this chapter from being WAY too freakin' long, I've broken it up into smaller chapters. Here is Part 1. Enjoy. *****

It was one of those rare days off. The roster had been given 24 hours to relax before the schedule got slammed. Claire and Jaz made their way down to the pool just after lunch. The sun was shining in a clear, blue sky. Just walking into the heat made Claire glad the pool was their only destination. Claire draped her towel over a pool chair and kicked off her sandals. She was relieved that Randy was no where in sight. She'd had her fill of his misguided behavior to last her a life time. She still couldn't get his words out of her head _'Your fear controls you.' _What the hell had he meant? Yeah, Randy was physically impressive. He commanded attention the minute he entered a room. He was used to barking orders and having the obeyed. In the hierarchy of life, he definitely rated as a leader. Other than that, what was there to be afraid of? After another sleepless night pacing her room, she was just stumped. Claire inwardly sighed as she waded into the pool, loving the feel of the water as it surrounded her. Taking a deep breath, she dove beneath the surface. She instantly felt peace. Just for a minute, Randy didn't exist, Cody didn't exist. She could forget everything. The stillness underwater soothed her. Claire broke the surface of the water then moved to the edge of the pool. She pushed the hair from her eyes and rested her arms on the pool's edge. Jaz came to sit beside the edge of the pool.

"Let me guess, you don't swim?"

Jaz nodded and adjusted her shades, "I'm just here to catch a tan."

Claire looked over at Jaz, taking in her light-caramel colored skin. She couldn't help but feel a little envious. Jaz had that rich, golden color that was so in vogue. Her mother was French born, her father still lived in a small village in South America. Jaz was so exotic compared to Claire. No wonder men found her attractive.

"How did dinner with Cody go?" Jaz leaned back, resting her weight on her elbows.

Blushing, Claire looked toward the opposite end of the pool. "Very well. We really . . . connected."

Jaz pulled her shades down an inch to look at Claire. "Connected?"

Claire nodded, trying to decide how much detail Jaz really needed. "He's so sweet." _And a great kisser._

Claire took a deep breath and looked at Jaz. "Wanna hear the really strange part?"

"Please tell me he didn't ask you to pay for half." Jaz's expression was one of disbelief.

"No. Worse. After I got back to my room, Randy came by."

Jaz pulled her shades off and sat up. "For what?"

Claire shrugged a shoulder before pulling herself from the water. "It was weird."

"Weird, how?" Jaz watched as Claire wrapped a towel around herself. Getting details out of the girl was like pulling teeth.

"He wanted to know why I'm scared. Of him. And said something about having too much fear." Claire took a deep breath before continuing, "Then he kissed me."

Claire took in Jaz's look of horror. Her mouth worked for a moment, reminding Claire of a goldfish. "He what?"

"Kissed me." Claire said again.

"Are you serious? Was it all gross and . . ." Jaz couldn't stop the shudder that ran thru her.

Claire shook her head and waited for Jaz to collect herself. "Yes, I'm serious. He kissed me."

"You mean like a little kiss? On the cheek, right?" Jaz couldn't let herself think about the possibilities.

"I mean a kiss. K-I-S-S. "

"With tongue and everything?" Jaz's jaw dropped at Claire's nod.

"That's just wrong! I mean, how can you just let that man . . . " Jaz's voice trailed off at the sound of voices coming closer. Jaz's mouth started the fish imitation again as Cody and Ted stepped into the sunshine. Claire's moment of relief was short lived as the door opened again and Randy emerged. The girls exchanged a brief glance as Cody came to stand beside Claire.

"Let who do what?" Cody couldn't take his eyes off Claire, wrapped in the soft cotton of the over-sized towel. Her hair hung in damp waves down her back, her limbs tantalizingly bare. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like without the towel.

Jaz looked around the pool, searching for a fast answer, "Let Ted wear that. It doesn't match." Jaz inclined her head to where Ted and Randy stood.

"That's Mr. Fashion for you. I told him it looked like shi... I mean crap." Cody caught himself before the S-word slipped out.

Jaz forced a smile and glanced at Claire. She didn't miss how Cody kept inching closer to Claire. _What's this all about? _Jaz looked between Cody and Claire, wondering what her friend wasn't telling her.

Randy sat down on a lounge chair and stretched his legs. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. He had been too restless to sleep last night. He had tossed and turned all night. Being with Claire had left him too keyed up. He kept playing the scene in his mind over and over. Especially the kiss. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. It had affected him so much more than he wanted to admit. Part of him felt guilty. He truly hadn't intended to scare Claire. He had been overly aggressive with her. For that, he felt bad. Another part of him felt strangely relieved that he had kissed her. The desire just had overwhelmed him. He kept telling himself that it really had nothing to do with what he had seen by the pool. But in a small way, he felt as if he had claimed a tiny little part of her. Randy adjusted his shades as he leaned his head back against the chair. He couldn't stand to see the way Cody had already attached himself to Claire's side. _As if last night wasn't enough._ Randy resisted the urge to start grinding his teeth. Claire was an adult. She was allowed to make all the mistakes she wanted. No crime in it. Randy sighed and tried to drown out all the laughter.

Ted stood slightly off to the side, taking in the scene. Randy hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the production meeting yesterday. He had returned to their room late last night, in a foul mood. He had taken a shower then gone to bed without a single word. This morning hadn't been any different. Cody had tried to talk to him. Randy wouldn't even look at the man. Randy had refused to say a word to anyone. That didn't bode well at all. On a good day, Randy was intense. On a bad day, Randy was lethal. Today was shaping up to be a bad day. Ted wasn't much of a psychic, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Cody's sudden attachment to Claire. He wasn't sure exactly what about the Cody/Claire situation that bothered Randy so damned much. His attention was grabbed by the sudden burst of laughter from pool side. Claire had Jaz by the wrists and was slowly pulling her towards the pool. Jaz was resisting with all her might. She squealed in outrage as Cody grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Cody took a few steps toward the pool then set a hysterical Jaz down. Jaz responded by punching Cody on the shoulder. Claire was laughing, a hand pressed to her side. Apparently she found her friend's outrage funny. Jaz didn't share the sentiment. She grabbed her towel and turned to go back into the building. Claire took a step after her, only to be caught from behind by Cody.

Claire's shriek of surprise drew Randy's attention. He looked at the far end of the pool and instantly wished he hadn't. Cody had his arms wrapped around Claire and was dragging her toward the pool. He couldn't stand the sight of Claire being so close to someone else. He watched as Ted moved in for the rescue. _At least Ted's a real friend _Randy thought. Ted elbowed Cody in the ribs, causing him to lose his grip on Claire long enough for Ted to scoop her into his arms.

Ted turned, with Claire in his arms, and moved away from the edge of the pool. He knew Randy would be even more pissed if Cody threw her into the pool. Ted had only managed a couple of steps before he sensed Cody at his back. Ted stopped and leaned forward to release Claire. At the same time Cody made a grab for her, causing Ted to lose his grip. Ted froze in horror, knowing he wasn't going to be able to break her fall. Claire's yelp of surprise turned into a shriek of pain as she fell. Randy bolted forward the instant he realized Claire was no longer secured in Ted's arms. He watched in disbelief as she fell, her head striking the concrete. The sound of her head making contact with the ground seemed to echo. _Fuck, she's not moving. _Randy made it over to Claire in less than a heartbeat. He flashed back to another lifetime – his Marine training kicked in. Everything he had learned in Combat Life Saving came back to him in a hurry. _Radio for help. Establish airways. Check for life-threatening injuries. Treat what you can and pray for the rest. _

Kneeling beside her, Randy placed a hand on her back. He was grateful when he felt her take a breath. _Airway intact. _"Claire? Can you hear me? Claire?"

She stirred slightly and groaned. "My head." With a shaking hand, Claire placed a hand against her head.

"Don't move." Randy said softly as he ran his hands over her arms, checking for any obvious injuries. His hands moved lower, checking her ribs. He moved lower still, examining her legs. His eyes closed for a moment. _Nothing broken. _

"What hurts?" Randy captured Claire's hand in his own, stopping her movements.

"My head."

"Where else?" Randy pushed a lock of hair away from her face and leaned down to look into her eyes.

"Just my head."

"How many of me do you see?" Randy pulled back slightly, watching as Claire tried to focus on him.

He was relieved by her answer. "One."

"Can you feel this?" Randy pinched the side of her neck just enough to cause a sting of pressure.

"Yes."

_No neck injuries. _Randy pushed gently against her shoulder, slowly turning her over onto her back. Randy bit down a flash of outrage as he took in the purplish bump already forming. He was going to kill the two of them. As soon as he made sure Claire was okay.

"Can you sit up?" Randy waited a moment, letting Claire decide.

"I think so." Randy gently took her arm and steadied her while she slowly sat up.

"Are you dizzy? Nauseous? What's your name?"

Claire blinked slowly and looked at Randy. "No, not dizzy. I'm Claire."

Randy sighed in relief. He didn't think she had a concussion. She just had one hell of a goose-egg starting. Randy wrapped an arm around Claire as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She swayed slightly then caught her balance.

"Can you walk?"

Claire nodded and reached for his arm to steady herself. "I think so."

Randy wrapped an arm around Claire's waist. "You need to go to the hospital."

Claire shook her head and immediately wished she hadn't, "No. I'm okay."

"You need to go to the hospital." Randy repeated.

Claire glanced up at Randy, taking in the worry in his eyes. He was truly concerned for her. She never expected to see the gentleness she saw in those normally icy eyes. "No hospitals."

Randy looked over his shoulder and nailed Ted with a glare. "Call Dennis. Tell him to get his ass over here now." Greg Dennis was the trainer traveling with them thru L.A. He couldn't force Claire to go to the hospital, but he could make sure she had medical care. Ted nodded and grabbed his cell. He punched in Greg's number and waited for the man to answer.

Cody stood silently beside Ted as he relayed the details. He couldn't believe what happened. He hadn't meant for Claire to get hurt. They were just playing around. Just innocent fun. Cody took a step toward Claire.

"Let me help." Cody reached for Claire.

Randy paused, his steely gaze moving to Cody, "You've already done enough. When Dennis gets here, bring him up."

With that, Randy turned his back and led Claire back inside. Her movements were slow but she seemed to be uninjured. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he slowly guided her back inside.

*****A/N – What do you think will happen now? Check back soon for Part 2. Please review! *****


	15. Falling Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Here is Part 2 – Please be warned – the end of this chapter gets graphic and mentions suicide. If you are easily offended, you have been warned! The part in _italics _is a sort of flashback from Randy's perspective. *****

Randy held on to Claire as they made their way to her room. Her steps were fairly steady as they moved down the hall towards her room. She was able to answer all of his questions, no matter how many times he asked the same ones. Claire unlocked the door and stepped inside. She hoped Randy would see her to the door, then leave. Her luck didn't hold out. Randy stepped inside the room and motioned toward the bathroom.

"You really should get out of those wet clothes." _If you can call that bikini clothes _Randy thought.

Claire quickly pulled clothes from her suitcase and stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it. _What the hell is going on? _Claire couldn't help but wonder. Randy's behavior startled her. It was so out of character. She would never have thought he was capable of being so caring. He had carefully held on to her the entire way to the room. She could still feel the warmth of his hand pressing against her back. Why did he have to go and change things just when she thought she had figured him out? Claire wished for a shower but she couldn't risk it. Randy stood beside the door to the bathroom, ears straining for the slightest sound. He kept his eyes trained on the door, watching for Dennis. He didn't want to go too far in case she needed him. Randy sighed in relief as the door opened and Claire stepped back into the room. She still looked a little pale but her eyes were no longer glassy. That was encouraging. Randy kept looking toward the door, wishing Dennis would hurry. He was impatient to make sure Claire was going to be alright.

Worriedly, Claire looked at Randy. "Thank you."

Surprised, Randy looked at her. He nodded once and went back to watching the door. He sure as hell hadn't expected her thanks. He was just so damned grateful that he had been there when she needed him. It was a feeling he could get used to.

"You know you really don't have to stay."

Again, Randy's eyes moved to her. "I want to. If that's okay with you." The last part was said softly.

How could she refuse him? He was genuinely concerned. With a heavy sigh, Claire sat down on the bed. She just felt so out of her element. What the hell was she supposed to say to him now? She was starting to get more and more uncomfortable. Thankfully, fate intervened as Dennis finally walked into the room. He shook hands with Randy then moved over to her.

"How's it going, Claire?" Dennis' easy manner made her feel slightly better.

"I've been better." Claire winced as Dennis gently probed the goose-egg forming. It hurt like ten kinds of hell.

"I see this." Dennis pulled a small pen-light out and shone it in her eyes. Claire winced.

"Did you lose consciousness? Even for a second?"

"No." Claire murmured.

"Any double vision? Nausea? Vomiting? Anything like that?" Dennis shone the light again in her right eye.

"None." Claire sighed in relief as Dennis returned the light to his pocket.

"I think you're gonna survive. Other than one monster headache, you shouldn't be too bad off. I don't think you have a concussion but I don't want you to be alone for the next 24 hours."

"24 hours?" Claire felt a moment of panic.

"Yeah, 24. You never know when you can start showing signs that something is going on. It will make me feel better if you have somebody with you."

Randy took advantage of the moment to step forward. "I can stay with her." _Oh hell! _Claire thought. Now what was she going to do? She was going to be with Randy for 24 hours?

Dennis shook hands with Randy again, "You've got my number. Call if she needs anything."

"I will. I appreciate this." Randy closed the door behind Dennis and turned to Claire. The word _awkward _bounced around Claire's brain like a rubber ball.

"What do you want to do?" Randy took a deep breath and sat beside Claire. He linked his hands together.

Claire turned to look at Randy as if he had grown a second head. "Do?"

Randy nodded and cleared his throat. "To keep you awake. You can't fall asleep any time soon."

Claire made a small noise in the back of her throat, "I guess charades is out."

Randy couldn't bite back a laugh. "Guess so. How about some T.V.?"

Claire glanced over at Randy again. "Not right now. How about we talk?" No sense in not taking advantage of the situation. She still had an assignment due in two days.

"Talk?" Randy arched a brow and looked at her.

"Yeah. Talk." Claire nodded once.

"Okay. Talk."

Claire took a deep breath and glanced at Randy. She had never seen him like this before. He was letting himself relax by degrees. She could feel the tension in him starting to ease.

"Did you always want to be a wrestler?"

Randy nodded, "I think so. I tried the whole Marine Corps thing. I thought it was what I wanted." he shrugged, "But I don't know. I think maybe wrestling has always been in me, who I was supposed to be."

"When did you know for sure?"

Randy smiled a little and looked at her, "The first time I stepped into a ring in front of a full house. I was scared as hell but it was incredible."

Claire certainly hadn't expected that. She would never have guessed Randy would ever admit to being scared. "What's it like?"

Randy's eyes locked with hers, "Amazing. It's unlike anything else. It's a rush. When I step into the ring, I know this is who I'm supposed to be. It's something I can't ever see myself walking away from."

"Why did you decide to be a heel?"

Randy considered his answer carefully. He wasn't sure how to answer her question without making himself look like a monster. "Anybody can be made into a good guy. Guys like Cena and 'Taker have it easy. They just naturally fit. But stop and ask yourself, who wants to be the bad guy? Nobody really does. It's necessary to have a clear cut balance. Being a good guy isn't very rewarding if you don't have anything bad to go up against, ya know?"

Claire nodded and kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt. "I like being being a heel. It gives the fans a chance to feel something. It gives them a place to let go of all the shit they take day to day. For the time that I'm out there, they have a place to send all the negativity they have inside."

Understanding suddenly hit Claire. Randy's words now made sense. He wanted her to know it was okay to feel. He wanted to give her an outlet for whatever was going on inside. He was willing to take her emotions and give her a few minutes of peace. He wanted to make sure the people paying to see them walked away feeling like they were on top of the world. She had never thought of it that way. Claire was struck by how, in hind-sight, it actually seemed kind of chivalrous.

"Does it bother you?" Claire couldn't stop herself from asking.

Randy let out a deep breath and stood. He walked over to the sliding glass door and looked out. He was quiet for a long moment. "Not any more."

Claire read between the lines. "What happened?"

Randy shook his head and turned back to her, "I can't answer that." _I won't answer that _Randy silently amended. Sometimes it was better to let the past stay where it was. There were parts of his past that nobody needed to know about.

Claire sighed, hating the fact that Randy was back to shutting her out. "Fair enough."

She could feel the invisible divide between them returning. She didn't know what it was going to take to make Randy really trust her. Maybe he never would.

_Several hours later - - - _

Randy hadn't moved from his seat in the last few hours. It was just after 4 A.M. He had been awake the whole night, keeping a eye on Claire. He had finally let her fall asleep a couple of hours ago. She was snuggled in the center of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her hand was curled under her pillow, the blankets pulled up to her chin. Randy couldn't get over how peaceful she looked. Or how beautiful. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so delicately formed, yet so perfect. She really was so different than most of the women that had crossed his path. In all their time together, she had never tried to manipulate him. She didn't have an agenda, she wasn't out to use him to get famous. She was just your average, girl-next-door type. And he was totally head over heels for her.

Claire's question kept coming back to him _Does it bother you? _If she only knew the truth. He wondered what she would say if she knew the truth. Once, in another lifetime it seemed, Randy had been the good guy. He had played by the rules; never questioned authority, never bucked the system.

_All it had taken to change that was a pretty little blonde named Rosalyn. Randy had met her one weekend on R&R. It had been love at first sight. Rosalyn had been pretty and smart. And she thought Randy could do no wrong. Their relationship had progressed so quickly. Before he knew it, things had gotten serious. Randy had thought they would be together forever. He was beginning to think that without her, he didn't have a future. He had been stunned when she'd come to him, pregnant and scared. Hell, he'd been terrified. He was barely 19. He wasn't ready to be a father but he had every intention of doing right by Rosalyn. The proposal had caught them both off guard. He would be well and damned if his child wasn't born within the shelter of marriage. Rosalyn cried as she broke his heart. Not only was she pregnant, the baby wasn't his. Randy thought his heart had shattered. Rosalyn had been his one and only. When he was with her, nobody else existed. She had stood there, with tears in her eyes and told him the whole, ugly truth. _

_The following days had passed in a haze of misery and anger. He just couldn't understand how he had been so wrong. How had he misjudged Rosalyn to that degree? Unknown to Randy, his misery was going to increase ten-fold. It was early in the morning when Randy's CO had pulled him from training. He had taken Randy into an empty office and asked him to sit. There, in the drab gray confines of that little room, Randy's world came to an end. Gunny informed him that Rosalyn's body had been found. She had taken a bottle of pain killers and chased it with a bottle of vodka. They never found a letter or any indication of why. That was the part Randy couldn't deal with. WHY? _

Randy's eyes closed as he remembered walking into crowded funeral home_. He didn't recognize anyone. He had slowly moved thru the crowd, feeling like he was drowning in a sea of emotion. He stood before her casket, unable to believe the sight before him. Her delicate features were composed as if she were merely resting. She just looked so peaceful, so unburdened. Randy had stood there silently, fighting back the flood of tears that threatened to consume him. He never heard Rosalyn's father approach. He also never saw the punch coming at him. One moment he was looking down at Rosalyn, the next he was sprawled on the floor, looking up into the outraged face of a man who had lost his entire world._

"_You sonofabitch! You did this to her! YOU KILLED MY BABY! She killed herself. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rosalyn's father had collapsed into the arms of the security guard that had come into the room. The waves of despair coming from the other man took Randy's breath away. He watched in horror as Rosalyn's father was lead away. The other man's words echoed in his brain You did this. Randy pulled himself up from the floor, wiped a hand across his bleeding mouth. He straightened his uniform and forced himself to walk calmly out of the room as if nothing had happened. He went to the nearest bar and drank himself into oblivion. The booze worked for a while; killing the pain so that he could half-way function. After a while, the booze didn't work so well. That was the first time he had gone AWOL. It had taken a while, but finally his father had found him, stinking drunk in his best friend's apartment. It had taken more than a couple of days for the haze of booze to wear off. Randy hated it when it did. He felt the nothingness that had taken up residency where his heart used to be. _

_Bob Orton looked at his son, seeing the empty shell he had become, "I know you don't believe it now, but you've done a good thing. You took the blame for what that girl did. You gave her father something nobody else could. Because of you, he'll make his peace."_

_Randy had stared at his father in disbelief. Was he insane? How the hell had he done a fucking thing to help Rosalyn's family? _

_Bob pulled his son into a fierce embrace, "You gave that man a place to put all his anger. It's a crown of thorns you've been given, but one day you'll see. Sometimes the best thing you can do is help people own what they feel."_

Randy slowly opened his eyes, bringing the room back into focus. Claire was still sleeping, totally unaware of his emotional turmoil. That was just the way Randy wanted it. The less anyone knew about his past, the better off everyone would be.

**** A/N – Please review. ****


	16. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire woke up by slow degrees. Her head hurt, in a dull-achy rhythm. The sunlight coming in from the sliding-glass door fell over the bed. She snuggled deeper under the blankets, enjoying the quiet of the room. Very rarely did she have a chance to sleep late and relax. Too bad she had to be dumped on her head to get this little luxury. She stretched slowly before sitting up against the headboard. Her eyes moved slowly around the room, looking for any sign of Randy. He had been here when she'd fallen asleep. Where had he disappeared to? Claire pushed aside the covers and placed her feet on the floor. She waited a moment before slowly standing. She was relieved when the room didn't start spinning and she didn't feel an urge to run for the bathroom. Claire moved to the door and opened it. Glancing down the hall, she saw nothing but the laundry cart. She closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

As she sat there, the events of the day before came back to her. Everything happens for a reason, or so the old saying goes. Some good had come out of it. She had finally gotten a chance to talk to Randy. And he had opened up to her. Sorta. He had at least answered a few of her questions. She wasn't any better off than she was before. She still had a deadline to meet, only now it was roughly 24 hours away. She was still pretty much up shit creek without a paddle. She had no idea what she was going to tell Stephanie. Claire sighed and looked at the bedside clock. She'd think up an explanation later. She watched in surprise as the door opened and Randy stepped inside, "You're up."

Claire nodded as she sat down on the bed. Randy came to stand before her. Without a word, he handed her a plain, white paper bag. She took it and peeked inside. Randy had brought a selection of breakfast pastries. Claire arched a brow as she looked at him. Her gaze moved back to the bag as she picked up the oversized banana nut muffin. She handed the bag to Randy. He took it from her before sitting down at the little table. He pulled out a croissant and took a bite, "Feeling better?"

Claire nodded as she pulled the paper from around the muffin, "I've got a headache. Nothing I can't live with."

Randy nodded as he handed Claire a bottle of orange juice, "That's good."

Randy leaned forward in his chair, his eyes moving over her face. Self-consciously, Claire put a hand to her forehead. She winced as her fingers traced the knot she found there. She didn't even want to think about what it looked it. "It doesn't look that bad." Claire looked over at Randy, wondering if he had read her thoughts.

"You should try to take it easy today." Randy leaned back in his chair.

Claire nodded as she took a bite of her muffin, "I agree. I probably should stay here and try to work anyway."

Randy nodded once, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Claire smiled. Being alone sounded like a good idea. She needed time to think, "I'm sure."

"You'll call me if you need something? Anything?" Randy prompted as he stood.

Claire nodded as she picked part the last of her muffin, "Yes."

"Promise me." Randy came to stand in front of her. Gently he pushed back a lock of her from her forehead.

Claire swallowed hard, "I promise."

Randy nodded as he moved to the door. He opened the door then turned to look at her, "I mean it, anything at all." Claire watched as the door closed behind Randy.

What gives? Why was he suddenly being so nice and concerned? It was almost frightening. Everything she had thought to be true was suddenly colored in shades of gray. At every turn Randy had proven himself to be a miserable bastard. He was bossy and demanding. And yet, when things had gotten bad, Randy showed a completely different side of himself. _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _Claire was beginning to wonder if Randy had split personalities. Day to day she had no idea which Randy would be the one to grace them with his presence. Too bad she couldn't put her hands on a master schedule. At least that way she might know what to expect.

Claire spent the afternoon sitting in front of her laptop. The outline was sketchy at best but at least it was started. The first paragraph of Chapter One was beginning to take shape. Too bad she had already run into writer's block. She just didn't have the kind of details she really needed. The same problem kept surfacing; she had to write something really personal about someone who did his damnedest to keep people at arm's length. What she needed was a way to get the inside story. How, she wasn't sure. Randy wasn't very likely to open up to her. Not without a lot of prodding. What she really needed to figure out was how to tempt Randy into confiding in her. Easier said than done. By the time night had fallen, Claire was beginning to get cabin fever. She was bored and restless. She hadn't typed a word in nearly 3 hours. Frustrated, Claire picked up her room key and started down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on room 617. Randy opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise. He draped the towel over his shoulder and took a step back, "Everything okay?"

Claire nodded as she stepped into the room, "Why did you do it?"

Confused, Randy looked at Claire as he closed the door, "Do what?"

"Everything."

Randy shook his head, not quite sure where Claire was going with this, "Care to be more specific?"

Claire sighed, running a hand thru her hair, "What's going on, Randy. I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You." Frustrated, Claire looked up at him. "I don't get you."

Randy shrugged, not quite sure what Claire was getting at, "What do you want?"

Claire sighed heavily, not sure what the hell to do next. "I want you to talk to me."

"We talk all the time."

Claire bit down a sudden flare of anger. Why couldn't he just cooperate just once? That would be too easy. "No, Randy. I mean really talk."

"About what?"

"Tell me something personal." Claire looked up into Randy's eyes.

"I liked kissing you."

All the breath rushed out Claire. She didn't expect that to be his 'something personal' . She blinked slowly, the words tumbling thru her brain. "You did?"

Randy took a step toward Claire. She could feel the warmth of his skin. She took a deep breath, taking in the clean scent of him. He must have just gotten out of the shower. Randy reached for Claire, lacing his fingers thru hers. "I want to do it again." _Now that really IS personal. _

Claire didn't know what to say. She hadn't intended for their talk to go in this direction. All she had wanted was answers. Looked like she was getting more than she bargained for. Randy's eyes moved over Claire's face. She didn't look as tired as she had before. Reaching up, Randy pulled the clip from her hair, letting the dark waves tumble around her shoulders. With a finger, he pushed a lock of hair away from her face. Randy preferred her like this, no make-up, her hair in dark waves around her face. She wore the natural look well. Claire felt her heart begin to pound. If she had an ounce of common sense she would get the hell away from Randy as quickly as she could. She should run for her life. Why then, was she standing less than a foot away from him, waiting to see what he would do? Claire couldn't force herself to move. She wanted this too much; she just wanted to finally see the real Randy. Claire watched as Randy stepped closer to her. He once again trailed his fingers across her cheek, down the line of her neck. She watched in fascination as he licked his bottom lip, almost nervously. The instant Randy's lips touched hers, Claire knew she was in trouble. His lips moved gently across hers with a steady pressure. Randy wasn't a man in a hurry. He kissed her as if he had all the time in the world.

Randy couldn't believe it. Claire had been given a chance to leave and she hadn't taken it. She wasn't really kissing him back but she wasn't making him stop either. Randy used their linked fingers to pull her closer without breaking the kiss. He could feel the heat of her body. She pulled him like a moth to a flame. He wanted to be close to her, as close as he could get. Claire's hands found his bare chest. The contact of her hands on his skin made him shiver. He instantly wanted more. He wanted as much as she was willing to give. He wanted everything. Randy knew there was so much they could share. But only if Claire came to him willingly. Randy forced himself to pull away. He drew back enough to look down into her eyes. He could read the uncertainty in their dark blue depths. She wasn't sure why she was letting him kiss her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted him to. When he took them to the next level, he wanted there to be no doubt.

"Go back to your room."

_So we're back to that, huh? _Claire thought? Instantly, Claire felt a flash of anger. Didn't that just figure. _Give the man what he wants then he sent you on your merry little way._ Claire took a deep breath as she moved to the door. If he wanted her to leave, then she was more than glad to make him happy. Claire glanced over her shoulder only to see Randy standing there, that odd, vacant look in his eyes. She let the door swing close behind her and was silently glad when she heard it slam close.

*****A/N – Please read and review. *****


	17. Looking Back

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The next morning Claire was the first one in the lobby. They were supposed to leave before sunrise. Next stop Washington State. She wasn't looking forward to it. She was officially past her deadline and knew it was only a matter of time. Stephanie wasn't going to be put off forever. Claire sighed, telling herself that she'd cross that bridge when she got it. Claire glanced at her watch. Usually she was the one running late. Looking across the lobby, Claire didn't see another living soul. She stretched her legs in front of her and settled in for the wait. She had the nagging feeling that today was going to be one of THOSE days. Nearly 30 minutes later, Claire finally spotted Cody's dark head. Cody smiled when he saw Claire. He hadn't expected her to be waiting for them. She looked well enough dressed in her worn jeans and black tank top.

"Morning, Sunshine. How are you feeling?" Cody leaned down to press a kiss to her check.

Startled, Claire looked up. It wasn't the kiss that surprised her. The surprise was in the fact that she felt nothing. Not a spark, not a flicker. Nothing like when Randy had kissed her. Claire took a deep breath and forced herself not to think about it. Randy had done it to try and intimidate her. She just had to keep telling herself that. "Not too bad, considering."

Cody smiled and sat on the arm of the chair next to her. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. The swelling on her forehead had started to go down but the bruise still looked terrible. Cody felt a wave of guilt. Cody reached over and took her hand, "I'm really sorry. About everything."

Claire looked into Cody's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He really was sorry for what had happened. "That's why they call it an accident."

"You're not mad?" Cody bit his bottom lip. He was scared of what her answer would be.

Claire could only shake her head. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't angry. At least not at Cody. She was still upset with Randy, but that seemed to be the pattern their relationship had taken. Cody leaned over and wrapped an arm around Claire. He pulled her close and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. Cody was so relieved that she wasn't mad. He felt at a sudden loss for words. He was just so damned glad she wasn't seriously injured and once again, she wasn't holding a grudge. Claire closed her eyes for a moment. She prayed that she would feel it again, the spark she had felt when Cody had kissed her beside the pool. Nothing. _Damn. _Claire squeezed her eyes for a second, hoping like hell it was just the stress.

She opened her eyes to see Randy coming toward them. Quickly, she pulled away from Cody and ran a hand over her hair. Reluctantly, Cody released Claire. He knew she had pulled away because of Randy. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't really in the mood for Randy either. He just had a way of killing any kind of tender moment. Cody watched Randy stride past them without so much as a nod in their direction.

"Looks like another happy day in the making." Claire's words brought Cody's attention back to her.

Cody reached over and patted Claire's hand, "It's gonna get better."

Claire shook her head as she stood, "Don't make me a promise you can't keep."

Cody knew where she was coming from. When it came to Randy, nothing was a sure bet. His mood changed faster than the wind blew. Nobody could ever guess what Randy was really thinking. All you could do was sit back and pray he didn't decide to make you his next target. He followed Claire into the early morning darkness. Off the east, the sky was beginning to grow lighter. It was going to be one hell of a long day. He slowly followed behind Claire as they walked out to the car. Randy was already standing beside the car, the driver's door open. He didn't even look at them as they approached. Silently, Cody placed their bags into the trunk and got in the backseat. The minute Randy pulled out of the parking lot, Claire pulled out her iPod. She just wanted to be left alone. Pulling on her sunglasses, Claire settled in for what was already turning into the longest day of her life.

Claire glanced at Cody, sitting beside her. He was staring intently out of the window. He hadn't moved in a while. Claire forced her gaze away from Cody. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He had been acting kinda strange but then again Randy seemed to have the corner on that market. Just thinking his name made Claire look at Randy. Her eyes moved over the sharp angles of his face. She hated to admit it, but Randy was hot. From the top of his close-cropped head to his feet, he oozed sexuality. The stuff was practically coming out of his pores. It really wasn't his fault that Randy was a total Alpha. He was a born leader and he had taken to the role like a duck to water. Claire sighed, feeling the wave of frustration coming back. _What is it going to take to get thru to him?_ She didn't have a clue. One minute he was in total asshole mode, the next he was taking care of her. Claire just didn't know what Randy's motivation was. What the hell made Randy act the way he did? What pushed him to make the decisions he did? All she knew for sure is her deadline had come and gone. Now she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do. Two options presented themselves: Stay on the road and keep working until she scraped together what she could or she could catch the first flight back to the home office. _Picking the lesser of two evils. _Claire knew she really didn't have much of a choice. Going back to Connecticut empty-handed was even less appealing than being stuck with Randy. Claire closed her eyes, praying for some kind of intervention.

The silence in the car had begun to wear on his nerves. Not a single word had been spoken since they had stopped for gas two hours ago. The whole trip had been much the same. Just a whole lot of highway and not much else. Randy glanced in the rear-view mirror. Claire had fallen asleep a little while ago. _Let her rest while she can _Randy thought. He knew the next few days were going to be hard on them. They were going to be especially hard on Claire, who wasn't used to such a rigorous schedule. For her sake, he hoped she could keep up. Randy forced his gaze back to the highway in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It had taken every ounce of his self control to keep away from Claire. The minute she had slammed the door, he'd wanted to go after her. He wanted to go to her, to explain why he had sent her away. He hadn't known how. He'd never been good at expressing himself. Words always failed him. How could he have explained the truth to her without looking like a total pussy?

_I'm scared, Claire. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. You make me feel __things that I don't want to. Loving a woman already fucked up my life once. I can't let it happen again. I want to be with you but there can't be any doubt. You have to be 110% sure __this is what you want. No half-ass commitment. No fuck-em and leave-em. I want you to want this as much as I do. I think you could be the real deal. _

No, that didn't make him sound like a pussy at all! Actions came so much easier for him and in some ways, they said more than words ever could. What he should have done was stopped her from leaving. He should have locked the door and kept her all to himself. He wasn't sure how things would have gone from there. Each time he thought about the possibilities_, _the scene shifted ever so slightly. He could have tossed her onto the bed and made her scream his name. He could have spent the entire night coaxing her to ecstasy. Just thinking about what could have been made Randy's jeans suddenly too uncomfortable. Too bad he'd been such a chicken-shit. The probability of him getting a second chance were not too good. Randy let out a deep breath and forced himself not to glance in the mirror again.

***** A/N – What do you think should happen next? What do you think about having chapters that are written totally from Claire/Randy's P.O.V.? Please review! *****


	18. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** This is Part 1 of 3.*****

The last place in the world Claire wanted to be was in the crowded back stage area. All she could think about was a nice, hot shower and cool, clean sheets. Randy had driven straight thru to the venue in Medford Washington. They were all tired and grumpy, and most of the night still lay ahead of them. Grabbing a bottle of water, Claire made her way toward the back. Cody and Ted were pulled into a last minute production meeting and only God knew where Randy had disappeared to. She had a few minutes to herself and planned on taking advantage of it. Claire stepped out into the cool night air. It felt so good. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the building. Looking up, she could find just a few stars in the velvety sky. Still, it was beautiful. The opening of the door startled Claire from her thoughts. Jake Hager, better known as Jack Swagger, stepped outside. He smiled at Claire as he pulled a pack a cigarettes. He pulled one from the pack before holding it out to Claire.

"No, thanks." Claire shook her head as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

Jake shrugged as he flipped his lighter open, "So you're the chick that got stuck with Orton, huh?

Claire returned the shrug and looked back up at the night sky, "That's me."

"So, how's it going?"

Claire glanced at Jake before looking back at the sky, "It's not."

"No, shit. It figures Randy would give you a hard time."

_Hard time _didn't even begin to describe the hell she'd been having since she boarded the plane out of Stamford.

"I'm doing what I can." Claire had the feeling that the less she said, the better off she'd be. Her warning bells were starting to go off.

"You know what the problem is?"

Claire had the feeling Jake was going to tell her about it whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"The only use Randy has for a woman is in the bedroom. If you want to get Randy to cooperate, you gotta encourage him." Jake's eyes moved over Claire suggestively.

Claire felt her anger starting rise as his words sank in. _Encourage him? _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Surely he wasn't suggesting that she should do THAT with Randy? The man had one hell of a nerve to even THINK it, much less say it. "I appreciate the advice but I think I can handle Randy."

Claire took a step toward the door, praying she could make it past Jake without a problem. Her prayers were short-lived. The second she crossed in front Jake, he reached for her. His fingers wrapped around her wrist. With an easy motion, he pulled her toward him. Claire collided with the solid wall of his chest with a soft thump. The urge to kick him was almost overwhelming.

"Maybe you could practice with me. I could teach you a thing or two that will make Orton eat his heart out." Jake's grip on her wrist tightened every so slightly as she tried to pull back.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Claire was proud of how steady her voice sounded. She couldn't let him know he was scaring her.

"Come on, baby, nobody's got to know. Orton won't even care if he gets sloppy seconds." Before Claire could react, Jake pulled her flush against him. His hand wrapped possessively around her waist.

Claire felt panic set in. How in the hell had things gone critical so quickly? Better yet, how the hell was she going to get herself out of this mess? Jake was nearly 8 inches taller and he outweighed her by at least 100 pounds of solid muscle. Claire forced herself to remain calm. The worst thing to do in this kind of situation was panic.

"Why don't you just let me go and we'll forget all about this?" Claire could only hope that he would listen to reason.

"I don't think so." Jake moved forward, bringing Claire into tighter contact with him.

"Well, I do."

Claire's panic turned into terror the instant she realized this was getting way out of hand. She looked into Jake's eyes and hated what she saw there. "Let me go." Claire's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Jake shook his head as his lips descended. Claire's breath locked in her throat as realization dawned on her. Things were definitely going from bad to worse. Turning her head at the last second, Jake's kiss landed on her cheek instead of the intended target. Claire yelped in surprise as Jake's hand wrapped around her chin, his fingers digging into her cheek. He forced her head back toward him. Anger blazed in his eyes. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

Jake's fingers tightened, almost painfully. Claire's eyes squeezed closed – she just couldn't force herself to watch what she knew was going to happen next. Claire stood frozen in place, expecting the worst as Jake's lips closed over hers. Only, nothing happened. One moment Claire was held in Jake's bruising grip, the next she was free. Claire took a shaky step backward, feeling the cold brick of the building against her back. She could only watch in horror as Jake's jaw took a brutal right hand. She had no clue who her rescuer was, only that she had never been more relieved in her life to see another person. Claire's relief was short-lived. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the last person she wanted to see was the one pounding the crap out of Jake.

Randy felt a sick sense of satisfaction as Jake's nose give under the last punch. The bastard deserved what was coming to him. There were some things that a man just shouldn't do. Putting his hands on a woman was right at the top of the list. Putting your hands on HIS woman was as good as signing your damned death warrant. Randy smiled grimly as he watched Jake crumple onto the pavement. Serves the bastard right. Randy reached down to grab Jake by the hair. He hauled him to his feet before hitting him with a gut shot. Claire watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Randy pounded the shit out of Jake. The only regret she had was that she wasn't the one delivering the much deserved ass-whipping. A wave of relief washed over Claire as the door swung open. Apparently word had already spread like wildfire. Half of the locker room was filing out of the building, Mark Calaway in the lead. Mark wrapped Randy in a bear hug and drug him away from a bleeding Jake. The second Randy was off him, Jake sprung to his feet and swung at Randy. Randy's head snapped back against Mark at the impact.

"Somebody get that asshole out of here!" Mark snapped at the guys standing there. Kofi Kingston stepped forward to grab Jake by the shoulders. With the help of John Cena, they managed to push Jake back toward the building. The door closed with a slam as the security guard followed after them.

"Pull yourself together, brother."

Randy took a deep breath and tried to center himself. Easier said than done. The urge to go after Jake and pound him lifeless was too strong. He should have beaten the man until he begged for mercy. Not that there would have been any.

"Deep breath." Mark coached him, feeling some of the tension leaving Randy.

"I'm gonna let you go. But you're not gonna fucking move. Got it?"

Once Randy nodded, Mark released his hold on the man. Mark looked at Randy. He could still see the blaze of hatred in his eyes. "What the fuck was that?"

Randy wiped the blood from his cheek without looking at Mark, "It's personal."

"That shit don't fly with me." Mark had a damned good idea of what happened. All it took was one look at Claire's stark white face and trembling hands. Mark was pretty sure she was at the bottom of this little mystery.

"I said it's personal." Randy rolled his shoulders, trying to force his body back under control.

"If you don't tell me what happened, I'll let them haul both your asses off to jail. Is that what you want?"

Randy shook his head. The last thing he needed was to have aggravated assault charges pending. "Let me handle it."

"By beating the shit out of that kid?" Mark laughed, a low, menacing sound.

"That's not a kid. He's an arrogant prick."

Mark's laugh rumbled out of his chest, "Now ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black? If you don't tell me, I'll have to call McMahon and let him sort it out."

Randy's eyes narrowed. Now that was a low blow. Usually disputes were handled in house. Very rarely was the Almighty One called to get involved. Randy took a deep breath and forced himself not to look at Claire. He knew if he did, things would only get worse. He was so torn; he wanted to find Jake to finish beating him. He also wanted to pull Claire close and beg her to forgive him. If he hadn't left her alone, Jake would have never tried a stunt like that. "Send her inside, first."

Mark's steady gaze moved from Randy to Claire. He motioned toward the door with his head. Claire didn't wait for an engraved invitation. Forcing herself not to glance back at the men, Claire slipped inside the building. She took a deep breath and forced back the sting of tears. She sure as hell wasn't going to lose control in front of the guys hovering just inside the closed door. Claire moved slowly down the hall, feeling the burn of their stares in her back. She didn't stop until she reached Legacy's dressing room. The door hadn't closed behind her before she collapsed into tears. Once the tears started, they didn't stop. They came in great waves, stealing her breath. Her entire body shook, the fear overwhelmed her. The door opening startled Claire. She looked up to find Cody standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" The words tasted bitter. Of course she wasn't alright. Women didn't cry if they were _alright. _

Claire could only shake her head. Cody crossed the room in three strides, He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He held her loosely, afraid she would pull away. Cody closed his eyes, hating himself even more. He hadn't been there when she really needed him. She had been alone, surrounded by strangers and God only knew what happened. He had been in the pre-show production briefing when the chaos had started. All he had heard were the words _fight, parking lot, Orton. _No matter how those words lined up, it only spelled disaster. He had followed the crowd toward the parking lot, wondering what the hell Randy had gotten himself into this time. It wasn't until Cena and Kofi had brought a bleeding Jake into the building that he had an idea of just how bad it was. He had stood frozen in place when the door opened again and Claire stepped inside. The imprint of fingers were clearly visible on her cheek. She was trying to keep herself calm as she looked at the men gathered. He had no idea how she managed to hold herself together as well as she had. But now, things were vastly different. Claire cried like she was never going to stop. Too many day's worth of built-up frustration and anxiety were finally given an outlet. Finally, all the negativity had a place to go. Claire wasn't so sure she would ever stop. She was tired of being molested at every turn. Tired of being pushed and shoved and abused. All she had wanted to do was complete this assignment and go back to the safety of Stamford. The events of the last few minutes were above and beyond what anyone should be asked to endure.

**Meanwhile, back in the parking lot**

Randy sat on the sidewalk, his fist pressing to the sudden the ache in his chest. He had gone back out to the rental car. He had forgotten to grab his gym bag. The cool night breeze had felt too good; he had stayed outside for a few minutes, just looking up at the sky. Very rarely did he have a chance to just be. Nobody needed him, he wasn't being bombarded by fans. For just a few minutes, he got a chance to just be Randy Orton, your average, everyday guy. Reluctantly, he had turned back toward the building. He could distinguish the murmur of low voices; one male, one female. Randy paused on the back side of the building, hoping he wasn't about to interrupt someone's privacy. He counted to ten before peeking around the corner of the building. His heart froze in place. Claire stood with her back almost against the cool brick building while someone much taller stood over her. The guy's face was in shadow. He was much too tall to be Cody or Ted. So who the hell thought they could put their hands on Claire? Instant rage flooded Randy as he watched Jake grab Claire's chin. Instinct, more than reason, guided Randy across the parking lot. He grabbed Jake by the shoulder, spinning him around as his fist connected with his face. Randy felt better as he pulled back and punched him again and again. The attack was so unexpected that Jake didn't have a chance in hell of defending himself. Randy was caught mid-swing as he was jerked backwards. There were very few men in the company that dwarfed Randy and only one of them ballsy enough to get between The Viper and his victim.

Randy glanced up at Mark, his fist still pressing against his chest, "He deserves more than what he got."

Mark crouched down in front of Randy, bringing them to eye level, "Talk to me, man. If he deserved it, then you gotta tell me. I can't make this better if you don't tell me."

Randy heaved a deep sigh as he pulled his hand away from his aching chest, "He was going to... He put his hands on her." The words left a bitter sting in his throat. Just saying the words made what he had witnessed ten times worse.

"Are you sure?" Mark knew the answer but he still had to ask. "Are you sure you didn't over-react?"

Randy didn't say a word. His gaze locked with Mark's, letting him see the truth in his eyes. Mark nodded once. Jake hadn't stepped over that invisible line, he had jumped with both feet. He had broken the first rule of being on the road, _Treat all the women like you'd treat your Mama. _If Jake had decided to break rule number one, then there would be consequences. Mark would personally see it.

"Go on inside. I'll handle it." Mark stood and dusted his hands on his thighs. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, only that something would have to be done. Randy pulled himself to his feet and went inside. The last thing he wanted was to answer a whole bunch of dumb questions. He moved down the hall to his dressing room without looking at any one. Randy wasn't surprised to see Ted standing guard outside their dressing room. Ted stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ted waited until Randy stopped beside him before speaking, "Cody's in there with her. She's still crying."

Randy glanced at the door. He had to fight the urge to barge in and send Cody out on his ass. Straining his ears, Randy could barely make out the sounds of Claire sniffling. Randy reached around Ted for the doorknob. Ted stopped his friend from opening the door by shaking his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't want anyone to see her like that."

"Cody's in there." Randy realized how stupid that sounded. It was a weak-ass argument.

"Yeah, he is. Cody's like a big brother, man. He won't scare her." Randy looked at his friend. He could read between the lines. Ted didn't want him to go in there because he thought Claire would be even more upset. Randy placed his hand on the door, wishing like hell he was the one in there with Claire, comforting her. Instead, Randy took a deep breath and turned to back in the direction he had came.

****** A/N – Check back soon for Part 2. Please review! ******


	19. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_***** **_**A/N – I can't believe how easily this chapter came to me. I hope you all enjoy this side of Randy. This is Part 2 of 3. Please let me know what you think. *** **

_**Randy's P.O.V. – Much later that night**_

_I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I feel sick. I keep seeing the same thing over and over. I sure as hell never expected to save Claire from a physical attack. No man ever wants to have to deal with shit like that. Seeing your girl being attacked is harsh but knowing a part of her innocence is gone is the worst. Once that trust has been violated, you can never get it back. The only consolation I have is knowing I at least got to return the favor. Jake had wanted to get physical and I took pleasure in making sure he got what he wanted. Too bad I didn't get to finish. Sitting up slowly, I look around the room. Ted is sprawled out in the bed, his face buried in the pillow. I can hear him doing this sorta wheeze/snore thing. Cody fell asleep on the floor, curled into the fetal position. I can't help myself, I look at the door connecting our room to Claire's. She hadn't even put up an argument when I had asked the front desk to change her room. Poor baby. _

_Keeping an eye on Ted and Cody, I slowly push back the blankets and stand. My knuckles sting like a motherfucker but it's so worth it. Moving slowly across the room, I try not to make a sound. Once again, Marine Corps training is my friend. The doorknob is cold under my hand as I slowly turn it. Claire's room is dark, except for a small triangle of moonlight coming in from the window and the sliver of light coming from the partially closed door. Taking a step into the room, my eyes adjusting to the dark even more. For the first time in my life I'm glad for all those night training missions. Now, I can clearly make out every detail of the room. She's laying on her side, facing me. My breath catches in my throat. I can't get over how beautiful she is. Even with tear-streaked cheeks and a slightly red nose, she's simply breathtaking. I've always admired women; their scent, their softness, how different they are than me. But Claire, she's in a class all by herself. I take another step toward Claire and pause, watching the rise and fall of her chest. My breathing finds her rhythm. It's too fast for her to be asleep. _

_My eyes move up the length of her body until I reach her face. She's awake, her blue eyes looking back at me. I hate what I see there. The sadness in them makes the awful ache in my chest come back with a vengeance. Almost unconsciously, my hand goes back to rubbing the spot, just like it did earlier. Nobody realizes it, but that is a dead giveaway something is bothering me. I always rub the same spot on my chest when I get upset. What the hell am I supposed to do now? She's awake. I almost expect her to start screaming at me to get out. I stay where I am, counting the seconds as they pass. After 6 seconds, I realize she's not going to demand that I leave. Taking a step closer to the bed, I can see her moving just a little. _

"_Why aren't you asleep?" My voice is low, making sure nobody else can hear me._

"_Why aren't you?" That's my Claire; she's never without a snappy comeback._

_Shrugging slightly, I move to stand beside the bed, "Couldn't sleep."_

"_Me either." Claire props herself up on an elbow, making the blankets pool at her waist. She is barely dressed, wearing a thin-strapped tank top and probably not much else. It's hard as hell to keep eye contact with her. _

_Suddenly, neither of us knows what to say. She sighs softly as she sits up, "Thank you."_

_Her words surprise me. Of all the things she could say, thank you was not what I expect. _

_All I can do is nod. Just like always, Claire leaves me speechless. I wish I had the right words; something charming or witty that will take away some of the tension. _

"_I don't know what I would have done. . . if you hadn't been there." Her voice breaks. Hearing the tears in her voice just about breaks my heart. Before I let myself stop to think, I sit on the bed next to her. Lacing our fingers together, I rest our joined hands on my thigh. Looking down at our hands is kinda amazing. Her hand is so much smaller than mine; so pale with long graceful fingers. She's almost lost in my grasp. I can't help but feel protective. _

"_I'm glad I was there when you needed me." Sometimes it was just better to lead with the truth. And that was definitely the truth. I had been in the right place at the right time for a reason. _

"_I'm so sorry I let it happen." Claire wipes away tears with her other hand._

_What the fuck? How can she blame herself. No woman, no matter what, lets something like that happen. It's all a power struggle. Plain and simple. I pull her close, wrapping my arm around her shoulders._

"_Don't say that. It's not your fault. It could never be your fault." Reaching up, I run my fingers through her hair. It's so soft, softer than silk. She leans her cheek against my hand, I can feel the dampness of her tears. Claire sighs as she rests her head against my bare shoulder. It's amazing how well she fits against me. Almost as if she was made to be there. _

"_I was so scared." The words are muffled as she rubs her cheek against me. God. Those words are like a knife in my heart. My beautiful, fearless Claire. The one who stood up to me from the start, is confessing her fears. I know it's not any easy thing to do. _

"_I was too." Surprised, she looks at up me. "It was like something from a nightmare. I was scared I wasn't going to get to you in time, scared he would. . . " I couldn't bring myself to say the words._

"_But you did." She says the words so softly that I almost miss them. Again, the tears start. I know how she feels. I feel the same way. The little voice in the back of my head tells me to be honest with her, to tell her everything. I wish that voice would shut the fuck up. Too much is at stake here. All it would take is me opening my big mouth and it all goes straight to hell. _

"_I wish there was a way I could thank you."  
_

_I can certainly think of a way I'd like to be thanked. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, I look down at Claire. Her beautiful blue eyes are wide and watchful. But there's no fear. Only hopeful expectation. She wants this too, I can feel it. I pull her closer, bringing our joined hands up to rest on my chest. I want her to touch me. She glances at her hand, resting just above my heart, then she looks up at me. Her eyes are so full of emotion that it takes my breath away. She meets me half way, her lips brushing against mine, soft as whisper. Her lips are silky sweet beneath mine. They part for me, allowing me to dip inside and really taste her. Oh fuck, she's so sweet. She tastes like honey. I can't get enough. And neither can she. Her tongue tangles with mine. This is what I want; both of us totally in the moment, no doubts. It takes every ounce of strength I have to pull away from her. I don't want to take it too far too soon. She's been thru a lot._

"_Can I tell you something?" The words fall from my lips before I realize they've been said. Shit! My brain opened a door that I sure as hell didn't want opened. I know I'm about to make an ass of myself by saying something incredibly stupid. I think she's surprised. She pulls away slightly to look me in the eyes. I swallow hard, trying to force the words out. Damn. Just like always, I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it._

"_I really . . ." Shit. The words just won't come. Claire is watching me so intently, I can feel her gaze burning into me._

"_I think . . ." Fuck! Try again, asshole. Focus. Tell her the truth._

"_I want you. . ." Way to go, Orton. She gets molested by one asshole and verbally assaulted by you? Hasn't she suffered enough? Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I slowly exhale, taking the second to collect my thoughts and focus. _

"_I think you're amazing and I really want to get to know you, on a personal level." There. I finally said it. Part of me feels relief, part of me feels instantly fearful. What if she says no?_

_Just looking at her face, I can tell she doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm bullshitting her; trying to manipulate her._

"_You do?" _

_All I can is nod. I know if I open my mouth, I'll ruin the moment. _

"_Seriously?" Another nod._

"_I know I'm not an easy man. I'm bossy and arrogant and demanding but I . . ."_

_She stops me mid-sentence by placing her finger against my lips. Her blue eyes move over my face,coming to stop on my lips. "I'd like that."_

"_Seriously?" I can't help but give her words back to her._

"_Seriously." She nods, giving emphasis to her words. I can only watch in helpless amazement as she slides her finger across my bottom lip. Suddenly, I feel like I'm on fire. Her touch is so gentle yet so exciting. She leans close, pressing her lips to mine again. I let her kiss me. If that's what she wants, she is more than welcome to it. Her teasing kiss leaves me wanting so much more. But first things first. I've got to show her that she can trust me. Women like Claire have to know that they can trust the guy she's with. That's the only way she'll let herself open up to me. _

"_Do you want me to stay a while?" She merely nods and curls against my side, her cheek resting on my shoulder. I could get so used to this, so quickly. I wrap my arms around her, surrounding her in my warmth. We fit so well together. She's a perfect compliment to me. _

_It's hard for me not to squirm as she traces the tattoos on my left arm with her fingertip. I never realized how hot it was to have a woman pay attention to the ink. Maybe it's her touch that's so exciting, so different. _

"_They're really beautiful." She murmurs as she traces over the tribal markings above my wrist. My tats have been called a lot of things, but hearing Claire call them beautiful means the world to me. As long as she approves, I'm a happy man. _

"_Thank you." God, that sounds so fucking lame. _

"_Did it hurt?" Her finger moves up my arm, tracing the shaded areas. _

"_Like a bitch." _

"_Why did you do it?" It wasn't the first time somebody had voiced Claire's question. _

"_Just felt like the right thing to do. For so long I wasn't comfortable in my skin. I didn't really have a sense of who I was. Now I do. I got it done so the outside matches the inside." _

_All I could do is hope that the truth doesn't make me sound like a serial killer._

"_Apparently it's not all bad." Her finger traces the rose tattoo. It's the only color in all that black ink. I wanted it that way for a reason; a reason I've never told anyone. I did it as a reminder that sometimes beauty is hidden among the darkness. Sometimes you have to search to find the good when it's all confused with the bad. _

"_I'm too chicken to get one done." Claire's finger moved back down to my wrist. My beautiful, brave, Claire. If only she knew how strong she really is. _

"_You'll know when the time is right." In a way it would be a shame to mark that exquisite, creamy skin of hers. But on the other hand, a secret tattoo could be totally freakin' hot. _

_Maybe that will be something we can look into together. Claire sighs heavily, her breath fanning against my chest. She covers a yawn as she leans back against me. _

"_Lay down, baby." She buries her face in my chest, trying to hide the smile that suddenly tugs at her lips. I think she likes it when I call her baby. I'll have to remember that. I push against her gently, easing her back down. Using our still linked hands, she pulls me with her. Snuggling on her side, she wraps my arm around her. What harm is there in staying just a little longer? If she needs me, I have no place else to be. Sighing softly, I lay back against the bed, my body curling around hers. Just a little longer, I tell myself. As soon as she's asleep I'll go back to my own bed._

_*****A/N–Please review! I love you guys for all of the wonderful support! Y'all are best! *****_


	20. Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*** **A/N – This is Part 3 of 3. *****

**Ted's P.O.V. – Early the next morning**.

Fuck! Not good, not good, not good! I'm half-way dressed when the door to Claire's room opens. Randy steps into our room and gently closes the door behind him. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he is not going to be answering any questions. Thank God Cody is still in the shower. It would kill him to see Randy coming out of Claire's room half-naked. My eyes take him in. He's wearing baggy shorts and nothing else. He still has a pillow crease on his cheek and his eyes are glassy. Shit. Situation critical. This is the last fucking complication we need. Cody is never going to be able to live this down. Randy turns his back to me and pulls a t-shirt out of his suitcase. Glancing at the bathroom door, I know what I have to do. I move to stand beside Randy, still keeping one eye on the door.

"Whatever you're doing is your business. Try to keep it that way."

Randy pauses in the process of putting on his watch. He looks at me, one brow arched, "Nothing happened."

I don't buy that for a minute. I've known Randy far too long. He doesn't walk out of a woman's room half-dressed without having sampled her charms. It's just the way nature works, "I don't give a shit what you and Claire do. That's your business. But for Cody's sake, don't shove his nose in it."

"Nothing happened." Frustrated, I can only sigh. When Randy doesn't want to talk about something, he's impossible.

"Cody's just a kid. He doesn't know how to deal with things like this. Cut him some slack, okay?"

Randy's eyes burn into me. I know he's trying to keep his temper. If he doesn't like what I have to tell him, too fucking bad. It's the truth and he needs to hear it. Cody didn't deserve to get stabbed in the back. I can tell how much he cares for Claire. If he ever finds out, it will kill him.

"I'm not going to say it again. Nothing happened. End of story. Got it?"

Randy shoves his wallet in his back pocket and strides to the door. The door closes softly behind him. Shit. Now what do I do? I can hear the shower as it's turned off. Maybe the better strategy is to talk to Cody. He might be a hot-headed kid but he is usually reasonable. I think I need to talk to him. Give him so big-brother type advice. That's all I can think to do right now. I pace the room as I wait for him to emerge from the bathroom. He tosses his shaving kit into the top of his suitcase and looks at me. He looks like he's lost his best friend. In a way he has. Randy's done one of the most unforgivable things a man can do. I don't know if they'll ever be able to make things right between them.

"Randy didn't sleep here last night." Cody won't meet my eyes now. He looks so wounded, so dejected. Damn, apparently Cody knows more than I give him credit for. How the hell did he figure it out? Maybe he had seen Randy sneaking into Claire's room last night. All I can think is poor Cody.

"Look, Cody, I know this is hard. . . "

Cody shakes his head, not wanting to hear what I'm going to tell him. His eyes move to the now closed door to Claire's room. The kid is sharp, he doesn't miss a thing. He slowly starts putting the rest of his belongings into the suitcase then zips it closed. He sighs heavily, still unable to look me in the eyes.

"How can he do that do her?" Shit, I didn't expect that. I expect him to be hurt, confused, betrayed. I didn't expect him to blame Randy. In a way it's not too surprising, considering Cody thinks Claire hung the moon. He'd never be able to make himself blame Claire for anything.

"Cody, listen, man."

"What kind of man can take advantage of a woman like that? After what Jake did, how can he . . . ?" Cody's voice trailed off. He can't force himself to say the words. Cody's hands ball into fists. I know he wants to hit something. As long as he didn't take it out on me, everything's cool.

"Cody, don't. Don't torture yourself. They're both adults. Whatever happened is over. It's none of our business." What am I supposed to say to him? How can I explain to him that sometimes these things happen? Nobody ever really plans for them to happen, they just do. If Randy and Claire want to screw like rabbits, they can. I just don't want to see Cody get hurt as a result.

"I wasn't there when she needed me." Cody's gaze again moved to the door to Claire's room, "But I'll be damned if I'm going to stand back and let Randy take advantage of her."

Before I can stop him, Cody crosses the room and flings the door to Claire's room open. Thank God, she isn't still in the bed. I can't help but notice how remarkably tidy the bed is after having been romped in. Cody stands in the doorway, blocking my path.

"Come on, man. Don't do this." Cody looks at me over his shoulder, his gaze full of steely ice. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. It's the same dead-set determined look that Randy gets. It's kinda scaring me.

"Ted, this is between me and Claire. Pack your bags and go check out." Who the hell does he think he is? It's bad enough I take this shit from Randy, I'll be damned if I'm going to take it from him. I pull on Cody's arm, trying to get him back into our room before Claire comes out of the bathroom. He pulls his arm away and turns around to face me. "Today is not the day you want to push me, Ted." God, Cody's voice is dripping ice. He's seriously pissed.

"Don't do this. Please, Cody, do you really want to do this?" For a split second I can see the indecision flicker in his eyes.

"Ted, either you walk away now or I'll . . . " The sound of the bathroom door opening drew my attention away for a second. Cody takes advantage of the situation. He shoves me back into our room and slams the door in my face. It's like a scene from a horror movie as I see the door slam and hear the lock turn into place.

*** * * * * * * * * **

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

"Why?" I know I scared her. Claire jumps slightly, a soft yelp coming from her lips.

"I didn't hear you knock." She moves across the room and drops her clothes into the open suitcase. She tosses a few more things in before moving to the closet. She starts pulling out her belongings.

"Why?" I ask again. I wish she would stop all the nervous fluttering and be still for a second. She turns slightly to look at me. I can see it in her eyes, she knows exactly what I'm asking. She doesn't want to answer. It takes her a moment before she speaks.

"Why what?"

Her evasiveness irritates me even more. It's just salt in the proverbial wound, "Cut the bullshit. I know, Claire." My Daddy would horse-whip me if he ever heard me cuss at a lady. Hell, after last night, I'm not sure I can call her a lady any more. Claire sighs as she takes a purple shirt from the hanger and starts to fold it. She's stalling for time. Now that just pisses me off. Reaching over, I pluck the shirt from her hands and toss it onto the pile of clothes next to her suitcase. Claire just looks at me.

"What are you getting at, Cody?"

"How could you?" The words taste bitter but I have to ask. I won't have any peace until I find out why. Of all the people on God's green earth, why did it have to be Randy? What makes him so damned irresistible that even Claire has fallen for him? I just don't understand. He could have the pick on any woman on the planet. So why did he have to pick my Claire? Couldn't he just have left well enough alone?

"Could what? What the hell are you talking about?" Frustrated, Claire runs a hand through her hair. She crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at me.

"You. Randy. Last night." How much more simple do I have to make this for her? She knows damned good and well that playing stupid won't work. She's too intelligent to pull that kind of crap. A look of guilt crosses her face and she looks away for a moment. I can tell how much of an effort it is for her to look at me again. We both know what happened between them. The least she can do is give me a reason.

"It's complicated."

"Try me." I take a step toward her. I can see a flicker of fear in her eyes. Apparently, this wasn't the reaction she thought I'd have. Too bad she hadn't given me half a chance. If she had gotten to know me better, she'd know how much I care for her. Maybe then, she wouldn't have fallen for Randy's seduction.

"Last night wasn't supposed to happen." No shit, Sherlock. I can't decide which is worse, Claire's thoughtlessness or Randy's betrayal. It's a toss-up at this point.

"How could you? Of all the people, why him?"

Claire shakes her head slowly, unsure of the answer, "It's not like I planned this."

An angry laugh bubbles up from deep in my chest. I'm pretty sure Randy was the one who planned it. Claire is just the one who let herself be conned into it. They share equally in the guilt. A broken heart and a ruined friendship aren't exactly my idea of the perfect gift.

"How can you let him do that to you?" Not that I really need the specifics. Just the thought of them doing THAT together make me feel sick.

"Do what, Cody? I didn't let him do anything." Claire's getting mad now, too. I can tell by the color creeping into her cheeks.

"Didn't let him?" The words strike me with the same weight as one of Triple H's sledgehammers. What the hell does she mean? What didn't she let him do? I can't let myself think of what else it can mean. Before I can stop myself, I cross the room to stand in front of her. Claire's eyes widen in surprise as she looks up at me, "Did he hurt you?"

Claire shakes her head, her lips pulling into a thin line, "It's nothing. . ."

Rage washes over me. If Randy hurt her, I'll kill him myself. Slowly. Painfully. I swear I will!

"Tell me, Claire. Did he hurt you?" She only shakes her head and tries to step around me. I reach for her, grabbing her by the shoulders. I turn her to face me. Looking down into her dark blue eyes, I can see the hurt and uncertainty.

"Tell me." She doesn't answer. My fingers tighten on her arms, shaking her slightly. She has to answer me, even if I have to shake it out of her. The silence is killing me.

"I'm not telling you a damned thing. Let me go." She starts to struggle.

"I swear to God, Claire, I'll kill him if he hurt you."

I know she's struggling to stay calm. She looks into my eyes as she raises her hands. With all of her strength, she shoves me backward. I take a step away from her, my arms falling to my side. "Randy didn't DO anything. Nothing happened."

"It's one thing for you to be with Randy. It's something else for you to treat me like I'm stupid. I'm not a kid, Claire. If you slept with Randy, at least be decent enough to own up to it."

I take a deep breath and try to swallow the bile rising in the back of my throat. If she can just be honest with me, and herself, maybe we can try to put it behind us. Everybody makes mistakes. Maybe she let Randy sweet-talk her when she was too emotional. God knows, Randy does have silver tongue' part of his snake-like charm. He can talk anyone into doing anything. Apparently.

"You think Randy and I . . ." Claire couldn't even finish the thought. "Even if something did happen, do you really think I'd tell you?"

She has a point there. I don't understand what's making me do this; what's driving me to demand answers. All I know is that I've lost my best friend and my girl. A man can't face something like that without at least trying to get to the bottom of it. All at once, I can feel the anger just drain out of me. Once again, I have to sit back and watch Randy steal what he wants, no matter who it rightfully belongs to. It's almost more than I can take. God, I just wish I could die. Shaking my head slowly, I can't force myself to look at Claire again. It's just too painful and my heart is already broken.

"So that's how it is, huh? Randy just walks in and steals you away from me. You just let him sweet talk you and you just gave right in. I hope you can live with yourself." I hate the way my voice is starting to break. I can feel the burn of tears. It takes everything I have to keep them back. "I love you, Claire, but I guess that isn't enough."

I have to leave. I can't stand here anymore, knowing that my whole world is gone. I've lost every thing that I gave a damn about. Turning to the door, I don't even take a step before Claire is standing in front of me, blocking the doorway, "Cody, listen, please. . ."

"Move, Claire." God, please don't let me have to physically move her. I don't think I'm strong enough to touch her.

"Don't walk away like this." She reaches for me, trying to wrap her fingers around my wrist. I take a step back, my arms raising in the air in an attempt to keep out of her reach.

"It's over. There's nothing to talk about." Amazing, isn't it? That's what I had been after when I'd shoved Ted back into the room. All I had wanted was a chance to talk to Claire, to try and make sense of it all. Now, all I want is for her to get out of the way and let me leave. I've run out of anger and words and any desire to stand there and listen.

"Why do you want to make such a big deal out of nothing?" Nothing? Breaking my heart is nothing? Killing all my plans with a few words is nothing? That's just a low blow and it hurts. Now I can see Claire for the person she really is. She does belong with Randy. Neither of them give a rat's ass if they hurt someone. Finally, I've had enough of standing here and letting Claire rip my heart out. Without looking at her, I move past her to the door. She starts to say something but I can't hear it over the sound of the door slamming.

*****A/N – Please read and review. *****


	21. Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire dug her cellphone out of her purse on the third ring. She checked the caller I.D., hoping that Cody had finally decided to call her back. Nobody had been able to reach him since he had stormed out of her room yesterday morning. Everybody she had asked hadn't be able to tell her anything. All she could do was hope Cody decided to show up at the venue. Claire bit back a groan as she looked at her phone. Stephanie. This was the call she had been waiting for and dreading all at the same time. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she answered the phone.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason why you're the only one who hasn't turned anything in." Stephanie didn't waste time being courteous. That must be a new habit she'd picked up from her husband, Paul. "Imagine my surprise when you not only miss deadline but you start avoiding my calls. What's going on?"

"It's complicated." How many times had she said that in the last 24 hours? Too many it seemed.

"Try me."

Claire took a deep breath, trying to figure out just how much of an explanation she could give without having to confess everything. "Randy's not easy to work with. I'm dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde here. I never know what kind of a day I'm going to have until it's too late."

_At least that much is the truth _Claire thought.

"Are you getting much out of Cody and Ted?" Claire could hear Stephanie moving around on the other end of the line.

Damn, how should she answer that? Claire knew she couldn't tell Stephanie what had happened, "I kinda hit a brick wall there, too." Okay, not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either. Things had been going quite well with Cody until recently. Now she had no fucking clue what was going on.

"Really? That's surprising. I figured you'd at least get enough out of them to make deadline."

Claire sighed; Stephanie wasn't the only one that was disappointed in her lack of progress. The last few days had been overfilled with drama. "Me too, Steph. I think Cody's having a hard time with this." Claire didn't see the point in telling Stephanie what exactly 'this' referred to.

"Can you do this assignment or not?" Now isn't that the million dollar question? Claire had been asking herself that very same thing. Mysteriously, she wasn't any closer to an answer. All she knew for sure was that for some reason, she wanted to stay. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to see what Randy was really up to. Part of her didn't trust that his intentions were honest.

"Just give me a few more days. "

"Are you sure? If you want to come back, all you have to do is say the word. I'll have you on the next flight." Claire knew her friend was baiting her. Stephanie knew that there was no way in hell Claire would just walk away before getting the job done. It just wasn't in her blood.

"Positive. Just give me a few more days. I can do this." Claire nodded, even though Stephanie was more than a thousand miles away and couldn't see it.

"That's my girl. Just hang in there. We both know you're the only one who can do this."

Claire could only pray that Stephanie was right. Only time would tell. Claire tossed her phone back into her purse and walked into the building. Preparations for the night's show were already under way. It was still too early for most of the roster to be there, but she was hoping to catch Cody when he came in. She wasn't going to have a moment's peace until she saw him and made sure he was alright. Claire passed by catering to grab a bottle of water before going to the part of the building where the roster was supposed to check in. She pulled the clipboard toward her and looked over the list. Cody's name wasn't among the handful that had been marked off. All she could do now was wait. Finding a chair in a nearby corner, Claire settled in. Nearly two hours later Claire was frustrated and pissed off. Showtime started in less than an hour and still no sign of Cody. She had tried calling his cell again, only to be sent directly to voice mail. Where the hell could he be? And why the hell wasn't he answering? Granted, Cody was upset and rightfully so. Things had ended badly between them, but making every one worry was just short of childish. The least he could do was answer the damned phone, even if it was to tell her to go to hell. At least then she would know he wasn't lying dead on the side of the road somewhere. Claire stood from her seat and grabbed her purse and now empty water bottle. She made her way down the hall to Mark Calaway's dressing room. Mark answered the door after the first knock. He took one look at Claire and stepped back, allowing her to enter.

"You don't look happy."

Claire threw her purse down on the bench and shoved her hands in the pockets of her slacks., "Have you heard from Cody?" It was an unwritten rule that if you couldn't make it to the venue, you called Mark to give him the heads-up.

"Should I have heard from Cody?" Mark's arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked at Claire, taking in the strained lines of her face. He had the gut feeling that something bad had gone down again. He figured Orton would be at the bottom of it, not Cody.

"He's not answering his phone. I've been trying to call him since yesterday."

Mark knew there was a shitload she wasn't telling him. He couldn't help but wonder if Orton wasn't partly responsible for whatever had happened, "Does he have a reason not to answer?"

Claire looked away guiltily, unable to meet Mark's steady gaze. That was more than enough of an answer for him.

"What happened?"

"I think Cody jumped to a really bad conclusion and got pissed. Now he's pulling the silent treatment."

That caught Mark by surprise. Cody usually didn't react to situations like that. He was one of the most cautious, think-first-act-second guys in the locker room. Whatever had caused Cody to go silent could not be good. He had a sneaky suspicion that Claire was covering for someone. Mark was willing to put money on the fact that the someone she was covering for was Orton. That didn't sit well with him at all.

"Why don't you try telling me the truth?" Mark sat on the edge of the bench. His fingers laced together as he looked up at Claire. He hated the stress he saw etched on her face. The poor girl had been through hell and back since she'd gotten this shitty assignment. And it didn't look like things had gotten any better. He watched in silence as Claire started to pace. She was quiet for a long minute as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Something happened after Jake . . . " Claire couldn't find the right words to finish the statement. The bitter words just hung in the air between them.

"What happened?" Mark tried to keep his tone neutral. She needed to know that he wasn't going to pass judgment on her, no matter what she said.

"Randy stayed with me that night." Claire glanced at Mark and instantly wished she hadn't. All of the color drained from his face and his fingers tightened until she heard his knuckles crack. "I swear nothing happened but Cody doesn't believe me. He thinks Randy seduced me. He came to my room, raving like a lunatic. He didn't believe me that nothing happened. He got pissed and stormed out. He hasn't been heard from since then."

Mark forced himself to slowly count to ten. His anger was still boiling at the count of ten so he continued on to twenty, then thirty. He counted to sixty before he felt calm enough to speak.

"Are you sure that's exactly how it happened?"

Claire nodded, hating the trace of fear she felt when she looked at Mark. He looked positively enraged. Mark pulled his cell phone out of his gym bag and punched in a number. He didn't even look at her as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey, Cody, it's Mark. Show time's in 30 minutes. You on?" Mark was quiet for a long moment as Cody spoke to him. Mark's gaze never moved from the floor. He nodded a few times before speaking, "That's cool, man. Just hang in there. Yeah, I'll see ya soon."

Mark carefully set his phone on the bench beside him before looking up at her, "What the hell did y'all do to that boy?"

"Do? What did I do? How dare you blame me! What I do on my own time is my business. Not that I've done anything, I might add!" Claire felt the anger bubbling up from deep inside. She was sick and tired of taking the blame for shit she didn't even do.

"Calm down, Claire. I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to figure out what we need to do from here. Cody's in a lot of pain right now. You gotta try to be understanding. He deserves at least that much."

Mark had a point. Cody hadn't asked to find himself in the middle of a love-triangle. Not that there had ever been one, but Cody apparently had feelings for her. Feelings that Claire hadn't ever dreamed existed. Okay, yeah, she knew Cody liked her but she had no idea he had fallen in love with her. How did somebody fall in love that quickly? Claire just didn't understand.

"Is he okay?" Claire was upset but she was still worried about him.

"He will be. He just needs some time. He said he'll call me when he gets to Florida. Right now, he just needs his space."

Claire took a deep breath and sat on the bench next to Mark. Her thoughts were swirling around her brain a million miles an hour. At least Cody was alive and planning on meeting back up with them in a week or so. Maybe Mark was right, maybe all Cody needed was some space.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." God, Claire hated saying those words. It brought back memories of a few nights ago when she had said the very same thing to Randy. She was starting to have to apologize more frequently these days. She didn't like it one bit. It just seemed like her Midas Touch had turned from gold into lead.

"It'll work out for the best. These things always do." Mark reached over and wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?" Claire had to ask. Of all the men in the world, Mark was the only one that she had ever allowed herself to trust 100 percent.

"Call it instinct." Mark forced a smile and patted Claire on the back. She didn't need to know the truth; that if Randy even thought about hurting her, he could kiss his ass good-bye. Claire looked at him, doubt written all over her face.

"Do you trust me?" Mark knew he was pushing Claire but he needed her to say it.

"You know I do."

"You trust that I'll do right by you?" Mark knew he had a lot on his plate as far as Claire was concerned. He had to figure out what to do with Jake and how to patch things up with Cody. He had to do all that and keep an eye on Orton. Mark had the distinct impression that he was about to become a very busy man. At Claire's nod, he stood and pulled her from the bench and into a hug.

"Just have a little faith. I"ll make this right." _Even if I have to knock a few heads together_ Mark thought.

* * *

After what felt like the longest day of his life, Cody finally closed the door to his hotel room. He tossed his keys on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened but his life had gone to hell in a hand basket. He knew he had majorly screwed

up and he had absolutely no clue what he could do to fix it. Never had he expected things to get so out of hand. One minute he had been upset, the next he was overcome with emotion. _What the hell happened? _Cody asked himself for what must have been the thousandth time. He still wasn't any closer to coming up with an answer. Lying back on the bed, Cody sighed heavily, still feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the only person he could really blame was himself. He had handled the entire situation so badly. Mostly that was due to the fact that Cody had never been in love before, at least not like this. Sure, he'd had his share of high-school crushes; long-distance longings. But never had he been bitten by the love-at-first-sight bug. Claire had waltzed into his sphere and instantly stolen his heart. He had never met a more charming, intriguing woman. At first she had seemed like a perfect match; she seemed to be everything he could ever ask for. He had never expected anyone to sweep Claire off her feet so completely. That was something he hadn't really expected. When it actually happened, it had been devastating. The worst part of it wasn't the fact the he felt betrayed by his best friend. It wasn't even the fact that he had alienated Claire. The absolute worst part was having to face the fact that he was still without some one to love him. His parents' marriage had been a disaster, to say the least. He'd grown up without the security that relationship could provide. Ever since he'd been a teenager, he'd been terrified that he would end up the same way; a broken shadow of himself with a string a bad relationships in his past. More than anything, that had motivated him to bond with Claire so quickly. He'd let his fear back him into a corner he wasn't sure how to get out of. Look at where that fear had gotten him; he was stuck in a little roadside motel, all alone and cursing himself for the fool he apparently was. He had let his fear guide him exactly to where he didn't want to be. Now what was he supposed to do? He knew he was going to have to find a way to make things right. That was the only thing he could do. How could he even begin to put things back together? He had to figure out how to apologize to two people that meant so much to him. Reaching for his phone, Cody took a deep, steadying breath and dialed Claire's number. He held his breath as he counted each ring of the phone. After the fourth ring Cody, braced himself to leave a message. Finally, Claire answered. She sounded slightly out of breath.

"Thank God it's you! Where the hell are you?" Claire couldn't keep the note of relief out of her voice.

"In Tallahassee. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive." Cody took a steadying breath, "And that I'm sorry."

"Dammit, Cody. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cody knew Claire was trying to keep her anger under control.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I don't know what happened. All I know for sure is that I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Cody didn't miss Claire's soft sigh, "Me, too. For whatever I did or didn't do, I'm sorry."

Cody shook his head, not even realizing Claire couldn't see him, "No, Claire, this is my fault. I let my feelings get the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Claire wasn't sure how to respond. She had imagined this conversation a million different ways. She had never expected it to go quite like this. She had expected Cody to still be angry, at best; however, remorse was not even on the list of possibilities. "I can't say that I understand. . ."

"I'm scared." Cody's words stopped Claire in her tracks.

"Scared?" Claire's voice told Cody that he had caught her off guard.

"I don't want to be alone any more. I'm sick and tired of being on the road knowing there isn't anybody waiting for me. I really thought you were going to be the one, you know. I just wanted you to be the one for me."

Claire was speechless. She had thought this was just a case of over-zealous puppy love. She had been under the impression that Cody just had an old-fashioned crush on her. Apparently, it had been so much more and she'd never had a clue. Cody was needing so much more than she could give. Claire knew she wasn't ready for anything as serious as what Cody was looking for. At least now she had an explanation for his passive-aggressive behavior.

"You're a great guy, Code. One day, you'll find her. Just have a little faith." Claire wasn't sure how she knew but her gut was telling her things with Cody would not have worked out. They were at two different points in their lives. Cody was looking for somebody to make him feel complete. He was looking for safety and security. Claire wasn't sure that she was looking for anything; but she did know that she wasn't looking for the same long term commitment as Cody. And that was where her problem with Randy came in. She had absolutely no idea what Randy was after. Randy never made a move without having a plan. If only she knew what it was. That had been part of the reason she had told Stephanie she wanted to stay; she wanted to find out what, if anything, Randy was really up to.

"No promises, Claire. I'm just so sorry that I reacted the way I did."

"Just promise me you'll never turn into a stark, raving lunatic again!" Cody couldn't help but smile. Claire's sense of humor always had a way of working magic on him.

"I promise I'll try my best not to."

"Are you going to stop avoiding me?"

Cody winced a little, her words stinging, "I wasn't avoiding you, I was trying to figure out what the hell happened."

"No matter what, Cody, you can always be honest with me. You don't have to turn into the incredible Hulk the next time you want to talk."

Cody laughed a little, feeling even more embarrassed about the way he had behaved, "Agreed."

"Are you going to meet us in Orlando?"

"Depends. How mad is Ted?" Cody realized there was yet another person he had to make peace with.

"He's worried about you." Claire hoped Cody would let the subject drop at that.

"Can you just let him know that I'm sorry and I'll see you when you get to Orlando?" Cody knew he was asking for a huge favor after the way he had behaved.

"I will."

Cody gripped his phone tighter, not wanting to let Claire go. He knew once their call ended, his life was right back at square one. He was still going to be alone. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take it. Life on the road was already starting to wear him thin. All he could do at this point was wait; wait and pray for the day to come when he didn't have to be lonely anymore.

***** A/N – Try not to be too mad at me!! I know Cody thought he was supposed to be with Claire but there is something much better in store for him. As always, please review! *****


	22. Desire

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Late the next afternoon, Randy knocked on Claire's door. He had tried to give Claire some space. Claire wouldn't appreciate it if he started to hover, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. Each hour had become longer than the last. He just couldn't wait another minute to see her. He had stopped at a little Mexican restaurant on the way back to the hotel and ordered take out. Ever since Claire had told him about Stephanie's phone call, he had been feeling just a little bit guilty. Randy hoped that a quiet dinner would give Claire enough material to turn in to Stephanie. He owed her at least that much. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Randy was starting to get impatient when Claire finally opened the door. She had just gotten out of the shower, her hair hung in damp waves down her back. Randy couldn't stop his gaze from moving appreciatively over Claire's curves. The hot pink tank top showed off her creamy skin; he suddenly became a big fan of super-short cotton shorts. She looked good enough to eat. Claire stood in the doorway, slightly surprised to see Randy standing in the hallway. He had called earlier to tell her he was going to the gym. She didn't expect him back so early. Stepping back into the room, Claire motioned for Randy to enter. Claire slipped her reading glasses onto the small desk beside her laptop before turning to look at Randy.

'I hope you're hungry. I brought dinner." Randy set the bag on the table next to Claire.

Claire arched a brow as she looked between the bag and Randy. "What's the occasion?"

Randy shrugged and sat in the chair next to the desk, "I figured you wouldn't take the time to eat." He motioned to her stack of papers with a tilt of the head.

Biting back a smile, Claire nodded, "I've done that a few times."

Randy pushed the bag toward her, "And I figure I owe you."

Claire paused in the process of pulling containers out of the bag, "How do you figure you owe me?"

"'Cause I was an asshole to you and you missed your deadline." Randy's honesty struck Claire as a little odd.

"You really didn't have to." Claire motioned to the meal as she sat Indian-style on the bed and placed the take-out in her lap.

"I wanted to. The least I can do is let you torture me for a couple of hours."

Claire laughed softly, thinking turn about was only fair play. After all the crap Randy had given her, the least he could do was let himself be interrogated for a little while, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you want to miss deadline again?"

"Point taken. Where do you want to start?"

Randy shrugged slightly and reached for his bottle of water, "You pick."

Claire paused, wondering why Randy was suddenly being so accommodating. His sudden cooperation once again made her what what he was really after. Not for a second did she believe that Randy did anything out of the goodness of his heart. She was still partially holding on to the idea that he didn't even have a heart, "Which one of your matches stands out the most?"

Randy took a deep breath and set his water bottle on the table, "Honestly, I think the match with H at One Night Stand back in June 2008. It was one the most physically demanding. That was the Last Man Standing match. We beat the shit out of each other. That was also the night I broke my collarbone. I was going for a DDT but ended up outside the ring. I landed on my shoulder and felt something pop. I've never felt anything like that."

"Not even when you broke it the second time?"

Randy laughed softly as he tossed his napkin on the table, "I see you've done your research."

Claire blushed slightly, "Didn't have much of a choice."

"Ouch. You know how to hurt a man, Claire."

Claire threw her napkin at Randy, watching as it bounced off his chest, "And you know how to be a stubborn jerk."

Randy stared at Claire, not really believing she had actually said that to his face. Nobody had ever been that brave. Once again, Claire was proving herself to be his kind of girl. "I deserve that."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Randy laughed softly, once again his eyes moving over her, "Yes, you did. And it's okay to be honest with me. In fact, I prefer it that way."

Claire arched a brow, not quite sure if she believed Randy, "Since you're a big fan of honesty, tell me what it's like to be in a story line with one of the Divas."

Randy's deep laughter brushed over Claire like a breeze. She realized it was the first time she had ever really heard him laugh like he meant it. "It's tough. Some of the Divas are stronger than I am. Beth is definitely a force to be dealt with. She's super strong and smart."

Claire considered Randy's words carefully. She had the feeling he was trying not to say anything that could be taken the wrong way. Her curiosity was piqued. Since when did Randy ever think first, speak second? "What was it like having the storyline with Maria?"

Claire had a reason to ask, since she had been on the writing team that had come up with that particular storyline. Everybody loved an on-screen romance, especially one involving the angelic beauty and the bad boy. Randy leaned back in his chair, his hands laced behind his head as he balanced the chair back on two legs. "She was really great about the whole thing. She's very talented."

There was something in Randy's tone of voice that made Claire wonder if there was something he wasn't saying, "It didn't hurt anything that she's beautiful, either."

Claire winced slightly. Hearing Randy describe Maria as beautiful stung a little. She was unsure why, but those words made her feel insecure. And what woman wouldn't feel just a tiny bit self-conscious when compared to a woman that had graced the pages of Playboy? That was a tough act to follow. It didn't make Claire feel comfortable to think about how much Randy might have enjoyed looking at that particular issue of Playboy. And it wasn't fair that Claire should have such uncharitable thoughts. The few times she had crossed paths with Maria had been very pleasant. Maria was a sweetheart and easy to work with. Randy didn't miss the effect his words had on Claire. The minute he had said Maria was beautiful, Claire had closed herself off. He sensed Claire withdrawing into herself. Her gaze moved to the floor in front of the bed and instantly, Randy felt like an ass. _Way to go, Orton _the little voice in Randy's head whispered, _that is just what she wants to hear. Can you blame her for not wanting to get to know you? _Randy took a deep breath and tried to silence the little nagging voice.

"But she's not my type." Randy's words were so softly spoken that she thought she had imagined them. Claire forced her gaze to remain on the floor. She didn't trust herself to look at him. Randy's eyes were locked on Claire, watching for even the slightest movement.

"Maria's the kind of beautiful that's easy to find. She's been in Playboy a few times. Big fucking deal. Beauty isn't something that lasts forever. Beautiful people get old, they have accidents. Looks aren't a guarantee. I'd rather have a woman who knows her own mind, who isn't afraid to stand up to me. Nothing turns me on more than a woman that can think for herself." Randy's gaze stayed locked on Claire as his words sank in. She knew that he was not so subtly telling her she turned him on. Randy watched as a slow blush began creeping over her skin. Her eyes were round and she was biting her bottom lip almost nervously. His point was apparently well taken.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Claire forced the words out in a rush. And why the hell did it even matter what Randy thought? He could have any woman he wanted and probably did have any woman he wanted. Hating herself for even asking the question in the first place, Claire forced herself not to look at Randy. Claire jumped slightly as suddenly Randy's face appeared in her line of vision. She never even heard him get up from his chair or move across the room. The man really was like the snake he named himself after. Claire looked down at Randy as he squatted in front of her, bringing them to eye level.

"Because I want you. . . " Randy took a deep breath, taking the scent of Claire's skin deep into his lungs, "I want you to know that you don't have to worry. Regardless of all the locker room bullshit I know you've heard, I'm a one woman man. I don't screw around and I'm always careful."

Claire sucked in a deep breath. She sure as hell never expected their conversation to take on such a deeply personal tone. All she had wanted was enough info to finally make a dent in her assignment. Randy was giving her way more than she bargained for. The worst part of it was, Claire really wanted to take Randy at face value. She wanted to believe that Randy wasn't manipulating her. Thank God her instincts were keeping her from making a completely idiotic mistake. Unsure of what to do, Claire rubbed both hands over her eyes. Her breath caught as she felt Randy's hands gently cover hers. He pulled her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes. He placed their joined hands gently in her lap.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire had to know.

"Why are you scared?" Randy arched a brow, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "I thought we agreed that you would own what you feel."

"We agreed? You told me to own what I feel. There's a difference." Claire felt her blush deepen at the thought of Randy kissing her that first time.

"Then what are you feeling?" Randy hoped she would take the bait and open up to him.

Claire shook her head, not trusting herself to answer. She didn't want to give Randy anything he could use against her.

"What if I tell you what I'm thinking?" Randy asked gently as his fingers slowly unlaced from hers. He placed his hands on her sides and gently pulled her closer, "I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you again."

Claire knew she should tell him no. All of her warning bells were going off full-force. Every muscle in her body tensed as Randy's fingers pressed into her side. He pulled her toward him with hardly any effort at all. She was close enough to him now that she could feel the heat from his body, his breath gently fanned against her cheek. If she had an ounce of sense, she would stop him. Too bad she wasn't sensible. Claire watched in fascination as Randy moved closer to her. She could see the faintest trace of stubble from his five-o'clock-shadow. She leaned forward slightly, bringing their lips even closer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one to be kissed. A wicked voice told her that she should be the one to kiss him. Thankfully, Randy took the decision out of her hands as he changed positions to kneel on the floor. He closed the distance between them, his lips pressing warmly to hers. Randy sighed against her lips as he carefully increased the pressure. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Randy pulled her flush against his chest. It was either all or nothing. That was the only way Randy knew how to be. Claire gasped in surprise at the feel of Randy's hard-muscled chest coming into sudden contact with her. Without asking for permission, Randy's tongue traced the curve of her bottom lip before fully claiming them. He kissed as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He explored every centimeter of her honeyed depths with his tongue. A shiver of surprise mixed with pleasure swept down Claire's spine. Randy's kiss wasn't rough but it was demanding. He wanted everything she had to give and then some. Randy groaned low in the back of this throat as he tasted Claire. Once again, he was amazed at her sweet flavor. He couldn't think of anything that made his taste buds quiver in excitement as much as Claire's kiss. Her lips were indescribably soft. Randy continued stroking the wet heat of her mouth with his tongue. No matter how much of her he tasted, it just wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted everything she could give him.

Without stopping to think, Randy rose quickly, causing Claire to clutch tightly at his shoulders. Randy smiled against Claire's lips. He loved the feel of her nails digging into his skin. The sharp sting just added to his pleasure. A little rough love never hurt anybody. Claire gasped as the softness of the bed pressed into her back. Her eyes snapped open to see Randy poised above her. For a split second Claire felt a flash of panic. The panic didn't have time to fully form as Randy leaned over her. His lips traced along her cheek and down the curve of her neck. Claire shivered as Randy gently sank his teeth into the sensitive space between her shoulder and neck. He slowly drew her skin into his mouth and gently suckled. Stars danced behind her eyes. She couldn't think at all. Sensation overwhelmed her, stole her breath, made her feel like she wasn't in control. Randy knew the moment Claire stopped thinking. Instinctively, she began to respond to him, which was exactly what he wanted. As long as she was working on instinct, she wasn't doing much thinking. If he gave her enough time to think, she would throw him out on his ass. And that really wasn't what either of them wanted. Randy's fingers slowly trailed along the curve of her hip until his fingers tangled in the hem of her tank top. Inching his fingers beneath the material was enough to make him shiver. Slowly, he moved his fingers along the indention at Claire's waist. Her skin felt like heaven under his fingertips. He kept his touch light, causing goose-bumps to skitter over her skin.

Claire couldn't breathe as Randy's hand slid over her bare skin. His touch was so good, almost too good, as it moved over the sensitive skin of her stomach. His touch moved higher, skating just under the curve of her breast. Reality slammed into Claire with the force of a truck. What the hell was she doing? How the hell could she let herself be seduced by a stranger? Panic set in as she grabbed Randy's hand. This had to stop! She couldn't allow herself to go one inch further. Randy's eyes snapped open the instant he realized Claire was trying to get him to stop. His gaze locked with hers, hating the uncertainty he saw in those blue depths. Damn it! This was exactly what he was hoping wouldn't happen. She had stopped feeling and started thinking. Nothing would kill a hard-on faster. Randy slowly withdrew his hand from Claire's skin and pulled slightly away from her. Claire forced herself into a sitting position as she pulled her top back into place. Nervously, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing the strands behind her ears. Randy reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Claire couldn't force herself to meet Randy's gaze. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more mortified; not even the time she had walked in on Stephanie and Paul's make-out session had made her cheeks burn with this much embarrassment.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Claire didn't have a clue. Randy took a calming breath and forced his heart to slow. He couldn't help but curse his bad luck. Just when he thought things were finally going his way, he got caught off-guard.

"I think I better go." The words burned like acid as he said them. Claire looked at Randy, indecision in her eyes. She wanted to tell him to stay but she wasn't sure she wanted what was going to happen if she told him so. It was better to let him leave, even though it wasn't really what she wanted. Claire nodded once, not trusting herself to speak.

"I'll leave if that's what you want. Just tell me and I'll go. " At her nod, Randy slowly pulled himself from the warmth of Claire's bed. Instantly, a chill swept over him. He crossed the room to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he turned for one last look. Her hair was gently tousled, her lips pink and swollen from his kisses. If he had to leave, at least he could take the vision of her with him. Randy opened the door and paused to glance again. In his gut, he knew next time he was given an opportunity, the ending was going to be vastly different.

*****A/N – Please read and review. *****


	23. Passion

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The flight to Orlando seemed to take forever. Claire was still confused and unsure of what had happened with Randy. Every time she thought she had figured him out, Randy changed the rules. Each day brought new rules and new challenges. If only she could figure out what Randy was after. She wasn't one hundred percent certain that Randy didn't have an ulterior motive for everything he did. It just didn't fit in with what the whole world knew of his personality. And that was the problem. There were two vastly different side of Randal Keith Orton. The tough, no-nonsense, total asshole Randy didn't jive at all with the caring, sensitive Randy. The only thing the two parts of Randy had in common was the intensity. Randy didn't do anything without that absolute level of intensity. That was the only consistency Claire could find after a sleepless night of trying to figure it all out. Forcing herself to get back to work, Claire opened her e-mail and scanned thru the mass of unimportant junk mail. Biting back a groan, Claire opened an e-mail from Stephanie:

_Claire,_

_Attached is the new itinerary for the next 3 weeks. I've asked that a few dates be changed so that you will have time to meet with me. Next week you'll be in Hartford and I'd like for you to meet me in Stamford. Call me when you know what time you'll be available for a meeting. I'll let Rachelle know to keep my schedule open for you._

_Stephanie_

_P.S. I'm expecting to be amazed by your rough draft. Don't let me down. _

Closing her eyes, Claire prayed that the e-mail would magically disappear. This was the worst that could possibly happen. She had been summoned back to the home office. Stephanie was infamous for these power-play meetings. She only pulled this trick out of the hat when she was trying to make a point. Granted, Claire was nearly a week past her deadline but this was still a low blow. It didn't take a trip back to Stamford to figure out that Stephanie meant business. When Stephanie summoned you, you went, willingly or not. And Claire was definitely not willing. Only bad things would come of her trip back to Stamford. Claire was relieved beyond measure when the plane finally touched down in Orlando. She had sent Cody a text telling him their flight was on time. It took almost an hour to finally find him in the pedestrian traffic milling around. Cody took Claire's carry-on from her and lead her over to a couple of empty seats. The best way to find somebody in an airport that size was to find a place and stay there until the congestion eased a little. Claire collapsed into the chair with an unladylike grunt.

"Bad flight?" Cody asked as he sat next to Claire.

"The flight wasn't bad. I got bad news from the home office. I've been summoned."

Cody arched a brow, "For what? When do you have to go?"

Claire shrugged and leaned her head back against the chair, "Stephanie wants a meeting as soon as we get to Connecticut. I guess she's pissed I missed the first deadline."

"Ouch. What are you gonna do?"

Claire shook her head slowly, "Beats the hell out of me. I'm still praying for my Fairy Godmother to wave her magic wand."

Cody laughed and leaned his shoulder against Claire, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Any chance you have mob connections that will kidnap me?" Claire thought the idea had some merit. At least she'd have a damned good reason not to show up at Stephanie's forced dog-and-pony show. Cody's laugh made Claire smile a little, "Other than that, I'll have to figure something out."

Cody ruffled Claire's hair before he stood, "If there is something I can do, I will." It was the least he could do after he'd turned into a raving lunatic.

"I know you will, Code. I saw that Legacy is scheduled for a publicity stop while we're here. Mind if I tag along?" The new itinerary Stephanie e-mailed included a few scheduled stops with a variety of charities. At least she would have an opportunity to gather more information. Claire knew she had to make the most out of what little time she had left.

"Tag along where?" Randy's voice was so close to Claire's ear that she gave a startled shriek.

Cody stamped down the urge to tell Randy not to sneak up on Claire. It wasn't his place to tell anybody anything. Claire had made her decision. The least he could do was respect it.

"She wants to come to the Make-A-Wish breakfast. "

Claire looked between Randy and Cody, wondering if things had been settled between them. Apparently neither of them were holding a grudge. Randy's eyes moved over Claire, making her feel like a bug under a microscope. "Is that true?"

Claire opened her mouth and closed it, feeling like a fish out of water. Why the hell would she make up something so trivial? Once again, Claire was astonished by how quickly Randy's attitude changed. Claire could only nod in answer.

"Sounds like a plan."

Randy was secretly glad Claire wanted to spend the day with them. After things had ended so awkwardly between them, he wasn't sure what to do next. That was something he was not used to. Rarely did anyone, especially a member of the fairer sex, leave him confused. It wasn't a feeling in particularly liked but he'd learn to deal with it. He had to. If he was ever going to get Claire to trust him, he had to play it safe. He had spent most of last night awake, trying to decide what his next move would be. If Claire were like most women, he would have gone to her room and seduced her. No questions asked, he could have gotten Claire to do anything he wanted. So why hadn't he? If it were that easy, why the hell had he spent a sleepless night looking out over a darkened city? The problem with his plan to seduce and conquer Claire lay in the fact that he knew it wouldn't work. Claire was much too intelligent and practical to fall for his usual tactics. Sure, she'd be impressed if he flashed a lot of cash and tried to bribe her. He could send her flowers and expensive gifts in hopes she would feel obligated. But he respected her too much to reduce her to the same love-em-and-leave-em mentality. Randy knew one thing for certain, if he wanted Claire to come to him willingly, he'd have to work for it.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Claire smiled in satisfaction as she saved the last chapter she had finished. She was pretty impressed with herself. It had take 6 hours and 47 minutes to finally get everything written and granted, it wasn't nearly enough, but at least she could say she had gotten a true start. The thought of having to see Stephanie in a few days still made her nauseated but she could rest a little easier now that she had something to show when Steph. Now she wasn't going up to Connecticut empty-handed. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less. Sitting back in her chair, Claire heaved a sigh of relief. Now that she had finished what she could, she had no idea what to do. Leaning back in her chair, Claire looked outside. Sunset was painting the sky in shades of orange and red. Claire thought under certain circumstances the sunset would be romantic. She wondered if Randy liked to watch sunsets. The sound of her cellphone ringing brought Claire's attention back to the present. She answered without checking the Caller ID, "How much longer are you going to keep yourself locked in your room?"

Claire felt herself blushing. Apparently all it took was thinking about Randy to make him appear,"As a matter of fact, I just saved the last chapter. "

"Want to go with me to the show?"

As tired as she was, Claire really wasn't looking forward to spending any more time alone, "Sounds great."

"I'll come pick you up."

Claire felt a moment of panic. The last time Randy had come to her room, things had quickly gotten out of hand, "I'll just meet you down in the lobby."

"Suit yourself." Claire looked at her phone as the call disconnected. Randy's manners could definitely use some work.

Randy was waiting for Claire by the elevators in the lobby. Claire shook her head slowly as she looked him over. He was standing with his back to her. She couldn't stop herself from noticing how well the dark jeans hugged the curve of his ass. And what a magnificent ass it was. She took a second to collect herself before Randy caught her ogling his man-parts, "Where are the boys?"

"They already left. Ted wanted to get there early. Guess that means it's just you and me." Randy was curious why Claire wanted to know where his back-ups were. Maybe she was scared to be alone with him. After the other night, he couldn't blame her. She knew exactly where things stood between them.

Claire arched a brow as she looked at Randy again, "Why does that make me nervous?"

Randy laughed low in the back of his throat as he walked her to the car, "That's a good question; why are you nervous?"

Claire swallowed hard and tried to get herself under control, "I'm not nervous."

Randy stopped beside the car and pulled Claire against him. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before opening the door for her, "Don't lie to me, Claire, you're not good at it."

Claire shut her eyes tightly as Randy crossed in front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. In less than five minutes she had gone from feeling better about their situation to feeling out of control. The emotional roller coaster was starting to wear on her nerves. She never knew what to expect. Claire forced herself to stay calm as Randy drove. Just being alone with him made her heart flutter. A few minutes later, Randy pulled into a parking lot of the arena. He opened Claire's door and held out a hand to her. Without a word, Randy lead the way into the building. Claire followed him to the dressing room. Ted and Cody were nowhere in sight. Randy set his duffel bag down on the floor and turned to look at Claire. He hated the confusion he saw etched on her face. He wondered what she was thinking. Randy sighed softly and crossed the room to stand next to Claire. Taking her hands in his, Randy looked down into Claire's dark blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

Claire's eyes focused sharply on Randy, "For what?"

"Making you nervous. I know I do and I really don't mean to."

Claire pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes as she studied Randy's face. He was devilishly handsome, even with the seriousness in his blue eyes, "I don't even know why you do."

Randy felt a wave of shame wash over him at Claire's softly-spoken words. He knew sometimes he could be too intense, but that was just who he was. He didn't know how to be anything else.

"I don't understand any of this." Claire made a small motion, indicating she was referring to the two of them.

Randy leaned his head slightly toward her, "What's so hard to understand?"

Claire sighed deeply and pulled slightly away from Randy. She didn't have a clue how to answer him. The answer was far too complicated. "You. Me. Us. Not that there really is an 'us'. I mean, what do you want? What's your game? You could have any woman you want."

Randy shook his head slowly. So they were back to that, huh? She just couldn't leave well enough alone. Once again she was digging for a deeper meaning when the truth had already been given to her, "You're right, I can have any woman I want. And you're the one I want."

Claire forced herself to look at Randy. She wanted to see his reaction, to find out if he could look her in the eye and tell her the truth, "Why?"

Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. God, this would be so much easier if she didn't want to yap him to death about the same damned thing. Why couldn't she just just accept the fact that he wanted her? Why did she always want to know more? Forcing himself to remain calm, Randy opened his eyes to look at her, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm being honest?"

"Are you?" Claire wanted to take the words back as soon as she'd said them.

Randy nodded slightly, "I may be a hell of a lot of things, Claire, but I'm not a liar. I want you because you are the most incredible, intelligent, beautiful woman I'v met in a long time. I want you because you're sweet and sassy at the same time. I want you because you make me feel..."

Claire fought back a shiver as Randy's words moved over her like a caress. She knew he was being honest, she could feel it in her bones, "Feel what?"

Randy pulled Claire toward him, closing the small distance separating them, and pressed his lips to hers. How could he possibly tell her all the things she made him feel? He'd have to spend the rest of his life trying to find the words. It was much easier to just show her. Randy's kissed trailed from her lips down the column of her throat, "You make me feel alive."

There! He'd said it. Maybe now she'd believe him. Alive was the only word he could think of to encompass how Claire made him feel. When he was with Claire he felt something he hadn't felt in years. The deep, dark hole of his past didn't exist. He wasn't running from a past he couldn't do anything about. He was just a man in love with the woman of his dreams. If only he could find a way to make Claire understand.

Claire was shocked by how quickly the atmosphere in the room changed. Suddenly unable to breathe, Claire took a few steps away from Randy. She couldn't think when she was close enough to feel his warmth or breathe in the scent of his skin. Randy took two giant steps toward her and wrapped his arms around her again. Claire bit back a moan as she felt Randy's hand sliding down her back. He slowly trailed a line of kisses down her neck, stopping just above the starched collar of her blouse. Claire's soft moan of pleasure turned into a shriek of surprise as Randy lifted her from her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he pulled her up the length of his body. Claire squeaked as Randy's other hand slid over the curve of her ass and down her thigh. He pulled her leg over his hip and settled his growing erection against her heat. Claire clung tightly to Randy's shoulders as he crossed the room in a few quick strides. He didn't stop until they reached the waist-high counter on the opposite wall. Randy settled Claire on the edge of the counter but didn't back away. He stepped into the vee created by her slightly parted thighs. The nibbling kisses along her neck continued as Randy's hand stroked over the denim skirt she wore.

"Let's make a deal, Claire." Randy's voice was a soft purr in her ear. His voice was like midnight velvet as it wrapped around her. God, she could listen to him talk forever. It didn't matter what he said, as long as he kept talking in that silky tone.

"What kind of deal?" Claire surprised she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

"I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want." Randy's lips lightly skimmed over hers. Claire whimpered softly, hating him for not kissing her.

"What do you want?"

Randy's answer was unmistakable. He claimed her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue darted between her parted lips. He felt a surge of male pride as Claire moaned softly, her tongue meeting his. His Claire was definitely no shrinking violet. She met him stroke for stroke, touch for touch. Sliding his hand along her hip, Randy groaned as his fingers reached the hem of her skirt. Her skin was heavenly soft, almost more than a man could stand. With one hand, Randy continued stroking the line of Claire's hip. His touch distracted her long enough for his fingers to find the fabric-covered buttons of her blouse. He quickly slid the first one free, then the second. Claire gasped in surprise as cool air slithered over her skin as Randy freed the last button. Slowly parting the two halves, Randy stared in wonder at Claire's creamy skin. In all the times he had imagined them like this, he had never imagined she should be this perfect. Her breasts were full for her small frame. His eyes took in the sight of her pebbled points pressing against the soft flesh-tone bra made his mouth water. He couldn't wait to taste her.

_You should be ashamed of yourself, Claire_. _How can you let him do this in a crowded building? Anybody can walk in here! Do you really want to be caught with your legs around Randy and your goodies on display for the whole world? _Claire forcefully shut the door on that nagging little voice in her head. She was sick and tired of listening to the bullshit Jiminy Cricket advice. For the first time in her life, she was going to do what felt right, not what she thought was right. Sometimes there was a huge difference between the two. Claire squirmed as Randy's fingers moved from the inside of her knee to higher ground. He paused at the seam of her tightly clenched thighs. Randy broke their kiss long enough to look Claire in the eyes. He wanted to make sure there were no doubts. He wanted her to want this as much as he did. When he looked into her dark blue eyes, all he saw were the flames of desire. She definitely wanted this, too. Randy watched the flicker of nervousness cross her features as his fingers moved higher along her thigh. Biting back a curse, he continued stroking her as she started to relax by slow degrees. Claire forced herself to take a deep breath and relax. She was scared but knew Randy wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to. He had already proven himself to be a respectable, considerate partner. Randy bit back a groan as his fingertips finally brushed against her panties. He could feel Claire's heat through the thin material separating them. It took all of his strength not to rip them from her. Instead, he slowly pulled the thin sides down. _Don't do this, Claire. _Claire only knew of one way to make that little voice shut up. Placing her hands on the counter, Claire lifted her hips enough for Randy to slide the material further down her thighs. Randy growled in approval as the thin scrap of lace and silk appeared in his hand. Claire blushed as Randy tucked them into the pocket of his jeans.

Claire reached for Randy, pulling him closer. Her hands traced over Randy's shoulders as she tried to bring him flush against her. Randy shook his head as he took a step back. He wanted to take in the sight of her. His heart pounding in his chest, Randy's gaze slowly moved over her. Claire was sexy as hell with her lips rosy from his kisses. He could stare at her forever. But desire was a powerful motivator. He moved close once again, his fingers returning to Claire's warmth. He wanted to make her feel so good; as loved and cherished as she was. Randy held his breath, his fingers coming to rest against the softest petals of her flesh. _So hot _Randy thought as her carefully explored her warmth. Claire whimpered as Randy's fingertips brushed against her most intimate flesh. Never had she felt anything so erotic as his blunt fingers moving over her wetness. His caress brought a delicious torture. Stars exploded behind her closed eyes as Randy continued stroking. She was torn between begging him to stop and demanding he take her. All she knew was that she couldn't bear not to have his touch. She wanted more and more. Randy pulled Claire against him as his fingers delved deeply into her wet heat. In all the times he had been with a woman, he'd never been so deeply affected. Claire's silky heat was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Her soft whimpers were driving him insane. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and bring them both to ecstasy. Instinct guided Randy, telling him exactly how Claire wanted to be touched. She was so damned responsive, so willing to let him set their pace. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone. Randy bit back a growl of satisfaction as he felt the first waves of Claire's orgasm washing over her. He held her close as she found her pleasure. He never wanted it to end.

Claire collapsed weakly against Randy. Never had she felt anything so intense. Her muscles quivered with the same consistency of jello. It took all of her strength to hold onto him. Embarrassed, Claire buried her face against the column of Randy's neck. How in hell was she supposed to face him now? She'd never even dreamed she would do anything so deliciously wicked. Part of her was secretly glad she had finally given in and allowed herself these few stolen moments. Who knew if they'd ever have the opportunity again? Randy hid a smile of pure male satisfaction by burying his face in Claire's hair. He just couldn't believe how sensuous his little Claire was. He was relieved to finally make progress in their relationship but now he was starving for more. He knew he wasn't going to quit until he'd given them exactly what they both wanted.

"I can't believe we just did that." Claire's words were muffled against the skin of his neck.

Randy laughed softly, "I'm glad we just did that."

Claire groaned softly and pulled back enough to look in Randy's sparkling eyes, "You're pretty proud of yourself there, Orton."

"Damn straight." Randy brushed his lips against Claire's in a gentle sweep. Claire's fingers dug into the soft cotton of the shirt he wore as she returned his kiss. Randy couldn't ignore Claire's soft whimper. He would give everything he had to finish what they had started. But he sure as hell didn't want their first time to be with an audience. He was willing to wait until he had a soft bed to lay her in and all the time in the world. Forcing himself back under control, Randy took a step back from Claire. Once again he had to admire the sight of her. He wanted to keep the picture of her, just like his, burned into his memory. Randy held out his hands to Claire; she placed her hands in his as he helped her down from the counter. Pulling her close for another kiss, Randy wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let her go. The heavy knocking on the door made Randy's head snap in that direction. _I'll kill 'em! Whoever it is, I'll kill 'em. _Randy thought as he stalked to the door. He swung it open, lips parting to tell off whoever had invaded their tender afterglow.

Mark Calaway stood in the doorway, glaring at Randy. He really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with the asshole but it was a necessity. It had taken him nearly half-an-hour to find anyone who could say for sure they had seen Claire. He had something important to discuss with her. After much thinking and careful consideration, he finally knew how to deal with Jake.

"What do you want?" Randy fought the urge to slam the door in Mark's face. The fact that it would only upset Claire kept him from doing just that.

"I need to talk to Claire." Mark's gaze once again moved across the room to Claire. He watched as she nervously ran a hand over the skirt she wore. Mark arched a brow at Claire, curious if he had interrupted something. He sure as hell hoped he had. If he had walked in on Randy putting his hands on Claire, he had no idea what he would have done.

Claire moved to the door, glancing at Mark as she came to stand next to Randy.

"Beat it, Orton. This is private." Mark's gaze flicked to Randy before returning to Claire.

Randy opened his mouth to tell Mark to go straight to hell but Claire shook her head slowly at him. If she trusted Mark, the least he could do was give them two minutes of privacy. 'Taker was insane if he thought Randy would leave them alone after what he'd just shared with Claire. Randy moved across the room and sat down hard on the couch. His arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Mark.

Claire looked back at Randy and nervously tucked stray hair behind her ear. She knew by the look on Mark's face that he was not a happy man,

Mark looked down at Claire, taking in the flush covering her skin. Once again, he wondered if he had, in fact, interrupted something. "Jake's going into a Number-One Contender match for the Heavyweight Title." Mark's words hit Claire like a ton of bricks. That was one hell of a reward for his recent bad behavior. All Claire could do was nod.

"He's going to throw it." No sense in not taking the bull by the horns. There wasn't any easy way to tell her what his decision was. He'd thought about it long and hard. There were a million ways to make Jake unhappy. But there was only one way to really make the bastard miserable.

"No way." Claire jumped at Randy's voice so close to her ear. Once again, she'd never heard him move across the room.

Mark took a deep breath and fought down the urge to knock Orton on his ass. Apparently the guy didn't quite understand what the word 'alone' meant. Mark forced his gaze to stay locked on Claire. Her fingers worried with the button on her blouse. It was then Mark noticed the buttons didn't line up exactly the right way. _Motherfucker! _Mark thought. He had, in fact, interrupted something. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Mark vowed he would have a man-to-man chat with the Viper. "He doesn't know it yet, but he will."

Randy nodded once, thinking how appropriate Jake's punishment was. Nothing in the world meant more to a WWE superstar than a shot at the title. Having to throw a match was a nightmare. Nobody wanted to be known as the asshole who threw a title match. God only knew when the Powers That Be would decide to give them another one. Randy couldn't think of a better punishment.

"When will you tell him?" Claire wanted to make sure she was long gone before that bomb was dropped.

"The match is scheduled for the end of this week. It'll have to be soon."

Claire nodded in understanding, "Thank you. I appreciate you taking care of this."

Mark nodded and looked down into Claire's eyes, "That's what I'm here for." Mark's eyes locked with Randy's, "If anybody hurts you, I'll make sure they pay." Mark held Randy's gaze a moment longer, making sure the message was received. He wanted there to be no doubt that he knew the score. All it would take was one wrong move and Mark would gladly hand Randy his head on a silver fucking platter.

***** A/N – Your patience has been rewarded (at least a little bit!! *L*). Please review! ******


	24. Warning

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N -- I know this is a shortie but I think it's a goodie! Don't forget to review! * * * **

**Randy's P.O.V. – Much later that night**

_It's just after 1 A.M. and I'm just starting to settle down in my hotel room. I'm tired and sore. After the longest, hottest shower of my life, all I want was a good night's sleep but my brain just won't turn off. My thoughts are still so consumed with Claire. I know I'm one lucky bastard. What happened back at the arena was a one-in-a-million shot. Claire is not the kind of girl to let herself get caught up in certain situations. So why the hell had she given herself to me so completely? No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure it out. Closing my eyes, I can still see her, how beautiful and perfect she is. I'll never see anything like that again as long as I live. I can still hear her throaty moans. God, just thinking about it makes me hot. I can't help but wonder what it will be like when I finally do have my way with her. It's definitely a matter of when, not if. We both know it, whether or not she'll ever admit it._

_There's a knock on the door, it pulls me from my thoughts of Claire. I'm tempted to let them keep knocking. The knocking gets louder, the sound of a heavy fist pounding on the wood pisses me off. I fling the door open and find myself looking at Mark Calaway. _

"_You alone?" Now I'm definitely pissed. Mark has a lot of fucking nerve pounding on my door at this time of morning. _

"_What do you want?" My arms cross over my chest as I look at the big man. He looks as tired and pissed off as I am. His lips are pulled into a tight, thin line. Neither one of us in a mood to deal with bullshit. Better to get this little meeting over with as quickly as possible. _

_Mark pushes past me to stand in the center of the room, "What's your game, Orton?" _

_Closing the door behind him, I turn to face him. Game? What the hell is he talking about? Maybe he has me and Hunter mixed up, "What's your problem?" _

"_What are you doing to Claire?" _

_Arching a brow, I look Mark over from head to toe. What the hell does he think he's doing? It's none of his damned business what happens between Claire and I. Last I checked we are both consenting adults; we can do as we damn well please. Not that I have to explain any of this to him. I keep silent, waiting for him to get to the point._

"_Damn it, Orton. For once in your life, act like a human, will ya? Answer the question, what's going on between you two?" _

_I shrug slightly and close the door, "What's it to you?"_

_Mark stares at me with steady eyes. A lesser man would have melted under that steely gaze. It's a damned good thing I'm not a lesser man. I don't intimidate easily, especially in situations like this. Taking a deep breath Mark crosses his thick arms over his chest. We stand there, arms crossed over chest, looking at each other. "Growing up in Texas I learned a lot about snakes. Learned that you have to keep a close eye on them. You never know when they'll strike." _

_I force myself to keep silent, no sense in interrupting his little trip down memory lane. _

"_And every so often a snake has to shed it's skin. When it gets ready to shed, it's gets aggressive, unpredictable. That's when you have to keep a close eye on it. Make sure it doesn't hurt somebody. But after a while, the snake sheds it's old skin and it grows another, just like it. No matter what, that new skin is always the same."_

_Shaking my head slowly, I can't help but smile. Mark is usually straight to the point. Very rarely does he take the poetic route. It's kinda cute. "What's your point?"_

_Mark's arms fall to his sides as he continues to stare at me. "You may think you're foolin' some people around here. But not me. I see you for what you are; a no good snake. Maybe you've got Claire believin' you're a changed man. But we both know better. You're no different than you were a month ago and no different than you'll be a year from now. So I'm gonna make it real clear for ya. Leave Claire alone. She's too good for you."_

_Now the man does have a point. Claire is too good for me. She's the sweetest, most honest woman I've ever met. "Whatever happens with Claire is none of your business." _

"_I know what kind of man you are, Orton."_

_I can't hold back a snort of laughter, "Yeah? What kind of man is that?" I can't wait to hear his answer. _

"_A user. Plain and simple. You take what ever you want, no matter who it belongs to. You take advantage of people that don't know any better."_

_So that's what his problem is, "You think I'm taking advantage of Claire?" I want to hear him admit it._

"_No, I KNOW you're takin' advantage of that girl. And you're going to stop. Right now. Before she ends up getting' hurt."_

"_You think so?" _

_Mark nods solemnly, "I know so. Claire doesn't know what she's getting' herself into. She doesn't know what kind of man you really are." _

_A dark, nasty laugh bubbles up from deep inside, "What makes you think you're a better man? Huh, Mark? From where I'm standing, you're no better than I am." A look of confusion crosses Mark's heavy features, "Your reputation is just as black as mine. How many times have you been caught screwing around? Don't look so surprised. You haven't been as careful as you think you have. I know you were involved with Michelle before Sara divorced you." Mark's face turned a sickly shade of grey. Apparently he was just finding out that he was not nearly as discreet as he thought he'd been. _

"_How do you know that?" Mark was forcing himself to remain calm._

"_That really doesn't matter, does it? We both know it's the truth. And who can blame you? Michelle is one hot piece of ass. But that's all she is, right? All she'll ever be? Problem is, she doesn't know that. You keep leading her on, letting her think she's so different than all the others. But she's not; she's just like every other woman you've screwed around with." I know my words are hitting Mark like a fist. _

"_There's a big difference between the two of us, Mark. When I'm with a woman, she knows the score. From day one, she knows it's only going to last for as long as I want it to. They know it's a fuck and run. I don't make it out to be anything more than that."_

_Mark winces slightly, my words hitting too close to home for comfort, "How can you do that to a girl like her?"_

"_I'm not doing a damned thing that she doesn't want." Let him take that however he wants to. I don't have to explain a damned thing to him._

"_She's not the kind of woman you just use and then throw away."_

_Now that is something I can definitely agree to. Claire is the kind of woman that you love and cherish. She is the kind of woman I would gladly lay my life down for. No questions asked. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy, "I know she's not."_

"_Then what the hell are you doing? Why don't you just leave her alone? She's just goin' to end up getting' hurt."_

_I wish to hell and back that I could just leave her alone! Her life, and mine, would be much less complicated if I could. But Claire is like a drug, no matter how much I have, I just want more. I crave more. I pray for more. I need her with an intensity that scares me shitless. I can't stop thinking of ways to keep her close to me. Just the sight of her makes me feel like I'm the only man in the world. It's a feeling I'll do anything to keep. "We're just going to have to agree to disagree. No way in hell am I going to leave her alone." _

_Mark's deep green eyes burn into me. I can feel the waves of anger flowing off him. He is seriously pissed off. Serves the bastard right for trying to get involved in something that's absolutely none of his business, "Care to reconsider that?" Mark's clenching his fists so tightly I can hear his knuckles crack._

"_Go ahead, man. Take a swing at me. Beat me senseless. It won't do a damned bit of good." I take a step toward Mark, bringing us nose to nose. "Claire is the only one who can decide what she wants. And what she wants is me."_

_Mark's eyes narrow as he looks me in the eye, "God only knows why she would. Let's get one thing straight, you and me." Mark lifts his hand, his thick finger jabbing me in the chest to punctuate each word, "If you hurt her, I will kill you. Painfully. Slowly. And I will enjoy every second as I skin your sorry ass. Make no mistake Orton, I will have no problem taking out a snake."_

_Mark glares at me for a moment longer then pushes past me. The door slams behind him with an echo. Letting go of a pent up breath, I move to the door and lock it. _

_***** A/N -- Please review! *****  
_


	25. Desperation

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire added the last of her clothes to the pile in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She was dreading the thought of having to get up in the morning and begin the painful trip to Connecticut. She would rather do anything else on the planet as long as it didn't involve having to get on a plane. Sighing softly, Claire ran a hand thru her hair. The knot in her stomach grew worse with each passing minute. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to hold anything down. Wouldn't it be just perfect if she walked into Stephanie's office only to heave her breakfast all over the cream-colored carpet? She'd never be able to live it down. Yet again, she began to seriously consider canceling the meeting. What's the worst that could happen? She'd already been sentenced to a few weeks with Randy. Surprisingly, it had worked out well. The only thing Stephanie could do was fire her. For a moment, she was tempted to let it happen. At least then she would know for sure what her next step would be. A heavy knock on the door brought Claire from her thoughts. She slowly crossed the room and opened the door.

"Get dressed. We're going out." Claire arched a brow and looked up at Randy, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Excuse me?"

Randy smiled slightly and entered the room. Claire closed the door and leaned against it. Her eyes moved over Randy, taking in the way his dark jeans hugged his lean hips. "It's so nice to see you again, why don't you come in?"

Randy laughed softly as he returned Claire's heated gaze, "Let's try this again. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Claire laughed softly and shook her head slowly, "As nice as the offer is, I think I'll pass."

Randy shook his head slowly, "I want to take you out. You've been hiding in here all day."

Claire shook her head again as she perched on the edge of the bed, "I haven't been hiding. I've just haven't felt like leaving."

"Same difference." Randy moved around to the foot of the bed and sat beside her, "Talk to me."

Claire shot Randy an icy glance, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Randy pasted an innocent look on his face and smile ever so sweetly at Claire.

Claire laughed and leaned her shoulder against his. Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. He laced his warm fingers through hers, "Want to tell me about it?"

Claire took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't want to go to Stamford."

Randy remained silent, letting Claire take all the time she needed to collect herself, "Just thinking about having to go makes me sick."

"It's going to be fine. Steph's just blowing a lot of hot air. She likes to do that. I think she learned it from Paul."

"How can you be so sure?" Claire mumbled.

"I've been around long enough to know when a McMahon is pulling a load of bullshit. Stephanie is just trying to send a reminder that she's still in charge. So you'll go to the meeting, impress the shit out of her and come right back." At least Randy was hoping she would decide to come back. He wouldn't let himself think about what would happen if she didn't come back from Stamford.

Claire took a deep breath and nodded, "If you're sure. . ."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Claire pulled away from Randy to look him in the eye. She wasn't expecting to see the concern etched into the lines of his face. He honestly cared that she was upset. How could she say no to him? As much as they tortured each other, having him with her in Stamford would make her feel better. On the other hand, she didn't want Randy to get any more involved in her professional life than he already was. She had to make sure she kept the line between personal and professional very clear.

"I think it would be better if you didn't. It's going to be hard enough without you breathing down my neck."

"I thought you like it when I breathe down your neck." Randy's voice was a soft purr against her ear. Leave it to Randy to turn everything she said into an innuendo. Claire swatted him on the arm and bit back a smile.

"Okay, fine. Break my heart. You can make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner."

Claire was poised to refuse again but something in his eyes stopped her. The gentle warmth she saw reflected there made her resistance melt. How could she tell him no when he was just trying to help her not be so upset, "Where are we going?" Forcing herself to stand Claire looked down at him.

"Nowhere fancy. You don't have to get all dolled up." Randy wasn't quite ready to tell her that her preferred her without all the make up and the haze of perfume.

Claire opened her suitcase and pulled out a clean pair of slacks and a navy colored shirt. It wasn't too fancy but she wouldn't feel out of place if Randy wanted to go somewhere nice.

Glancing between the bathroom and Randy, Claire felt a moment of indecision. Somehow this seemed more personal than what had happened a few nights ago. This time she couldn't say she got caught up in the heat of the moment. This time she was making a clear decision that she wanted to be with Randy. Granted, it wasn't to the same degree, but it was still a decision to let Randy be close to her. Claire stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Randy paced the room impatiently as he waited for Claire to emerge from the bathroom. Guilt gnawed at him. He knew the reason Claire had been called back to Stamford. Stephanie wanted to pump her for information. He knew the gossip about their relationship had made it all the way up the food chain. Stephanie wanted to hear for herself what was going on. He was curious to find out just how much Claire was willing to tell her. Claire could barely admit to herself that she felt anything for him at all. Having to admit to someone else would make it much more real than she could cope with. If only he had been able to resist Claire. Heaven knew he had tried and failed miserably. The only thing he could do now was try to make it right.

_**Claire's P.O.V. – A few hours later **_

When Randy asked me to go out to dinner with him, I wasn't sure what to expect. Imagine my surprise to find out that Randy can be one of the most laid-back, easy-going men I have ever met. We ended up at a quaint family-owned Italian restaurant. How did he know Italian is my favorite? Randy just seems to have a sixth-sense about these kinds of things. He always seems to know just a little bit more than I'm comfortable with. I don't know how he does it; I just know that it makes me a little nervous. Excusing myself to go the ladies' room, I make a beeline to the back of the restaurant. I just need a few minutes to collect myself. Being with Randy is making me feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff. It's only a matter of time before I fall head-first into something I can't stop. The part that scares me the most is not knowing that I want to stop whatever is happening between us.

Once the door closes behind me, I can finally breathe. Moving to the sink, I take in my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks are full of soft pink color, my eyes are bright and clear. I can't remember a time when I've looked so much like a woman in love. Shaking my head slightly, I turn the cold water on full blast. No way in hell can I be a woman in love. I barely know Randy. Okay, yeah, granted, there seems to be some kind of heat, a chemistry between us. But that happens sometimes, right? Two people who really aren't good for each other can have amazing chemistry. Hot, wild, animal passion that leads nowhere. I wonder if that's what's happening between us.

Splashing cold water on my face, I force myself to take a deep breath. It doesn't do much to calm the rising wave of panic. I feel trapped. From the minute Stephanie sent me on this god-forsaken mission, I've felt trapped. I'm stuck in a situation that I can't control. I've had to force myself to step back and watch it all happen. Never in my life have I had to do that. I've always been the take charge kind of girl. I have a pretty good idea of who I am and what I want. I can usually find a way to make it happen. That's something Randy and I have in common. We don't take no for an answer. I'd like to think that is where the similarities end. It kills me to admit it, but Randy has become more important to me than I thought any man would. He makes me feel safe. I know that with him, I don't have to worry. He's straight-forward and honest, even when it's not in his best interest. I can't help but admire him for that. These days, it's extremely rare to find a man that keeps his word. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am starting to feel something for Randy. And it scares the shit out of me.

I turn off the water just as the bathroom door swings open. It takes all of my will power not to run out of the room as fast as I can. The last person I want to see is Natalie "Natalya" Neidhart. Since day one, she's had a reputation of being a real bitch. She's mouthy and opinionated and just an all-round pain in the ass. The few times I worked on a script for her left a bad taste in my mouth. No matter what the creative team does for her, she is never satisfied. I wipe my face with a rough paper towel and toss it into the trash. Glancing in the mirror one last time, I try to slide past Natalie to the door.

"Look who's here. Nice to see you again, Corie." Natalie plasters on one of her fake smiles and looks at me with those shrewd dark eyes.

"Claire." I correct quickly.

"What are you doing around these parts? Aren't you usually stuck kissing ass in Connecticut?"

Okay, now that is just uncalled for. It isn't a big secret that Stephanie and I are friends. But to imply that I got where am I by kissing ass is an insult, "I'm on assignment."

"Really? That's nice. So you're writing some nice little fluff piece?"

This girl is really starting to push my buttons, "Not exactly." I'm not giving her one bit of information that I don't absolutely have to.

"So is it true? You and Randy are an item?" Natalie smoothed her fingers over the pink stripe at the front of her hair.

Why don't I have the sense to just walk out the damned door? Why am I just standing here, listening to this crap? I try to force my feet toward the door but they won't move.

"You know, it's really cute that you think Randy's into you." Natalie turns back to the mirror and starts to slowly apply a thin coat of lipstick. She smiles at me thru the mirror as she slowly replaces the cap on the lipstick, "It's so nice to see someone like you get a little attention. It's good for you."

Someone like me? What the hell does that mean?

A look of fake surprise crosses Natalie's perfectly composed features, "Honey, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you're not the type Randy usually chases. He usually don't go for chunky girls."

Did she just call me chunky? I can barely resist the urge to slap the smirk from her face. I'm having a hard enough time thinking Randy's intentions are honest without her trying to play devil's advocate. Taking a deep breath, I reach for the door. If I had any sense at all I would march out of the bathroom. I would go straight to the table and ask Randy to take me back to the hotel. But I can't; something deep inside of me breaks. I think it's the last few shreds of my self control. I've been through hell the last few weeks; I've had to battle Randy and Cody, I've been molested in a parking lot, now I've got Stephanie breathing down my neck. Having to stand here and be degraded by a pink-haired twit is more than I can stand. My hand falls away from the door and it shuts with a soft click. Turning back to Natalie, I feel a wave of calm wash over me.

"I really appreciate your concern. It's so nice to know that someone like you is looking out for someone like me." I take a step toward her. I'm not sure what to do next but I know I'm finished with being a doormat.

"What the hell does that mean?" Suddenly, all of Natalie's fake charm and concern drop. Now she's being her true self; a mean-spirited cow.

"Well, you know how it goes. A girl like me should be glad that I'm allowed to be in the same room as someone like you." I see a moment of confusion cross her face as I continue, "And I know that I should thank my lucky stars that a man like Randy would even give me the time of day. At least I'm pretty sure that's what you're thinking."

Natalie's laugh is low, "You really are crazy." She tries to push past me. She pauses with her hand on the door as she turns back to me, "No wonder Randy bet Jake he could get you into bed first."

All at once the world falls away. I hear a sharp buzzing sound ringing in my ears and the room takes on a slight red haze. I just can't believe it! Of all the horrible things that had gone thru my mind that night, this had not been on the list. Could it even be possible? Could that whole night have been a set up? I just can't believe Randy would really do something so vile, so unimaginable. How dare she try to make a bad situation even worse? She has no idea how horrible that entire experience was. I'm amazed at how easy it is to grab a fistful of hair. She's more surprised than I am, it's almost easy to back her against the wall next to the door. The sound of my hand connecting with her cheek echos in the sudden silence. Seeing the stunned look on her face is worth every bit of the beating she's probably about to give me. She may beat me senseless but at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing I got in the first lick. It's almost disappointing that she doesn't really try to fight back. She just keeps trying to push me away. Each time she pushes me, I come right back, taking satisfaction each time my blows connect with her. I hear a commotion behind me. People are starting to file into the ladies room. Natalie takes advantage of my distraction and catches me in the mouth with a fist. Stars explode behind my eyes. Finally! It's almost a relief that she finally decided to defend herself. Wrapping her hair around my fist, I slam her head against the mirror hanging behind her head. For a second I'm thankful it didn't break. I sure as hell don't need seven years back luck following me around.

Before I can introduce Natalie's head to the mirror a second time, I'm lifted from my feet. Strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I don't have to look to know who it is. Randy's warmth seeps into me, slowly stopping my struggles. I'm stunned to find Randy so calm in the midst of all the chaos. Glancing into the mirror, our eyes lock. Randy's face is a mask of calm, his features betray nothing. Randy nails Natalie with a look and inclines his head toward the door. Without a word she slinks past me, her eyes glaring daggers at me. I try to kick her as she moves past. Randy's arms tighten around me, causing my breathe to leave in a rush.

"Don't even think about it." Randy's voice is deceptively calm. Just the sound of his voice makes the tension drain out of me. Collapsing weakly against him, I feel tears stinging my eyes.

Randy's arms loosen slightly, allowing me to turn. Burying my face in his shoulder, I can't hold back. All of the tension, grief and anger bubble up from deep inside. I'm sick and tired of being stuck in this hell. I just want to go home. Much to Randy's credit, he just holds me, his warm hand stroking my back as the tears soak his shirt. He stands there, holding me, letting me cry. After a few minutes the sobbing turns into hiccups. God, I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again. I've never fallen apart like this before. At least not in front of witnesses. The thing that scares me is not knowing how Randy will react. He's made a name for himself by finding weakness and exploiting it to the fullest. It's what he's good at. Randy stands nearly motionless, waiting for me to make the first move. Taking a deep breath and gathering myself, I pull away from Randy. There's only a couple of inches between us now but it might as well be an ocean. Randy's eyes are flat, showing absolutely no emotion. I've seen that look before. It's the look that says game over. It takes every ounce of strength I have to step away from Randy. Wiping my eyes with the back of a hand, I walk out of the ladies' room. I'm not even sure if Randy is following. As soon as I walk into the dining room, I feel every pair of eyes burning into me. I force myself to keep my eyes focused straight ahead as I move through the room. The moment I step into the cool, dark night, I feel the tears start again. I can't remember a time when I have felt more alone. It hurts. More than anything else in my life ever has, this hurts.

*****A/N – Does anybody else get the feeling that things are about to explode? Please review *****


	26. Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy didn't catch up with Claire until she was in the parking lot, standing beside the car. Her back was to him. Approaching slowly, Randy forced himself to take a deep breath. He knew she was upset and didn't want to add to her distress.

"What happened?"

The sound of Randy's voice caused Claire's spine to stiffen. She hadn't expected him to follow her out into the parking lot, "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Reaching for her, Randy placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen. He knew she was trying to keep herself under control.

"Talk to me." It wasn't a request.

"Go to hell." Claire pulled in a deep breath and forced herself to look Randy in the eyes. She was tired of playing games. She had made her decision; she was turning in her resignation to Stephanie the minute she walked into her office. She was through playing games and getting kicked around.

"Don't push me. What the fuck happened back there?"

Claire bit the inside of her cheek to keep her silence.

"One minute we're having a nice dinner, the next I'm dragging you out of a fight? That doesn't make sense, Claire."

Again, silence was her answer. Biting back a frustrated sigh, Randy forced himself to calm down. He knew that raising his voice wasn't going to accomplish a damned thing. It would only make Claire close herself off even more. It was time for a different tactic. Randy reached for her, gently placing his hands on her arms.

"Baby, this isn't like you. What made you so upset?"

The gentleness in Randy's voice brought back the sting of tears. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to go home. Randy knew Claire was trying to keep an emotional distance between them. Why was she so damned determined to keep pushing him away? What was it going to take to get through to her? He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face as he looked deeply into her eyes. With every ounce of strength he had, he willed her to trust him, "You can tell me."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wishing he would stop being so damned nice to her. It was breaking her heart even more. Randy prayed for patience. Her silence was speaking volumes. She didn't trust him. He hated the fact that he was standing in a semi-dark parking lot, begging her to open up to him. It was almost more than he could stand. Randy resisted the urge to shake her, "Claire, please."

Frustrated, Randy let his hands drop away from Claire. He hated losing even that slight contact with her. It made the distance between them feel even greater. Randy took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. Fine. If she doesn't want to talk, he'd just have to wait it out. Randy kept his eyes locked on Claire's face. He didn't have the first fucking clue what had happened. Thinking back over the events of the last hour didn't give him any insight. He had been sitting at the table, waiting for Claire to come back from the ladies' room. An older had followed Claire into the bathroom and returned to her table a few minutes later, nearly breathless. She had informed the waiter that two "young chippies" were arguing in the bathroom. It didn't take Randy long to figure out that one of the "young chippies" had to be Claire. After pushing his way through the crowd of gathered onlookers, Randy stepped into the ladies room. His surprise had turned to utter disbelief as he took in the sight of Claire striking Natalie. What could have possibly provoked his usually laid-back Claire to physical violence? It just didn't make sense. Randy knew it was time to break up their little spat when Claire was about to slam Natalie's head into the mirror again. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he had to bail her out of jail.

Randy was quickly growing tired of playing games with her, "Get in the car."

Claire remained motionless.

"Dammit, Claire, get in the car." Randy spoke each word slowly, forcing himself to stay calm.

Claire stood rooted in place. Randy reached around her to open the car door. He waited wordlessly until Claire decided to get in. Slamming the door closed, Randy moved around to the driver's side of the car. He shoved the key in the ignition and started the engine. The driver back to the hotel was almost too painful for Claire. Her thoughts were moving so fast that she couldn't pin a single one down. Doubt and guilt clawed at her. What if Natalie wasn't lying? What if Randy really had set her up? What if he really had bet Jake that he could get her into bed? What if the last few days really had been some sort of sick, twisted contest? Just the thought of it made Claire sick. Randy parked at the front of the hotel and came around the car to open her door. He stood there silently and waited for her to emerge. Claire glanced at Randy. Anger blazed in his eyes, a muscle ticked along his jaw. She could tell he was pissed beyond words. Turning sharply on her heel, Claire stalked into the hotel. If anyone had a reason to be pissed, it damned sure wasn't Randy. He wasn't the one who had been used a pawn in a desperate game.

Randy followed Claire down the hall to their rooms. He was furious and confused. He had no idea why Claire was trying to stonewall him. Why the fuck couldn't she just own up to what she was feeling? Why couldn't she just drop the Ice Princess routine and just be honest with him? Was it really that hard for her to trust him? The only thing Randy knew for sure was the he was damned tired of playing cat and mouse. Either Claire made up her mind about what she wanted or he was walking away. As much as it would tear him apart, he wasn't going to live with Claire's constant suspicion. Opening the door to his room, Randy reached for Claire and hauled her inside. Claire gasped in outrage as Randy pulled her into his room and locked the door behind him. He moved to the center of the room and turned to face her, hands clenched at his sides. For a moment, Claire was scared he was trying not to throttle her. They stood facing each other, neither speaking for several long, tense moments. Even more frustrated, Randy collapsed on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what was going through Claire's brain or how to get through to her. Claire moved to the other side of the room to look out of the window. The knot of tension in her belly grew larger with each passing second. She was afraid; afraid to ask Randy for the truth and afraid not to know. "That night with Jake, did you set it up?"

Randy thought he was hearing things. No way in hell had she just asked him if the near-rape was a set up! What kind of monster did she think he was? Pulling his hands away from his face, Randy nailed her with a steady look, "How can you even ask that?"

"Did you?" Claire forced the words past the lump in her throat.

Randy was on his feet in less than a heartbeat. He moved across the room without a sound. He stared down at Claire, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Are you insane?"

Claire could feel her anger flaring back to life, "Did you?"

Randy's hands curled into fists as he rolled his shoulders, trying to tame the rage he felt building. He wanted to hurt something, someone. How could she stand there and ask him such a thing? Did she honestly think he would jeopardize her safety like that? Did she not understand the he loved her? "Who told you that?"

Claire was terrified by how absolutely calm Randy's voice sounded. He wasn't even trying to deny it. "Claire, answer me." His voice dropped to a deadly quiet tone.

"Please tell me you didn't." Claire's words were a whisper. He stood there, not even trying to deny the accusations. Randy reached for Claire, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of her upper arms. He pulled her close to him, his eyes burning into hers. In that instant, Claire knew true fear. She knew she had pushed Randy beyond his limits.

"How could you?" Randy's words fairly dripped acid, "After what we've shared, how can you think that?"

Claire shook her head slowly, unable to find her voice.

"Tell me." Randy shouted, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Let me go."

Randy shook her, probably harder than he should have, but he couldn't help himself. "Do you really think I could do that to you?"

Again, Claire could only shake her head.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell I've been through? Do you know what it does to a man to see the woman he loves nearly raped?" Randy shook her again, wishing she would say anything.

Claire was stunned; absolutely stunned. He said he loved her. All this time she had been so sure he was just trying to use her. All at once, the words came pouring out of her, like a river that couldn't be held back, "Natalie said you bet Jake that you could get me into bed first."

Randy's vision took on a decidedly hazy tint as he looked down at Claire. Rage beyond anything he had ever felt took hold of him. Of all the vile, under-handed, devious things he had been accused of, this was absolutely the worst. He had been responsible for a shitload of horrible things, but that was definitely not one of them. Claire had no idea of the hell he had been through that night. He had tortured himself to the point of exhaustion. All he had ever wanted was for Claire to know how much he cared for her. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her. How had he managed to fail so miserably? "I don't believe it!"

Claire instinctively took a step back, trying to put at least another inch of space between them.

"I swear it's true."

Randy hissed out a disgusted breath and turned away from Claire. He was afraid that if he stayed close to her, he would do something they would both regret. He wanted to shake some sense into her. He wanted to kiss her until she begged him to stop. He wanted to do everything to her and all at once.

"How can you think that I would do that to you?I thought that you, of all people, who have more faith in me than that! I've been honest with you since day one! I would do anything for you, Claire. ANYTHING!" Randy fairly shouted the last word.

_Oh God! What have I done? _Claire felt her anger turn into panic. The look on Randy's face said it all. His blue eyes had turned almost liquid with tears he couldn't hide. She never thought she would see the day that the great Randal Keith Orton was moved to tears. She would never have thought it would even be possible. The knowledge that she was responsible was more than she could endure. Gathering what remained of her pride, Claire moved past Randy to the door.

_***** A/N – Are you on the edge of your seat or what? If you're sweet enough to review, I'll have to reward your patience *****_


	27. Ravished

**This chapter contains EXPLICIT content. If you are easily offended or just plain shy, consider yourself warned!!! Oh, and I am so not taking the blame for any global warming caused by this chapter! **

"Don't walk away from me, Claire." Randy watched as Claire moved through the door connecting their rooms. He followed her through the doorway into her room. Claire opened her suitcase and started piling the last of her belongings into it. She was sick and tired of this bullshit. She was going back to the home office and telling Stephanie to shove it. She wanted out of this circus. Randy reached around Claire to grab the clothes out of her hand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Claire whirled to face him. "I'm getting out of here. Now."

Randy felt as if he'd been punched. Like hell she was leaving. They still had too much between them. Nothing was settled. "No, you're not."

"You're not going to stop me."

"You're not leaving." Randy said again. She'd have to go through him to leave.

"Get out of my way." Claire pushed Randy and made a grab for her clothes again. Randy took the clothes from her and threw them on the floor. Claire gaped at Randy in shock.

"You're not leaving."

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going back to Stamford and telling Stephanie I quit." Claire moved past Randy to grab her belongings out of the bathroom. Randy's arm wrapped around her waist as she moved past him. He jerked her against his side.

"Let me go." Claire hissed, sinking her nails into his forearm. She hoped like hell she was drawing blood. Claire tried to raise her foot enough to kick him. Randy wrapped his leg around hers, pulling her tighter against the curve of his body.

"Listen to me." Claire's struggles began in earnest. She shoved against his chest, hating him even more when the solid wall of muscle didn't budge. Randy pulled her closer against him, trying to still her struggles.

"Let me go. I swear, if you don't let me go . . . "

Randy shook her gently, trying to make her stop fighting him. When her struggles continued, he tightened the arm around her waist. He kept the pressure steady until Claire gasped. Randy leaned down to her, "If you listen to me, I'll let you go."

"Fuck you." Claire's words were close to a growl. Randy took a deep breath as a flame of desire licked his spine. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. Claire was finally letting herself feel passion. Claire saw the dark look in Randy's eyes. A sort of panic filled her. She had to get away from him. Her struggles increased, almost desperate to put space between them. Randy growled low in the back of his throat as Claire's foot connected with his knee. So she wanted to play rough? Hell yeah, he could play rough. Randy caught Claire's hand and pushed it behind her back, roughly pulling her flush against his chest. He grabbed her other hand and twisted it behind her back, capturing both of her hands in one of his much larger ones. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, one of this thighs wedged between hers.

"Stop it, Claire. Don't fight me." Randy's head lowered to hers.

His lips barely brushed against her cheek before moving to her lips. He groaned softly at the feel of her lips beneath his. They were soft and warm. Randy continued the assault on her lips until they parted. Before Claire could speak, his tongue darted inside to mate with hers. Randy's heart stopped in his chest. Claire was sweeter than he remembered. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted. Claire whimpered as Randy's tongue invaded her. This is what she had been fighting all along. This desire between them was going to be her undoing. She didn't choose to want him, it had just happened. Now, as he kissed her, she knew she was in deep trouble. Randy's body was so attuned to the softness against him that he knew the instant Claire's panic turned to desire. He could feel it in the way she slowly started to relax against him. He knew by the way she had stopped trying to free her wrists. She was finally owning what she felt. Randy reluctantly broke the kiss. He pulled away slightly, just enough to look into her eyes. He could see desire in their depths, a mirror of his own. He knew if he handled this the right way, Claire would come to him willingly. He would use this chance to prove to her once and for all that he loved her with a consuming passion. Without her, he was nothing.

Claire's breath came in shallow pants as she looked at Randy. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Claire swallowed hard, waiting to see what Randy would do. Randy slowly released the hold on her hands. As he did, his hands drifted lower, over the curve of her ass. He kept his touch firm, letting her know he was still in control. Randy traced the line of her curves, kneading the soft flesh. Claire gasped lightly at the feel of Randy's hand moving over her so possessively. She wanted to fight him, wanted to resist him. But part of her wanted his touch even more. Claire moaned softly and arched into his touch. Unsure of what to do, Claire's hands move to stroke the hard planes of his chest.

Randy purred deeply, "Touch me."

Claire shivered at the low tone Randy's voice had taken. His voice was a low rumble, soft and seductive. If he kept this up, he could talk to her for the rest of his life. Claire's hands moved from his chest to his shoulders. She traced the line of his shoulder, down his arms. Claire watched the path her hands took, moving slowly over the network of tattoos on his forearms. Once again she was amazed by how erotic that ink was. Randy wore it well. He moaned in encouragement, wanting Claire to touch him everywhere. Randy felt her relax against him as her touch moved lower. She traced the line of his hip before sliding her hands around to cup his ass, mimicking his own movements. He squeezed, she squeezed. He trailed a hand up her side, Claire moved to stroke his abs. Randy couldn't help but admire how quickly Claire followed his lead. She was finally placing all her trust in him. He wasn't going to let her down.

Randy's moans turned to growls when Claire started to unbutton his shirt. Her sharp intake of breath made him smile. She obviously approved. For a moment, Randy was relieved that he was in such fine shape. It didn't matter that he spent more than half of his time running around in little more than a pair of underwear. It didn't matter than hundreds of thousands of women had seen him nearly nude. All that mattered was this moment and what Claire thought of him. He loved the flare of heat in her eyes as she fully opened his shirt. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had looked at him with such honesty. It made him want her even more.

"I want you." Randy whispered against her lips. He didn't want there to be any confusion about where this was going.

"Do you want me?" Randy asked as his hand moved over her hip again.

Claire nodded once, unable to find her voice or take her eyes from Randy's golden skin.

"Say it, baby." _Oh, God._ The sound of Randy's voice as he drawled the word _baby_ made her so damned hot. If he could get that kind of reaction with just a single word, she'd hate to see what he was truly capable of.

"Say it." Randy prompted again, his hand returning to grip her ass. Randy kissed down the column of her throat as he pushed his erection against her.

"I want you." Claire forced the words out in a whisper.

"Louder." Randy rocked her against him, working her heat against his thigh. Claire's eyes closed for a second as a spasm of desire shot thru her.

"I want you." Claire forced thru clenched teeth.

Randy nodded once and released Claire. He knew he was pushing her, but he wanted to make sure they were in agreement. He didn't want there to be any doubt between them.

Randy finished taking off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He reached for Claire again, wanting her as close as possible. He hooked his fingers in her belt loop and pulled her against him. Randy reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. He leaned back, taking in the sight of her creamy skin. She was so damned close to perfect that it took his breath away. Randy's hand moved up her side, his fingers running under the edge of bra. He didn't slow his pace. He was afraid to. If he gave Claire time to change her mind, it would all be over. He didn't know if he was strong enough to survive that. Claire's breath caught as Randy lightly cupped her breast. She looked down in amazement at the tanned skin so dark against hers. Randy's fingers gently massaged her flesh, bringing her nipple to aching stiffness. She whimpered softly, wanting more of his touch. Randy slowly pushed the lacy strap of her bra down from her shoulder. He watched in fascination as more of her skin was revealed. He took a deep breath as he freed her from the lace. He knew Claire's breasts were a little large for her frame but he had no clue they were so perfectly shaped. Her breasts were round globes, the nipples a dark pink. Instantly, he ached to taste them. Randy leaned down and began kissing her breasts. Their moans mingled as Randy licked the hardened nub. He glanced up at Claire for a moment before fully pulling her nipple in the wet heat of his mouth. Her knees buckled at the tugging pressure of his lips. She didn't now how she was going to survive the onslaught if this was only the beginning.

Randy continued sucking and nipping at her while his hands worked at the clasp of her bra. He wanted her naked. He wanted them both naked. Claire instinctively tried to cover her exposed flesh. It was one thing to be partially covered, it was another to be standing there completely exposed. Randy looked at Claire in surprise. What was with the sudden shyness? Maybe he wasn't doing this right if Claire could find it in her to be shy. Randy took a step backward, then another until his knees connected with the bed. Slowly pulling Claire with him, Randy sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up the length of Claire's body as she stepped into the cradle created by his thighs. He couldn't get enough of looking at her. He couldn't wait to see the rest of her. Randy's hands moved to the button of her jeans. He gave Claire just enough time to nod her agreement before slowly freeing the button and working the zipper down. Randy groaned softly as he peeled back the halves of her jeans to reveal the tiny see-through lace panties she wore. For a moment Randy wondered if these were among the ones she had purchased that day at the mall. Actually seeing her in them had been well worth the wait.

Claire bit her lip nervously as Randy's hands pushed the material away from her skin. He trailed his hands down the length of her legs until the material pooled at her feet. Randy looked up at Claire again to judge her reaction as he nuzzled her breasts before slowly sucking a nipple into his mouth. Her moan of excitement was all the encouragement he needed. Randy felt his erection swell even more as he drank in the sight of Claire. She was so perfectly formed, from her head to her toes. He couldn't wait to have her. Randy drew his fingers up the inside of her legs, dancing over the seam of her thighs. Randy stroked with gentle pressure until Claire slightly parted her thighs. He wanted to howl in triumph as his fingers finally came into contact with her most intimate flesh. _She's so hot _Randy thought as he slowly stroked a finger along her wet flesh. She definitely wanted him as much as he wanted her. Randy continued stroking her as he reached for the button of his pants. He was going to explode if he didn't make some room. His cock was so hard it hurt.

Claire's bones melted as Randy's fingers stroked against her spot. She whimpered softly and reached for him. She clutched his shoulders as the stroking increased. For a moment Claire felt fear. This was too much already and all he was doing was stroking her. She didn't know if she would survive what was in store. Randy watched as Claire's eyes closed. She was so in the moment, right there with him. It was the most perfect moment he had ever had with a woman. _Taste her. _Randy heard the little voice in the back of his mind, urging him on. Randy slowly pulled his fingers away from her. He looked down at his fingers, loving the sight of her honey coating his skin. Claire watched in a combination of horror and amazement as Randy lifted his fingers to his mouth and slowly licked them.

Randy's hand gripped his cock as he licked Claire's essence from his fingers. He had never tasted anything so sweet. He had never tasted anything so wonderful. Instantly, he wanted more. Randy couldn't wait any longer. He lifted his hips, shoving the material of his jeans away from his straining flesh. He pulled Claire down to the bed with him, rolling until she was pinned beneath him. Randy had never been more ready in his life. He'd never wanted a woman more than he wanted Claire. Claire whimpered softly, wanting to feel more of him against her. She pulled at his shoulders, trying to bring him closer. His fingers found her again. He stroked her hard nub for a second before moving to slide a finger inside. Claire cried out in pleasure as Randy's finger stroked her depths. He felt amazing, the pulling sensation made her squirm. Randy continued his exploration with his fingers as he propped himself up on his elbow. He didn't want to crush her under his weight. Randy moaned as he felt the tiny contractions of her passage. She was getting close already. Randy forced himself to withdraw his fingers. Claire glanced between their bodies as Randy withdrew. She gasped in surprise as Randy took his cock in hand, slowly spreading her creaminess over the blunt tip. The feel of Claire's juices coating his heated flesh made Randy want to explode. The silkiness was more than he could take. Randy groaned softly as he pressed the tip against her entrance. He pushed gently, feeling the resistance of her soft flesh. Randy moaned in triumph as he slid into the heart of her. She was so fucking tight, so hot. Randy was in heaven. Her heat wrapped around him like a glove, her tightness milking him. Randy pulled out slowly and thrust again. Randy froze as he broke thru the thin resistance of Claire's virginity. _Oh no, no, no, no, no! It's not possible! _ Claire's cry of pain confirmed his fears. _Claire is a virgin. Oh, God! _He'd never consider the possibility. His fearless Claire, the one that stood up to him, was an innocent.

Randy's movements stilled as he gazed down at Claire. Her eyes were squeezed tight, a tear slid down her cheek. _Fuck, what have I done? _Randy felt a moment of panic. If he had known, he would have made it better for her. Randy cursed himself, calling himself ten kinds of fool. Randy bit back a moan as he slowly started to withdraw from her whimpered in protest. She opened her eyes, seeing Randy's worried face hovering above her. She didn't want this to end. She still wanted him. Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. "No, please! Don't stop."

Randy looked deeply into her eyes, hating himself for causing her so much pain. Randy started to apologize but Claire shook her head, "I want you."

It took all of Randy's willpower to maintain control. Instinct made him want to pound into her, claim her as his own. His sense of pride wouldn't let him. He didn't want Claire to hurt any more than she was. He wanted to make this good for her. Slowly, Randy pushed back into her heat. He felt it again, the resistance of untried flesh. He'd never felt anything so wonderful. He moved carefully, his eyes locked on her face, gauging her reaction. The tension drained from her, leaving a glow of pleasure behind. Randy's hand slid under her hips, tilting them for a deeper angle. His hand drifted down her thigh and squeezed gently. He gripped her thigh, using it to wrap her leg around his hip.

He moved carefully even as his pace increased. He could feel her softness contracting around him even as she grew hotter. She was getting closer to the edge. He could feel it in the way her body was growing more tense. Randy thrust harder, eliciting a keening cry from Claire. He fought the urge to pound into her. Instead, his fingers found her core again and began to stroke. Claire's body gripped him tightly as the stroking increased to a slightly frantic pace.

"Now, baby, now. " Randy whispered against her lips before kissing her. He thrust his tongue against hers, mirroring the motion of their bodies.

Randy had to bite his lip to keep from shouting as Claire's release washed over him. She tightened so much, he could barely move. He tried to keep pace as Claire began to thrash beneath him, milking him. Randy had to fight his own orgasm. He felt the first fingers of stinging pleasure lick his balls as his spine melted. Randy fought the urge to cum until Claire's thrashing had lessened. He pulled her leg tighter against him and picked up his pace. He could feel her tightening again. _So quickly? _Randy's breath turned from gasps to pants as he worked himself deeper into her. With a few deep thrusts, he followed her, their moans joining into a sweet symphony of pleasure. Randy felt his cock twitch in pleasure as he emptied into Claire's honeyed depths. He tried to fight it, he was scared he would flood her. But Claire wouldn't let him. She arched against him, taking him even deeper. Randy howled in a mix of pleasure and pain as he emptied completely. Randy's movements stilled, their breathing frantic. He propped himself up on both elbows, taking most of his weight from her. She had borne the weight of him without complaint. Randy pressed his cheek against hers, willing his heart to slow. Claire turned her head, pressing her lips to his. Randy opened his mouth to speak.

Claire pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head, "Own it."

Randy smiled and kissed her finger. If Claire didn't regret this, then neither would he. He knew he'd never have another chance to be with her like this. A man only got one chance at taking a woman's virginity. He withdrew slowly, instantly missing her warmth. He pulled Claire against his side, his hand possessively curling over her felt a moment of guilt wash over her. She felt bad that Randy had been caught off guard. She didn't mean to catch him by surprise. But it wasn't like she'd had a helluva lot of chances to have that particular conversation with him. Claire sighed softly and rested her cheek against his chest. The thudding of his heart comforted her. She could stay like this forever. Claire smiled as Randy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." His words caught her off-guard. Puzzled, Claire pulled away enough to look at him.

"For what?" Randy smiled at her, dimples forming his cheeks. Claire watched in fascination, Randy did have dimples.

"For being you." Randy pulled her close again and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

*****A/N – Anybody else in the mood for a cold shower???? Please review. *****


	28. Stamford

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

For the hundredth time since the glossy doors closed, Claire sucked in a deep breath. She fought down a wave of nausea as she watched the small numbers above the door light up, one after another. The entire morning had been a test of her willpower. Leaving Randy behind was the hardest thing she'd ever done. The night before flashed through her mind like scenes from a movie. She almost didn't recognize herself. Randy had brought out a new side, a totally wanton, passionate side that she didn't know existed. He had coaxed and caressed her to the heights of ecstasy. Just thinking about him brought a warm flush to her skin. In the early morning hours, Randy held her as he proved in no uncertain terms, that she was the center of his universe. Now, she felt foolish for having ever doubted him. She couldn't believe that a man as amazing as Randy truly cared for her as deeply as he did. She'd never had that before. All of her previous relationships had ended badly. Trust just didn't come easily to her anymore. Claire smiled a little as she thought about early that morning when she had tried to leave the hotel. Randy had been insistent he was going to Stamford with her. He told her that he couldn't stand to be away from her, especially after the passionate night they shared. It had taken every ounce of her willpower not to cave in and agree to let him tag along. She was having a hard enough time concentrating as it was. She wouldn't have a prayer if he were actually with her. The elevator reached the 8th floor with a smooth motion. The doors opened, revealing the cream colored carpet and deep burgundy walls. Claire swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to step from the elevator. She glanced down the long hallway that led to Stephanie's office. _Come on, Claire, you can do this. After last night, you can do anything. _Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Claire forced her feet to take the first steps toward Rachelle's desk. The petite blonde glanced up from her computer screen and flashed her thousand-watt smile.

"Good morning, Claire. We're glad you're back."

"Nice to see you again. How are Derrick and the kids?" Claire set her briefcase on the floor at her feet.

"Spoiled rotten, as always. You're looking good! Life on the road must agree with you."

Claire smiled slightly, thinking that it wasn't until the last 24 hours that she had found the one thing about life on the road that did truly agree with her, "Is Stephanie in?"

Rachelle slipped the oval-shaped glasses from her nose and glanced down the hall before nodding, "I'll let her know you're here."

Claire nodded and moved across the room to the plush chairs surrounding a glass topped table. Too nervous to sit, she placed her briefcase on the table and stood as far away from Stephanie's door as possible. Waiting was always the worst. Each passing minute made Claire's nerves fray just a little bit more. The ticking of the clock hanging above Rachelle's desk seemed unbearably loud in the absolute silence. After what seemed like an eternity, the door to Stephanie's office opened and she stepped into the waiting room. Stephanie definitely had on her game face as she motioned for Claire to enter her office. Rachelle gave her a thumbs up as she picked up her briefcase. Stephanie quietly closed the door behind Claire and motioned for her to take a seat in one of the two winged back chairs flanking her glossy desk. Stephanie perched on the edge of her desk and crossed one slim ankle over the other. She studied Claire with those dark eyes that didn't miss a single thing. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Stephanie spoke, "I'm glad you made it here in one piece."

Claire bit back an unladylike snort, "I can't say that I'm glad I'm here."

Stephanie continued to stare at Claire with shrewd eyes, "Well, I am. I've been worried, you know."

Claire looked at her friend, seeing the slightly pained expression on her usually calm face, "Nothing to worry about. As you can see, I'm alive and well."

Stephanie blew out a steady breath before moving around to sit in the soft leather chair on the other side of the desk, "Alright, we'll keep it professional, if that's what you want." Just like that Stephanie went into power-house business woman mode. "I take it you have something to show me?"

Claire took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She heard Randy's voice in the back of her head, _Own it, Claire,don't let her see your fear. _With an ease she didn't feel, Claire pulled a stack of papers from her briefcase and laid them in the center of Stephanie's desk. Stephanie arched a brow at the stack of papers. She certainly hadn't expected anything so formal; a few pages of notes, maybe a few completely written pages but nothing like this. Claire had made good use of the extra time she'd been granted. Reaching for the manuscript, Stephanie glanced up at Claire, "You can wait out front. I'll buzz Rachelle when I'm finished."

Claire nodded and rose from her chair. She straightened her pin-striped jacket as she stepped toward the door. Stephanie kept her poker face on until door had firmly closed behind Claire. Stephanie sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes locked on the door. She was worried about her friend. She wasn't acting like her usual bubbly, happy self. There was an edge to her that hadn't been there before. And it scared the crap out of her. Instinctively she knew something had happened in the weeks she had been away; something that Stephanie wasn't sure she liked. Picking up the phone, she hit Paul's number on the speed dial.

He answered on the first ring, "What does my beautiful wife need so early this morning?"

Stephanie wrapped the phone cord around her finger as she chose her words, "Claire's here."

There was a moment of silence, "Is she alright?"

Stephanie glanced at the door and shook her head, "No. Something's off. She's not acting like herself."

Paul laughed softly, "She's acting like Claire, then."

Stephanie rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, sometimes Paul's sense of humor didn't agree with her, "Be serious. Have you heard anything? You know, locker room stuff?"

Paul's laughter was suddenly gone. He paid very little attention to the gossip train. It was the easiest way to end up knee-deep in shit that wasn't any of his business, "Steph, you know I wouldn't tell you even if I had heard something. If you want to know what's going on, ask her."

"She won't tell me anything."

"Did you ask her what's going on?"

Stephanie sighed, "No."

"Then how do you know she's won't tell you?" Leave it Paul to be the logical one. That was something she both loved and hated about him. He always made sense, even when she didn't want him to.

"I love you."

"Me too, babe." Stephanie replaced the phone in the cradle and once again reached for the manuscript.

Claire kept one eye on the clock above Rachelle's desk as she continued to pace a path in the deep-pile carpet. If she kept this up much longer, there would be a trail marking her path. Time seemed to crawl by for the first two hours, then seemed to stop altogether. Forcing herself to relax, Claire sat in the chair facing Rachelle's desk. The younger woman was focused on whatever she was looking at. Not once did she glance in Claire's direction. Just when Claire thought her nerves would snap, the phone on Rachelle's desk rang. She answered it quickly in a hushed tone. She hung up the phone and looked over at Claire,

"Mrs. Levesque wants me to order lunch in." Rachelle's voice was hesitant. She didn't want to deliver the news any more than Claire wanted to hear it. Almost instantly Claire felt the fingers of anger. Stephanie was dragging this out just to prove her point.

Forcing a smile, Claire nodded, "Sounds good."

Over an hour later a delivery boy arrived with take out from Stephanie's favorite Chinese restaurant. Rachelle rose slowly from her desk, her balance slightly off center. Claire's eyes focused sharply as Rachelle ran a hand over her rounding belly. She had forgotten Rachelle was pregnant. She had lost track of so much during her weeks on the road. When she had taken the assignment, Rachelle had barely been sporting a baby bump. Claire rose from her chair and followed the other woman down another hallway to the break room. Rachelle sank into a chair with a sigh and kicked off her shoes. Claire pulled out a chair next to her and sat.

"You've gotten big." Claire motioned towards Rachelle's expanded waistline as she reached for a pair of chopsticks.

Rachelle's worried expression changed and her thousand-watt smile returned, "I know. I'm so ready to have this baby."

Claire's brow scrunched as she tried to recall exactly how many kids Rachelle already had, "How many does this make?"

Rachelle pulled a box of fried rice toward her as she glanced at Claire, "Number four."

Claire paused, a bite of noodles paused halfway to her mouth, "Seriously? They've figured out what causes that, ya know?"

A heated blush stole over Rachelle's creamy complexion, "You think I'd have figured that out by now, right?" Her hand moved over her rounded belly, "I guess we got caught up in the heat of the moment."

_Oh shit! _Claire almost dropped her lunch in her lap as Rachelle's words sank in. _Oh no!!!_

_No, no,no, no, no!! _Just last night she had gotten "caught in the heat of the moment" with Randy. Neither of them had thought to use protection. Suddenly terrified, Claire's hand moved to her stomach. Even as she sat there, torturing herself over what was happening in Stephanie's office, she could already be pregnant. As impossible as it seemed, she could be in Rachelle's shoes in the next few months. Only, she wasn't the one that was married with three kids at home. Rachelle frowned in concern, Claire had suddenly turned a sickly shade of white. She had set her lunch on the table and was staring at it as if it had suddenly turned into something disgusting.

"What's wrong?" Rachelle's voice was full of concern as she leaned toward Claire.

Stunned, Claire looked at Rachelle. She could only shake her head, "I'm fine." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You don't look fine." Rachelle's brow creased with worry.

"I guess I'm just not hungry."

Rachelle made a soft sound in the back of her throat, "I know all of this is hard on you."

Claire forced a weak smile as she looked at Rachelle, "More than you know."

Rachelle gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "It's all going to work out. I promise. Stephanie has a lot of faith in you. She knows you did your best, just like you always do."

Claire was torn between wanting to hug Rachelle and wanting to break down in tears. It meant so much to her that somebody was on her side. Maybe there really was a silver lining to this heavy, dark cloud that had been hanging over her. Claire forced back the tears as she reached for her lunch. Forcing herself not the think about the possibilities, they settled in for what she knew was going to be a long afternoon.

Claire struggled not to look at her watch again. She knew it hadn't been that long since the last time she'd checked. It was getting close to 4 o'clock. Surely Stephanie was about to bring the torture to an end. At least, Claire was starting to pray she would. It was impossible to think that Steph would draw it out much longer than she already had. Just when Claire thought her nerves were going to snap, the door to the office opened. Claire gave Rachelle a nervous glance before moving past Stephanie. She waited until Stephanie had taken a seat before perching on the edge of one of the chairs. Stephanie pushed the manuscript back across the desk to Claire.

"I'm impressed." Stephanie didn't see the sense in beating around the bush. "Considering you're over deadline, I'm impressed. I think it needs to be fleshed out more, but we can handle that before it goes to press. What do you think we should do now?"

Claire swallowed hard, not sure of how to answer the question. She wanted to get the hell out of Stamford, as quickly as possible, "I go back on the road and get this finished."

Stephanie leaned her head to the side as she studied her friend, "Answer me one thing, though. What happened?"

Confused, Claire stared at Stephanie, "Nothing happened."

Stephanie shook her head, almost sadly, "You're different, Claire. You're not the same woman that left here. You've got an edge to you." There was something so different, yet somehow familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you talking about?"

Stephanie stared in silence at her friend. If only she could put her finger on it. The intensity was definitely something new. It reminded her of someone. A slow smile spread over Stephanie's features. Why hadn't she seen it before? "So how are things between you and Randy?"

Claire swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. What was she supposed to say? She was afraid that if she said too much, Stephanie would pull her from the assignment. "We haven't killed each other yet." And it wasn't from a lack of trying.

"So what's it like?"

Claire arched a brow and looked at her friend, "What's what like?"

"Being with Randy. Is he that intense all the time?" Stephanie waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stephanie! How can you ask me that?" Claire felt a bright blush burning her cheeks.

Howling with laughter, Stephanie rubbed a finger over her chin, "That good, huh? I can't believe it! Ms. Untouchable finally let herself be touched! And by Randy Orton! That is awesome!"

Claire was utterly speechless. She couldn't deny it. Lying wasn't her style, "We've gotten . . . close."

"Oh yeah? How close?" Stephanie leaned over her desk and nailed Claire with a curious look. "That close? OH MY GOD!"

Claire's refusal was drowned out by Stephanie's squeal of laughter.

"Come on, Steph. This isn't funny!"

"The hell it isn't. You don't know how long I've waited for you to find someone that's worthy."

_Do what? What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Claire watched as Stephanie leaned back in her chair, her eyes dancing with mischief, "Randy and I are . . . dating." Okay, so yeah, technically they'd done more than date but she wasn't ready to tell her that. Stephanie stood and moved around to the same side of the desk as Claire. She sat on the edge and leaned close to Claire. She pushed back a lock of hair that had escaped tight knot of her hair.

"Okay, maybe you don't think this is funny. But the truth is, I'm happy for you. Yeah, Randy can be an asshole. He can push beyond your limits. He's arrogant and annoying as hell."

Claire couldn't stop herself from laughing. Stephanie had just accurately described Randy to a T. And those, apparently, were his good points.

"But he's also the kind of man you need. He's a strong man, with a good heart."

Stunned, Claire stared at her friend. Surely she just hadn't heard Stephanie say that Randy had a good heart. Until last night, Claire hadn't been entirely sure Randy even had a heart.

"How do you know?" Claire couldn't stop herself from asking.

Stephanie looked down at the wedding band on her left hand. She twirled the ring slightly before looking at her friend, "Cause I see the same things in him that I see in Paul." Stephanie stood and moved to the bank of windows stretching across the opposite wall. "He may not be the man that you want, Claire, but he's the kind of man that you need."

"How do you know that?"

Stephanie turned to Claire and winked, "Call it an instinct."

Claire stood and moved to stand next to Stephanie. Nobody really gave Steph the credit she deserved. She was wise beyond her years, a trait she obviously inherited from her father. Claire pulled her friend into a hug. Stephanie returned her embrace before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes, "So is it as good as I think it is?"

Claire's eyes closed for a moment as she shook her head, "You have absolutely no idea."

_***** A/N – Guess things are starting to look up for our girl, Claire. Please review. *****_


	29. Hartford

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The drive back from Stamford took much longer than Claire thought she would be able to stand. She was ready to put as much distance between herself and the home office as possible. She didn't like feeling so exposed. It was hard enough to deal with her feelings for Randy without having to look at them under a microscope. And that was exactly what Stephanie wanted. Once again, Claire felt a wave of shame at how badly she had treated Randy. In the process of trying to protect herself, she had hurt someone that she truly cared for. It had taken the last 24 hours for her to realize that under that bad-ass, fuck-em-all attitude was a gentle, caring soul. Randy did everything with that absolute intensity of his; including the way he loved her. It was still a shock to know Randy had actually admitted he loved her. It was something she never expected to hear, and something she would sell her soul to hear again. Randy was a man of action, words didn't come easy to him. Those three little words meant more to her than anything else in the world. Claire swore to herself, that no matter what, she would find a way to make it up to him. It was the least she could do. Letting go of a pent-up breath, Claire slouched back against her seat. The sign for the exit loomed just ahead. _Thank God, only a few more miles. _The ringing of the phone startled Claire from her thoughts. She dug it out of her pocket and flipped it open without looking.

"Where are you?" Randy's voice was slightly muffled by a roaring noise in the background.

"Almost there. I'm pulling off the interstate now." Claire forced her grip on the steering wheel to relax.

"How did it go?"

Claire glanced at the seat next to her before answering, "Better than I expected. Steph was pleased, for the most part."

"And the other part?" Randy knew Claire wasn't telling him everything.

"You won't even believe it." Claire murmured.

"Tell me about it when you get here." Randy ended the call without saying good-bye. Claire couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips. She was starting to get used to Randy's abrupt ways and sudden lapses in good manners.

Claire pulled into one of the few remaining parking spaces reserved for the roster. She turned the engine off and sat a moment, enjoying the quiet. It was the last time for a good, long while she would actually be able to find two minutes of peace. Glancing into the passenger seat, Claire shook her head as she looked at the young girl sitting there. Hannah Carter was a new photographer from the art department. The ink was barely dry on Hannah's contract. Stephanie had assigned Hannah to be Claire's shadow for the next three weeks while they worked on the final deadline. As Stephanie had calmly explained, a picture is still worth a thousand words. Claire's eyes moved over Hannah's short, dark hair and elf-like features. How old she was, she couldn't even begin to guess. _What am I going to do with you? _Claire asked herself for the hundredth time as she felt a wave of anxiety. All Claire knew for certain was that a young girl like Hannah wasn't going to last very long in the wolf's den. The girl was going to have one hell of a rude awakening the minute she stepped into the building. These guys were a force to be reckoned with. It took a special kind of person to be able to deal with them. Claire could only pray Hannah would prove herself to be one of them. Taking Hannah's shoulder in her hand, she shook her gently until her eyes slowly opened.

"We're here." Claire slipped her phone into her purse and tossed in a nearly full bottle of water.

"Already? That was a quick trip." Hannah grabbed her camera bag off the seat and bolted from the car before Claire had even unbuckled her seat belt. Claire shook her head slowly as she climbed out of the driver's seat. Looking around the parking lot, Claire had the distinct feeling that she was very much alone. Nobody was going to be able to help her out this time. Hannah quickly followed her into the building. Claire was barely ten feet into the building when she realized Hannah was no longer hot on her heels. Scanning the people milling around, Claire spotted Hanna's dark head. Whistling sharply, Claire motioned for her to catch up.

"Do yourself a favor a stick with me." Claire winced at the sharp tone of her words. God, she was starting to sound like Randy.

Hannah nodded and fell into step behind her. Claire kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was keeping pace. Claire paused at the table to check in and grabbed two All-Access passes. She clipped one onto her blouse and handed the other to Hannah. Claire moved into the depths of the building, looking for Legacy's dressing room. Ted answered the door with a smile. Claire returned Ted's easy smile as she set her purse down on the folding chair just inside the door. Her attention turned to Randy, his hot gaze moving over her. The flash of a camera drew Randy's attention from Claire. His eyes locked on the tiny, elf-like creature standing before them. Claire squeaked in surprise when Randy suddenly moved to stand in front of her. _Damn, he's fast _Claire thought as Randy snatched the camera from Hannah and held it out of reach.

"Who the hell are you?" Claire groaned inwardly as Randy snarled the question.

Claire quickly stepped in between Randy and the frightened Hannah, "Randy, Ted, this is Hannah Carter. She's my assistant." Pulling the camera from Randy took all of her strength. Claire handed it back to her and forced a small smile, "You'll have to forgive Randy. He's not completely house-broken yet."

Hannah stared at The Viper with awe-struck eyes. Never had she expected to be so close to to one of the headliners. So far, the only photographs she had been allowed to take were head shots of hopeful WWE applicants. Now, here she was, standing not three feet away from Randy Orton. _How cool is this???? _Claire knew exactly what it was like to be the one in Hannah's shoes. Just a few short weeks ago, she had been there herself. Turning to Ted, Claire placed a hand on her hip, "Would you mind showing Hannah where catering is?"

Ted nodded and took a step toward the door, "Let's go see who I can introduce you to. The show's started but I know somebody around here has to be hungry."

Claire smiled encouragingly at Hannah, "Stick with Ted, he's one of the good guys."

Hannah returned the smile before leaving. Claire quickly closed the door and turned to face Randy, "That wasn't very nice."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Randy returned Claire's glare, "I don't do cameras."

Claire laughed at how absolutely absurd that sounded, "Try again, Randy. You really should try to be nice to Hannah."

"Why should I?" Randy arched a brow at Claire.

"Because I want you to." Claire was slightly shocked at hold bold her words sounded. She knew Randy would see them as the challenge they were. Claire removed her jacket and draped it over her purse. Before she could take another step, Randy wrapped his arms around her and planted a hot kiss on the side of her neck. Claire felt the blush all the way to her toes as Randy pulled her flush against him. Randy was getting much better at being affectionate. It was amazing how their personalities were starting to rub off on each other.

Settling her hands on his chest, Claire forced back a sudden case of the butterflies. The hour and a half long drive north had given her plenty of time to think and worry. She knew she wouldn't have any peace until she had a chance to get it all off her chest,

"Last night . . ."

The smile that crossed Randy's face was just short of devastating. Just the heated look in his eyes made Claire want to melt, "Last night was incredible."

Claire felt the blush creeping over her from head to toe. Instantly, Randy was concerned. She was not acting like a woman that had been thoroughly loved. Leading her over to the couch, Randy sat on the arm. He pulled her into the cradle of his thighs and looked up at her. He was trying to make himself less intimidating, "Talk to me, baby."

Claire chewed her bottom lip nervously as she chose her words. She knew she had as much responsibility in it as he did, "We didn't . . ."

Randy cocked his head to the side as he studied Claire's face. What exactly was she trying to tell him? For a moment Randy feared she was going to tell him that it had all been a colossal mistake. He didn't have a single regret. He was pretty sure that he had done everything just the way Claire had wanted him to. Hell, he was pretty sure they had even done a few things that were illegal in the great state of Connecticut. A sense of icy dread came to him. Randy laced his fingers through hers and squeezed gently, "We didn't what?"

Claire closed her eyes for a second as she gathered her courage, "We didn't use protection."

Randy didn't know how to respond. He stared at her, fighting down the wave of panic consuming him. _Oh fuck. _The thought of using protection had never even crossed his mind. He'd been so caught up in pleasing Claire that he'd lost all sense of reason. He wasn't worried about diseases, he had been routinely tested under the company's strict policy. Claire, bless her soul, had been as pure as the fallen snow. Part of him wanted to deny it was even possible. What were the odds of getting pregnant the first time? Okay, make that the first three times? He knew enough about female biology to know it only took one sperm with a sense of direction.

Unbidden, a picture of Rosalyn came to him. He flashed back to that horrible night, so long ago, when she had stood before him and crushed his world. At the time he thought he loved her more than he loved himself. Randy fought down the urge to run. Instinct told him to lie his ass off and get as far away from Claire as possible. How many times since then had a woman tried to trap him with the baby net? Too many to count. Looking back, he knew that what he felt for Rosalyn was nothing compared to what he felt for Claire. Randy took a deep breath and forced himself to realize that this time things were vastly different. There was no way in hell Claire could deny him this child. Claire was absolutely 100 percent his. As would any possible child would be completely his. Randy ignored the voice screaming at him to leave. Instead, he forced himself to remain calm as his gaze moved to Claire's stomach. Would it really be so horrible if she was pregnant? The sudden flash of male pride gave him a firm answer. He wouldn't mind one damned bit if Claire grew heavy with his child. In fact, he almost liked the idea of there being a part of him that would always be with Claire. Reaching up, Randy ran his fingertips over her cheek, "I'll take care of you. Both of you."

The butterflies in Claire's stomach increased their frantic fluttering as Randy drew his fingers over her flat stomach. She was so touched by the solemn reverence in his voice it took her breath away.

* * *

Hannah followed Ted down the hall toward catering. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't hold back the excitement. Everywhere she turned, she spotted one of the WWE superstars. Her steps slowed as she watched John Cena walking towards them. If she had thought he was hot before, her opinion of him skyrocketed. Hannah watched in amazement as John smiled at her, his dimples flashing. He paused a moment to shake hands with Ted before continuing down the hall. Unaware, Hannah turned and watched John stride away. Ted's laugh brought her attention back to him. Hannah flashed a smile of her own and took the lead. She followed the sound of voices until she found what she assumed was the catering area. Hannah was in utter disbelief as she looked around the room. Matt Korklan, better known as Evan Bourne, stood next to Cody Rhodes. She couldn't take her eyes away from the tall, dark-haired vision of yumminess. She'd had a secret crush on him long before she had signed on to the art department. Realizing Hannah had frozen in her tracks, Ted stopped next to the guys. Cody glanced over Ted's shoulder at the tiny little creature standing with her mouth open while she stared at them.

"Who's your little friend there?" Cody nodded in Hannah's direction.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Hannah. She's helping Claire finish Randy's bio." Ted motioned Hannah over to them. He waited a minute before realizing she was about to grow roots where she stood. Ted bit back a smile and walked over to her. Taking her hand, he pulled her over to stand beside Matt.

"Hannah, this is . . ."

Hannah felt like she'd swallowed a dozen moths as she stared up at the two dark-haired hunks, "You're Evan Bourne." Turning to Cody, she let her hazel eyes travel over him from head to toe, "And you're Cody Rhodes."

Cody stared at the girl in front of him. No way in hell was she even old enough to be driving, much less working for the company. She was barely 5 foot 4 inches tall. Her hair was a dark brown pixie cut. Blonde streaks of color shot through the dark strands of her glossy hair. Her wide-set hazel eyes were ringed with smoky make-up. She was a tiny little thing. Staring down at her, Cody thought she was be as easy to squish as a mosquito. She was about as big as one. Surely Ted was trying to be funny. No way he could possibly be serious.

"Ted, come on. Take her back to her parents before we get in trouble."

Ted crossed his arms over his chest and looked between Cody and Hannah, "Cody, I'm serious. If you don't believe me, ask Randy."

Cody took a deep breath as his eyes moved back to Hannah. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't believe it. What were the jackasses in Stamford thinking? Did they not realize Hannah was going to be nothing but trouble? What was the point in sending someone else to get in the way? That was all the didn't need.

"I'm not getting into this. Whatever you do, make sure she stays out of trouble." Cody glanced at Ted again before turning to head back toward Legacy's dressing room.

Hannah forced herself not to turn around and watch Cody's retreating backside. She didn't think her heart could stand it. It was already pounding hard enough to jump out of her chest.

She just couldn't believe that she'd been here less than a hour and she'd already seen so much hotness she needed a cold shower. The next three weeks were going to be one hell of a good time.

_*****A/N – What are y'all thinking? How do you like little Hannah? *** **_


	30. Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The next morning Randy found Claire in the hotel's restaurant. He had been surprised to wake and find Claire's side of the bed empty. They had stayed up most of the night talking. Claire had carefully taken notes while he told her stories of growing up with Cowboy Bob Orton. He revealed parts of his childhood that he had never told another living soul. She hung on every word. He really felt like they had connected on a deeper lever. And after the bomb she'd dropped back at the arena, that certainly wasn't a bad idea. Standing in the doorway, he watched Claire as she twirled the coffee cup around in her hands. She was talking to someone, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Once again, Randy was struck by how incredibly lovely Claire was. Even if he lived to be a hundred, he'd never get enough of her. Randy slid into the booth next to Claire and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She turned toward him and was quickly rewarded with a kiss. Claire felt the heat all the way to her toes. Randy suddenly had no problem being openly affectionate. The sigh coming from the other side of the table drew Randy's attention. He pinned Hannah with a sharp look that had absolutely no effect on her.

"That is so awesome." Hannah watched in wonder as Randy wrapped an arm protectively around Claire and pulled her against his side.

Claire hid a smile behind her coffee cup as she took a quick sip, "Hannah's got some really good ideas for the book."

Randy arched a brow and silently picked up a piece of bacon from Claire's plate. He chewed thoughtfully as he looked at Hannah with a critical eye. Something about her reminded him of his sister, Becky. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him; like he'd hung the moon. All at once he felt a surge of brotherly protectiveness.

Hannah leaned her elbows on the table as she studied Randy, "You have amazing bone structure. No wonder the camera loves you."

Randy kept his scowl in place. Hannah's dazzling smile as almost contagious. Just like Becky.

Claire set her cup down on the table as she looked between the two. They were definitely sizing each other up. It was almost comical to watch their expressions change. After a long moment, Randy sat back and reached for Claire's coffee, "Tell me about it."

Hannah's smile was bright enough to put the sun to shame. The girl practically radiated an infectious sort of mischief, "I think the most important thing is to protect the Viper image you've got going. What I want to capture is the intensity." Hannah held up her hands as if she were framing him with the camera, her thumbs and forefingers extended to create an L-shaped box that she held in front of Randy. "You are beautiful."

Randy almost spit coffee all over the table. Nobody ever had the nerve to call him beautiful to his face. He frowned at Hannah, which only incited another mega-watt smile, "Claire, tell him he's beautiful."

Claire's laughter drew Randy's gaze away from Hannah. _Damn, she's amazing when she laughs like that. _He waited the space of a heartbeat to see if she was bold enough to repeat Hannah's sentiment.

"I know we're booked until we get to Ohio but Hannah's knows somebody in Cleveland that will let us use his space for studio shots." Claire forced herself to keep a calm expression.

"Why can't you just call somebody and use something on file?" Randy asked.

Hannah shook her head as she took a long sip of orange juice, "Your file photos suck."

Claire's laughter made Randy glare at her. Once he had her alone, he was going to give her a little reminder in respect. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Hannah loved watching the play of emotions flicker on Randy's face. He wasn't nearly as emotionless as he appeared on the Titontron. It was amazing to see a living legend so up close and personal. "Well, most of them suck. I really want to try this on my own."

Claire covered Randy's hand with her own. She really felt for Hannah's situation. She remembered all too well what it was like to be a young woman trying to make her way in a man's world. All Hannah really wanted was a chance to prove herself, "Please, Randy, it's important to her."

How could he ignore the pleading in her voice? Hell, if Claire asked him to cut off his right arm, he gladly would. He would do absolutely anything to make her happy and keep her that way. If making her happy meant he had to let Hannah play shutterbug, it was a small price to pay. "If it's that damned important, I'll let her."

Claire smiled as she squeezed Randy's hand. Leave it to him to try be and be macho. Claire could only smile as Hannah grabbed her bag and tossed a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "I'm going back up to my room. Call me when it's time to leave."

Randy kept his eyes trained on Hannah's retreating form until she'd disappeared around the corner. Once he was sure she was out of sight, he couldn't keep a smile at bay. His deep laugh took Claire by surprise. He'd kept up a poker face until Hannah left, now he was laughing like a fool. He shook his head slowly as he turned to Claire, "That girl is something else."

Claire nodded in agreement, "She's certainly a fireball."

"She reminds me of you." Randy turned his head toward Claire with smile.

She could see the laughter dancing in the depths of his blue eyes. The compliment caught Claire off guard, "No way. I'm not anything like that." Claire motioned with her cup to the direction Hannah had disappeared.

Randy's eyes moved slowly over her, "She's got the same spark."

"Spark?" Claire looked into Randy's eyes.

"The spark that says she's going to cause some poor son of a bitch a helluva lot of trouble."

* * *

The sound of someone pounding on her door woke Hannah from her nap. She'd gone back to her room with the intention of packing but the lure of the bed had been too strong. After pulling off her sweatshirt, she'd collapsed on top of the covers. She'd fallen fast asleep and was in the middle of a wonderful dream. All she wanted was the knocking to stop so she could go back to sleep. Pulling herself from the bed, Hannah opened the door with a yawn.

Claire stood in the doorway, Randy close behind her, "We're leaving."

Hannah's eyes widened as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. Shit! She'd seriously overslept. Looking around the room, Hannah bit back a groan. Her room was a certified disaster area, as usual. Grabbing a handful of clothes, Hannah dashed into the bathroom. Claire turned to Randy with a smile, "We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

Claire waited until Randy had gone downstairs before she stepped into the room. How in the name of all that was holy could one person make such a mess in one night? Claire shook her head in a combination of confusion and amusement. She started picking up Hannah's discarded clothes and set them on the bed. The girl really needed to work on her organizational skills if she intended to make a name for herself. Claire smiled as she picked up Hannah's portfolio; which was peeking out from under a pillow. She flipped through several pages. She had to give Hannah her due, she really had a unique eye. Most of the pictures featured a heavy, industrial theme. They were mostly black and white, with a lot of strong lines and sharp curves. But it was the portrait of a hairless, teenage girl that captured her attention. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about the image. The girl staring back at her from the photo had the weight of the world in her eyes. Claire was suddenly moved by the depth of emotions reflected. There was also something so familiar about the girl's face. Claire squinted slightly as she stared at the image. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen that face somewhere.

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the open door. She turned to find Cody standing in the doorway, "Randy said he's going to leave without you if you're not downstairs in five minutes."

Claire shook her head. She knew Randy was bluffing. No way would he leave her stranded. "We're coming. Hannah, shake a leg." Claire raised her voice, hoping Hannah would hear her.

A heartbeat later, the bathroom door opened as Hannah stepped back into the room. Cody's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Hannah. She was partially dressed in torn jeans and a lacy bra. Quickly turning his back, Cody felt a blush staining his cheeks. He sure as hell never expected to find Hannah half-dressed when he'd volunteered to fetch them. Next time, he'd make Randy get them himself! "Has anybody seen my black hoodie?"

Claire bit back a smile as she watched Cody shove his hands deep in his pocket. She turned back to the pile of clothes and pulled out the requested garment. Hannah made a disgusted sound as she shoved the material into her backpack. "Not that one, the one that has the Union Jack on the back."

Hannah disappeared for a moment as she crawled under the bed to look. A moment later Claire heard a muffled "Got it" from under the bed. Hannah stood and quickly pulled on a t-shirt before dragging on the hoodie she'd unearthed. She grabbed the portfolio from Claire's outstretched hand. Shoving it into her backpack, Hannah whirled to look at the room.

"Where's Rocco?"

"What's Rocco?"

"Rocco's not a what. He's a who. A stuffed raccoon, as a matter of fact. I can't leave without him."

Cody turned to face Hannah. What the hell was she babbling about? Glancing at his watch, Cody frowned. They were way past five minutes. And he wouldn't put it past Randy to leave them stranded. He had before. "Forget the squirrel. We gotta go."

Hannah crossed her arms as she glared up at Cody, "He's not a squirrel. He's a raccoon."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Claire took a step toward the door and was stopped by Hannah's sudden squeal of happiness. "Rocco. How did you get up there?" Hannah snatched Rocco from the top shelf of the closet and hugged him to her chest. Hannah grabbed her backpack and smiled at Claire, "Now we can go."

Hannah pushed past Cody and darted down the hall. Claire smiled as she watched the expression on Cody's face change. He looked like he was ready to throttle her. It was the same look Randy got when he was trying to not let Claire get the better of him. Cody glanced back at Claire before leaving the room. Things were really starting to get interesting.

***** A/N --- Okay, just hang in there with me! Hannah has a story of her own that will come out in good time. Please review *** **


	31. Penguins

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – I'm a bad girl and decided you all deserve another chapter of awesome loving. *****

Claire groaned softly as she collapsed onto the bed. The drive from Hartford to Cleveland was horrible. The rain had been so bad that Claire was glad she was squeezed in the back seat between Ted and Hannah. She had never been so glad to see a hotel in all her life. After the tension of the nearly 10 hour drive, Claire was more than grateful to change into a nightgown and curl up in a soft bed. She turned on the T.V while she waited for Randy to come out of the shower. She stopped channel surfing on the Discovery Channel. It was airing a new documentary, Penguin Paradise. Pulling a hairbrush from her bag, Claire tucked her legs under her and turned her attention to the T.V. Randy leaned against the door jamb as he watched Claire. She was so fascinated by whatever she was watching that she didn't hear him leave the bathroom. The room was bathed in darkness, except for the flickering light from the T.V. Moving silently across the room, he sat on the bed behind her. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Did you know that some penguins mate for life?" Claire asked as she leaned against Randy's warmth.

He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Did you know that the males will give a small rock to the female to show that he's a worthy mate?"

Randy pulled back slightly as he looked at her, "I'm not really up on the mating habits of penguins, Claire."

She smiled as Randy pulled the hairbrush from her loose grip. He slowly started working the tangles from her hair. Claire sighed in contentment as his strong fingers slowly worked the brush through the length of her hair. This was definitely something she could get used to. Their private moments alone together were few and far between. She deeply cherished these rare moments when Randy allowed himself to completely relax.

"So what happens when the female decides she likes the rock?" Randy smiled as he glanced at Claire's expression. The smile she gave him was so sweet it made his gut clench.

"The male will show her how impressive he is. If she agrees, he helps her build the nest."

"They play house?"

Claire smiled and pressed a kiss to Randy's cheek, "Something like that."

Randy slid his fingers through her hair before setting the brush aside. He turned her slightly to face him. "What if the male decides he doesn't want the female to see any other penguins?"

Claire arched a brow, wondering why she suddenly had the feeling Randy really wasn't asking about the habits of birds. Choosing her words carefully, she watched Randy's expression, "Then he makes her an offer she can't refuse."

Randy shook his head as he looked at Claire, his expression serious, "What kind of an offer does he make?

Claire leaned her head to the side as she continued studying him, "Depends."

Randy's blue eyes moved over the planes of her face. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling. He wanted to tell Claire that as long as he lived, he would never feel this way about anyone else. "What kind of offer would you want? If you were a penguin?"

Claire shook her head slowly as she thought about Randy's question. "Just a safe place to nest. A mate that is kind, loyal and loving. Maybe a mate that would bring me a rock."

Randy had to smile. Leave it to Claire to only ask for the small things that would mean so much. Claire rose to her knees and moved closer to him, "What would you want, you know, if you were a penguin?"

Randy's locked with Claire's. He took a deep breath as he trailed his hands over her stomach. "I'd want a mate that would love me for who I am. Not what she thinks I can give her."

Claire stared into Randy's bright blue eyes. She could see so much of his emotions clearly reflected there. Once again, Claire had the feeling that Randy was referring to something in his past that he wasn't ready to tell her about yet. "I do."

Randy cocked his head to the side as he watched Claire so intently, "What?"

"Love you for who you are."

Randy felt a rush of emotion. He had waited so long to hear Claire say those words. He'd pushed her and pushed her, the whole time praying it wouldn't blow up in his face. Now, after so many weeks of pushing, she was owning what she felt. Claire wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and trailed a hand down his back. "I love you because you're the most amazing, loving, caring man I've ever met. I love you because you love me like no one else ever will."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Randy fought back the wave of emotions that threatened to choke him. She had no idea how long he'd waited for someone to say those things to him. He hadn't had a woman say that and mean it, in well, forever. He now knew for sure that whatever had happened between him and Rosalyn was a sham. She never really loved him. At least not the way Claire did, with her entire being. It was a feeling he would do anything to keep. If she wanted a rock and a safe place to nest, then he would build her the biggest damned house, right after he bought her the biggest diamond he could find.

"I don't want to share you. Ever." Randy's words were husky against her ear.

"Don't worry. I don't want to share you, either."

"So I guess this means we're stuck with each other." Claire nodded as she trailed her hand back up the length of Randy's bare back. She felt the shiver that followed her touch.

"Does that feel good?" Claire whispered as she traced her lips along the curve of his ear.

"Claire." Her name was a warning growl.

"Maybe I'm trying to show you how impressive I can be."

Randy's laugh moved over her like a caress, "Then by all means."

Claire took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She still wasn't used to being the wanton, needy, highly sensual woman that Randy brought out in her. When she was close to him, all sense flew right out the window. Randy made her respond to him on an instinctual level. It would take a lot of getting used to. Claire pushed gently at Randy's shoulders until he stretched out on the bed. Following him, Claire began to press nibbling kisses across his collar. She moved along the curve of his pecs, nibbling lower. Randy's hands tangled in her hair as her kisses moved down his body. He could only watch in helpless amazement. He had wanted this for so long. Each time he had been with Claire, he hadn't been able to bring himself to ask for this. Her knowledge of intimate matters was limited. He hadn't wanted to shock her by asking for something some women found utterly distasteful. How amazing was it that Claire was taking the lead and giving him exactly what he wanted without having to be asked? Randy watched Claire's downward progress with heavy-lidded eyes. He sucked in a deep breath as her hands moved over the ridges of his six pack. It took every ounce of his willpower to remain motionless under her tentative caress. Pushing the towel out of the way, Claire trailed her fingers over the curve of his hip. Suddenly unsure, Claire's eyes locked with Randy's. The liquid heat she saw in reflected there gave her courage a boost. She wanted to do this for him; after everything he had done for her, she owed him. She wanted to know his taste; that unique essence that separated Randy from every other male on the planet. After all, it was only fair.

Randy knew he was in deep trouble the instant Claire's timid fingers came into contact with his heated flesh. A rush of pleasure washed over him. His little Claire was an amazing student. In the few times they had been together, she had learned exactly how he liked to be touched. She was showing exactly how much she'd learned. Her fingertips traced over the length of him from base to tip and back again. Randy swallowed hard, his throat as dry as the scorching sands of the desert. His heart started a steady pounding in his chest as Claire nuzzled him against her cheek. He watched with wide-eyed wonder as Claire turned her cheek, finally bringing her lips into full contact. Biting back a curse, Randy watched as Claire's pink tongue flicked over the plum-shaped knob. The instant her tongue moved over him, Claire felt a sense of feminine power. Randy was helpless beneath her. His fingers tightened in her hair as her lips closed over his ridge and pulled him into the moist depths of her mouth. Randy's eyes fluttered as Claire's mouth began to move over his shaft, the suckling sensation sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't remember when he had felt something so deliciously wicked. As a general rule, he didn't let his bed mates go down on him. It just seemed too intensely personal. But with Claire, all bets were off. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

With a growl, Randy's hands reached down and pulled her away from his heated length. Her innocent loving was driving him beyond the limits of his control. He pulled her up the length of his body and with a swift movement and pinned her beneath him. His touch turned possessive as he sealed their lips. He arched against her, moving her gown out of his way. He smiled as his fingers brushed over her naked curves. _Naughty girl, no panties. _He placed himself at the entrance of her softness. Claire's eyes widened as Randy slowly pushed into her. She'd never get used to the sensation of his heated length opening her. In that instant she always felt so exposed, like he could see all the way to the depths of her very soul. Randy groaned softly as he fully seated himself in Claire. No matter how many times they made love, he would never get enough of her. She made him feel complete, like nothing else ever had. Fighting back a wave of incredible desire, Randy slowly started to move. Claire's soft gasp of pleasure made him smile. She was so incredibly responsive to him. He kept his movements slow and steady, allowing Claire to feel every inch of him. Almost instantly, Claire was swept away by the waves of pleasure Randy created. Her hips arched against him, taking him even deeper. She could feel him in her deepest depths.

"Randy, stop."

The instant the words left her lips, Randy's movements stilled. Instantly concerned, he looked down into Claire's passion-hazed blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Condom." Claire's eyes moved to her purse, sitting on the nightstand.

Randy's gaze followed Claire's to the little black bag. He wasn't sure he wanted to use the little foil packet. He wasn't entirely certain that some part of him didn't want to get her pregnant. The more he thought about the possibility, the more he came to like the idea. The primitive, male part of him wanted to leave his mark on her; give her a part of himself that she could never give back. He really would love watching her grow round as their baby grew safely in the depths of her womb. He wanted to be a selfish son of a bitch and give her that baby, no matter what she said. The selfish part of Randy was silenced by the suddenly worried look in Claire's eyes. No matter how badly he wanted to forever claim Claire as his own, he couldn't do it. He couldn't take that choice away from her. If Claire wanted to bear him children, it would be her choice. Forcing himself back under control, Randy dropped a kiss on her shoulder before reaching for the purse. He found the little box of condoms sitting on the very top. His little Claire was prepared. He arched a brow as he placed the box on the bed and tossed the purse onto the floor.

"Girl scout, right?"

Claire couldn't help herself, she laughed at the ultra-serious expression on his face. She nodded as she watched Randy unrolled the sheath over himself. In less than a heartbeat, he returned to her, his heat pushing into her depths. Randy moved slowly, even when Claire began to undulate beneath him. She pushed against his shoulders as her hips arched, begging for more. Each stroke felt like a thousand fingers, reaching into the very heart of her. The knot of tension grew tighter each time Randy moved until finally she fell over the edge into oblivion. Randy's eyes locked on her as she came, the play of emotions on her face driving his passion higher. He kept his thrusts deep and slow, working her until the sweet milking of her body brought his orgasm. He buried his face against her shoulder as he fought the urge to shout her name. After a long moment, Randy pulled her against him as he rolled onto his back. He settled her weight onto him as he looked into her eyes.

"So? Did I do it?" Claire smiled slightly as she dropped a kiss in the center of his chest, directly over his pounding heart.

He arched a brow in response, "Do what?"

"Show you how impressive I am." Claire's smiled widened as it lit up her eyes.

Randy's laugh caused a shiver, "I'll kill any penguin that even thinks about bringing you a rock."

Claire's laughed, "Remind me to make sure I hang a sign on our nest that says no trespassing."

"Damn straight."

***** A/N – A little naughtiness never hurts, right? I hope you enjoyed. Please review. *** **


	32. Photographs Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire waited impatiently as Hannah walked around to the front of the building. They had arrived 30 minutes early to meet her so-called friend, Gabe. He was willing to let them borrow his studio for a photo session. Claire hadn't had the heart to ask Hannah what kind of favor they now owed. She wasn't sure how far Hannah would go to get what she wanted. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would take no for an answer.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Ted asked as he looked up at the building. The place looked like it had seen better days. It had that deserted warehouse, serial killer movie feel.

Randy shook his head slowly as he looked down at Claire, "Care to answer that one?"

Claire sighed impatiently and glanced down at her watch. It was just after 5:30 A.M. She was so cold she couldn't feel her toes any more, "She said he's on the way."

Ted exchanged a quick glance with Cody before shaking his head. He still wasn't quite sure why he and Cody had gotten out of bed on such a god-forsaken freezing morning to tag along. It's not like anybody was writing their biography. Which was really a shame considering how amazing their rise to fame had been. Claire peeked around the edge of the building and down the long alley, hoping to see the mysterious Gabe appear out of the early morning darkness.

Randy leaned down as he adjusted the collar of Claire's jacket. He spoke softly so that only she could hear, "If he doesn't show in the next ten minutes, we're outta here."

Claire nodded in agreement as she took another look down the alley. Hannah's small frame came to stand beside Claire, "He's always late."

Cody made a noise under his breath that sounded a lot like "bullshit." Randy turned and nailed him with a cold look. Cody glanced at Hannah before turning his attention to the concrete wall of the building. The quiet of the morning was utterly shattered by the throaty purr of a motorcycle. Hannah hopped up in down in place as she watched the dark figure on the motorcycle drew closer. Before the stranger came to a complete stop, Hannah ran over to him and excitedly threw herself at him. He easily swept her into a bear hug. He held her a moment before dropping her back on her feet. Pulling Gabe along behind her, Hannah returned to stand beside Claire.

"Guys, this is Gabe. Gabe, these are the guys."

Randy took a protective step in front of Claire and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm Randy, that's Ted and this is Cody." He looked the man over with a critical eye, then he added, "This is my Claire."

Claire sucked in a breath as Gabe stepped into the pale yellow light hanging over the door. He was big enough to be on the WWE roster. He was at least as tall as Randy and just as wide. His head was clean shaven and he wore a gauge in his left ear. Gabe nodded and offered his hand to Randy. After a tense moment, Randy shook it. Gabe opened the roll-up door and motioned for them to enter. With a slight jerk of his chin, Randy motioned for Ted and Cody to go ahead before he glanced down at Claire. No way in hell was he letting Claire get more than arm's length away. Randy wasn't impressed by the interior of the building. The walls had been painted a stark white and thick black material hung from rods suspended from the ceiling. He thought it looked like some kind of fabric torture chamber. He kept Claire in his line of vision as he watched Gabe move over to a work table. He pulled off a heavy leather jacket and let it drop onto the table with a thud. Randy wondered if Gabe happened to be packing heat. His narrowed eyes moved over Gabe, noting that the other man had a half-sleeve tattoo on his left arm. Running thru the center of the tattoo were two rows of five stars. Randy noted that only six of the stars were filled in. The remaining four were simple, dark outlines.

Randy's attention was drawn to Hannah as she moved around the room, turning on lights,

"I know it doesn't look like much but it works for what we need."

"What I need is to be back in my bed." If Hannah heard Cody's comment, she didn't show it.

Hannah turned on the last light and moved to Gabe's side. They made an odd couple, Gabe's tall form next to Hannah's petite frame. Randy wondered how they knew each other. He got the sense that they shared a common history. Hannah smiled up at Gabe as he silently handed over a camera. She leaned her shoulder against him as she took the camera. Holding the camera against her shoulder, Hannah turned to Claire, "You're first."

"Me? I thought we were here for Randy."

Hannah laughed and pulled Claire across the room. She lead her over to a stool and motioned for her to sit. Hannah smiled a rather patient smile and waited for Claire to take a seat. After a moment Claire heaved a sigh and hoisted herself onto the stool. Randy leaned back against the work table. His eyes flicked over to Gabe, watching as he loaded film into a camera. Odd that in this age of technology he still used traditional film. Randy had the impression that Gabe was a man who respected his craft. They did have something in common after all.

"Have you known Hannah long?"

Gabe nodded as he closed the film cover, "A while."

Randy arched a brow. Apparently Gabe was a private man of few words. Amazing that they should have so much in common. Gabe turned and leaned against the work table, arms crossed over his chest. He studied Randy with unreadable eyes. After a long moment he motioned towards Randy's arms, "Nice work."

Randy's gaze flicked to Gabe then back to Claire, "You too."

They settled into an uneasy silence. Randy was curious about the stars tattooed on Gabe's arm. He couldn't bring himself to ask about them. If Gabe wanted him to know, he would tell him. Randy knew all too well that sometimes the meaning behind the ink was too personal to put into words. It had been that way when Claire asked about his. Randy let his gaze travel over Claire once again. She was dressed in black slacks and a red cable knit sweater. She looked professional and calm while he, on the other hand, was thinking completely unprofessional thoughts. All he could think about was getting her somewhere private to strip away the layers of clothes. His eyes traveled back up the length of her body and finally settled on her long, graceful fingers which were digging into the red leather seat. He could tell she was uncomfortably perched on the nearly waist high stool. _How fitting _Randy thought. Claire was finally getting a taste of his world. It was hard to hide any imperfections under the hot glare of studio lights. Every blemish, no matter how small, was magnified. Remarkably, from where Randy stood, Claire's flaws must have been comparatively minor. He watched as Hannah moved around the stool, looking for the best angle.

"Relax, doll, I'm going to make you look like a million bucks." Hannah frowned as she snapped a few quick shots.

"I don't even know why you think I need to do this." Clair grumbled.

"Don't be that way, Claire. The whole world wants to see the face of the most talented writer on the planet."

Randy forced himself to keep a straight face when he heard Claire say, "I look like crap."

From where he stood, Claire had never looked better. She had to glow of a woman that had recently been well loved. It suited her.

"Gabe, Claire doesn't look like crap, does she? Tell her she's hot."

Randy tensed as Gabe stepped away from the table and moved to stand beside Hannah. He would gladly beat Gabe to an unrecognizable pulp if he so much as opened his mouth. Nobody, absolutely, nobody was going to say his woman was hot and live to tell about it. Gabe silently took the camera from Hannah. He backed up a few feet before aiming the lens at Claire.

"The light's wrong. Her skin is too pale for heavy lighting." He gave the camera back to her and moved to the light closest to Claire. He turned the intensity down until it was barely more than a glow. Gabe stepped off to the side as Hannah started snapping photos.

She paused after ten shots and glared.

"Smile."

Claire forced a smile and returned Hannah's glare, "I am smiling."

Exasperated, Hannah turned to Randy, "Randy, make her smile."

Claire's face instantly flushed a light shade of pink as Randy crossed the room to stand in front of Claire. He crossed his arms over his chest so he wouldn't give in to the urge to caress her. His voice was low, full of promise, "If you do what she wants so we can get the hell out of here, I'll get you a present."

Claire looked up into Randy's eyes and knew he was promising so much more. She was impressed, the man was not above bribery to get what he wanted. A slow smile crossed her face, "What kind of present?"

Claire didn't miss the flash of heat in his eyes, "What ever you want."

"She wants diamonds, just like every other woman." Cody's answer came from the far corner of the room where he was sprawled in a bean bag chair, playing a game on his iPhone.

Randy glared at Cody before looking back at Claire. They stared at each other, the pulse of desire moving along her skin. Hannah stepped behind Claire and rested the camera on her shoulder. She looked between the two of them with amusement, "Ask for something you really, REALLY want."

Randy's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hannah, who just flashed him a smile. It took all of his self-control not to laugh. Between the two women in front of him, he didn't stand a chance. Hannah leaned close to Claire and whispered something in her ear. Claire's sudden laughter made Randy suspicious. As soon as they were alone, Claire had some explaining to do. He didn't trust the pair of them as far as he could throw them. Hannah winked at Claire before helping her down from the stool.

She turned to Randy with a smile, "Your turn. You too, Thing 1 and Thing 2." Hannah motioned to where Cody and Ted had settled. Ted smoothed a hand over his jaw as he stood. He was trying so hard not to laugh at Cody's outraged expression.

Cody remained sprawled exactly where he was, "Bite me."

Randy watched with a mix of amusement and dread as Hannah moved to stand in front Cody. She leaned down and snatched his Atlanta Braves baseball cap off. She looked him in the eyes as she settled the cap on her short, dark hair, "As thrilling as it would be to have rabies, I'll pass."

Ted's bark of laughter drew everyone's attention. He was thoroughly enjoying his friend's torture.

"Give it back." Cody reached for his cap only to suddenly unseat himself as the bean bag chair shifted. He landed face first on the floor.

"Cody, quit being an ass. Get over here." Randy forced himself to keep calm as he watched Cody pull himself up from the floor. The boy was pissed. He paused in front of Hannah, something unreadable flashing in his gray eyes, before he moved to stand beside Randy. He continued to glare daggers at Hannah as she grabbed a different camera. Randy stepped in front of the back drop and waited for Ted and Cody to join him. This was already the longest day of his life, and it was just getting started.

*****A/N -- What do you think so far? Please review! *****


	33. Photographs Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire glanced at her watch again. She'd been sitting in the far corner of the diner for over an hour waiting for Hannah. They stayed at Gabe's studio for the better part of the day. After what seemed like an eternity, Hannah declared that she had photographed them from every possible angle. Claire could only hope that she was right, she didn't think any of them were willing to go for round two. Especially Cody. He had been rude and grumpy the entire time Hannah tried to photograph Legacy. It had taken a soft threat from Randy before Cody shut his mouth long enough to let Hannah do her job. Claire smiled as she thought about how similar his reaction to Hannah was to Randy's reaction to her. At first, Randy had been completely unimpressed, and at times a total ass. He'd taken a long time to warm up to her, but once he had, things had progressed at lightening speed. She was beginning to think that Cody might be trying to fight what he was feeling.

"You really shouldn't frown that hard. It'll give you wrinkles." Claire glanced up at Hannah as she tossed her backpack into the booth and sat down.

"You're late."

Hannah bit back a smile as she looked at Claire from under her eyelashes, "Sorry. I just couldn't make myself leave."

"It was nice of Gabe to let us use his space."

Hannah waved over the waitress as she pulled her backpack onto the table. "Gabe is awesome."

"So how did you two meet?" Claire's curiosity was getting the better of her, especially after Randy said he wondered if Hannah and Gabe were more than friends.

Hannah smiled as she placed her backpack on the seat next to her. She pushed a folder over to Claire. "I want you to check out the proof sheets. I'm not sure how many you want but we've got tons."

Claire arched a brow as she stared at Hannah. The girl had carefully dodged her question. _What is she hiding? _Eyes narrowed, Claire studied Hannah's delicate features, "Why don't you want to talk about Gabe?"

Hannah shook her head slowly as the waitress set a glass of Coke in front of her, "No offense, Claire, but it's personal."

Claire felt a flash of pride. Hannah may be young but she wasn't going to be pushed into anything she wasn't willing to do. _Good for her. _Taking the red grease pencil Hannah offered, Claire turned her attention to the photo proof sheet. She quickly skimmed over the ones of herself. Those she totally didn't need to see, she knew she looked like a wicked witch. No way in hell was Randy going to get a look at them, either.

"I really like this one." Hannah leaned over the table and pointed to the one in the bottom corner of the page.

Claire stared in wonder as Randy's face looked back at her. There was something about it that made her breath catch. Hannah captured the intensity in those amazing blue eyes so well. His gaze burned into the camera, making Claire feel like he was staring directly at her, looking into the depths of her soul. That single picture of Randy spoke volumes. _It's the same look he gets when we make love. _ A heated flush crept over Claire. She swallowed hard and reached for her glass.

"Pretty good, huh?" Realizing Hannah was watching her stare at the photo, Claire forced her eyes to move away.

"I don't know what to say." Claire shook her head slowly as she looked at Hannah.

Hannah laughed softly as she tilted her head to side, "That's more than enough! I always judge my work by how speechless it leaves someone. If you don't know what to say, then I'm pushing all the right buttons."

Claire arched a brow. She had no idea what buttons that one particular picture could push.

Hannah slid another proof sheet across the table and pointed, "I really like this one too."

Claire's gaze moved to the photo just below Hannah's finger, "Wow."

Hannah sat back against the booth and smiled, "Wow is right."

Claire looked at the photo again. Cody and Randy were almost nose to nose, staring intently at each other. Cody's mouth was open as if he were in the middle of saying something. If she remembered correctly, Hannah had taken that one when Cody told Randy he was going back to the hotel, even if he had to walk. It was surprising to see Cody this way. He was usually the laid back, easy going Legacy member. It wasn't very often she forgot how young he was and saw the real man underneath.

"I've never seen him like that before." Tapping the photo with a finger she looked up at Hannah.

"The camera loves him."

Claire hid a smile behind her glass. She took a long drink of water before setting it aside, "It sounds like the camera isn't the only thing that has a crush on Cody."

Hannah's mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth. Her skin took on a decidedly pink tinge.

"You do, don't you?" Claire couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Hannah took a deep breath. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself meet Claire's steady gaze, "He's . . . nice."

Claire's laughter increased as she leaned back in her seat, "Nice? He was like a lion with a thorn in his paw today."

Hannah's flush increased.

"Well, if you do have a crush on him, I totally understand."

Hannah's gaze moved up to meet Claire's, "You do?"

Claire nodded as she toyed with the straw in her glass, "Hell yeah. Cody is cute and smart and funny. A real dream."

"If he's such a great catch, why aren't you with him?"

The laughter died in Claire's throat. _She certainly is perceptive. _Claire took a deep breath as she studied the woman across from her. How could she explain it without having to go into all the bloody details? "Cody is too young for me. He's way closer to your age."

"Are you saying he's not your type?" Hannah watched Claire's face as she thought over the answer.

Claire shook her head slowly, "I'm a more serious type of person. Cody's still young, full of life, like somebody else I know."

Hannah didn't miss the suggestive wiggle to Claire's eyebrows. "Me? Are you kidding?"

Nodding, Claire pushed the photo sheet back into the folder, "Yes, you. You two would be perfect for each other!"

Hannah's face scrunched up as she stole another quick glance at Cody's photos, "You really think so?"

"Sometimes two people who don't seem like they should be together turn out to be pretty damned incredible."

Hannah returned the folder of photos to her backpack and picked up her drink, "Like you and Randy?

Claire's smile was answer enough.

* * *

_**Later that night **_

"So what happened with Hannah?"

Claire sighed heavily as she collapsed onto the bed beside Randy. She half-sat, half-reclined against him, her head resting on his chest. "That is one strange chick."

Randy's soft laugh made her smile, "Tell me about it. How did the photos come out?"

Claire yawned and tucked a hand under cheek. She could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, "Some of them are really good. You can tell she's new at this but she's got loads of potential."

Randy made a sound in the back of his throat. His hand drifted down to tangle in the strands of her hair.

"Aren't you even curious to see the ones we picked out?" Claire couldn't resist asking.

Randy's hand moved deeper into her hair, his nails lightly scratching along her scalp, "I trust you."

Claire smiled as she glanced up at him, "Dangerous words."

Randy glanced down at Claire, "I'm not worried."

Claire resisted the urge to pinch him, "Wanna hear something interesting?"

"What's that?"

Claire sat up enough to be able to look directly at him, "Hannah's got the hots for Cody."

Randy groaned as he ran a hand over his face. He muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Not again."

"What does not again mean?" Claire sat up straight so she could see him better.

Randy stacked his hands under his head as he studied Claire. "Do you need to be reminded what happened the last time a McMahon sent somebody on the road?"

Claire crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Randy, "I didn't realize I put such a cramp in your style."

Randy couldn't resist smiling. Claire was trying to be mad at him and failing miserably. She was just too adorable, "I wouldn't exactly call it a cramp."

Claire's outraged gasp made Randy laugh, "Do you ever think about anything else but THAT?"

He arched a brow suggestively, "What's wrong with thinking about THAT? At least I'm thinking about doing THAT with you."

Claire's attempt at anger was short lived. In a smooth motion Randy sat up and pulled her into the cradle of his lap. He wrapped an arm around her back to support her. "Are you telling me that you never think about me that way?"

How he managed to sound offended and turned on all at the same time, Claire didn't know. "How do I know you're not thinking about somebody else?"

Randy pulled back slightly as he looked at her. He traced a finger down her forehead, over the slope of her nose and across her lips, "Because there is nobody else. Not for me, at least. You're all the woman I need."

Claire shivered as she looked into his eyes. "How do I know you're not just telling me something to get me into bed with you?''

Randy's laugh was one of pure delight, "Two reasons. One, I already have you in bed with me."

Claire laughed, "Oh, right."

Randy's laughter drifted away as he suddenly became serious. He studied Claire's face as he watched her reaction. "Two, I wouldn't ask you to come home to St. Louis with me if I was thinking about somebody else."

Claire was shocked beyond words. Was he serious? He wanted her to go home with him?

"Really?"

Randy nodded in response, "Really." He felt his breath lock in his throat as he waited for her answer.

Claire was unsure what to say. This would definitely be a major step in their relationship. Randy didn't strike her as the kind of man that would bring a woman home. He was the kind of man that wouldn't let himself get that involved. It was difficult not to believe he had changed if he was willing to ask this of her.

Suddenly unsure, Claire looked away from Randy, "When?"

Randy held his breath, hoping Claire would answer the way he wanted her to, "After 'Mania. I've got a few days off and I want you be with you. Alone."

Claire felt a shiver dance across her, "Are you sure?"

Randy had never been more sure of anything in his life, "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Claire forced herself to look at Randy, "St. Louis it is."

***** A/N --- If you thought things were heating up before, just wait!! Nothing compares to the road to Wrestlemania. *****


	34. Collision

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

"Are you insane?" Randy stared hard into Hannah's wide hazel eyes.

"Come on, Randy, Claire said it was fine with her."

Randy's blue eyes moved to where Claire stood in the corner, talking to one of the production assistants. Apparently they had both lost their blessed minds. What in hell made them think that he would agree to let Hannah work ringside? He was scheduled for a non-title bout against Sheamus. No way in hell would any man in his right mind allow little Hannah any where close to the ring. It was far too dangerous.

Arching a brow, Randy stared down at Hannah, "Try again."

"I swear I'll stay out of the way."

Randy shook his head slowly as his gaze flicked over to Claire. He seriously doubted that she would have given her approval to such an absurd idea. Putting Hannah at ringside was just too much of a risk, "No."

Swallowing the urge to stamp her foot in a totally childlike manner, Hannah returned Randy's steady glare. She was not going to be intimated by the Viper and she was not going to take no for an answer. "Well, I do."

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Hannah groaned in frustration. What was it going to take? She was not going to let Randy make decisions that could seriously affect her future in the business. "I think somebody else should have a vote."

"I don't." Randy's statement was simple, flat.

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Randy. She could see the muscle working along his jaw. He wasn't any more likely to budge than she was.

Worriedly, Claire glanced over to where Randy and Hannah stood glaring at each other. It didn't look good. They both had that dead set look in their eyes. It was amazing to look at the two of them. Randy's dark, sinewy figure next to Hannah's slight frame was a stark contrast. The only thing they shared in common was the stubborn set to their jaw.. After nodding to the production assistant, Claire slowly approached them. She was afraid that the slightest interruption would upset one or the both of them, "Everything okay?"

Neither of the looked at her. Not a good sign.

"Randy says I can't be ringside." Hannah sounded more than a little pissed.

"Is that true?"

Randy spared Claire a glance before returning his attention to Hannah. That was answer enough for her.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this." Claire knew it was better not to pick sides. No matter what decision she made, somebody was going to be mad at her.

"She said she asked you and you said it was fine."

_DAMN IT! _Did he have to say that? Hannah couldn't bring herself to look at Claire. She simply arched a brow but didn't say a word.

"I think we should ask Stephen." Hannah challenged.

Randy stared at Hannah as if she had lost her ever-loving mind. They were not going to let the Irishman make the decision.

"No."

Hannah gave in and finally stamped her foot in frustration, "Fine."

Randy watched as Hannah turned on her heel and moved quickly up the hall towards Legacy's dressing room. _As long as she's pouting in there I don't have to worry _Randy thought. Claire glanced at Hannah's retreating form before looking at Randy.

"What was that all about?" Claire's voice was low. She really didn't want to make a scene.

"She wants to be ringside."

Claire nodded, understanding Randy's fears without him having to say anything. She knew it was dangerous to be at ringside when two behemoths were going to collide. The last thing any of them wanted was for Hannah to become collateral damage. Granted, Randy's decision had pissed her off, but it was better than the alternative. She was just going to have to learn to work within the limits being set.

"She'll be fine." Claire gave Randy's hand a quick squeeze. Randy returned the squeeze and moved to stand in the gorilla position.

Hannah slammed the door of the dressing room behind her. She was frustrated. Every time she turned around she found another road block. She just didn't understand what made Randy think he could make the rules. She was here to do a job. Just like he was, just like Claire was. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to make sure her job got done. Hannah took a deep breath as she reached for her camera. Randy was not going to be happy but then again, it wasn't her job to make him happy. Claire seemed to have cornered the market on that. Hannah hurried down the hall back, past the spot where Randy had refused her. She knew the match was already underway. She could hear the crowd's growing intensity. Peeking out from behind the curtain, Hannah made sure nobody paid her any attention. She stepped out into the arena and snapped a couple of photos. She forced back a smile, if she had made it this far, why not go all the way? Sticking close to the railing, she made her way down to ringside. She squatted down next to the time keeper's table and smiled at him. He stared down at her in a mix of confusion and disbelief. Hannah aimed her camera at the ring and snapped photos as quickly as she could. She was hoping to get her shots and haul ass back to the production area before anyone was the wiser. The ass chewing from Randy wouldn't be as bad if he didn't actually catch her in the process. At least she was hoping it wouldn't.

Edging out from the corner of the table, Hannah angled the camera just as Randy was slammed into the turnbuckle. It was amazing to see Randy in action. The man definitely knew how to sell it. Hannah's back ached just looking at Randy as he propped himself up in the corner. She watched in fascination as the Celtic Warrior charged Randy, only to be flipped over the top rope. His body connected with the floor with a sickening thud. Randy quickly followed. He grabbed the redhead and pulled him up from the floor. After hitting him with a sharp fist, Randy shoved him toward the turnbuckle. Hannah stayed low to the floor and crept closer to the action. She snapped a few quick photos and leaned back against the guard rail. Randy grabbed the other man by a fist full of hair and hit him with a gut shot. Taking him by the wrist, Randy propelled him toward the guard rail. Before Hannah had a chance to move, she was hit by what felt like a semi-truck. She caught all of the Warrior's weight as he slammed into her. Falling back, Hannah felt her head connect with the floor and then everything went black.

Randy was in a rage by time he made it all the way back to the medics. He could only hope Hannah wasn't hurt because he had every intention of strangling her! Randy pushed aside a production assistant as he moved through the gathered crowd. He stared at Hannah as a wave of anger washed over him. A medic was slowly wiping blood from her forehead. She looked up at him and knew she was in knee deep shit. Randy bit back a curse as he looked at the row of neat stitches that ran along her hairline. He watched as the medic taped a gauze in place. _Fuck! _Not only had she disobeyed him, she had seriously gotten herself hurt. They were going to have a little heart to heart as soon as he wasn't dying to throttle her. The medic set down the bloody gauze and stripped off his gloves. Hannah murmured a soft thank you as she slowly stood. She glanced at Randy and wrapped her arms around herself. He took a step back and waited for her to move past him. He followed her down the hall to Legacy's dressing room. He made it a point to softly close the door behind him before he turned to face her. He tried to keep his temper down as he nailed her with a look. "Park your ass. I'm going to change, then we're leaving."

Hannah nodded as she slowly sank down into a chair. Her head throbbed in a painful rhythm. She knew she was going to pay dearly for her decision but it was well worth it. She knew she had gotten the perfect action shots. As long as her camera survived the accident, she was in the money. A soft knock on the door brought Hannah's attention from her thoughts. Moving slowly as she crossed the room, Hannah opened the door. She found herself staring at the middle of a very broad chest. Her eyes moved up the sweatshirt covered pecs and finally locked eyes with the Celtic Warrior himself.

"I think this belongs to you." Hannah watched as he lifted his arm, her camera dangling from his fingertips. Suddenly mesmerized, she stared up into his big, green eyes.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. May I come in?" Hannah didn't expect such fine manners from someone as brawny as the man before her.

She stepped back and let him enter.

"Are you well enough?" he motioned to the white bandage on her forehead. Self-consciously Hannah's hand moved to touch the edge of the bandage. She winced at the slight touch.

"I think so."

Stephen Farrelly, better known as Sheamus, looked down at Hannah. His eyes worriedly moved over her face, "I'm sorry."

Hannah smiled, not expecting such gentleness from him, "It's okay. It's just a couple of stitches."

"You have my apologies." He smiled softly as she finally took the camera from him.

Hannah returned the smile as she realized that she finally knew what was wrong with the world. There just aren't enough men that spoke with a brogue. "It was my fault."

"Damn straight it was your fault." Hannah flinched at the tone of Randy's voice. Apparently his few minutes alone had not done anything to improve his foul temper.

"Come now, Randy, don't take it out on the lass. She was just doing her job."

Randy crossed the room to stand next to them, "She was just doing what she was told not to."

Hannah sighed deeply as she looked down at the floor. She couldn't argue, he did make a good point after all.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Randy's attention turned to Stephen.

"Returning her belongings." He motioned to the camera held lightly in her hands.

Randy hoped to hell and back the thing was broken. It would serve her right for disobeying him and putting herself in harm's way. He felt a sudden flash of shame at his uncharitable thoughts. If the camera was broken, she'd only try to pull another stupid stunt like that again.

Looking between the two of them, Randy turned to pick up his gym bag from the floor. He was through talking. Stephen could show himself to the door. Hannah looked over at Randy and knew things were far from over. She took a step toward the door with a sigh. Opening the door, she glanced over at the redhead. Stephen spared a glance at Randy before stepping to the door. He offered his hand to her. Hannah hesitated a second before offering her hand. She felt a small shiver as his large, warm hand closed over hers. Not taking his eyes from her, he stepped backwards into the hall and lifted her hand to his lips. He dropped a quick kiss across her knuckles.

"Féileacún oíche maith beag." _Good night, little butterfly. _With a wink he turned and made his way up the hall. Shocked beyond words, Hannah's fingers slowly curled around the small piece of paper in her hand. Forcing her eyes away from his retreating back she looked down. Carefully balancing her camera, she unfolded the slip of paper. In a neat writing was _Call me _and a phone number. Swallowing hard, Hannah shoved it into her pocket. No way in hell did she want Randy breathing down her neck about what was on the paper.

"Let's go." Hannah glanced over her shoulder at Randy. He stood in the center of the room, gym bag clutched in his hand. Silently moving back into the room, Hannah picked up her backpack and carefully placed her camera inside. She slung it over her shoulder before following Randy down the hall. Claire was waiting for them at the car. She perked up the instant she saw them crossing the parking lot toward her. She took a step and immediately stopped, her eyes locked on the stark, white bandage on Hannah's forehead.

"Hannah, honey! Are you alright?"

Suddenly exhausted Hannah nodded. Randy took her backpack and opened the car door. She got in without a word. After closing the door, Randy turned to look at Claire. He took a deep breath as he reached for her. He briefly hugged her to his side, his fingers buried in her hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before stepping away to open the car door. In silence they drove to the hotel. Claire stole a quick glance at Randy who kept his eyes locked on the road. She wanted to say something to make the situation better but knew it was futile. With a sigh, Claire leaned back in her seat. They were in for one hell of a long night.

*****A/N – Poor little Hannah put herself right in the middle of trouble. Wonder what happens next ?!? *** **


	35. Compromise

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire nodded her thanks to the waitress as she poured another cup of coffee. Last night had been one of the longest, most painful nights she could remember. Randy hadn't said a whole lot. He'd sat in the chair next to the window as he channel surfed. Finally, Claire had given up any hope of talking to him and crawled into bed. She was surprised to wake and find Randy exactly in the same position. He stayed up all night, just in case Hannah needed him. Claire felt a wave of guilt. This wasn't the first time Randy had to pull an all-nighter because someone had been dumped on their skull. Slowly stirring sugar into her coffee, Claire looked at Randy. She didn't know what to say to get him to open up to her. Reaching across the table, Claire laced her fingers through his.

He glanced up from his breakfast, his eyes locking with hers, "I'm sorry."

Tilting her head to the side, she studied him. She could see the stress in his face as well as the way carried himself. His shoulders were tightly scrunched, his jaw clenched. Claire squeezed his hand slightly and forced a smile, "It's okay. I understand."

Randy heaved a deep sigh and put his fork down. After pushing scrambled eggs around on the plate for the better part of 20 minutes, he couldn't bring himself to eat.

"No, it's not okay. It's not fair to you." Randy leaned back in his chair and tried to work out the tightness between his shoulder blades.

"Believe me, I understand." Claire smile encouragingly as she motioned toward his breakfast.

"You really should try to eat."

Randy shook his head as he looked around the restaurant, "Not hungry."

Claire batted her eyelashes at him. She wasn't beyond manipulating him if she had to, "Please? For me?"

Arching a brow, Randy just looked at her. He silently picked up his fork and picked up a bite of fluffy eggs. It was amazing how all it took was a flutter of eyelashes and he'd do whatever she wanted. Claire watched as Randy carefully chewed. She knew he was only doing it because it would make her quit nagging him. If that's what it took to motivate him, then so be it.

"Try not to be upset with her." Claire spoke softly as she drew her finger along the back of his hand. He glanced up at her, fork paused halfway to his mouth.

"I'm trying, Claire."

She nodded slightly, "She's just trying to prove that she belongs here."

"She doesn't. She's too . . . " Randy shook his head, unable to find the right words.

Claire waited for Randy to figure out what he was trying to say. "She's too small."

Slightly taken aback by Randy's comment, Claire stared at him. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"It's true. Come on, Claire, look at her. She's hardly any bigger than Dylan." Claire swallowed a chuckle. While it was true that Hannah was on the petite side, she was almost a foot taller than the beloved Hornswoggle. It wasn't Hannah's fault that she was a small-framed woman trying to make a name for herself in a land of giants.

"Haven't you heard that good things come in small packages?"

"I can say one thing for sure, she has a mind of her own."

Claire nodded in agreement, "And she stood up to you."

"That's not always a good thing."

Glancing around the room, Claire dropped her voice to a low, intimate tone, "I thought someone standing up to you was a turn on."

Randy's smile was just short of wicked, "It does when you're the one standing up to me."

"Now you're just talking particulars. She stood up for what she wanted. You have to respect her for that."

Randy tossed his napkin on the table and carefully studied Claire as he leaned back in his chair. He propped an elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his fingers. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with Claire. Hannah didn't let someone's opinions and desires stand in her way. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. If he found those same qualities in one of the guys on the roster, he definitely would respect it. So why in hell was he having such a hard time respecting Hannah for it? He didn't understand. Maybe because deep down inside he thought women were supposed to be cherished and protected. They were supposed to be safely ensconced at home, surrounded by babies. He just didn't understand why some women, especially women like Claire and Hannah, wanted to make an impression in such a male dominated world. If he really sat back and thought about it, he should be damn glad Claire was the kind of woman that went after what she believed in. If she had been one of those "other" women, they never would have met. They would never have found the ties that bound them. For that he should stop being such a biased prick and just be grateful.

"You're right. I should." The problem with Hannah was that she used the wrong methods to make her desires a reality. Now if he could only find a way to tame the little hellion. If he could figure out what made her tick, it would be easier to bring under at least partially under control.

Claire couldn't believe her ears. Did the mighty Randy Orton just admit that he might not be correct this time? She never thought she would live to see the day. She smiled encouragingly at Randy, "Maybe we can think of a way to make everybody happy."

Leave it to Claire to be the diplomat. Randy knew she would do whatever it took to finish her assignment on time. She didn't have a whole hell of a lot of time left. He felt bad for that. Every time they turned around, there was some dramatic flare up that would bring her progress to a screeching halt. Before they knew it, Claire's time would be up. Randy couldn't let himself think about what was going to happen when it was. That was part of the reason he wanted her to go back to St. Louis with him. He wanted to have her all to himself, even if it were just for a few days. He couldn't even begin to express how grateful he was to know that she was willing to grant him that one request.

After breakfast, they went back upstairs. Claire sat on the edge of the bed as she waited for Randy to pack the last of his belongings. They were scheduled to be in Columbus and he wanted to get there in plenty of time. She wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry but then again, she wasn't willing to argue. Claire watched as Randy picked up the last of his clothes and shoved them into the duffel bag. She still wasn't used to seeing Randy doing domestic things, like picking up after himself. She always thought he kept a harem to do such menial things. Thankfully, she had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Randy was pretty much a do-it-himself kind of guy. A knock on the door made them exchange glances. Randy paused a moment before moving to the door. He answered it without a word. He stepped back, allowing their visitor to enter.

"Can I talk to you?" Hannah entered the room. Even though she looked pale and tired, she seemed to be intact.

Claire sat up straight as Hannah sat next to her.

Hannah's gaze moved between Claire and Randy, "I just wanted to apologize. For everything. It was a really stupid thing to do."

Randy nodded. He totally agreed that what she did was both careless and dangerous. She had made a shitty decision that ended badly. "I understand why you did it."

Surprised, Hannah looked at Randy. She never expected her apology to get that kind of reaction. "I shouldn't have done it."

Randy sighed heavily as he squatted down in front of Hannah. He looked her over with a critical eye, noting that the bandage on her forehead showed just a little bit of blood. He was damn grateful she hadn't been hurt worse. She was strong, definitely a survivor. "I didn't tell you no just to be an asshole. I was trying to prevent exactly what happened."

Hannah nodded as she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She hadn't stopped to think about it from Randy's perspective. He had the foresight to see something like this happening.

"I know that now. And I'm really sorry I did something so stupid."

Randy was impressed by Hannah's willingness to take responsibility for her decisions. There weren't very many people he crossed paths with that would do that. It was a trait he deeply admired. "Claire thinks we should find a way to compromise."

Hannah's hazel gaze moved over to Claire. Shocked, Claire looked at Randy. He had decided to agree with her but hadn't said a word.

"I think we might be able to make everyone happy." Claire chose her words carefully. She had no idea what Randy's plan was but she was still going to back him 100 percent. Hannah felt a sudden flash of hope. She was deeply worried that Randy would demand she return to the home office post haste. She deserved that and more. Looking between Claire and Randy, she waited for one of them to speak.

"You can stay on the road with us under two conditions."

Hannah perked up instantly. She was getting way more than she had allowed herself to hope for. "Anything."

"Number one, you listen to me from now on. I won't let you do anything that will get you hurt." Randy was proud that he left off the 'again' part. "And number two, you keep either Ted or Cody with you at all times."

Hannah opened her mouth to protest and immediately shut it. She wasn't willing to push Randy. She didn't want to give him the slightest cause to change his mind. Hannah looked at Claire to gauge her reaction. Claire smiled encouragingly as she reached up to smooth back a stray hair. If that was Randy's decision, she would stick by him. Before Randy could react, Hannah launched herself at him. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him fiercely. Suddenly terrified, Randy's gaze locked with Claire's. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The little imp had plastered herself to him and was hanging on for dear life. Awkwardly, Randy reached up and patted her gently on the back. He somehow managed to untangle her arms from around his neck as he looked up at her.

"As long as you stick to the rules, we won't have anything to worry about. Right?" Randy slowly stood and looked down at Hannah. He could see the sheer happiness shining in her brilliant eyes.

"I swear. I won't do anything you tell me not to." Hannah placed her hand over her heart in a solemn pledge.

"I mean it, Hannah. If you even think about doing something so stupid again, I'm putting your ass on the first plane back."

Hannah excitedly hopped up and down in place. She was expecting things to be much worse. She honestly expected there to be a lot of tearful begging and pleading. Randy had totally surprised her. She was tempted to fling herself at him for another hug.

Randy must have sensed her intent, he took a step toward the door. "Grab you're stuff. We're leaving in half an hour."

Hannah squealed in excitement and quickly wrapped her arms around Claire. She hugged her tight and whispered 'I owe you' before darting out of the room. Randy closed the door and leaned against it. _What just happened? _Randy shook his head. He had no idea why he was suddenly so generous. Claire must be at fault. He knew that Claire's work would suffer without Hannah. She would miss deadline again if Hannah didn't get the chance to do her job. He didn't have the heart to send her back, even if that is what every instinct was screaming for him to do. Making Claire suffer was not something he could ever allow. Now he just had one problem, he had to break the news to the boys. And after the disaster of a photo shoot, he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

"Not no, but hell no." Cody's resistance was unyielding.

There was nothing in the world to bribe him to do what Randy was asking. Looking over Ted's shoulder, he looked at the object of his resistance. Hannah stood next to Claire at the rear of the SUV. Since Hannah joined them, Randy decided a vehicle upgrade was in order. Ted sighed heavily as he waited for Randy and Cody to finish their argument. Personally, he had absolutely no problem keeping an eye on Hannah. Obviously the girl couldn't be trusted on her own. If they could keep Hannah on track, things would be infinitely easier on all of them. Glancing at Cody, Ted could only shake his head. He wasn't really sure what his deal was. Cody was so absolutely dead set against Hannah being with them. He sure as hell didn't want the babysitting gig.

"I'm not asking." Randy kept his voice low. He didn't want the girls to overhear them. He didn't want either of them to know what lengths he went to in order to keep them both safe and happy.

"And I'm still saying no." Cody shook his head as his arms crossed over his chest.

Randy groaned in frustration as he looked at his friend. Maybe if bullying him wouldn't work, bribery would, "Alright, then. Let's make a deal."

Cody spared a quick glance at Ted, "Keep talking."

Randy sucked in a deep breath. He hated not having the upper hand, "Name your price."

A soft laugh escaped from Cody, "Send her back. Now."

Shaking his head slowly, Randy looked at him, "I can't. I already promised she could stay."

Ted's narrowed eyes darted between Hannah and Randy and back again. What the hell could Hannah possibly have done to get a promise like that from Randy? More than likely, the promise had been made to Claire and now he was just trying to manipulate them into helping him make good on his word.

"Too bad." Cody's response was flat.

"What do you want, Cody? Money?"

Cody shook his head as he considered Randy's offer. Money really didn't mean a whole lot to him. His paycheck from the company was more than enough to keep him happy. What he wanted from Randy should have some sort personal value, "I want your watch."

Slightly surprised, Randy looked down at his wrist and the almost $6,000 Cartier time piece. He bought it with the first check he'd gotten after he signed with the WWE. He thought it made a statement – he had finally made his way to where he was supposed to be. He'd rarely taken it off since. It was a reminder that the past didn't matter any more. Trailing his fingers over the gold band, Randy felt an overwhelming sense of loss. In the long run, he hoped it would be a small price to pay. Slowly, he removed the watch and handed it to Cody.

"Do we have a deal?" Randy forced the words past the lump in his throat.

Cody flashed a smile as he fastened the watch on his wrist, "I'm yours to command."

*****A/N – I know a lot of you are having a hard time with Hannah. I know she comes across very young and immature, but believe me, Hannah is way more than what she seems. If you can be patient and hang in there, you'll see that there is so much about her to love. Please review. *****


	36. Nobody

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N -- I wasn't sure how to move the story along to where it needs to be and then this chapter came to me. I hope it doesn't suck too much. *****

Hannah stared in disbelief at Claire. Now way she was serious! Less than three months after signing her contract she was given open access to Wrestlemania? How much more awesome could her life get?

"Don't thank me, it was Randy's idea." Claire laughed softly as she looked at Hannah. She had never seen anyone look more surprised.

"No way! Shut up!" Hannah wasn't sure she believed Randy was really capable of being so generous, especially after she had proven she wasn't worthy of their trust.

Claire rolled her eyes then looked at Hannah. "I'm counting on you. You have to get your part finished in enough time that I can do the final proof."

Hannah made a soft sound under her breath.

"Hannah, I mean it. I'm counting on you."

Forcing her eyes to lock to with Claire's, Hannah nodded, "I know you are. I have no intention of letting you down." It was more than a matter of personal motivation. She owed a great debt to the two of them. If Randy hadn't spoken up for her, she knew in her gut she would be sitting back in Stamford. She was going to get her job done and done right.

Reaching out to ruffle Hannah's short hair, Claire smiled, "And I expect you to behave at the Hall of Fame Ceremony."

Hannah felt her jaw scrape the floor. She was stoked just to have access to all of the events leading up to Wrestlemania. She never expected to actually be allowed within a hundred yards of possibly the biggest night of the year! It was more than she had ever allowed herself to hope for.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Claire's sudden laughter made Hannah frown. Okay, yeah, she had a tendency not to listen and to make big jackass of herself. But she could totally tone down her behavior when she had to. Especially if it was important to Claire and Randy.

"I swear. Girl Scouts' honor, I'll be on my best behavior."

Claire nodded and looked at Hannah. She could only hope that Hannah would take her warning to heart. Randy's threat to send her back to HQ was serious. He would not allow Hannah a second opportunity to hurt herself or someone else.

"Now we have a bigger issue." Claire's voice took on a deceptively serious tone.

Slightly confused, Hannah looked at Claire, "What's that?"

Claire wasn't sure how she managed to keep a straight face, "All we have to do is figure out how to get Cody to agree to be your date."

Hannah felt her heart skip a beat. Having Cody escort her to the Hall of Fame would be a dream come true. He was smart, funny and an all around great guy. It would really make a statement if they showed up to the most important night of the year together. As far as Hannah could tell, the only problem with Claire's plan was the fact that Cody barely acknowledged her. He would spend hours on end without so much a glance in her direction.

Arching a brow at Claire, Hannah folded her slim arms across her stomach, "I suppose you have a plan?"

Claire shook her head slowly, "Not quite. But I'm sure we can think of something."

_Just great!_ Claire had a truly brilliant idea but absolutely no idea how to make it happen. Fat lot of good that does.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think it's going to work."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

_Well, she does have point. _If she really wanted Cody to notice her, she would have to find a way to get his attention. Only what would it take to get his attention and keep it? Hannah didn't have a whole lot of ideas. Maybe the straight forward approach would work. There was no reason why she couldn't just take the bull by the horns and ask him. What's the worst he could do?

"Alright. I'll ask him."

"When?"

Hannah studied Claire for a tense moment, "Soon."

"Today?"

"Today." What was the sense in wasting time? They really only had a matter of a couple of weeks before the big night.

Claire pulled Hannah into a quick hug, "This is so exciting."

_As long as he says yes, it will be. _

Hannah spent the rest of the day torn between feeling optimistic and slightly nauseated. Every time she thought about having Cody's attention, she felt a wave of nerves. It wasn't that she was star struck. Being close to him made her pulse do all kinds of not so normal things. She finally decided that she would wait until they were leaving the hotel before she would approach him. If he was focused on the night ahead of them, maybe he would be too distracted to remember he was supposed to be ignoring her. She could only hope she would be so lucky. She had been sitting in the hotel lobby for a while, waiting for the others to come downstairs. Waiting in her room had been torture. You could only pace for so long before the walls started to close in. Just when she thought her nerves would snap, Hannah spotted Ted coming down the hall towards her. Where Ted was, Cody would soon follow. It was just the way nature worked.

Ted sat on the couch next to her and smiled slightly, "Been here long?"

Hannah felt a genuine smile cross her face. Ted had always been nice to her. Even when she probably didn't deserve it. "Not too long. Where is everybody?"

"They're coming. Are you having any luck with the photos?"

Hannah smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Claire's seems to like what we have so far."

"Good. That's good to hear. How long do you think you'll be with us?"

"Probably just until Claire finishes her assignment. Then I'll have to go back. This probation thing sucks."

Ted's soft laugh surprised her, "I know that feeling."

"It's so different being on the road. I didn't realize how much is involved in putting on a show every night."

Ted nodded, as if deep in thought, "It take a lot of dedication. Real commitment. You have to want to be here, doing what we do. You have to have this business at heart, or it won't work."

"That's pretty deep, Ted."

Ted smiled, "I'm sorry. I forget that I'm not supposed to be able to think for myself."

Hannah realized Ted was teasing her. She reached out and lightly tapped him on the arm, "Come on, Ted, I'm still new at this!"

"You're doing fine, Hannah. It's amazing how much you can absorb just by sitting back and watching..."

Ted's comment ended mid-sentence when he spotted Cody walking towards them. Hannah felt her throat go suddenly dry. _He is so hot. _All at once, the nervous feeling grabbed hold of her again. Every time she saw Cody, he took her breath away. The man was gorgeous, even if he didn't realize it. And that was truly a shame. Forcing herself to remain sitting, Hannah forced her eyes away from the object of her suddenly heated thoughts. It wouldn't help her cause if she were caught staring. Cody sat next to Ted. He didn't even look in her direction.

_This isn't going to be easy. _Hannah thought to herself. Just the sight of him left her as tongue tied as a teenager. An uneasy silence settled between the three of them. Ted wasn't sure what was going on but the instant Cody sat next to him, he knew something was wrong. Truth be told, he really didn't want to know. The less he knew about everything, the less complicated his life was. Randy and Claire were a good case in point. He hoped things would work out between them but no way in hell was he going to get into the middle of whatever was going on. They were both adults and could handle things quite well without him. Just like Cody and Hannah were going to have to learn to deal with each other. With that thought, Ted stood and pulled his sunglasses on, "I'll go get the car."

Cody barely glanced up at Ted as he walked away. _Just great, leave me to babysit. _He felt a frown creasing his brow as he tried not to go after Ted. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck making sure Hannah didn't get herself into trouble again. The whole roster could do nothing but talk about the way Hannah had gotten herself hurt. Almost all of the guys agreed that Hannah was a liability and had no business being on the road. Randy seemed to be the only one who was on her side. Then again, Randy always took the less popular stance on everything. Hannah folded her hands in her lap as she glanced over at Cody. He was staring straight ahead as if she didn't even exist. How in the hell could he sit so still without even twitching a muscle?

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Hannah surprised herself. Her voice sounded sure, without the least hint of all the emotions tumbling through her.

Again, Cody didn't even glance in her direction. Biting back a frustrated sigh, Hannah took a deep breath and tried again, "I was wondering..."

Before Hannah could finish the sentence, Cody smiled and stood. He turned fully toward the row of elevators and his smile grew. He took a few quick steps then stopped as a woman stepped into the lobby. Cody's smile turned absolutely devastating as he pulled the blonde into a hug. She said something Hannah didn't catch. Eyes narrowed, Hannah looked at the other woman as she tried to remember her name. If she remembered correctly, the woman's name was Barbie. She was known to the WWE Universe as Kelly Kelly. Hannah watched as Cody lead her across the lobby. He stopped a few feet away, his back to her. Hannah suddenly felt relief. She considered Kelly's arrival divine intervention. At least she hadn't been interrupted in the middle of making a tremendous fool out of herself.

Kelly glanced over at Hannah as she smiled politely. Leaning closer to Cody, she asked in a low voice, "Who's that?"

Cody's gray gaze flicked over to Hannah. He barely looked at her before turning his attention to the woman beside him, "That's nobody."

Hannah was blinded by the sudden sting of tears. She knew Cody was having a hard time with her around but she didn't realize he thought so little of her. It was almost as if she didn't even exist. To hear Cody put his thoughts into words was a painful sting. Grabbing her backpack, Hannah forced herself to walk calmly down the hall towards the stairs. No way in hell was she going to let Cody see her cry. Once she was out of sight, Hannah forced herself to take a deep breath. She quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor. Her steps faltered as she stepped onto her floor. Randy and Claire were waiting at the elevators. Claire started to say something as Hannah darted past them

"I forgot something. Don't wait, I'll catch up."

With a soft click Hannah closed the door to her room. She said on the edge of the bed and forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. It took all of her strength not to dissolve into a fit of tears. Tears didn't make anything better. She'd learned that the hard way. All she could do was figure out what to do next. A soft knock on the door drew Hannah's attention. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. Maybe if she just let them knock, they would figure it out all on their own.

"Hannah, open up." Randy's voice was muffled by the door separating them.

God, if it had been anybody else, she would have gladly told them to buzz off. Randy, however was a much different story. After slowly pulling herself from the bed, Hannah opened the door. Randy looked down at her with those shrewd blue eyes.

"I told you not to wait."

"I don't take orders." Randy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

Hannah shook her head and sat down on the bed, "Nothing."

"You're not a very good liar."

Damn! You just couldn't get anything past the man, "I don't feel good."

Randy arched a brow as he silently looked at Hannah.

"My stomach hurts."

Randy let out a soft breath as he looked at her. She had that same look her face that Claire got when she didn't want to talk about something. He was beginning to wonder if that was something all women shared. "Is that it?"

Hannah nodded. It wasn't a complete lie. Her stomach did hurt. Just thinking about what happened made her sick to her stomach. She sure as hell didn't want to tell Randy that Cody's words had affected her so much. She had already caused him enough grief.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. Just in case."

Randy nodded, knowing he was being effectively stonewalled. She didn't have to tell him anything. But he knew two other people that would sing like birds if given the proper motivation. "Call us if you need anything."

Hannah nodded and forced herself to meet Randy's gaze. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her the least little bit. Thankfully Randy was not the kind of man that would push. Sighing with relief, Hannah watched the door close behind him.

*****A/N – Please review *****


	37. Planning

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N – I'll go ahead and apologize in advance. I don't know why, but this chapter was so hard to write. I started over more times than I can count. I hope you can forgive me and try to enjoy this chapter.*****_

_**A few days later **_

_Cordelia's East _was a trendy, high-end salon unlike anything Claire had seen before. The salon was nestled in what was otherwise a busy shopping center. The instant she walked in, Claire knew they were in for a treat. It wasn't every day a girl got to shop in the lap of couture luxury. Each detail of the salon screamed taste and sophistication. From the thick, cream colored carpet, to the heavy, expensive drapes, everything spoke of class. Every where she looked she saw the names of the most exclusive designers she could think of, and even a few she'd never heard of. The light beige colored walls were a classy backdrop to the rainbow of dresses covering nearly every available inch of space. The entire place reeked of class and expensive tastes. Not longer after entering, they were greeted by a tall, dark haired woman who introduced herself as Cordelia. She smiled softly as she led them deeper into the the salon. She quietly instructed them to make themselves at home then discreetly moved a few feet away to allow them a few moments to look over the selections.

Claire waited until Cordelia turned her back before speaking, "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you."

To say that Hannah had been uncharacteristically quiet would be an understatement. The usually bubbly, up-beat girl had been quiet and withdrawn. She barely spoke ten words over lunch. She had picked at her salad without really eating. Claire was beginning to grow more concerned. The girl was acting in a most un-Hannah-like way. Hannah ignored her gentle attempt to coax the truth from her. She moved to a rack of halter dresses and moved a couple aside before pulling out a red one. She draped it over her arm and turned to look at Claire. A few tense moments passed without a word. Claire sighed heavily as she pulled a black floor-length gown from the display and draped it over her arm. Cordelia appeared a moment later and lead them down a short hallway to a private dressing room. Claire arched a brow as she took in the more richly decorated room. The walls were painted a deep mauve color. A light-pink chaise lounge took up almost the entire wall opposite them. Hannah hung the dress up before sprawling across the chaise. Claire sighed again as she carefully draped her gown across a wing-backed chair.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Claire prodded gently as she reached down to slide off her heels.

Hannah's gaze remained locked on the floor a few feet away. Claire knew it was going to take something short of a miracle to get Hannah to open up to her. The silent treatment was really starting to wear on her nerves.

"I really want to help. I know it's not easy to let people in sometimes but . . ."

Claire's encouraging speech was interrupted as Hannah suddenly stood and moved to stand before the tall three-way mirror. She looked at herself from every possible angle before turning back to Claire. "What do you want me to say, Claire? I've told you that nothing happened and I don't have anything to talk about."

Claire didn't believe her for an instant. She had been trying for days to get Hannah to tell her what happened when she talked to Cody. Her silence spoke volumes. She knew their exchange could not have gone well.

"For the last time, he said he wasn't interested." Hannah's word had a sharp edge to them.

Claire still didn't believe it. Cody would have politely refused the offer. "Is that all he said?"

Again, Hannah didn't answer. Claire arched a brow, "Hannah." Claire's voice was full of gentle warning.

Turning her back to Claire, Hannah looked over at the dresses. She picked up the red, floor length halter dress and held it against her. Claire chose to keep silent as Hannah looked at herself in the three-way mirror. She turned in every direction before returning the dress to the rack. Claire met Hannah's gaze in the mirror. Shifting her weight to the other foot, Hannah returned Claire's gaze. Almost nervously, she smoothed a hand over her short, dark hair. "I wish I had hair like yours."

Hannah pulled a blue sequined ball gown out and held it against her body. She instantly frowned and returned it. "Randy really loves you. I can tell by the way he treats you."

Hannah was apparently more observant than she'd given her credit for. There really was a sort of gentleness in the way Randy treated her. The kindness he showed her was a reflection of the deeper feelings he kept hidden. Nobody would mistake his kindness for weakness but there was no doubt that Claire was important to him. Pushing aside her thoughts of Randy, Claire forced her attention back to Hannah.

"Did something happen after you asked him?" Claire was going to keep pushing and badgering Hannah until she finally gave in and told her everything. She didn't like to bully anyone but she would if she had to. She had the distinct feeling that Hannah was going to talk about anything except for what Claire wanted to know.

After a long moment, Hannah finally broke the silence. "I had been going to Saint Jude's for almost a year before Gabe came. We were on the same unit." Hannah flashed a small, sad smile, "I was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma a month before my 15th birthday. I wasn't really sure what was going on, I only knew that my leg hurt all the time. I was always so tired. It didn't take my doctors long to figure out what was going on. I went through the whole nine yards; chemo, radiation, surgery. "

Pulling up the leg of her pants, she showed Claire the scar running down the inside of her right leg. "Gabe had Osteo, too. Only he had it in his arm. We made a funny looking pair, my bad leg and his bum arm. The nurses called us the odd couple. No matter what happened, we were in it together. That's how I got Rocco. Gabe brought him to me after I had been readmitted to the hospital. I was in isolation. He knew how lonely that was. He asked the nurses to bring me Rocco as soon as the doctors said it was alright. I keep him with me all the time. He reminds me that no matter what, I'm a survivor."

No wonder she never went anywhere without the ragged stuff animal. Claire couldn't imagine the kind of hell Hannah had been through and at such a tender age. Instantly, Claire knew why she never wanted to talk about Gabe before. It had obviously been too painful. Now Claire understood what motivated Hannah to do the things she did. She, better than most people, knew how incredibly short life could be.

"What does this have to do with Cody?" Claire asked gently. She was glad to know the information but she was confused.

"After all the pain I went through, I swore I'd never hurt like that again. But apparently I was wrong." Hannah gave her another sad smile as she came to sit beside her. "I took your advice about asking Cody to take me to the Hall of Fame. I was about to ask him when that Barbie chick came up to him. He completely ignored me, like I wasn't even there. She asked him who I was and you know what he said?"

Claire shook her head slowly, almost dreading what she was going to hear.

"He said 'That's nobody'."

Biting down a flash of sudden scalding anger, Claire looked at Hannah. _Just wait. _Cody was going to have to answer to her for being such an unforgivable ass. Claire forced her expression to remain calm as she looked at Hannah.

"I think we're going to make him eat his words." Claire nodded solemnly then added "And his heart out."

Hannah's heart-felt smile meant more to her than anything. "So you're going to be my Fairy Godmother or something?"

Claire pulled Hannah against her for a quick hug, "Or something."

* * *

"I just can't believe he would do something like that!" Claire tried to keep her voice down as she and Randy walked down the hall toward Legacy's dressing room. Randy took a step then suddenly stopped. Leaning against the wall, he pulled Claire to stand in front of him.

"Why do you want to get involved?" Randy asked quietly as he watched one of the production staff quickly moved past them.

"You should have seen her. She just looked so small and helpless. He really hurt her feelings."

Randy shook his head slowly as he looked down at Claire, "We both know that Cody didn't mean it. When he's ready, he'll apologize."

Frustrated beyond all reason, Claire shoved a hand into her messy hair, "How can you be so sure?"

Randy slowly crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Claire. She was so damned pretty with the flush on her cheeks and her dark eyes sparking with anger. He had the sudden urge to pull her against him and kiss her senseless. If he knew they would have five minutes alone, he would do just that and perhaps more. "Remember what it was like when you first came on the road?"

Claire nodded, trying to figure out where Randy was going with this. "He's confused right now. Hannah is making him feel things he doesn't know how to deal with." Randy knew he didn't need to remind her about the time Cody had gone A.W.O.L.

"How do you know?" Arching a brow, Claire studied Randy's almost expressionless face.

"Trust me. Stay out of this and let them handle it."

Randy looked down at Claire one last time before quickly striding up the hall. He quietly closed the dressing room door behind him and sighed heavily. Running a hand over his face, he leaned back against the cold, metal door. Claire was just going to have to trust him this time. He knew exactly what Cody was going through. When Ms. Right finally walked into your life, everything went straight to hell in a hurry. Almost from the moment he met Claire, he knew he was in deep shit. Claire was unlike any other woman he'd ever come across. Instinctively, he knew Claire was going to be the one woman he would not be able to manipulate. She was the real deal. Having that knowledge scared him more than anything had in his life. He had never felt so raw, so vulnerable, so much like an exposed nerve. Claire inspired all kinds of feelings. They weren't feelings that he could easily over look. He felt those emotions in the deepest part of his soul; even though he really didn't want to feel those kinds of emotions. He didn't know how to deal with them. And because of that, he had been a miserable, overbearing ass to the woman that owned him, body and soul. There would never be enough ways to apologize to her. That was a big motivation to make the Hall of Fame weekend as special as he possibly could. He was going to spend as much time as he could making sure Claire knew just how much she means to him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Randy realize he wasn't alone. He looked up to find Ted staring back at him. Quickly composing himself, Randy moved away from the door.

"Something wrong?" Ted asked as he watched Randy move to the other side of the room.

Randy returned Ted's steady gaze but didn't say anything. He knew better than pushing Randy when he so obviously didn't want to be pushed. He focused his attention on folding the shirt he loosely held. He was surprised when Randy moved to stand beside him and slowly started putting his clothes in the open gym bag.

"So, uh, Ted. Who are you taking to the Hall of Fame?" Randy kept his eyes focused on what he was doing. He couldn't allow himself to look at his friend. He was doing exactly what he told Claire not to do. He was getting involved.

"I wasn't planning on taking anyone." _Oh. Yeah. Right. _Ted was always Mr. Professional. He was 110% dedicated to his profession.

"Why not?" Randy quickly glanced at Ted before pulling out a clean pair of socks.

"There isn't anyone I want to ask." Ted's answer was straight to the point.

"What about Hannah?" Randy couldn't force himself to look at Ted.

Ted dropped the pair of jeans he had been holding. He turned slowly to look at Randy. "Hannah?"

Randy sucked in a deep breath as he forced himself to look Ted in the eye. He could see the surprise written all over his friend's ace. "Yeah. She really doesn't know too many of the guys yet. I thought maybe she'd be more comfortable if you took her." That much was at least a good portion of the truth. He just couldn't bring himself to admit the entire truth. He knew if Ted took Hannah, Cody would be out of his mind with jealousy.

"No offense, man, but Hannah is not my type." Ted tried to keep his voice as neutral as he could. There weren't very many times that he had actually refused Randy. When it came to his personal life, he had to draw a line.

"I know she's not. It's not like you have to . . . " Randy stopped himself before he said something completely vulgar and inappropriate. "I don't want Hannah to feel left out. She doesn't really have any friends and . . . "

Ted looked at Randy, noticing the strained lines around his eyes. This really must mean a lot to him. It wasn't very often Randy asked for something so personal. "Is it that important to you?"

Randy nodded as he forced himself to keep looking at Ted, "I don't know why, but it is."

He wasn't sure what was the bigger motivation, not wanting Claire to be upset or not wanting Hannah to feel like an outsider. It was probably a combination of both.

Once again, Ted looked at Randy, slightly awed by the level of change he saw in Randy. Randy was still aggressive and demanding but there was certainly a difference. He was so much more in tune with the people around him and he was willing to do whatever it took to make them happy. It was strange to see how the love of a woman could change a man. After a moment, Ted nodded and turned back to his belongings. "I'll take her."

Randy's rush of relief was palpable, "I owe you, big time."

Ted shook his head slowly and smiled slightly, "No, man. This one is one me."

*****A/N – Please review *** **


	38. Oasis

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***A/N -- HAPPY WRESTLEMANIA, EVERYONE!!! I wanted to post this earlier in the week then decided to wait. I wanted to see what happened in the days leading up to the biggest night of them all. I hope you enjoy this first installment of the Wrestlemania weekend!!! ***

**_March 26th --the Friday before Wrestlemania – __The Oasis Resort and Spa _**

"What do you think?" Randy's voice held a hint of amusement as he watched Claire stare in awe at the sprawling building before them. The extended weekend leading up to 'Mania was the perfect excuse to allow himself to splurge. He had every intention of using the weekend to show Claire just how much he loved her. Every detail, from the perfect hotel, to romantic dinners, had been carefully selected. He hadn't asked the price of anything. He wasn't going to pinch pennies when it came to giving Claire what she deserved. Now, here they were, standing in front of one of the best five-star hotels in Phoenix. He watched as Claire slowly pulled off her sunglasses and took a better look at the natural stone facade. Just the look on her face was worth every single cent.

"Are you serious?" Claire glanced quickly at him before her eyes returned to the massive building.

Randy nodded even though Claire wasn't looking at him. He took her hand and led her inside. Claire's steps slowed as they entered. She'd never seen such understated luxury. She felt as if she had stepped into another time, an all-together different place. She turned in a slow circle, taking in every single detail. The walls were the same natural stone as the outside, as were the floors. Plush leather furniture formed a semi-circle just in front of what she assumed was the check-in desk. Randy bit back a smile as he left Claire standing in the center of the room. He moved to the counter and pulled out his wallet. The uniformed man standing on the other side of the counter looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to The Oasis. Are you ready to check in?" Randy glanced at the man's name tag, which showed his name to be Daniel, and nodded. He pulled out his Centurion American Express credit card and slid it across the counter. Daniel's eyes widened as he quickly picked up the square of black plastic. He had been working at the luxurious hotel for a little over three years and could count the number of times he'd seen such a card on one hand. The exclusive card was the mark of a man who had made his way in the world. His eyes moved from the card to the man standing across the counter.

"I see you have booked the Valencia suite. Is there anything else you'll be needing?" Daniel swallowed hard again as he handed the hotel's Special Services brochure to Randy.

Randy studied it for a moment before handing it back, "I'll take this package, too." Daniel's brow shot up as he looked at the selection. Apparently Mr. Orton was in the mood for romance. The package he picked out included an in-room massage, a bottle of their best champagne and the hotel's specialty; chocolate dipped strawberries. Daniel's gaze quickly shifted to the tall woman that had entered with the man standing in front of him. His eyes quickly returned to Randy as he tried to keep his professional calm. _What a lucky bitch. _He thought as he swallowed hard and forced himself to keep breathing. The man was absolutely scrumptious. From the top of his close cropped hair, to his highly polished shoes, the man looked good enough to eat. Once again, his eyes traveled over Randy's trim body. The dark, tattooed specimen of manliness was not his usual type but then again, variety was supposed to be the spice of life. Forcing back a sigh, Daniel quickly handed Randy back his credit card and two room keys.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask for me." Daniel felt a small shiver as his fingers briefly connected with Randy's. Nodding once, Randy turned back to Claire. He was ready to get the hell out of the lobby. He hadn't missed the way Daniel looked at him as if he were a starving man that had found a moist cupcake. Wrapping an arm around Claire, he waited for the bellhop to collect their bags. He didn't release her until they were on the stone path that led away from the main section of the hotel. Letting go of a tight breath, he linked his fingers through Claire's. He watched as she drank in their surroundings in the late afternoon light. She paused for a moment beside the bubbling fountain before moving toward the entrance of their private villa. The low-slung villa sat a fair distance away from the main building. A semi-circle of tall plants obscured the doorway. Every feature was created to ensure privacy. The young bellhop opened the door and stepped aside to let them enter. He quickly placed their bags in the entry way and quietly closed the door as he left.

"Oh. My. God." Claire said as she suddenly lost her grip on her purse. It hit the stone floor with a soft thud she barely heard. She was too busy soaking in their surroundings. The room was a large, open space filled with perfectly sized pieces of antique furniture. The living area was larger than her bedroom at home. Randy laughed softly as he tugged her deeper into the room.

"Does that mean you like it?" Moving across the room, Randy opened a door which led into the bedroom. He arched a brow as he looked at the oversized bed that dominated the room. _Hell yeah! _Randy instantly had a hundred ideas of what he wanted to do to Claire in that spacious expanse. Good thing they were going to be here for a few days. He stepped aside and allowed Claire to enter. She took two steps into the room and stopped mid-stride. Her eyes couldn't move beyond the huge bed. It was nearly waist high and covered in a mountain of soft, fluffy pillows. The white comforter looked as if it had been fashioned out of clouds. A heated blush crept into her cheeks as she realized where Randy's thoughts must have wandered.

"This is too much." Claire forced the words out. She was just too stunned to speak more than those four simple words.

"Only the best for you, baby." Randy said softly as he closed the door behind him.

"It's too expensive." Claire couldn't even begin to guess how much this would cost. Just the thought of how much he was spending made her feel slightly ill.

"Let me worry about that." Randy pulled Claire against him and quickly pulled the clip from her hair, letting the dark waves tumble down her back.

"You shouldn't have." Randy shook his head to stop Claire's protest. He slowly slid his fingers into her hair. He watched her eyes lower as his fingers continued to stroke her scalp.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me." Randy said softly, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. "This is all for you."

Claire felt her heart swell with love at his gently spoken words. She knew he meant every single syllable. Randy was not the kind of man that would say something just to hear the sound of his own voice. Forcing her eyes to open, Claire looked into Randy's eyes. She could see so much of what he felt reflected there. "I don't know what to say."

"Say I love you." the half smiled that tugged at Randy's lips made Claire want to melt.

Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she molded herself to him, "I love you. So much."

Randy trailed his hands down the length of her back before pulling her tighter against him, "Say it again." No matter how often she said those very words, he would never get tired of hearing it.

Claire laughed softly as she ran her fingertips over his skull trimmed hair, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Randy growled softly in the back of his throat as he claimed her lips with his own. He gently moved his lips over hers as his tongue dipped inside her parted lips to taste her. He pulled away slowly, his eyes still locked on hers. Slowly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, Randy continued to stare down at Claire. It took every ounce of strength he had to regain control. He kept telling himself that there was no need to rush things. They had all the time in the world. He could be a patient man, when he had to be. Waiting to be with Claire was definitely something worth waiting for. Reluctantly, he moved slightly away from Claire. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets to keep himself from touching her. Slightly unsure what to make of the sudden distance Randy put between them, Claire trailed her fingers lightly over the comforter. Randy's blue eyes narrowed as her watched the movement. The muscle in his jaw ticked slightly as he watched. Sometimes she was just amazed by the amount of control the man had.

"So what's the plan?" Claire asked as she moved around the edge of the bed, her fingers still traveling along the edge of the comforter.

Randy was quiet for a long moment, his gaze locked on the path her fingers were taking, "Cody and Ted are meeting me here so we can go over the schedule."

Drawing her fingers over the rounded edge of a pillow, Claire looked at Randy's face. He was concentrating so hard on what she was doing that a small frown creased his brow, "Is that all?"

Claire heard his sharp intake of breath as the meaning of her words came to him. His nostrils flared slightly but his eyes never waved, "For tonight."

Arching a brow, Claire removed her hand and slowly slid it into the pocket of her slacks. Randy's gaze, however, stayed locked on the bed. She was really enjoying toying with him, "And tomorrow?"

His eyes suddenly focused on her face and Claire knew he was staring at her lips. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind what tomorrow would bring. What she didn't understand was why he wanted to wait. She sure as hell didn't. She was ready to be rid of her suddenly too restrictive clothes. The invitation to join her in the bed was on the tip of her tongue but she hesitated. If Randy wanted to wait, she would restrain herself. She knew he would greatly reward her patience.

Randy's answer was simple yet full of promise, "Just wait."

_*****A/N – Please remember to review. And stay tuned – it's about to get HOT in desert.*** **_


	39. Rocks

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**Saturday – Hall of Fame Ceremony Day**_

Hannah stood in the center of the living room of the private villa and just looked around. She could not believe her surroundings. The low ceiling had exposed hardwood beams and it blended beautifully with the stone floor. Everything melded together to form an luxurious, almost exotic hide away. She was in awe of their exquisite surroundings. Once again, she thought that Claire was an extremely lucky woman. Randy had definitely pulled out all the stops. Hell, the man had even ordered them breakfast before he leaving for the production meeting. How much more could a woman asked for? She moved across the room and opened a door that lead out into the private courtyard. She gasped in surprise as she took in the carefully sculpted garden.

"Have you seen this?" Hannah looked over her shoulder at Claire who was unpacking her laptop.

Claire pulled the computer from the bag and set it on the low coffee table. She set her glasses

beside it and slowly crossed the room. She looked over Hannah's shoulder before glancing at her. She would not have expected to find so many flowers in the middle of the desert. The courtyard was bordered by bushes that bloomed with long, yellow flowers. They made Claire think how much they looked like trumpets. The flowers were a bright contrast to the otherwise neutral color scheme. Taking in the luxury of the courtyard, Hannah turned in a slow circle. She paused mid-twirl as her gaze landed on an alcove, tucked into the corner. Hannah glanced back at Claire before going to investigate. Hannah's low whistle drew Claire into the sunshine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Claire asked as she took another long look.

"I think so." Hannah's brow arched as she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Hannah nodded as she dissolved into a fit of giggles, "I'm pretty sure that's what this is."

Slightly horrified, Claire glared at Hannah, "I don't believe it." Claire thought as she took another look at the outdoor shower. They were not anywhere close to the pool. So what was the point in having an outdoor shower? _Who in hell dreamed this up?_ As realization came to her, Claire felt the blush from her nose to the tips of her toes. All she could think about what was Randy would think when he found their little amenity. She could just imagine the things he would have in mind. A delicious shiver of pleasure pulsed down her spine. Maybe, just maybe, there was a reason she was the one to make the discovery. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. What could possibly be wrong with planning a little seduction of her own? Claire hid a sudden devilish smile behind her hand.

"We better get started. We have a long day ahead of us." Claire cleared her throat and moved back into the villa. The sooner they got to work, the sooner she would be able to begin putting her plan together. With a dramatic sigh, Hannah followed her friend inside. It was such a shame that they were going to be trapped inside when they had such a beautiful day to enjoy. It wasn't like they would make a whole lot of progress, considering they would have to stop in time to get ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. She grabbed an orange from the basket of fruit on the table and curled up in a chair. Slowly she began peeling it while Claire waited for her laptop to load.

"Do you really think we're going to get anything done?" Hannah arched a brow as Claire slipped on her glasses.

She looked at Hannah a moment before slipping her glasses off again. Who the hell was she kidding? She couldn't focus long enough to string two thoughts together. All she could think about was the Hall of Fame Ceremony. She wasn't sure why, but she was so excited. Maybe it was the thought of getting all dolled up or maybe it just being able to go out in public on Randy's arm. The fact that they were going to the ceremony together was going to remove all doubt about their relationship. In a way, it was a relief. Now that she had made peace with her feelings for Randy, she was ready to shout it from the rooftops. And she was willing to bet money on the fact that he wanted to do the same thing. Claire laughed softly and draped her arm along the back of the couch. She couldn't make herself pretend that she actually wanted to work. Hannah smiled and set the remains of her orange on the edge of the coffee table, "I thought so. What do you think tonight's going to be like?"

"It's definitely going to be something you'll never forget. It's amazing to see so many people there. Everyone's going to be there, at least all the people who have made this industry what it is. It's humbling to see how the superstars react when they are face to face with their heroes."

Hannah paused,an orange slice halfway to her lips, "You've been before?"

Claire nodded and smiled, "Three years ago. Of course, I was stuck on the production side of things, but I was there."

Hannah blinked slowly and shook her head, "You have to be just about the luckiest woman on the planet."

Claire's laughter made Hannah glare at her, "I hear I'm not the only woman who's lucky."

Hannah looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. You're pretty lucky too, having Ted take you to the ceremony."

Hannah's jaw practically hit the floor, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Hannah, tell me how it happened."

"I'm not going with Ted." Hannah's simple declaration made Claire's jaw click closed.

"What do you mean you're not going with Ted?"

Hannah shook her head slowly, "It was really sweet of Ted to offer to take me. But I had to tell him no. I already have a date."

"With who?" Claire suddenly sat forward as she stared at Hannah. If she wasn't going with Ted and Cody had shot her down, who was the mystery man?

Hannah's answer was cut short by the knocking on the door. Claire gave the door a sharp glance before turning her attention back to Hannah. "Who?"

Hannah looked from Claire to the door and back again, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Hannah? Who is it?"

Hannah laughed and stood, "We're not going to know unless we answer the door." With that Hannah opened the door.

Claire quickly bit back a sharp reply as Randy strode through the door. He nodded at Hannah before moving over to Claire. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I hope you girls are ready to be treated like royalty." Randy reached for Claire's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Claire looked from Randy to the door just in time to see a petite blonde woman coming in, quickly followed by a slightly taller brunette.

"I thought you would like a little help getting ready." Randy motioned towards the women.

Claire turned to Randy, "What are you doing?"

Randy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Starting things off right."

He motioned to the women standing with Hannah in the doorway. The blonde moved into the center of the room as if magnetically drawn to Randy. She held out a perfectly manicured hand to Claire but her eyes never left Randy.

"I'm Arika. This is Alexis." She distractedly motioned toward the other woman.

Randy smiled politely and pulled Claire against his side. "This is Claire." He motioned for Hannah to join them, "This is Hannah."

Arika plastered a smile on her face and she looked between Claire and Hannah. "A pleasure to meet you."

Randy looked over the women circled around him and knew he was about to be knee deep in trouble if he didn't leave. There was just too much feminine power in one little room. And he sure as hell didn't miss the way Arika's eyes were glued to his crotch. What the hell was wrong with the people employed here? They all looked like they wanted to jump his bones. It was a feeling he really didn't like. He was a one woman man now.

Arika motioned to Alexis, "Why don't you go ahead and get them changed?"

Alexis stepped forward and forced a smile. She kept a wary on Randy as she looked between Claire and Hannah, "Ladies." Alexis held out a hand in the direction of the bedroom.

Randy waited until Claire had moved across the room before walking to the door. He paused with his hand on the door and glanced back over his shoulder. As he expected, Arika was right behind him. He had that feeling in the bottom of his stomach that only bad things could come of this. Alexis stopped just a few inches away as she continued to look him over from head to toe. He didn't miss the flicker of appreciation in her eyes.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Her voice was pitched low, her intention clear.

Randy felt the urge to laugh. If she had approached him a few months ago, he would have quickly taken her up on the offer. Now that he had Claire, all he felt was a wave of revulsion.

"Just treat her like a queen."

Arika smiled her best smile as she looked into his eyes, "Mrs. Orton is a very lucky woman."

Randy felt a genuine smile cross his face, "No, I'm the lucky one." He stepped away from the obvious invitation and quietly closed the door as he left.

_**A few hours later **_

Hannah stared in the mirror unable to believe the transformation staring back at her. After the full body massage, they had indulged in luxurious mani/pedis. Alexis worked wonders with her hair and make-up. She almost couldn't believe she was the same person. She looked like a million bucks. All she wanted was for her date to approve. Forcing her eyes away from the mirror, Hannah turned to Claire. She was carefully stepping into four inch heels. She had to admire Claire's stunning beauty. Alexis had carefully arranged her hair into an artful knot. Thin wisps of hair fell to frame her face. Hannah's gaze moved from her friend's face over the dress she wore. It was a classy combination of silver and black. The bodice was an intricate design of silver beading that gave way to a wide black band of material. A strip of silver beading sat at the level of her hips before falling into a black silk waterfall to the floor. The overall effect of the gown drew the eye from top to bottom, showing off Claire's hour glass figure. Randy was going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of her and his hands to himself. Claire felt Hannah staring at her. It made her even more nervous to know that someone was looking her over so intently.

"I'm not sure about you but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Claire said as she returned Hannah's steady gaze.

"You are so beautiful." Hannah said softly as she moved to stand beside Claire.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." Claire winked and reached for her evening bag.

Claire's heart skipped a beat as a knock sounded at the door. Hannah gave her a quick smile before going to answer it. She heard a wolf whistle as she moved into the living room. Randy was standing in the center of the room his arm lightly draped across Hannah's shoulders.

"Isn't he hot? Can we keep him?" Claire's laugh drew Randy's attention. His heart skipped at least four solid beats before picking up a steady, pounding rhythm. He could not believe how gorgeous Claire looked. The simple dress made her more beautiful than he could put into words. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Eat your heart out, Hannah, this one's mine." Randy felt his chest swell with pride as Claire slowly crossed the room to stand before him. She tilted her head back slightly to look up at him.

"You are gorgeous." Leaning down, Randy pressed a kiss to her lips. He let himself linger a moment longer than he should have. That one taste of her made him want to tell Hannah to leave so he could take Claire to their bedroom. He forced himself back under control. No sense in rushing head long to where they were going to end up anyway. They might as well get the chance to enjoy what he had in store.

"Not too bad yourself." Claire smiled as Randy pressed a kiss to her cheek. He looked good enough to eat in the simply cut black suit. He wore a silver paisley tie and had a silver handkerchief tucked neatly into the pocket of his coat. She was surprised that he hadn't picked a traditional tuxedo but he definitely had dressed to kill.

The sound of Hannah clearing her throat broke through the seductive haze that had settled between them. "If you're ready, we need to be leaving."

Randy took Claire's hand and lead her out of the villa. They stepped into the cool night air. Claire stopped as for a moment and looked up at the sky. She couldn't count all of the stars hanging in the inky blackness. She felt the peace of the night in the depths of her. She didn't feel small and alone like she usually did when she looked at the sky. For the first time she could remember, she felt at peace. It was something she could learn to get used to. Randy stood in the doorway, watching Claire. She stopped beside the fountain and her head was tipped back, her eyes focused on the sky. Once again, he was struck almost senseless by her. It wasn't just her beauty, and yes, she was quite beautiful. There was something so genuine, so honest about her. It just made him want her even more. He slowly moved toward her, his eyes locked on her face. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close against his chest and nuzzled the curve of her shoulder.

"Did I mention just how beautiful you are?" Randy asked softly as his lips trailed over her bare shoulder.

"Yeah. I believe I heard you say something about that." Claire smiled as Randy kissed his way back up her neck.

Randy slowly laced his fingers through Claire's. She turned slowly to face him. He looked at her as he slid a hand into his jacket pocket, "I just can't think of a way to make this night any better."

"Me either." Claire smiled softly.

"I wish there was a way to make sure we remember this night for the rest of our lives."

Claire arched a brow. What, exactly, was Randy trying to say? She knew he was up to something, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Maybe this will help." Randy swallowed hard as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. Hoping she wouldn't notice that his hand trembled, he held the box out to her. Claire suddenly forgot how to breathe as Randy slowly pulled back the lid. Feeling slightly light-headed, Claire stared into the box. Inside the velvet nest sat a princess cut diamond pendant. She reached out with a finger to touch it. She thought it had to be at least two full carats. And if she knew her jewelry, that was definitely a platinum setting.

"What is this?"

Randy smiled as he pulled the pendant from the box. "Remember when you said that if you were a penguin you would want your mate to bring you a rock?" He held the necklace up to the moonlight for her inspection. Claire nodded, unable to find her voice. "Here's your rock, baby."

Claire blinked back the sudden sting of tears. She was amazed that their playful conversation had made such an impression on Randy. He had taken her words to heart, quite literally. The man was almost too perfect to be believed. "Turn around."

Claire turned slowly, giving Randy her back. He deftly fastened the pendant around her slender neck then pulled her against his him, her back against the hard plane of her chest. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath; the whole time praying he would find the right words. "I love you, Claire, more than I have ever loved anyone else. More than I ever thought I could love someone. You mean more to me than my own life."

She wanted to turn to face him but he arm around her waist keep her gently trapped against him. She realized it was easier for him this way. He could say what he needed to, if only he didn't have look her in the eyes. If that was what he needed, then she could let it happen this way. It wasn't so much how he said what he needed to, only that he finally say the words.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever. You're my heart, Claire. I can't live without you."

Fighting back the tears, Claire forced the words past the lump in her throat, "I can't live without you, either."

_*****A/N – Come back soon for the next installment – And please review *** **_


	40. After Party

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N -- Here ya go -- an early Easter present just for you!!!! Hope you enjoy*****

Hannah was almost too excited to sit still. Excitement coursed through her like a river. She couldn't wait for the limo to arrive to the Dodge Theater. She couldn't wait to be free of the confines car. The trip from the hotel seemed to drag by. Randy and Claire were snuggled together and it took all of her will power not to stare. It was just so shocking to see Randy this way. She was so used to the super-macho asshole. He was usually barking orders and expecting them to be followed. Seeing him so relaxed as he stroked a finger down Claire's arm seemed so out of character. It was almost more than Hannah could take in. After what seemed like an eternity, the limo came to a smooth stop. A moment later the door opened and Randy slid from the dark interior. He helped Claire from the limo and then turned to assist Hannah. He offered an arm to each of them with a smile. His blue eyes quickly scanned the crowd near the door for any sign of Ted. He hadn't answered his cell the last ten times Randy called him. Curious if something was wrong, Randy paused just outside the door. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to wave at some of the fans closest to him. Finally, he spotted Ted standing just outside the door. Waiting until they were close, Randy motioned for Claire and Hannah to proceed him into the building.

Once the girls were far enough ahead of him, he stopped beside Ted and kept his voice low, "I thought you were meeting us at the hotel." Randy turned his back to Claire in an attempt to keep from being overheard.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ted kept his voice low. He had tried unsuccessfully tried for the last two days to get Randy alone long enough to tell him. Their schedules had been so chaotic that he hadn't have enough time to think, much less force Randy to give him five minutes. Hell, Randy had barely left Claire's side long enough to do the things the company demanded of them. Short of writing a letter to him on the hotel stationary, Ted was fresh out of ideas.

"Tell me what?" Randy resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder.

"Hannah turned me down. She said she had a date." Ted kept his voice low and his eyes locked on Randy's face.

"What?"

Ted winced at the sharp tone of Randy's voice, "When I asked her, she said she already had a date."

"Who?"

Ted shrugged in answer. He had been unable to get that particular bit of information out of her. Hannah was charming little mystery that definitely played things close to the vest. He had spent an unknown amount of time trying to figure out which of the locker room bachelors would have been ballsy enough to ask her for a date.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let her go running around with one of the punks on the roster!"

Ted glared at Randy in a silent plea to quiet down. The last thing they needed was to draw even more attention.

"Randy, listen, I tried to tell you. You haven't had five extra minutes for me to tell you..."

"I'll be damn..."

Ted realized his tirade was being ignored at the same time Randy's jaw dropped open. He turned on his heel to see what had caused Randy's reaction and felt the same thing happen to him, "Holy shit."

Stephen Farrelly found himself standing straighter the moment he had spotted Hannah emerging from limo. He could barely take his eyes from her. Her petite frame was artfully draped in a pale lavender paisley print. Her slender arms were bare to the cool night. Her short, dark hair framed her face, calling attention to her deep, wide-set eyes. She was enchantingly beautiful and he was proud to have her on his arm. He watched as she took Randy's arm and was lead toward the building. Randy paused a moment and spoke with Ted DiBiase. Hannah and Claire were standing off to the side and as soon as she saw him, she quickly moved towards him. He took a step forward and held his hands out to her. stopping just in front of him, she placed her hands in his. He quickly kissed her cheek before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. He glanced over to where Randy and Ted stood before turning to lead her inside. The moment Randy's eyes locked on them, their conversation stopped. He just stared at them as they passed and went into the building. Randy stared at the retreating back of the Irishman. He wasn't sure what in hell was going on, but he was going to enjoy sitting back and watching the fireworks. Maybe Ted not getting involved would work in his favor. He hadn't thought about the fact that Cody would be pissed at Ted for invading his territory. Right now they couldn't afford to have any more infighting. Having someone completely outside of their group pursuing Hannah would seem more like a real threat. During the entire ceremony Randy was tempted to turn his chair and watch what was happening between Hannah and Stephen. The few times he had manged to glance over his shoulder, all he could see was Stephen's arm carefully draped over the back of Hannah's chair. She was leaning slightly into him but otherwise they were keeping a respectable distance. It was a small victory but his instincts told him that this was going to work out very well.

Hannah could not believe her eyes. Everywhere she looked, she saw the most elite members of the WWE. She couldn't keep track of everyone. She knew she was in the presence of greatness. She was both awed and amazed. It was amazing to see one of her dreams finally come true. Granted, it wasn't the dream that had her walking down the aisle but it was still something she could mark off her Bucket List. Stephen was proving to be a most attentive date. He kept his hands neatly folded; at least he had until he'd settled an arm on the back of her chair. The stunning part was, she really didn't mind him being just a little bit forward. He treated her like a lady; which was more than she could say for some people. They were slowly making their way out of the building when Stephen glanced at her, "I don't suppose ya would allow me escort ya to the party?"

Hannah's steps slowed as she looked at him. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly; she was pretty sure he had just asked her to go to the after party. It was a surprise, to say the least. She had assumed that she would have to go back to the Oasis and wait for Claire to finish playing Cinderella. The after party was almost as exclusive as the ceremony. Why the hell should she go back to the silent hotel room when she could be out having fun? She smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, "I think that is a fabulous idea."

If Hannah had thought the ceremony was a sight to behold, she was left totally speechless by the lavish party at the Hyatt Hotel. The room was draped in shimmering layers of fabric and she could not count the number of candles that flickered. Circular tables, covered in crisp white table clothes, surrounded the dance floor. She felt as if she was enclosed in a glittering snowflake. Stephen pulled two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to her. Accepting it with a smile, Hannah let him lead her out onto the large balcony. The balcony was just as lavishly decorated as the interior. Another collection of round tables stood silent witness to the festivities. Hannah expected Stephen to lead them to a table, instead he lead her over to the railing. He looked at her before turning to look out over the city. She turned as well, and looked out over the glittering lights of the city. The moment felt suddenly awkward. She didn't have a great deal of experience dealing with men and she damn sure didn't know a lot about men like Stephen. His size alone was enough to make her cautious. However, she saw nothing of the usual aggressiveness that helped carve his name in the history books. Surprisingly, he was very gentle with her and cautious. She got the impression that he was very aware of his size and strength. Hannah had to give him credit for that.

Stephen turned slightly to face her, his champagne glass held tightly in his fingers, "I was beginnin' to think ya weren't going to call."

Sheepishly, Hannah looked away. Until Cody had rejected her, she had absolutely no intention of ever dialing that number. It wasn't until she and Claire had gone shopping that she had begun to think of the possibility. Experience had taught her that tears really didn't make things better. And there was only so much crying a girl could do. Finally, she had gotten herself under control and called him. "I wasn't sure what to say."

Stephen arched a brow as he silently studied Hannah. "I'm glad ya did."

Hannah looked up at him, her hazel eyes locking with his green ones. She wasn't sure what exactly he meant, "Are you?"

Stephen nodded and set his glass down on the edge, "Verra glad. You're an unusual woman."

Her soft laughter moved over him like a caress, "Is that a good thing?"

"I wan' to get to know ya." Hannah didn't miss the way his voice dropped ever so slightly. She wasn't completely sure but she was beginning to think he was coming onto her. And she wasn't sure that she minded. A little attention could work wonders for a girl who had faced the kind of rejection Cody had shown her.

Stephen reached for her hand and lightly grasped her fingers, "It's a verra good thing."

It was very difficult for Hannah to keep looking in his eyes. "It's better if we take things one at a time."

Stephen smiled and nodded slightly. If he was a betting man, he would put money on Hannah not having a lot of experience with men. If she wanted to go slowly, he didn't mind at all. There was something to be said for starting an old fashioned relationship. "Tell me about yerself."

Looking out over the city, Hannah wondered just how much she really needed to tell. Better she give the abridged version, "I'm from Los Angeles. Lived there until I was 17. My Mom took a new job and we had to move across country."

Stephen nodded in sympathy. He knew what it was like to leave everything you held close to your heart. It had been the most difficult thing he had ever done, but it had been well worth it.

"I always wanted to work for this company. From the time I was old enough to walk, Mom would take me to shows when they were close enough to drive to. I grew up wanting to be a part of this." Hannah made a small motion toward the building and the crowd gathered inside.

It was amazing to hear that they had so much in common after all. Stephen had worked every day of his life, for a long as he could remember, just to get where he was. He had paid his dues and worked his ass off to have the life he did. It was just as amazing to think that Hannah was just starting on the road that he knew all too well. He had to respect her for that. There weren't many people that were brave enough to go after their dreams. Half of his family had declared him insane for wanting to move nearly half way around the world. It was with a great sense of pride that he was able to prove them all wrong.

"Ya have a lot to look forward to." He took a small step forward as he reached for her other hand. It was then she noticed he had wonderful hands; strong and capable with long, almost elegant fingers. They were a compliment to the soft, lilting voice he was using. It made her think of the possibilities.

Forcing herself to meet his gaze, Hannah felt her breath catch. His light green eyes were looking at her in a way that made her feel suddenly exposed. It was like he was looking into the depths of her. A small shiver passed over her as she realized she could feel the warmth of his skin. She knew he was going to kiss her. She watched in fascination as he leaned down from his great height. Nervously his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He let go of one of her hands before sliding his arm around the curve of her back. Her back arched slightly as he pulled her into his embrace. Hannah was startled by the soft pressure of his lips. They were warm and incredibly soft. He kept the pressure light until Hannah's lips parted and allowed him access. She could taste the champagne in the depths of his mouth and it made her a little excited. Her hands moved to rest against his chest as she returned his gentle caress, her tongue tangling with his. He groaned softly in the back of his throat before slowly pulling away. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment. Unblinking, Hannah stared up at him, her eyes locked on his lips, _Man, can he kiss or what? _The perfection of the moment was disturbed by someone calling Stephen's name. Hannah blinked slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Stephen turned to see Matt Korklan standing in the doorway, waving him over.

Stephen shot Matt a heated glance before looking back at Hannah, "Wait for me."

Hannah nodded in agreement and watched as Stephen went inside. She swallowed hard, feeling the sting in her suddenly parched throat. _What is wrong with you? _Hannah asked herself as the door firmly closed behind him. She felt as if her skin were on fire and knew she was blushing from head to toe. She hadn't realized Stephen was so . . . intense. Never in a million years had she expected to feel the flicker of desire. But here she was, trying to calm herself enough to catch her breath. It was hard, though. Stephen was saying all of the things that she'd wanted to hear for so long. He was full of old world charm and grace. He treated her with a gentleness that made her feel like a woman. It was a feeling she could get used to. Pressing the cool, champagne glass against her cheek, Hannah tried to calm the sudden pounding of her heart. What was she going to do? She was so torn! Stephen was an absolute dream but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Stephen. As wonderful as he was, she still wished it was Cody. She would give anything to have Cody be the one to make her feel this waterfall of emotion. Too bad that was never going to happen. Taking in a deep breath, Hannah looked out over the city.

Cody clutched his phone in his hand as he looked for the nearest exit. He needed to send Ted a text and tell him to find somewhere else to crash for the night. Things were going too well between him and Barbie. He had every expectation that the night would end in a tangle of sheets and sweaty limbs. Finally, he spotted the door that led out onto the balcony. He was already typing the text as he stepped outside. Hannah turned, her face carefully arranged into a smile. She froze in place, realizing it was not Stephen but Cody that had come outside. She quickly collected her composure and stood as straight as possible. Pausing a few feet away from the door, Cody quickly hit the send button and looked up. The first thing that crossed his line of vision was pair of strappy silver heels. His gaze moved upward, following the line of a simple gown, over softly rounded hips and up, even higher. He sucked in a quick breath as his gaze moved over the swell of pair of perfectly sized breasts and into the wide set hazel of the last person he wanted to see. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. She was so damn beautiful standing there, the moonlight playing off the bare curve of her shoulders. Cody swallowed hard once and then again as he tried to form a coherent thought. They stood facing each other, the few feet between them seeming more like miles.

"You look . . . nice." Cody winced at how absolutely lame he sounded. Nice was so not the word he was thinking. _Fuckable_ was more like it. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what she was wearing under that dress.

Hannah stared at Cody, "Not too bad for a 'Nobody'."

Cody winced. He'd never stopped to think that Hannah had actually overheard him. He hadn't mean to say it. It had just sorta happened. "Are you having a good time?" Sliding his hand into his pocket, he hoped Hannah wouldn't notice the sudden bulge behind his fly.

She nodded slightly, her gaze never leaving his face. _Thank you, God. _

"Are you alone?" Cody glanced around, trying to figure out if he had to worry about a jealous date beating him senseless.

Hannah continued staring at him but did not reply.

"So. Yeah. Right. I'm glad you decided to come."

Hannah laughed softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cody tried to ignore the way that simple motion pushed her breasts higher, the rounded globes peaking out at him.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?" Hannah arched a brow, hoping Cody would take the hint that she expected him to apologize.

Cody looked at Hannah and wished he had the balls to say what he was thinking. God, any other man on the planet would take advantage of this moment. But would he? Probably not.

He shook his head slowly. He didn't miss Hannah's sigh of relief as the door opened one more time. She smiled at whoever was joining them and Cody felt the urge to punch something.

Hannah moved toward the building, passing close enough to him that her arm brushed his. He felt the heat of her body through his shirt. She paused a moment beside him and flicked a heated look at him. She looked at Stephen who was glaring daggers at them before looking back at Cody. "Eat your heart out, Rhodes." She said in a deceptively soft voice.

He turned in time to see Stephen wrap a protective arm around Hannah and guide her into the building. A hot, burning rage took root in him. Nobody, but nobody, was going to make a fool of him.

***** A/N – Are those fireworks we just saw? I do believe they were! Please review *****


	41. The Courtyard

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N -- Please enjoy!*****

Randy felt a sense of relief wash over him as they finally stepped back into the villa. The Hall of Fame Ceremony was emotional and moving. The after party had been more of a spectacle than anything. Secretly, he had been glad when Hannah joined them long enough to tell them that Stephen would take her home. The look on Cody's face had been one of pure murder. The addition of Stephen into the equation had been an unexpected bonus. Cody and Barbie left soon after, but Randy was pretty sure they were going to be dead between the sheets. _Been there, done that. _Pushing back the memory of that horrible night with that god-awful woman, Belle, Randy draped his jacket over the arm of the couch. He slowly worked the knot on his tie loose and tossed it on top of the jacket. Slowly he rolled his shoulders, easing the ache that had gathered there. He wasn't sure why but these high-end social gatherings always made him tense. He opened the door to the courtyard. The gentle night breeze caressed him, instantly making him feel better. As much as he enjoyed the party, the hot press of sweaty body made him feel overwhelmed. He was much more of a one on one man. Stepping outside, he let the night wrap around him. Instantly, he felt better. Claire leaned against the door and watched Randy. His chin was tilted toward the sky, his eyes closed. She watched as he pulled in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Randy sense Claire watching him. He could feel her eyes moving over him. It was a caress he felt heart and soul. His eyes opened and he looked at her, letting her see the carefully banked emotions in his eyes. He watched her move toward him, her hips gently swaying with each step. If he lived to be a hundred, he would never get tired of looking at her. She came to stand in front of him, just a few feet away. They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking. Randy sat in the chair closest to him and motioned for her to join him. Claire moved towards Randy at the same time he reached for her. She gracefully side-stepped him and moved to stand behind him. Her hands came to rest lightly on his shoulders. Leaning down, she traced her lips along the edge of his ear. She didn't miss the way he shivered ever so slightly. Her hands continued to massage his broad shoulders as she nuzzled him. Randy purred in pleasure as Claire's hands moved from his shoulders, down his chest, her nails lightly raking through his shirt. Claire continued her gentle ministrations as she slowly took off her shoes. She was nervous. All evening she hadn't been able to think about anything other than what she had planned. Considering how limited her seductive skills were, she could only hope for the best. Randy was relaxing by slow degrees, letting her fingers explore at their own pace. Leaning his head back, he looked up at Claire. She smiled as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. Keeping a hand on his shoulder, she moved to stand in front of him. She stood there silently, watching the curious look on his face. He was definitely wondering what the hell was going on. Slowly, Claire gathered her dress in both hands and pulled the material up to her knees. She carefully placed her right foot in the space between Randy's thighs. It was impossible for her to meet his eyes as she leaned forward and drew her fingertips up the length of her leg. Sliding the dress a little higher, Claire revealed the tops of the silk stockings she wore. She slowly slid her fingers under the lacy edge and began sliding the material down.

Randy's eyes widened as he watched Claire slowly strip the silky material from her body. She kept her emotions carefully schooled as she dropped the stocking into his lap. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, Claire set her foot on the cool ground and repeated the motion with her left leg. His eyes stayed intently focus on the slightest movement Claire made. She bit back a smile as Randy's breathing became slightly shallow. He was totally in tune to what she was doing. It didn't take him long to realize that he was being seduced. Now, he couldn't wait to see where this would go. Leaning back in the chair, Randy kept his hands on his thighs. It took all of his willpower not to reach for her. His slacks suddenly became incredibly too small as Claire reached for the zipper on the dress. With an aching slowness, she tugged down the zipper, revealing smooth, creamy skin. Randy's breath came in a soft hiss as he watched the black material pool around her ankles. He looked at her, standing in the moonlight, and nothing else. She shivered a little as a cool breeze blew through the courtyard. Taking a step away from Randy, Claire glanced over her shoulder to make sure she had his undivided attention. She moved slowly across the courtyard, very conscious of his gaze burning into her skin. She moved to the corner where the shower was hidden. Reaching for the knobs, she adjusted the flow of water until it was slightly warmer than freezing. She turned back to Randy and gave a wicked smile. She backed up slowly until the water caressed her skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back, letting the water cascade over her. It was a sweet agony as she forced herself to keep breathing. Excitement coursed through her veins. The invitation she was giving Randy was not going to be ignored. Claire opened her eyes and blinked. He had moved from his chair and was standing just a few feet away, his blue eyes burning into her. His shirt was unbuttoned, the halves parted enough for her to catch a glimpse of tanned skin. He stared at her as she reached skyward with her hands, her back arching. In the space of a heartbeat, Randy was flush against her, his lips claiming hers in a scorching kiss. He roughly pulled her into the curve of his body, his hands gripping her hips. Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he stepped fully under the cool water. Instantly his shirt plastered to his sculpted abs and Claire impatiently began shoving at the soggy material.

Randy growled in frustration as he tried to rid himself of his slacks. The wet material clung desperately to his heavy thighs. Claire's nimble fingers made quick work of the zipper and she quickly shoved the material down. She sucked in a sharp breath as his erection brushed against her open palm. He kicked the soggy mess away and pulled Claire's naked body against his. He wanted to howl in triumph as her slick warmth molded to his. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He drew his fingers down the length of her back and over the globes of her bottom. She sighed into his kiss, the sound all the encouragement he needed. He was wild and needy, his heated kisses almost desperate. His fingers moved over the curve of her hip and across her stomach. His caress moved downward to the most secret part of her. He explored her eagerly, his fingers delving into her slick warmth. He stroked her, feeling her tightness contracting around his finger. She arched against the invasion, drawing him deeper into her depths. She wanted more, she wanted his raw, almost animalistic passion. Slowly, he backed her against the wall as the water continued to pour over them.

"Turn around." He whispered against the shell of her ear. Claire pulled away slightly and looked in his eyes. She had never seen such a blaze of intense passion before. His hands grabbed her hips and turned her to face the wall. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her smooth skin away from the rough surface of the wall. Randy looked down at Claire's body as it arched into his. He had never seen anything more erotic in all his days. And as long as he lived, he knew he would never see anything that would compare with this moment. Claire's breath caught in her throat as Randy pulled her against his body. His heat came to her in great waves, causing her to shiver. The contrast between the cool water and his heat was a delicious torture. She waited, breath held, for Randy to move. He stood there a moment longer, just looking down at her. The only sound she could hear was his ragged breathing. Anticipation mounted as she held herself still. Just when she thought her nerves would snap, Randy's hand moved over her stomach before going lower. His long fingers caressed her aching center as he bent them forward. His thigh slid between hers and nudged her stance a little wider. Without warning Claire felt his hot, blunt tip pressing against her. He pushed forward until he slid all the way into the heart of her. Randy slowly pulled away from her before quickly thrusting deep. He kept his pace deliberate, slow then quick. Claire felt her pleasure building with each thrust. She didn't know how long she would be able to withstand this torture. His fingers continued their gentle assault as his thrusts grew more intense. Slower and deeper he moved. Claire moaned, the sound echoing around them. Randy's hand captured her chin and turned her head towards him. He claimed her lips with his, his tongue delving deep in an attempt to quiet her. He continued kissing her, capturing her moans, as he moved faster. Claire's body contracted around him. Instinctively he knew she was on the verge. He pulled back until only the very tip remained inside her.

"Fight it." Randy whispered against her lips as he pushed deeper. She was so close he could feel her contractions along his entire length. He wanted to draw their pleasure out as long as possible. Claire whimpered in response as her hips jerked against him. She moved helplessly against him, her honeyed depths milking him.

"I said fight it." Randy's demand was a harsh whisper. He couldn't stop himself from being so demanding. He wanted her utter submission to him. He wanted to her to need him as desperately as he needed her.

Claire moaned helplessly, her head falling back against his shoulder. She was pinned helplessly between two unyielding walls; one made of stone, one of heated flesh. No matter how she moved, Randy kept her firmly in place. Her moans turned to whimpers as she tried to move against him. She needed more, so much more. Randy tried to hold himself still as Claire writhed against him. Her wiggling only intensified his pleasure. The contractions of her tight, slick passage were driving him quickly to the edge.

"Now, Claire." Randy surged into her depths, fast and hard, and felt her fall into the abyss of passion with him. He kept stroking deeply as his seed emptied into her. His muscles screamed in protest as he collapsed weakly against her. Blood roared in his ears as his heart continued to pound in a unsteady rhythm. Pulling Claire into his warmth, his head dropped onto the curve of her shoulder. The last fingers of orgasm gripped him, causing him to shudder one last time. They stayed that way for a long moment, the water cooling down their heated bodies. Claire shuddered as Randy slowly kissed the column of her throat. He held her close, his hungry passion tempered into a gentleness. She was beyond speechless; completely overwhelmed by emotions. She knew in her heart that this night was special. Randy never let go of the careful control he maintained. He was not the kind of man that would often allow himself to be wild and completely unbridled. Claire could only thank her lucky stars that she had been allowed to have him this way.

*****A/N – Please review*****


	42. Home

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – I hope you enjoy this look into Randy's home life. Monica is based on my host mother the summer I lived in Madrid as an exchange student. "**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Randy looked at Claire across the quiet interior of the car. She sat silently, looking up at the two-story gray stone house. She was absolutely speechless. The massive structure was nestled into a natural curve of the land, making it seem as if the house were a part of nature and not the expensive, ultra-modern structure it was. The lights across the first floor of the house glowed softly in the early evening light. She peered at the front door, neatly tucked in an archway. She couldn't see much past the gauzy curtains covering most of the windows. Forcing her gaze away from the house, Claire looked at Randy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Claire smiled slightly and looked back at the house. She was both excited and scared by the thought of walking through that door. She wasn't sure if she was ready to step into Randy's inner sanctum.

"Don't be so dramatic, Claire." Randy rolled his eyes before getting out of the car. He moved around to Claire's door and opened it. She looked between Randy and the house one more time before slowly climbing out. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the gigantic stone structure. Randy took her hand and pulled her up the sidewalk to the steps. He paused long enough to slide the key in and unlock the door. Pulling Claire behind him, they stepped over the threshold. Claire took a step inside and stopped. In all her daydreams of what Randy's home would look like, she hadn't even been close. Every thing spoke of comfort. The open floor plan was filled with sleek leather furniture and polished wood. She could just imagine letting herself sink into the soft leather comfort. The expansive living room was separated from the other rooms by archways. Each room seamlessly flowed into the next.

Randy dropped his keys onto a table just inside the door and quickly emptied his pockets. Pulling up the sleeve of his sweater, he tried to take off the watch that was no longer there. He felt a momentary flash of regret as he pulled the sleeve back into place. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was worth the cost. He glanced into the kitchen and then at Claire, "Come on, I want you to meet somebody."

Claire unconsciously smoothed a hand over her hair. She hadn't expected to meet anyone less than ten minutes after walking through the front door. She prayed she wasn't about to come face to face with someone as important as Randy's mother. No way in hell was she ready for that. Randy took Claire's hand and lead her into the archway that connected the living room and the kitchen. Once again Claire was struck by how sleek and modern everything was. The stainless steel appliances gleamed against the black granite counters. A small pot bubbled happily on the industrial sized stove. Obviously somebody was expecting them.

"Monica? Where are you?" Randy called. Silence was the only answer. Randy leaned against the counter and waited. He glanced at Claire and watched her nervously fidget with her clothes. She continued to tug at her blouse as if she were trying to pull all of the wrinkles out.

"Will you stop? You look fine."

Claire shot Randy a glance before giving her shirt one final tug. Her eyes were drawn to another arched doorway as a short, heavy-set woman bustled into the room. Her glossy salt and pepper hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her arms were filled with a variety of items. Claire realized the woman had come from a gigantic walk-in pantry. She set her burden down on the counter next to the stove and made a soft sound under her breath.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Señor Randy!" Claire was surprised by the woman and her quickly spoken Spanish.

Randy smiled and pulled the little woman into a hug. She continued to exclaim in Spanish as she looked him over from head to toe.

"Monica, this is Claire." Randy motioned for Claire to come closer. She was quickly pulled into a tight hug, her breath squeezed out for a moment. Monica took a step back and looked Claire over from head to toe, just as she did Randy. She looked back at Randy before smiling broadly.

"You keep." Monica indicated Claire with a nod. Randy laughed softly and nodded.

"I plan on it." Randy laughed and pulled Claire against his side. He watched as Monica quickly chopped a head of lettuce and placed it in a bowl. "Monica's been my housekeeper since I bought this place."

Claire arched a brow in silent question.

"I called her when we stopped for gas." Randy reached across the counter and picked up a cherry tomato and popped it in his mouth. He chewed as he waited for Claire to respond.

"She takes care of things while I'm on the road."

Claire let go of a pent up breath and looked at Randy. Of all the things she had let herself imagine, this was not one of them. She never dreamed that Randy would have a charming little housekeeper or such an amazing home. To be honest, she really didn't know what she had expected. She really hadn't let herself think too much about it. She was wanting to take things at face value.

Monica swatted at Randy as he leaned over the counter to snatch another tomato. He laughed and braced himself against the counter. He leaned close to Claire and murmured, "Don't worry, she has a place in town. We'll have all the privacy we'll need."

Claire felt the blush creeping into her cheeks. She knew exactly where Randy was going with that little bit of information. As much as she hated to admit it, knowing Monica wasn't always on hand made her feel a little better. It was going to be hard enough to get used to being home, alone, with Randy, without having someone hovering all the time.

"I'm not worried." Claire murmured softly. She was being honest. She wasn't worried, she was relieved.

"Let me show you around." Randy winked at Monica and stepped away from the counter.

Claire slowly followed Randy out of the kitchen, her eyes taking in as many details as possible. He lead the way back into the living room and picked up their bags before climbing the stairs to the second floor. Randy turned to the left and moved down a short hallway. He waited for Claire to move past him and open the door. She stepped inside and just looked around. The vaulted ceilings gave the room an open feel and allowed a trio of wide, arched windows to let in the waning light. Looking out, she could see the line of trees and carefully maintained lawn. Her eyes moved across the cream colored walls to the king sized bed. The expanse of bed was covered with a thick black comforter. She noticed the bed had already been turned back to reveal crisp white sheets. Fluffy pillows were stacked against the tall headboard, which came up almost to her shoulders. A set of tall lamps glowed softly on either side of the bed. The nightstands were made of the same gleaming, dark wood as the bed. Claire was surprised how well the room suited Randy. It was sleek and modern yet somehow comfortable. Claire didn't feel as muck like an invader as she thought she would.

Randy set their bags inside the door and turned to look at Claire. She was standing in the middle of the room, not moving a muscle. He slowly moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed softly as he rubbed his cheek against hers, "Welcome home, baby."

Claire forced herself to look at Randy. She had never seen him like this. The instant they walked in the door, he had changed. All of the aggression seemed to have drained out of him. In its place was a sense of peace; a feeling that he was as relaxed as he would ever be. It was still a shock to see Randy so unburdened. But then again, wasn't that what home was all about? _Isn't home where you're supposed to be safe and unworried? _Claire asked herself as she leaned against Randy, letting him absorb her weight. "It's beautiful."

Randy smiled, a sense of pride coming over him. He had been worried what Claire's opinion would be. Once again, he was surprised by how much her opinion mattered to him. The longer they were together, the more she came to mean to him. It scared him to think about how deep his feelings for her ran. It was something he'd never felt before. He was beginning to wonder if he would be able to live without her. He prayed he would never have to find out. He wasn't a big believer in commitment. He understood why some people got married and did the whole family thing. What he didn't understand was how would standing in front of a church full of people make what he felt any more real? He knew how much he loved her and he worked every day of his life to make sure she knew. What more did he need to prove? He wasn't sure what was bugging him, only that having Claire at home with him was making him wonder if there was something more in store for them.

Forcing himself from his suddenly deep thoughts, Randy pulled slightly away from Claire. He picked Claire's smaller bag and took it to the closet. He placed it one of the upper shelves and returned to pick up the other bags. After all of the luggage had been moved into the closet, Randy opened another door. He turned on the lights and glanced at Claire. She moved to peer into the room and sucked in a breath. If the bedroom was elegant, the bathroom was sheer decadence. The cabinets were made of a similar dark wood as the bed. A huge jacuzzi tub was tucked into a corner next to a separate shower. A stack of thick, gray towels sat beside the deep tub. Claire looked at the tub and realized it was situated facing another wide, arched window. The view was incredible but also very exposed. Claire suddenly had no idea if she would ever be brave enough to be naked in this room. Biting back a laugh, Claire looked at Randy who was leaning against the counter. She was pretty sure Randy would have no problem parading around in his birthday suit. But then again, Randy didn't really have a shy bone in his body.

"I'm glad you're here." Randy's voice was soft, just loud enough for her to hear.

Claire slowly crossed the room and leaned against him, "So am I."

Randy wrapped an arm loosely around her and pulled her against his side, "Want to know something?"

Claire looked silently up at him and nodded.

"You're the first woman I've ever brought here."

Pulling back slightly, Claire looked into his blue eyes. She knew he was being incredibly honest with her. She wanted to ask him why but didn't. It wasn't exactly polite to ask why he'd never allowed his parade of conquests to come home with him.

As if Randy could read her thoughts he spoke, "You're the only woman I've ever wanted to bring home."

Claire was surprised by the blatant honesty in those words. She knew that Randy had possibly been with hundreds of women. He was not the kind of man that would allow himself to go without soft, feminine companionship. To hear him say that he had never wanted to bring anyone else home made her feel special. It was always nice to be reminded that he didn't think of her the way he did all his other relationships. "I'm glad you asked me to."

Here they were again, both feeling nervous and slightly unsure. It was strange how when it came to sex, they were always on the same level. Their passion always burned with a similar intensity. And other times, they were as nervous and awkward as teenagers. To Claire, that was a strong indicator that their relationship really was unique. Randy allowed himself to be the man he really was when he was with her. Claire would never be able to express how much that meant to her. She lifted her face for a kiss and was instantly rewarded with the warm press of his lips against hers. He sighed softly as he kissed her gently, his tongue slowly tracing the line of her plump bottom lip. His hands slid into her hair and held her still as he continued the gentle claiming. Pulling her closer against him, Claire's legs tangling with his.

"Randy? Down, please!" Monica's voice drifted up the stairs to them.

Randy laughed and pulled slightly away, "I think dinner's ready."

"Are you sure we have to go downstairs?" Claire leaned into him again and pressed her lips to his again. Groaning in frustration, Randy looked down at her. He wanted nothing more than to stay where they were and let things happen naturally. But he knew Monica would not allow it. She would continue calling his name until he responded. And if that didn't work, she had absolutely no problem fetching him personally. She had before.

"We better."

Claire slid a hand under Randy's sweater and sighed in pleasure as her fingers came into contact with his warm skin. "Do we have to?"

It took all of his willpower to capture her hand with his and pull it from under his sweater.

"When I take you to bed, I sure as hell don't want to be interrupted by a pissed off housekeeper."

Randy dropped a kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his and then he led her down to their first dinner at home.

*****A/N – Please review*****


	43. The Past

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 1 of 3 (I think)*****

Claire woke slowly, more warm and comfortable than she had ever been. They had stayed up late into the night, snuggled in bed, just talking. She was slightly surprised that Randy hadn't tried to pick up where they left off before dinner. He had been content to simply hold her as they talked. It was something she hadn't expected but it was a welcome surprise. It was nice to think that Randy wanted more out of their relationship than what they shared between the sheets. Not that she could complain; she and Randy were more than compatible when it came to intimate matters. But again, it was nice to know that there was something deeper between them. Rolling onto her side, she reached for Randy. Her fingers met with the cool, empty space where he had been. _Apparently he isn't a late sleeper. _Claire thought as she yawned and stretched. Slowly pushing back the blankets, Claire forced herself to get out of bed. She wondered where Randy was. The only way she was going to find him would be to look for him.

After pulling on her robe, Claire made her way downstairs. The house was utterly silent as she stepped into the living room. She scanned the room before moving into the kitchen. Again, she found herself alone. She turned slowly to look at the room. A long stemmed red rose sat on the breakfast table. She smiled as she crossed the room and looked at the creamy envelope propped against the vase. Her name was carefully scrawled on the heavy paper. Opening the missive, she smiled as she looked at the cream colored stationary. Randy's initials were embossed into the heavy paper. Claire couldn't believe that a man like Randy had his own stationary. It was odd but cute. She carefully opened the card and read it,

_Good morning, Baby_

_I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up. I had to run a few errands before lunch. Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back soon._

_Love, Randy_

Leaning against the table, Claire read the note again. She carefully folded it and held it against her chest. How sweet of him! He was just too thoughtful. He knew she would worry when she woke alone. Glancing at the clock, Claire realized it was shortly before 10 o'clock. The wording of the note made her believe he would be back to share lunch with her. She quickly poured a cup of coffee and went back upstairs. She moved to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She pulled off her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. After checking the temperature, she stepped under spray. Letting her eyes close, she enjoyed the steamy warmth. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't believe the change in Randy. This new version of him was surprising, to say the least. Claire thought back to their first meeting in the airport. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And yet somehow it also seemed like it was just yesterday. Sometimes she still saw glimpses of that tough asshole. He was always very direct and didn't have time for bullshit. He said exactly what was on his mind, consequences be damn. At least he was that way when he was with the guys from the roster. When he was with her, now that was a different story. He was kind and considerate, loyal and loving. Randy still had his Jekyll and Hyde personality but at least now she understood him. That made all the difference in the world.

Claire stepped from the shower just as the hot water was turning cool. She wrapped a thick towel around herself and stood in front of the mirror. She reached for her hairbrush then frowned. She must have forgotten to unpack it last night. It must still be in the luggage. Taking a quick sip of coffee, Claire stepped into the bedroom. She kept her eyes and thoughts away from the bed. It was going to be an incredibly long day if all she could think about was what would eventually happen in that bed. She pulled the larger of her suitcases out of the closet and quickly rummaged through it without success. Next, she pulled out the smaller of the two and again, didn't find it. Glancing into the closet, she spotted her carry-on perched on a shelf. Standing on tiptoes, she reached for the bag and pulled. After a moment of it not moving, Claire wiggled the bag slightly and felt it give. It slipped free from the shelf. She set the bag on the floor in time to see a box fall off the same shelf. Apparently her bag had been snagged on a box that was slightly larger than a shoe box. Claire watched as the contents spilled over the light colored carpet. _Shit. I hope nothing breakable was in there. _Tucking the towel tighter around her body, she knelt on the floor and picked up some of the things that had scattered onto the carpet. She smiled as she looked at down at a picture of Randy. She guessed it was at least two or three years old. He was younger and a little thinner but he still had the same smart-ass smirk. The next was another picture of Randy, this one showing an even younger version of him. He was standing with his arm around an older man, which Claire assumed to be his father. It was amazing to see how much he had changed but somehow still stayed the same. Claire carefully placed the photos back in the box and reached for another handful. She placed them into the box without looking. As curious as she was, she couldn't bring herself to invade his privacy any more than she already had. Claire reached for a piece of paper that had missed the box and had fallen onto the floor. She glanced down at it and felt her self control drain away. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter and her curiosity turned into dread.

_I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you. I miss making love to you. I want you so much it hurts. I know why you can't be with me now and I want you to know that I understand. I know you're making a better life for yourself, for us. Knowing how much you love me makes it easier to be away from you. _

Claire forced herself to skip to the bottom. She didn't think she was strong enough to read the rest of what had been written. She stared at the name signed with a flourish, Rosalyn. Who the hell is Rosalyn? Clare felt a flash of jealousy, stinging and white hot. Why had Randy never mentioned her? Was she someone in his past? Or worse, was she someone he didn't want her to know about? The possibility made her feel nauseated. Shoving the paper back into the box, Claire grabbed the last few photos from the floor. She knew she should resist the urge to look at them. She couldn't. The first one was one of Randy with his arm wrapped around a petite blonde woman. They were wrapped around each other as only lovers would be. Claire looked at the next photo and wished she hadn't. It was one of Randy and the blonde again, this time she was bent backward over Randy's arm as he kissed her. And it sure as hell wasn't the way he'd kiss his mother. This woman was definitely a lover. Turning the photo over, Claire read what was written there in a delicate, feminine hand "Randy and Rosalyn; Summer 1999."

So the blonde was named Rosalyn? Didn't that just figure? The woman in the photo was a delicate, blonde creation. She was a perfect match to Randy's darker complexion. They looked like the typical Ken and Barbie couple. They were so damn perfect together that it made Claire's stomach ache. Biting back a wave of nausea, she tossed them into the box and slammed the lid on. She left the box on the floor and quickly pulled herself up. She went back into the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the sink. She scooped up a handful of water and quickly scrubbed her hands over her face. The coolness made her feel just a little better. The urge to vomit wasn't as strong now. She breathed deeply and turned the water off. Surely there was a reason Randy had never mentioned Rosalyn yet kept a box of mementos in his closet. Instinct told her that she should get dressed and leave. If Randy was keeping secrets then what was the point of sticking around? Squeezing her eyes closed, Claire tried to silence the nagging voice that was telling her to do what she couldn't. Leaning against the counter, Claire forced herself to think rationally. It wouldn't be fair to Randy or herself to just walk away. They were at a different stage of their relationship now. When you were involved with someone that you really loved, you didn't just walk away. You tried to talk things out and tried to fix it. The least she could do was give Randy a chance to explain. She owed them both that much.

"Claire? I'm home." Claire straightened as she heard Randy's voice coming up the stairs. She was not going to have to wait long to get that explanation.

Randy stopped just inside the doorway of the bedroom and watched Claire as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wrapped tightly in one of the luxurious gray towels and nothing else. Her hair hung in damp waves, the dark curls tumbling over one bare shoulder. He couldn't believe she was really standing here, in his bedroom. It was a dream come true. He had finally found the woman he was destined to be with. He was one lucky bastard.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile and he took a step into the room.

Claire's fingers clutched the towel and pulled it tighter against her. She took a deep, fortifying breath as she looked Randy in the eyes, "Who is Rosalyn?"

Randy froze mid-stride. All at once the world fell away. He heard a sharp, high-pitched buzzing in his ears. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. No way in hell she had just spoken that name. Her name. The name that had not crossed his lips in years. How in hell did she know? Instantly Randy began to list the ways she could have possibly found out. He could count the number of people who knew about HER on one hand. So who had started running off at the mouth when they really shouldn't? Crossing the room in three strides, Randy grabbed Claire by the shoulders. He stared down at her as he asked, "How do you know?"

Claire shook her head slowly, hating to tell him what happened with the box. She knew he would be upset that she had looked at his private things, "It was an accident."

"Tell me." Randy didn't realize he was shouting until he saw the flash of fear that crossed Claire's face.

"You're hurting me." Claire said as she looked down at Randy's fingers biting into her skin.

"I asked you a question." Randy's voice was surprisingly calm, considering the death grip he had on her.

The words came tumbling out of her so fast, she barely understood what she was saying,

"I pulled my bag off the shelf and the box came with it. The lid came off and everything came out. I swear I wasn't snooping." Claire felt a wave of unease come over her. She'd never seen Randy like this. He looked positively enraged. He hadn't even been this upset after he had found Jake molesting her in the parking lot. "Let me go."

Randy didn't realize he was squeezing Claire until he heard her soft gasp of pain. It was almost as if he was outside of himself. He felt like he was floating somewhere above them, watching some crazy person hurt Claire. He moved closer to her, causing her to take a step back. He kept moving them until she felt the wall pressing into her back.

"Randy, stop. You're scaring me." Claire whispered as Randy leaned down and looked her in the eyes. She saw the glassy, vacant stare there and knew true fear. She'd never seen him like this and it scared her senseless.

"I want the fucking truth! Start talking. Now!" Randy unconsciously shook her, his fingers digging deeper into her skin. He would keep shaking her until she told him the truth.

"Let me go." Claire whimpered as the pain intensified. She didn't know how to get through to him. He was positively unhinged.

"TELL ME." Randy shouted at Claire, his nose bumping against hers.

"¿ Señor Randy?" Claire sagged in relief as she realized they were no longer alone. She had never been so glad to hear another person in all her life. Monica stood in the doorway, wringing her hands nervously. The poor woman had no idea what she had interrupted.

Randy felt himself slowly returning to his body. He came to his senses by slow degrees. He looked down to find his fingers digging painfully into Claire's pale skin. His hands quickly dropped to his side and instantly hated himself. The impression of his fingers were a bright red mark against her skin. His eyes focused on her face and the fear so clearly written there. _What have I done? _Randy forced himself to take a step away from her, his hands curling into fists at his side. He swallowed hard and took a second step away from her. His eyes returned to the angry red marks; he couldn't look away. His attention was drawn away from Claire as Monica moved past him to stand protectively in front of her. _What kind of monster am I? _Randy swallowed a wave of self loathing and quickly turned on his heel. He left the room and bolted down the stairs. The heavy front door slammed behind him as he left.

*****A/N – Come back soon for Part 2. Please review!!!*****


	44. The Present

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N – This is Part 2 of 3. If you're curious about Rosalyn check out Chapter 15. This chapter is the short version of what happened. *****

Bob Orton opened the door to find his son standing on the front steps in a circle of pale yellow light. He knew that something was wrong the minute he saw Randy. Nothing good ever happened at this ungodly hour of the morning. He pulled the door open wide without a word and moved into the house. He went down the short hall to the kitchen and quietly put on pot of coffee. He pulled two cups from the cabinet next to the sink and sat them down on the counter. He wiped up spilled water from the counter and set the dishcloth in the sink before turning to face Randy. His eyes narrowed as he looked his son over from head to toe. His clothes were wrinkled as if he'd slept in them. His eyes were dull and glassy. The boy looked like hell.

"I know there's a good reason you're standing here instead of being in your own bed." Bob leaned against the counter as he folded his thick arms over his chest. He studied Randy with narrowed eyes.

Randy took a deep breath then pulled out one of the pine chairs and sat down heavily. He moved as if his body weighed a thousand pounds.

"I really fucked up this time." Randy couldn't force himself to meet his father's eyes.

Bob silently regarded his son as he waited for Randy to continue. Randy pulled in a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his denim covered thighs. Silence stretched between, the air heavy with tension. Being a wise man, Bob knew the only thing he could was wait for Randy to decide he was ready to start talking. He poured two cups of steaming coffee then carried them across the kitchen. He put one in front of Randy before sitting across from him. He slowly rolled the cup between his large hands, feeling the warmth seeping into his bones.

"If you're hungry I can fix something." Bob glanced at Randy before raising the cup to his lips. He continued to study Randy over the rim. Sighing heavily he placed the cup back on the table.

Randy shook his head slowly, "Not hungry."

"Whatever it is, son, you can tell me."

Randy pushed his cup away before forcing himself to meet his father's eyes. He looked into the blue eyes so like his own and felt even worse. He knew his father wouldn't say anything against him, no matter how much he deserved it. "I did something really fucking stupid. I hurt Claire."

Bob stared silently at Randy, waiting for him to continue.

"She found out about Rosalyn." Speaking that name let a bitter taste in his mouth. It had been so long since he had uttered her name that it sounded harsh to his ears.

Bob carefully set his cup down on the table as he looked at Randy, "What do you mean 'she found out'? You didn't tell her?"

Randy's head dropped in shame. He couldn't look at his father, "No, sir." Randy thought back to earlier in the day. It hadn't made sense then but now it did. Claire had found the box of letters and photos he'd kept all these years. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never been able to bring himself to get rid of it. He'd kept it for some reason he really didn't understand. It was so fucking fitting that his inability to get rid of the past would blow his future to hell and back.

Bob sucked in a deep breath. What was he supposed to say now? He had always tried to instill honesty in his children. No matter the cost, he had always expected them to be straight forward and direct. He must have failed somewhere along the way. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Randy's eyes flicked up to meet his father's. He was surprised that he didn't see pity in those blue eyes. All he saw was concern. "I left early yesterday morning. I was gone a couple of hours. When I came back, I went upstairs. Claire was getting out of the shower. She asked me "Who is Roslyn?" He sucked in a sharp breath, hating to hear the awful story out loud. It only made it seem ten times worse than he thought.

Bob watched Randy struggle for breath. He didn't realize Rosalyn's hold on Randy was still so strong. After more years than he could count, that girl was still torturing his son. Couldn't the dead leave well enough alone? "What did you tell her?"

Randy shook his head slowly, hating himself even more. Each time the scene replayed itself in his head, it became just a little bit uglier. "It was like I wasn't myself any more. It was like a scene out of a really bad movie. I was outside myself, watching this crazy man hurt her."

"What did you do, Randy?"

Randy scrubbed both hands over his eyes. He wished the motion would erase that horrible memory from his brain. He slowly lowered his hands and looked at them, as if he had never seen them before. "I grabbed her. And I shook her. I was in her face, yelling at her. She kept saying I was hurting her, she was scared. But I couldn't stop. I just couldn't stop." Randy stared at his hands as he fell silent. He just couldn't believe those hands, the same ones that had brought Claire so much pleasure had also caused her so much pain.

"Where is she?" Bob was suddenly worried about the girl he had heard so much about. It wasn't like Randy to be physically abusive but the boy still had one hell of a temper. He knew one thing for sure, if Randy had hurt that girl, there would be absolute hell to pay.

Randy sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't know."

"Is she alright?"

Again, Randy shook his head, "I don't know."

"Don't you think you better find out?"

Randy didn't know how to tell his father that he was scared. He knew he had crossed that invisible line. He had done the unforgivable and hurt Claire, both physically and emotionally. There would never be enough ways for him to make amends. Randy felt the urge to scream, to pull his hair out, to hurt something. All he knew for certain was that there was a hollow, aching pit of despair that had taken root. No matter what happened, he would never be able to forgive himself. He had hurt Clair in ways that he could never take back. And for what? Because she had asked him about some woman that was still somehow tearing his life apart?

Bob rose slowly from his chair and moved to stand beside Randy. He dropped a heavy hand onto his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Remember when that girl killed herself? How I told you that it was your job to help her Daddy make peace?"

Randy nodded slightly and swept away a tear with the back of his hand.

"You never did make your own peace, did you?" Bob asked gently. He knew how much guilt Randy carried around with him. No matter how much he denied it, Randy carried the weight of the world on those broad shoulders. He had never allowed himself forgiveness. He'd never felt as if he truly deserved it.

"I thought I had." Randy sniffld loudly as he wiped away another tear.

"Don't lie to me. You never did make your peace. You let that girl poison your blood. You let her get to you, take away your soul a piece at a time. Guess who's paying the price for that?"

Randy didn't have to answer. They both knew who was paying the price for his inability to make peace with the past. He knew Claire was the one suffering because he had never learned how to forgive himself. Now, he would have an even stronger reason not to forgive himself. What he had done to Claire was unforgivable.

"How do I fix this?" Randy looked up at his father, tears making his deep blue eyes shine with emotion.

"By doing what you should have done all along. Tell Claire the truth and let her help you make your peace." Bob nodded decisively, as if speaking the words would make the deed happen.

Randy shook his head, "I can't ask her to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Bob squeezed Randy's shoulder in a tight grip, "That's not your choice. Does she love you?"

Randy nodded, praying he was right and Claire did still love him.

"Do you love her?"

"God, yes." Randy squeezed his eyes closed tightly and nodded. No matter what, he knew Claire would always have his love and devotion.

Bob reached for Randy's hand and tugged him from the chair. He pulled Randy into a tight hug and thumped him hard on the back. "Then you know what you have to do?"

Randy nodded as she squeezed his father tight, "Make it right."

* * *

It was well after 3 A.M. when Claire finally forced herself to go upstairs. She'd spent the past several hours pacing the length of the living room. No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop herself from replaying the scene over and over. She kept looking for some explanation; some reason why things had gone so horribly wrong. Nothing made sense. This was ten times worse than Randy's usual mood swings. This was far beyond anything Claire had experienced. To make matters worse, Randy wasn't answering his cell. She had lost count of how many times she'd called and been sent straight to voice mail. Being a stranger in the city didn't make things any easier. She had no idea where Randy would go, who he would turn to. So all she could do was wait; wait and pray that things didn't get any worse.

Claire crawled into the center of the bed and pulled Randy's pillow against her chest. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent. She felt the ache in the center of her chest grow worse. Worry was weighing her down more as each minute passed. She lay still, straining to hear the slightest sound. She kept hoping to hear something besides the utter silence of the house. Never had she felt so alone. Claire squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe deeply. A few moments passed like this but Claire couldn't stand the darkness or silence. Her eyes opened in time to see a dark shadow cross the threshold. Her breath caught as Randy slowly came into the room. In the space of a heartbeat, Clare shoved the blankets aside and launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed with all her might. As angry as she had been, worry had won out. She was so relieved that he was home safe. It was proof that the last few hours of prayer had not been in vain.

Randy took a step back as Claire plastered herself to him. He had expected her to be angry or even fearful. He never expected her to look so damn relieved. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him. Burying his face in her hair, he took a deep, steadying breath. He knew he didn't deserve this but he grateful beyond words that she was still here. Silently, Randy pulled away from Claire and crossed the room to the closet. He picked up the black box from the floor where Claire left it. Going back to Claire, he wordlessly took her hand and lead her downstairs. He pulled her through the dark silent house, down the hall to the back door. He moved across the stone patio to the built-in fire pit. He set the box down on the edge and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a box of matches and quickly struck one. Leaning down, he set the match under the stack of kindling. After a few moments, the fire caught then blazed.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Claire shivered against the chill of the night. She glanced down at herself, realizing she was so cold because she was barely dressed. She wore a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. Her feet were bare. No wonder she was freezing. As if sensing her sudden distress, Randy quickly pulled off his fleece pullover and held it out to her. Claire accepted it without a word and slipped it on. She wrapped her arms around herself again as she studied Randy. She wasn't sure what to say, where to go from here.

After a long, tense moment, Randy finally spoke, "You will never know how sorry I am."

Claire nodded slightly as she waited for him to continue. Randy reached out and pulled the lid from the box. He reached inside without looking and removed a photo. It was the one she had found of him kissing Rosalyn.

"I met Rosalyn not long after I joined the Corps. I went out with a few guys from the unit. That's how we met. I'd never met anybody like her before. She was so young, so beautiful. She was everything a 19 year old kid could want. I think I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her." Randy continued staring at the photo as he spoke, "I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted to be with her forever."

Randy laughed bitterly as he glanced at Claire. "I guess I was the only who thought that. One day she came to me. She said that she was pregnant."

Shaking his head sadly, Randy looked down at the photo he held. "And the baby wasn't mine."

Claire felt her heart stop beating in her chest. She had figured there was something dark and ugly in Randy's past. But she had never in a million years thought it would have been something like this. How horrible it must have been for the truth to come out.

Randy shook his head slowly, "I was in training when my CO called me into his office. Rosalyn had taken a bottle of pills and a drank a bottle of vodka. They found her dead. She never left a note. Never said why. I went to her funeral but I couldn't believe it was really her. I couldn't understand why she had done something like that. I mean how could she? If she wanted to kill herself, that's one thing. But why take the baby with her? God, that poor little baby."

Randy's voice broke as he continued, "Her father blamed me. He said it was all my fault. He said I should have done something to stop her. I left the funeral and got stone fucking drunk. I stayed that way for a while. It was easier that way. As long as I drank, I didn't feel anything."

Claire couldn't breathe past the lump in her throat. Her heart broke for Randy; for the young man he was and the man he could have been. She couldn't imagine how horrible that time in life must have been. Suddenly, so much of what had passed between them made sense. Claire remembered once when she had asked him if it bothered him to be the bad guy. His answer had been "Not anymore." Now she knew what he hadn't wanted to tell her. The thought of how much Randy had suffered brought a sting of tears. She cried for him, for how much he had hurt for so long, without ever having a way to make things better.

"I never thought I would get over losing her." Randy wiped away a tear with the back of his hand. "I never thought I would love anybody as much as I loved her."

Claire felt a sting of emotion she really didn't know how to name. She had always guessed that Randy had been keeping secrets but hearing him say he had loved someone else struck a raw nerve. She had foolishly wanted to believe she was the only one that held a piece of his heart.

"But I was wrong." Randy turned slightly toward the fire as he looked at the picture. The shimmering light cast his face partially in shadow. Without a word he tipped his hand, letting the photo fall into the flickering flames. It was quickly swallowed by the smoky flames. Randy reached for the box and pulled out a handful of photos and letters. Without looking at them, he added them to the fire. He watched as the flames danced over the paper, slowly absorbing them into nothingness. Claire watched as Randy grabbed the box and shoved the entire thing into the fire. The fire popped and sizzled as it quickly consumed the box. Suddenly weary, Randy turned to Claire, "I've hated myself for so long. Hated myself for not stopping her, for not being good enough for her. Now I know why it happened the way it did. I wasn't meant to be with her."

Randy took a step closer to Claire and gently reached out to touch her with trembling fingers. He slowly traced the trail of tears down her cheek, "If she hadn't made the choice she did, I wouldn't have you."

Claire swallowed hard, trying to clear the emotions suddenly clogging her throat. She had never seen Randy laid so bare. He was more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. Her heart ached for what could have been, for the man Randy could have been. But part of her was infinitely glad that life had brought them to this point. There were no more secrets, no more lies between them. Randy was finally admitting his fears and letting go of the past.

"You have to believe me, Claire, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I never meant to do this to you. I know I cant undo the pain I've caused you " Randy leaned down to be eye level with Claire, "I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life making this right."

Randy gently pressed his lips to Claire's, sealing the solemn pledge. He knew that if he lived a thousand years, each day would be spent trying to prove to her that he was the man she deserved. He was finally laying the past to rest. Never again would he take Claire or their love for granted.

***** A/N – I totally have to give a shout out to my inspirations for this chapter. I found an awesome local band – Five Star Fiasco. Their song Unperfect is so freakin' awesome. I also have to thank Shinedown for their song 45. It really helped me figure out how to bring out what Randy was feeling. As always, thank you so much for your reviews.*****


	45. The Future

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 3 of 3. More naughtiness just for you! Enjoy*****

Randy looked up from the magazine he was reading to see Claire leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. He watched her as she stood there, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Claire asked.

Randy smiled as he dropped the magazine onto the bed beside him, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why don't you join me?" He moved the comforter out of the way and patted the space beside him. Claire slowly crossed the room to stand beside the bed. She set the cup on the nightstand then turned slightly to look at Randy.

"It's a beautiful day. You should get out and enjoy the scenery."

Randy laughed softly as he reached for her hand, "I'm enjoying the scenery right here."

Claire arched a brow as she leaned down to kiss Randy. Her lips moved gently over his until he sighed and let her deepen the kiss. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Claire slowly climbed onto the bed. She placed one knee on the side of his hip before carefully straddling his lap. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as she settled her weight against him. He glanced up at her from beneath lowered lashes, his gaze hot and wanting. "I think the view just got a little better."

Claire didn't miss the way his heated stare traveled over her. She could feel the heat burning her skin. She felt exposed and vulnerable and suddenly very turned on. "Like what you see?"

Randy nodded slightly as he traced a finger down to the curve of her shoulder, pushing the thin strap of her nightgown down. He continued drawing his finger down the length of her arm. He repeated the motion on the other side, pushing the material down. "The view from here is amazing."

"Really, now?" Claire's voice was breathless.

"You have no idea." Randy traced his finger through the valley between her breasts and up the column of her throat. He traced along the line of her full lower lip before leaning forward to claim her lips. He kissed her deeply, exploring the depths of her mouth, tasting the faint coffee flavor. She returned his kiss, letting him set their pace. His hand moved down the length of her back, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the heat of his bare chest seeping into her. His skin was like heated silk, soft and smooth under her touch. No matter how much she touched him, it wasn't enough. No matter how many times they were together, it would never be enough.

Slowly stroking his fingers up her thigh, Randy's touch moved higher. He glanced at her in surprise as his touch moved over the bare curve of her bottom, "This is a surprise." Claire was not the kind of woman that went sans undies. Perhaps she did have a truly wicked side after all. Claire's teeth sank into the plumpness of her bottom lip as she looked at Randy. She knew he would be surprised by the discovery that she had not fully dressed after her shower. After the events of the last 24 hours, she was willing to let her guard down. They were at a strange place in their relationship, both of them vulnerable yet willing. She would do whatever was necessary to start rebuilding trust.

"I'm glad you approve."

Randy laughed softly, "Hell yeah, I approve."

With a quick motion, Randy pulled her tighter against him, bringing her heated center flush against him. He could feel her heat along the length of his shaft. Wrapping an arm around her, Randy sat up and pressed his back against the headboard. He held her in place as he propped a pillow behind him. He pulled his knees up slightly and let her lean back against them. Claire watched through lowered lashes as Randy's hand slowly moved up the inside of her thigh and disappeared under her nightgown. She felt the soft brush of his fingertips against her heated core. He stroked her carefully, knowing how to make the most of the gentle caresses. She groaned softly as she arched against his exploring fingers.

Randy continued stroking Claire with his fingers as he watched the slow blush spreading over her skin. She was so fucking beautiful with the heat of lust in her eyes. He watched her reaction as he swirled a finger around her slick opening before dipping inside. He thrust deep into her honeyed depths, watching as her eyes fluttered then drifted closed. Randy kept his touch slow and deep; giving her just enough to keep her wanting more. She arched against his invasion, drawing him even deeper. With a soft growl he added a second finger and continued stroking.

Claire felt as if her skin was suddenly to tight. Randy's touch was driving her close to the edge. He was giving her just enough to keep her on the edge. She wanted so much more. She arched against his probing fingers, gasping as he stroked the most sensitive part of her. She moved with him, following his lead. After a moment he slowly withdrew and pulled her against his chest. He placed a hot kiss on the side of her neck as he wrapped an arm around her. He held her tight against him as his hand moved between their bodies. Angling his heated cock, he pressed against her wetness. He kept the pressure steady as he sank all the way in. Claire gasped as Randy seated himself fully inside. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt wonderfully full, stretched almost to the limit yet incredibly wanton. The pressure he was creating was incredibly arousing. She wanted more, yet was unsure what to do. They had never been together like this. Randy had always been the one in control.

Sensing her hesitation, Randy gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. He relaxed his hold on her then repeated the motion, showing her how to rock against him. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Like this."

Claire groaned as Randy showed her exactly how to move. He showed her how to keep her pace steady, back and forth, back and forth. He moaned softly as he let her move on her own. He kept his hands on her hips but let her move. Whispering words of encouragement, Randy leaned against the headboard. His heated gaze was locked on her, watching every movement. She was more beautiful than he could put into words. Watching her make love to him was hotter than anything he'd let himself imagine. He knew he was the luckiest man on the planet. The fact that she trusted him enough to be with him like this made him want her even more.

Randy could feel the subtle change in Claire's movements. She was getting closer. Her slick passage was tightening almost painfully around him, her breath catching on a moan. He bit back the urge to take over. Instead, he leaned her back against his knees and began moving with her. He thrust deep as she rolled her hips toward him. Sliding his fingers between their heated bodies, he circled her sensitive flesh. In the space of a heart beat, he felt her contract around him as she fell over the edge. Randy crushed Claire against him as he thrust into her, his movements becoming frantic and needy. He came in a rush, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her shoulder as he emptied into her. Randy shuddered as he wrapped his arms around Claire and hugged her close. He licked the tender place he had bitten then claimed her lips in a kiss. She sighed into his mouth as she collapsed against him.

Claire thought her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest as she rested weakly in the circle of Randy's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing.

"I love you." Randy's voice was deep and husky against her ear.

Claire rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and smiled, "How could you not?"

Randy's laugh moved over her like a caress, "That, baby, is something I pray I never know."

*****A/N – Please review*****


	46. Possibilities

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Forgive me for this being so short. Lately it's just been so hard to find time to write. I promise I will try to do better.*****

Claire stared at the email from Stephanie, not really sure what to make of it. It was really good news and really bad news, all at the same time. Stephanie had a final press date for the book. In exactly 3 months and 2 days _Voices: Tales from a Viper _was slated to hit bookstores. And in exactly 4 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes Claire was expected to report back to HQ. With a sigh, she leaned back into the soft cushions of the leather couch and took off her glasses. She knew they were on borrowed time. Their time alone in this insulated cocoon was going to end much sooner than she wanted it to. Now she had to figure out what the hell they were going to do next. Before now, Claire wouldn't let herself think about what would happen when she had to go back to Stamford. She knew, from early on, that leaving Randy would be one of the hardest things she ever have to do. And that was why she kept telling herself she would worry about it later. Well, "later" had finally come to bite her in the ass. With a sigh Claire looked out of the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was shining in a clear blue sky, the trees moved gently in the breeze. She sat there, looking at nothing in particular, as she tried to decide what she was going to do.

Entering the room without a sound, Randy watched Claire stare outside. Her brows were pulled tight, a frown pulling at her lips. He moved quietly to stand behind the couch. Leaning down he kissed her cheek, "If you frown too hard, your face will freeze."

Claire turned her head slightly and looked at Randy. She made a small sound in the back of her throat but didn't answer.

"That would be such a shame, too. You're too beautiful to spend the rest of your life looking like this." Randy said.

Claire smiled softly and rubbed her cheek against his.

Randy was becoming more concerned. Claire was being too quiet. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

Claire shrugged slightly and leaned her head back against the couch. She stared up at him for a moment, "I don't want to have to go back to Stamford."

Randy let out a long breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for and dreading at the same time. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would go back to Stamford and her old life. It was something he couldn't stop thinking about. "I know you don't want to go back." _I don't want you to _he thought. Randy was quiet as continued running his fingers through her hair as they silently looked at each other.

"Stephanie wants me back in Stamford by the end of the week." Claire said as she watched for Randy's reaction. He sighed deeply then moved to sit beside her on the couch.

He was quiet for a long moment as he sat beside her. Claire pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Randy reached out and rested his arm on top of hers. He silently stroked his fingers over the back of her hand. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

Claire arched a brow as she looked at Randy. Since when was he the kind of guy that asked that kind of a question? Oh yeah, right, since he had admitted the ugly truth of his past. Since then, he had been very concerned about Claire's feelings. "I feel like shit."

Randy laughed softly and pulled Claire to his side. She let her weight rest against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What do you want to do?"

Claire couldn't look at Randy as she said, "I want to stay here."

Randy nodded in agreement. He was ready and willing to stay exactly where they were. He didn't want to walk back into the real world any more than she did. He wanted to them to stay together, just like this. "I do too, baby."

Taking a steadying breath, Claire forced herself to look at Randy, "What are we going to do?"

Randy shook his head slowly. They both knew exactly what they were going to do. She was going back to Stamford and he was going back on the road. They were going to be separated by more miles than he cared to think about. He wasn't sure he was capable of handling a long distance relationship. He never had a relationship like this before. Never had he allowed himself to get emotionally attached to the women he'd been with. But Claire, that was a different story altogether. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "We're going to have to go back work." Randy said.

Claire knew what he had not given voice to, the fact that they would go back to their lives. Without each other. That wasn't something she thought she could handle. She had quickly grown accustomed to having Randy with her all the time. The thought of going days and possibly months without seeing him made her chest ache. She didn't have a clue how she was going to get through the countless days ahead of them.

"Is there a Plan B?" Claire asked.

Randy shook his head slowly, "I wish there was. I'm going into the city, why don't you come with me?" Maybe getting her out of the house would help ease her suddenly dark mood.

Claire sighed as she leaned her head back against the edge of the couch, "I think I'll just stay here."

Squeezing her hand gently, Randy leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back in a while. Try not to miss me." He pulled himself to his feet and looked down at her. God, it was going to kill him when she left. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Randy turned to leave.

St. Louis was a strange city. The signs of growth and improvement were everywhere but somehow everything seemed exactly the way Randy remembered it. He pulled his sunglasses off as he stepped into the shadow of an oak tree. Looking down the street, he saw the signs marking his arrival to the Historic Shopping District. It wasn't the part of town he usually preferred, but it happened to be the home of one of his favorite stores, Sully's. It was difficult to find clothes that would fit him but it was even harder to find clothes he liked. Sully's was a mix of both; giving him more to his wardrobe than acid washed jeans and Affliction t-shirts. Randy's steps slowed as he watched a young couple emerging into the mid-afternoon sunshine. The man stopped long enough to scoop a small, blonde haired girl into his arms. He held her against his shoulder as he reached to take the woman's hand. She smiled up at him as if the sight of him made her happy. As the couple moved closer, Randy couldn't help but watch with a mix of awe and sadness. He never really thought about what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with one person. The idea of settling down and spending his life in domestic bliss had never really appealed to him. Since Claire had come into his life, he realized that there could be more to life. Maybe there was something to be said for declaring yourself off limits to everyone else. Randy turned and watched the couple continue their hand in hand stroll down the street. He forced himself to turn back in the direction he was heading.

Stepping into cool, dark interior of Sully's, Randy tucked his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt. Moving to the counter, Randy leaned against it and looked around. He just couldn't get the picture of that couple out of his mind. What was it that made them so happy? What was the motivation to stay with someone for the rest of your days? Randy knew the answer was love. Love made you do all kinds of crazy things that you never thought you would. His love for Claire was making him question his bachelor's existence. Maybe it was time to start seriously thinking about settling down.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sully came out of the storage area. Randy's eyes moved over him, noticing that the tattoo sleeve on his left arm was finished. Sully moved to the front of the counter and held his hand out Randy, "Long time, no see, man." Sully was built a lot like Randy, tall and well built. His long black hair was pulled into a braid that hung to the middle of his back.

Randy smiled faintly as he nodded, "Been on the road for a while."

Sully nodded as he motioned for Randy to follow him into the back room, "Just got in a new shipment." Leaning down to a large box, he pulled out a stack of neatly folded shirts. He handed them to Randy before sitting down on a low stool. Randy quickly looked through the stack and set aside three shirts. The rest he handed back to Sully.

"How's life treating you?" Sully asked.

"Not too bad. You?" Randy replied.

"Can't complain. You made it here just in time, the store's gonna be closed for a while."

Randy glanced up from the box he was looking in, "Really?"

"Going on my honeymoon." Sully's voice held a hint of amusement.

_What the fuck? _Randy thought as he looked at Sully. What was the deal with everything suddenly revolving around getting hitched? First the couple on the street and now Sully? What the hell was going on?

Sully laughed softly as he pulled his cell from the back pocket of his jeans. He checked the screen then replaced it, "I figure it's about time. After ten years and two kids, she deserves it."

Randy shook his head slowly as he stared at the other man, "What makes you say that?"

Sully's deep laugh was heartfelt, "If Angela is willing to put up with my shit for so long, she's definitely worth keeping."

That was something that Randy could relate to. In the short time he had been with Claire, he had put her through hell. That was something she had in her favor. It was much harder to walk away from someone that stood beside you through thick and thin. He wasn't going to be young forever and God only knew how much longer his career would last. It was time for him to start making more permanent arrangements. Randy stood slowly and he tapped Sully on the shoulder, "Glad to hear it. It's about time you made an honest woman out of her."

Sully laughed as he followed Randy to the register, "She said the same thing."

Randy handed over his credit card as Sully finished placing his purchases in a bag. "I'm happy for you."

Sully nodded as he handed the card back to Randy, "Not as happy as she was to get that ring. Come see me next time you're in town."

Randy shook hands with Sully again before picking up the bag. He slipped his sunglasses on and stepped back onto the street. He slowly walked up the street, his attention focused on the worn, gray concrete. He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do now. All he knew for certain was that he wanted Claire in his life. He couldn't imagine his future without her in it. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that next step. That was something he was going to have to figure out.

*****A/N – What do you want to see happen or find out before this story ends? Leave a review and tell me what inquiring minds want to know!*****


	47. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy picked up his cellphone on the second ring. He answered it without checking the Caller ID. Cody's voice was almost lost in the static, "We're leaving Tampa. We should be there before 5. You still coming to pick us up?"

Randy sighed. Shit, he'd forgotten Cody and Ted were meeting him in St. Louis. The new itinerary was supposed to be posted tomorrow. They were going to travel together, as usual. The easiest thing for them to do was meet Randy and rent a car. No sense in having everyone start is separate locations. "Yeah, I'll be there."

The line went dead before Randy heard Cody's reply. With a sigh, he tossed his cell onto the counter and glanced at his housekeeper, Monica.

"You should probably go to the market and pick up enough to feed the boys." Randy watched as Monica quickly turned a perfect ham and cheese omelet onto a waiting plate. He had to admire her skill in the kitchen. Very rarely did Monica turn out less than a stellar performance. She placed a fork on the plate and handed it to him.

"Cody and Ted come?" Monica pulled two pieces of toast from the toaster and began slathering on strawberry jam. She smiled as she placed them on Randy's plate.

He nodded as he dug his fork into the fluffy eggs. Taking a big bite, his eyes closed in pleasure. Monica was one hell of a cook.

"They stay long?" Monica poured a glass of orange juice and set it next to his plate. Hell, the woman even knew exactly what he wanted without being asked. That was exactly why he had no problem paying her the salary he did. She was worth every penny.

Randy shrugged in response and bit into the toast. The strawberry flavor exploded on his tongue. Life on the road was nothing compared to the comforts Monica provided him on the rare occasions he spent any amount of time at home. "At least a few days."

Monica smiled happily as she began stacking the dishes in the sink. The more people Monica had to take care of, the happier she was. She loved having the house full of noise and happiness. "Very good!"

Randy looked up at Monica as she pulled off her apron and set it on the counter, "Will you do me a favor while you're in the city?"

Monica reached for her purse then turned to face Randy.

Reaching into his pocket, Randy pulled out his wallet. He handed the American Express card to Monica, "Buy Claire something pretty. And buy yourself a present."

Monica started shaking her head before Randy finished speaking. "No, Señor Randy, no buy for Monica."

Randy stared at the little woman as she lapsed into quickly spoken Spanish. She quickly pulled on her sweater and picked up her purse again. No matter how many times he insisted she buy something for herself, she always refused. One of these days he was just going to bite the bullet and buy her something big and expensive. Probably a car. Not that she'd take it but that wouldn't stop him from buying it. She deserved a reward for having faithfully served him. He watched as she quickly closed the back door, still muttering to herself. With a smile Randy turned back to his breakfast.

He hadn't slept well the night before. He'd lain awake most of the night, trying to decide what he was going to do. His time with Claire would be up in a matter of a few short days. He hated to think of what things would be like once she went back to Stamford and he went back on the road. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to be lonely as hell. He'd grown accustomed to waking up with her every morning and sleeping beside her every night. The idea of Claire waking up alone did not sit well with him. They had grown so close in the last few weeks and the thought of separation was nearly unbearable.

Randy only knew two things for certain. The first thing he knew was that he could not imagine his life without Claire. She was as much a part of him as eating and breathing. She was absolutely vital to his life. The second thing he knew was that he would be an absolute fool to let her walk away. Going back to Stamford would change their relationship. There were no guarantees that the changes would be for the better. And quite frankly, that was not a risk he was willing to take.

Glancing at the clock, Randy quickly finished the remains of his juice and toast. He was going into the city and he didn't want to fight rush hour traffic. He grabbed his keys from the table in the living room and walked out into the early morning sunshine. Sliding behind the wheel of his BMW, Randy pulled on his sunglasses. He glanced into the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of his face. He could see the worry there. He knew his decision had not been an easy one, but it was the best one. Never had he considered himself the marrying kind. He'd always assumed he would be the eternal bachelor, going from relationship to relationship as soon as boredom set it. Until Claire had walked into his life, he'd been content to live that way. Since then everything had changed. In his gut he knew he would never meet someone as special as Claire. Each day they spent together was a gift. And he was not the kind of man to take something so precious for granted.

_**A few hours later outside the Saint Louis Airport**_

"Come on, Cody, get the lead out, will ya?" Randy leaned against the opened door of his BMW and watched Cody slowly make his way across the parking lot.

Ted glanced over at Randy and bit back a smile. Randy was in one hell of a hurry to get back to the little woman. He never thought he'd see the day that Randy Orton acted like a well trained pooch. Claire had called not ten minutes ago, and suddenly he couldn't wait to get home. After a couple of long minutes, Cody finally stopped at the trunk of the car. He slowly placed his duffel bag inside and moved around to the passenger side of the car. He climbed inside and practically slammed the door closed.

"Seriously man, if you break the hinges, I'll kill you." Randy growled under his breath as he slid behind the wheel. He backed out of the parking space and headed south towards the highway.

"What's going on?" Randy glanced over at Ted in the passenger seat. Ted was smiling a secret sort of smile, as if he knew something he wasn't supposed to.

Ted shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Ask Cody."

Randy looked at Cody in the rear view mirror. "What gives?"

Cody glared at Ted a moment before letting go of a sigh, "Nothing."

Ted's bark of laughter caused Randy to arch a brow. "Would somebody in this car care to fill me in?"

Ted glanced over his shoulder at Cody before speaking, "Cody's been pouting for the last three days."

Randy didn't answer, he waited for somebody to tell him what was going on. Cody continued to glare at Ted as if he was daring him to continue.

"Your boy Cody here is batting a big fat ZERO."

Cody wadded up a McDonald's napkin and tossed it at Ted. "Shut up."

Ted howled in laughter as he wadded the napkin into a tighter ball. He tossed it back at Cody without looking. "Apparently Cody's too much of a gentleman."

Randy arched a brow as he looked at Ted, "Details?"

Ted smiled a smug little smile as he looked out of the window, "Don Juan back there hasn't seen any action since before 'Mania. It's really starting to make him pissy."

Randy quickly glanced in the mirror at Cody, only to see his friend turning a deep shade of pink. Ted was embarrassing the hell out of him. It was nice to know that some things never changed. "I thought you and Barbie were an item." Randy said.

Cody made a noise in the back of his throat as he looked at Ted, "You might as well tell him."

Ted shifted slightly in his seat as he settled in, "It seems dear Barbie just wants to be friends. She wants to "take things slow." That's what she said, isn't it, Code?"

The evil look Cody threw at Ted was cold enough to make hell freeze over, "She's an old-fashioned girl."

"Old-fashioned meaning she won't put out. Poor Cody's got a massive case of blue balls."

Ted dissolved in a fit of near giggles. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of Cody being forced into celibacy was hysterical. It probably didn't speak well of him that he was enjoying his friend's misery so much. But it served him right, considering he'd told Ted to crash somewhere else after the Hall of Fame Ceremony. He'd spent a long night bunking with Santino Marella, who had the most annoying habit of talking in his sleep. The next morning he had been endlessly amused that his sleepless night had not been as bad as Cody's.

"Leave him alone, Ted. He feels bad enough as it is."

Ted's mirth quickly died as he turned to look at Randy. Where the hell did that come from? This was the first time since they had formed their inner circle that Randy had not joined in the fun of tormenting them. Randy was never without a crude comment or snide remark. Since when did he take sides?

"Are you running a fever?" Ted asked.

Randy shook his head as he merged onto the highway that would take them back home, "It's alright, Code. Don't let it get you down. If she's the right one, it'll be worth the wait."

Cody stared at Randy, his mouth gaping. He was sure he hadn't heard Randy correctly. No way in hell he just defended him. That just wasn't in his nature! What the hell happened in the short time they'd been separated? Cody wasn't sure if he liked the sudden change in his friend. If Randy was being nice, it was a bad omen. Sitting back in the seat, Cody kept his eyes locked on Randy.

After several long minutes, Randy finally spoke, "I hope you two are hungry."

"Is Monica at the house?" Cody asked hopefully. He knew if Monica was expecting them, she would be cooking a veritable feast.

Randy laughed softly. "She is so excited to have you stay for a few days. She's cooking your favorite."

Cody couldn't help but smile. He loved Monica's cooking as much as he loved his Mama's. Which was really saying something, a southern boy always thought his Mama's was the best in the world. Looking out of the window, Cody thought that maybe things were finally starting to get better for him. And if they weren't, at least he'd have a few decent meals to look back on while he was on the road.

*****A/N – Please review. PRETTY PLEASE go check out the poll on my page and vote for which story you would like to read next! Every vote counts so make your voice heard!*****


	48. Madalina's

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 1 of 3*****

Claire set aside the novel she was trying to read as the doorbell rang again. Before she could stand, Monica bustled into the living room and moved to answer the summons. She straightened her apron before opening the door. Claire could hear the soft murmur of voices then Monica stepped back into the living room. She pointed to the door as she said, "For you."

Arching a brow, Claire made her way to the door. She wasn't sure who would be standing on the other side of the threshold. She wasn't expecting anyone. Her heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst. She pulled the door open and stared in surprise. Hannah stood with her back to the door. She was looking at dense green woods that surrounded the property.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked in surprise.

Hannah whirled around at the sound of Claire's voice. She smiled and pulled Claire into a tight hug, "I thought I'd just drop in and say hello."

Claire looked at Hannah with a mix of confusion and concern. How the hell had she found them? And what the hell was she doing here? She was sure Randy would have said something if he had invited another guest. Claire stepped aside and motioned for Hannah to enter.

Hannah took two steps into the living room and stopped. Her backpack fell to the floor with a thud. Turning slowly in a circle, Hannah took in the comfortable furnishings. "Majorly awesome, Claire."

Claire quietly shut the door and moved into the living room. "I wasn't expecting you."

Hannah flashed a smile as she picked up her backpack. She set it on the coffee table before sinking into one of the leather recliners. Keeping her smile in place, Hannah said, "I didn't want you to be lonely for me."

Claire moved around the low slung coffee table and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Hannah, what's wrong?" she asked

Whoa. Talk about a major attitude adjustment. Hannah took a deep breath as she looked over at Claire. "Stephanie wants me back in Stamford."

Claire nodded. She had gotten the same e-mail. "And?" Claire asked.

Hannah ran her finger along the decorative stitching on the arm of the chair, "And what? I figured if we had to go back, we should go together. We're a package deal, remember?"

Claire leaned back into the soft leather as she quietly studied Hannah. On the outside, she looked exactly as she had before they had left the desert. Instinct told Claire that there was something deeper. "What's going on?"

Hannah forced herself to meet Claire's gaze. "Why does something have to be going on?"

Claire shook her head slowly, not buying the innocent act for a second. "I'm pretty sure you didn't decide to come all the way to St. Louis because you miss me. What's wrong?"

Shaking her head slowly, Hannah took a deep breath. She really didn't want to tell Claire the truth but she didn't see a way to hide it. "I didn't want to go back to Stamford by myself."

Claire arched a brow as she looked Hannah over. Finally, they were getting to the truth. "Did something happen?"

Hannah shrugged slightly as she dug her cellphone out of her pocket. She scrolled through the screens for a few minutes before handing the device over. Claire read the e-mail displayed on the screen:

_Dear Ms. Carter, _

_I would like to meet with you in my offices on Friday at 2 P.M. At that time we will conduct your performance evaluation. Your portfolio will be reviewed, as well as your current assignment. Please contact me if you have any questions or concerns. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Stephanie McMahon-Levesque_

_Creative Director_

Claire handed the phone back to Hannah and sighed. No wonder the poor girl didn't want to go back to Stamford by herself. She was possibly facing judge, jury and execution. Performance evals were a bitch, especially if you were still on probation. It was impossible to count how many people didn't survive the evaluations. It was a scary proposition.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Claire said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

_**Sometime later that evening**_

For the tenth time in 20 minutes, Randy paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. If Claire didn't hurry, they would lose their dinner reservations. Madalina's Italian Restaurant would not hold their reservations one minute past 8:30. The exclusive restaurant was a popular destination for people in the know. It had taken no small amount of sweet talking to get the hostess to agree to find them a suitable table. After twenty minutes of negotiation, the woman had finally relented and added his name to the list. Shaking his head slowly, Randy resumed pacing at the foot of the stairs. He would give Claire exactly seven minutes to come downstairs or he would drag her out of the house in what ever state of undress she may be in.

Randy stopped his pacing long enough to once again look at the grandfather clock. His gaze flicked to the top of the stairs just in time to see Claire appear. She paused a moment at the first stair, allowing Randy a long moment to look at her. She was dressed in red sleeveless dress. The deep v neckline of the bodice drew his attention to the deep valley of her cleavage. The hem of the draped skirt skimmed her knees, leaving her long legs bare. Claire slowly descended the stairs, one hand resting on the polished wood railing. She smiled at him as she stepped from the last stair and stood there. She could feel Randy's eyes moving over her. The heat in his gaze was all the approval she needed. He more than approved of her choice of attire.

However, she couldn't resist asking, "Well, what do you think?"

Randy moved toward her, his stride graceful and quick. "I think we better forget about going to dinner."

Claire laughed softly and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Nice try, Randy."

Forcing himself to take a deep, calming breath, Randy offered his arm to Claire. She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead her out to the car. He helped Claire into the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel. He waited a moment as Claire fastened her seat belt before reaching into the back seat. Claire gasped in surprise as Randy pulled a dozen long stemmed red roses from the darkness and handed them to her. She smiled as she turned the bouquet around. Spotting the small, white, creamy card tucked into the dark green leaves, Claire glanced at Randy.

"What's this?" She asked.

Randy smiled as he leaned over and pulled the card from the flowers. He handed the envelope to her and said, "You won't know unless you open it."

Claire silently arched a brow in question. She slid a nail under the edge and quickly opened it. Holding the card up to the light she read out loud, "Tonight is only the beginning." Turning slightly in her seat, she looked at Randy. "What does that mean?"

Randy smiled as he slid the key into the ignition. His blue eyes flicked over to her as he put the car in reverse, "It means you're going to have to be a good girl and wait."

Claire laughed, "Really? That's what it means?"

Randy nodded as he smoothly turned onto the highway. He was quiet on the drive into St. Louis. He reached over and turned on the radio. He scanned the stations until he found what he was looking for. The soft, soulful sounds of Ella Fitzgerald drifted in the semi-darkened interior. Nearly thirty minutes later, Randy pulled up to the entrance of Madalina's. In less than a minute, a smartly dressed valet appeared at the car. He quickly opened Claire's door and held out a hand to her. He held onto her long enough to assist her over to the stone walkway. Claire tried to wait patiently as Randy handed the keys to another valet. Taking her hand, Randy escorted her into the dark brick building.

Claire stared at the darkened interior of the restaurant. It wasn't what she was expecting when Randy said they were going out for Italian. Small square tables were grouped around a bar that stood in the middle of the floor. Blue and white checked table cloths covered all of the tables. The tall, auburn-haired hostess smiled as they approached. She motioned for a short, slightly round man to take her place. She led them through the restaurant and out a set of french doors to the patio. Claire looked around in wonder as the hostess stopped at the table in the center. She stepped aside and let Randy pull out Claire's chair.. Once Randy had taken his seat, she bowed slightly and left.

Claire continued looking around with wonder. The patio was bordered by a waist high hedge that provided a screen of privacy. A shorter flower box was over flowing with a variety of blooms. The soft scent added to the ambiance of the evening. Along the metal scroll work of ceiling hung hundreds of tiny white lights. The overall effect was very similar to what Claire imagined Italy would be like. Maybe one day she and Randy would be able to find out for themselves.

A young, dark hair waiter appeared. He quickly poured two glasses of white wine then stepped back into the shadows. Randy slowly picked up his glass and waited for Claire to do the same.

"Here's to us. I hope tonight proves to be as magical as I think it will."

*****A/N --- Please review! And check back soon for Part 2. You won't believe what happens next!*****


	49. Temptations

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This is Part 2 of 3. I know a lot of you were anxious to see Cody/Hannah again. Well, here they are!*****

Standing on the stone walkway, Cody stared up at the darkened house. He wondered where Randy and Claire were. They were supposed to be home hours ago. All he knew for certain was that he really needed to talk to Randy. He wanted to find out why Randy had been so willing to defend him from Ted's teasing. Something about that whole incident didn't sit well. The least Randy could do was give him an explanation. Cody moved around to the side of the house and made his way to the back yard. He opened the gate of the privacy fence and stepped onto the deck. Cody bit back a sigh of relief. If the sound of music coming from the other side of the deck was any indication, the hot tub was in use. Maybe that's where Randy had disappeared to. Cody made his way around to the other side to the little alcove. He hoped he wasn't interrupting something between the love birds. Taking two steps toward the hot tub, Cody froze in place. He was definitely interrupting something; only it wasn't Randy and Claire. Hannah was submerged nearly to her ears in the bubbling water. Her head was resting against the edge, her hazel eyes were closed. Hoping he could sneak away without getting caught, Cody turned and tried to quietly retrace his steps.

"You're not very good at sneaking up on somebody." The sound of Hannah's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned toward her. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. Hannah's bare shoulders peeked out of the bubbly water.

_SHE'S NAKED! _Cody swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he tried to keep his eyes locked on her face. "What are you doing?" Cody hissed as he glanced back toward the darkened house.

"It's called relaxing. You should try it sometime." Hannah reached for the glass sitting on the edge. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she took a slow sip.

_SHE'S INSANE! _Who else but a crazy woman would be naked in Randy Orton's hot tub drinking champagne? "Are you crazy?" Cody looked toward the house again.

"Wanna join me?" Hannah flashed a smile that she hoped was seductive.

Cody's heart dropped to his toes. _Join her? _Apparently the girl was certifiably insane. "No, Hannah. This isn't funny. Get out of there and go in the house."

Hannah's laughter was positively full of mischief, "I think you should join me."

Cody shook his head and looked back at the house again. If he were lucky, he would be able to get her in the house before Randy caught them. Not that Randy would mind; hell, he'd probably think it was pretty damn funny. But no way in hell did he want Randy to catch a glimpse of Hannah's smooth, tan skin. "Get out. Now, Hannah. Quit trying to push me. You don't want me to . . . "

Hannah arched a brow at Cody's threat. _Before you have to what? _Hannah schooled her face into a mask of calm as she heaved a dramatic sigh, "If you insist."

With a smooth motion Hannah rose from the swirling water like some kind of nymph. Surely she was trying to bring him to his knees. Cody watched in helpless wonder as more of Hannah's skin emerged from the water. Forcing his eyes away from her, Cody turned his back. God, the last thing he needed was the image of Hannah, naked and dripping wet, burned into his brain. After a moment Cody asked, "Are you decent?"

Hannah's husky laugh caused a shiver to skitter down his spine, "I'm not decent but I am covered. You can turn around now."

Glancing over his shoulder, Cody groaned. Hannah looked like temptation personified. Her dark hair was slicked away from her face, her hazel eyes dancing with something he couldn't name.

"Come on, Cody. Live a little." Hannah smiled as she tightened the towel around her.

Cody didn't know what to say. He could only stare at the water dripping off the ends of her hair. The drops made a soft plopping sound as they hit the deck. If he had an ounce of sense he would go into the house and stay there. Being out here, alone with Hannah, was trouble in the making.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" Hannah asked as she ran a hand over her slick hair.

Cody was half tempted to pull her over his knee and spank her. Somebody needed to get the girl under control. Fun? Since when was skinny dipping in Randy Orton's hot tub just having a little fun? She was asking for trouble in a big way, "Go back to the house."

Hannah arched a brow at Cody, "What's your deal?"

"What if somebody sees you like . . . that?"

Hannah's smile was just short of wicked, "You saw me like this."

Damn. Did she have to remind him? No way in hell would he ever get the picture of her out of his head. He still wasn't sure his heart was ever going to stop pounding.

"What if it had been somebody else?" Again, Hannah smiled that wicked smile.

"But it wasn't. Why are you so uptight?" Hannah took a step toward Cody. She had to bite back a smile as Cody's eyes widened. She wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking but she'd bet her next paycheck that he wasn't thinking wholesome thoughts.

Cody looked down at Hannah, wondering how the hell he could get her to just go into the damn house, "You need to go inside."

Hannah took another step toward Cody and hitched the towel back into place. Cody's eyes were instantly drawn to the place where her hand rested between her cleavage to hold up the towel.

"Make me." she said softly, the words themselves full of challenge. Ever since the night of the Hall of Fame after party, she'd dreamed of a way to settle the score. She owed Cody for being an ass and making her feel so unwanted.

Cody bit down the urge to grab Hannah and shake some sense into her. How did she do it? How did she always know what to say to make him want to spank her? Placing a hand on her shoulder, Cody tried to turn her toward the house. Hannah took advantage of the situation and stepped closer to him. She was close enough to catch the scent of his aftershave. He smelled good enough to eat. All she had to do was figure out how to get a taste of him.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

Praying for strength, Cody looked down into Hannah's glittering hazel eyes. Once again he couldn't help but wonder how such a delicate creature could tie him in knots. She frustrated him to no end. She drove him crazy, even in ways he didn't understand, "Hannah."

Her name was a warning she didn't heed. "I'll go inside under one condition."

Cody stared at Hannah in confusion, not even wanting to consider what the possibilities could be, "No conditions. Go." Cody tried to nudge her toward the house. He might as well been trying to move a mountain.

Cody heaved a frustrated sigh, "What do you want?"

Hannah leaned toward Cody, her free hand coming to rest on the sculpted plane of his pecs,  
"Kiss me."

Suddenly tongue-tied, Cody stared down at Hannah. Surely the little imp wasn't asking him for a kiss, "Hannah." He hated the way his voice quivered ever so slightly.

Hannah's fingers walked up his chest as she spoke, "You want something. I want something. Why don't we compromise? Give me what I want and I'll be a good girl and go inside."

Cody didn't buy the innocent act for a second. He knew when somebody was trying to manipulate him. He'd been around Randy far too long, "Stop playing with me. I want you to go inside.

Hannah leaned into his big body, bracing some of her weight against him, "You aren't scared, are ya?"

Offended by the thought that a mere wisp of a girl could frighten him, Cody shook his head, "I don't think . . . "

"You think too much." she said.

Before Cody could blink, Hannah reached up and pulled his head down to hers. His lips parted in protest. Taking advantage of the situation, Hannah slid her hands into the dark waves of his hair as she pressed her lips to his. She traced the line of his lips before slipping inside for a better taste. Instantly, she was struck by the taste of him; dark, slightly spicy and totally male. Cody reached for Hannah, his hands settling on her hips. He had every intention of pushing her away. At least he did until she made that soft little sound in the back of her throat. That was all it took. The last shreds of his self control fell apart. Cody's fingers sank into the damp cloth of the towel as he pulled her against him. She fit him like a glove, her curves perfectly aligning to his hard planes. A low groan escaped Cody as Hannah let him take control of their kiss. His tongue explored the recesses of her mouth, unable to get enough. She tasted sweeter than sugar. Her taste and scent combined to remind him of cotton candy. Hannah suppressed a shiver as Cody's hands drifted over the curve of her bottom to hold her against him.

Unexpectedly, Hannah broke the kiss. She looked into Cody's beautiful gray eyes and knew she had scored a small victory. Cody was not nearly as unaffected by her as he pretended to be. That would have to be enough, at least for now. Taking a step away from him, Hannah let the towel drop a fraction of an inch. Cody's eyes widened as he drank in the sight of her almost-exposure. Hannah smiled that wicked smile once again and turned on her heel and went back into the house.

***** A/N – Is Hannah a naughty little pixie or what? Please be a sweetie and review!*****


	50. Voices

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – I really want to give a shout out to all of you. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and leave awesome reviews. I am eternally in your debt! **

**This is part 3 of 3. I know it's a shortie but I didn't want to take away from the emotion of the scene! *****

Claire sat back in her chair with a satisfied smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a meal so much. Each bite was a delicious morsel from heaven. She certainly didn't think she had room for coffee much less desert. Part of her wasn't entirely sure she would be able to walk out under her own power. Her midnight blue eyes moved slowly over Randy. The blue silk shirt her wore made his eyes sparkle. The top two buttons were undone, giving Claire a glimpse of his tanned skin. She didn't realize she was staring until Randy reached across the table and tapped the back of her hand with a finger.

"Earth to Claire." he said.

Dragging her gaze away from her wayward thoughts, Claire forced herself to meet Randy's steady stare. "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

Randy smiled as he cocked his head to the side to study Claire. If he lived to be a hundred, he would never get tired of looking at her. She was just so beautiful. The flickering candle glow cast her face in a soft glow.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, too." Randy said.

Claire arched a brow as she reached for her wine glass. She took a small sip then placed the glass back on the table.

"Really?" she asked as she ran a fingertip along the rim of her glass.

Randy reached for her hand, taking both of her smaller hands in his. He looked down for a long moment, noticing the difference between them. Her small, elegant hands were nearly lost in his much larger grip. He studied the pale pink polish on her nails for a long moment.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things." he said. His blue gaze flicked up to Claire's face. He watched her carefully, judging her response.

"Like what?" she asked.

"About you. About us." Randy said softly, his thumb moving in a slow circle over the back of her hand.

Claire leaned her head to the side. She was pretty sure Randy was easing his way into the conversation she really didn't want to have.

"I don't like to think about you going back to Stamford. I want you to stay on the road." he said.

The fact that he didn't say "with me" was not lost on Claire. Randy was having a difficult time expressing himself. And it wasn't surprising, considering how hard this was for both of them.

"I want to stay with you." she said.

Randy took a deep breath as he leaned toward Claire. He rested his elbows on the table as he continued looking down at their joined hands.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. The day you walked into my life, everything changed. You've made me a better man. That's something I can never repay."

Claire nodded in agreement. They had been to hell in back just in the few short months that they'd been together. She'd seen more drama and heartache in those days than she'd ever thought possible. But through it all, she'd never known love like this before. Randy loved her with an all consuming passion. He gave her everything he had, heart and soul.

Leaning back in his seat, Randy let go of Claire's right hand. He slowly moved his hand into his lap and carefully slid it into his pocket. His fingers closed around the small velvet box. He moved forward again, carefully hiding the box under the blue and white table cloth.

"I've never been the kind of man that thought about the future. Now that's all I can think about. I think it's time we made some changes. "

Claire knew exactly where Randy was going with this. Part of her had even expected it. Ever since the e-mail from Stephanie, she had been wondering if their passion would survive the separation. Relationships were hard enough; add in the fame factor and the distance, the circumstances changed drastically. Randy, apparently, had been thinking the same thing. After a few months of being apart, they would both be able to decide if the relationship would survive.

"I agree, Randy. I think going back to Stamford is a good thing. Maybe some time apart will do us some good." she said.

Randy felt as if he'd been sucker punched. All of the air left his lungs in a rush. His fingers clamped tightly around the box he held. He felt the soft velvet give way under his grip. He stared at Claire in shock. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. Once he had made the decision to ask Claire to be his forever, he didn't look back. In the last 24 hours he'd imagined this scene over and over. In each version he knew exactly what he was going to say. Hell, he was even going to get down on one knee. He would pledge his undying love and devotion only to her. Then he would ask her to make him the happiest man on the planet. None of his imaginings had ended like this. He'd never expected Claire to say that she wanted to take a break. How had he misjudged the situation so badly? He wiped his suddenly clammy palm down the side of his pants. What he supposed to say now? Randy nodded mutely, unable to speak past the hard knot in his throat.

"I know it's not easy going to be apart. But it will be good for us. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Claire smiled slightly, hoping to take the edge from her words.

Randy nodded, unable to even look at Claire. He didn't want her to see the crushed expression in his eyes. Tossing his napkin onto the table, Randy excused himself. He muttered something about going to the men's room and quickly strode away. Claire blinked slowly in surprise as Randy abruptly moved into the restaurant.

Locking the restroom door behind him, Randy forced his lungs to suck in a deep breath. He moved to the sink. Leaning down, he braced his weight on his arms. His head fell forward, his shoulders bunched tight. The ache in his chest grew worse. Unconsciously, his hand moved to left pec, just above his heart, and rubbed slowly. His gaze fell to the hand still clutching the black velvet box. Unconsciously his grip tightened until he felt the box give under the pressure. Shaking his head slowly, Randy trailed his thumb over the curved lid of the box. He was so sure she would accept his proposal. Hell, he didn't even get a chance to make the proposal. She'd shot him down before he'd even made it that far.

Randy shoved the box into his pocket and reached for the faucet handles. He cranked the cold water on full blast. Shoving both hands under the waterfall, Randy scooped up a handful and rubbed it over his face. The icy coolness was a balm against his heated flesh. Pressing a cold hand to his cheek, Randy's eyes locked onto his reflection in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. The expression in his eyes was dull, flat, nearly lifeless. His skin was pale. Staring at his reflection was like into his past. The image in the mirror was a photograph of the man he used to be. The face staring back at him was full of negativity and condemnation. He could hear the voice in the back of his mind taunting him. He hear the gales of helpless laughter echo in his brain.

_Who did you think you're fooling, Orton? You haven't changed. You're still the same selfish bastard you've always been. What makes you think you're good enough for her? You really are insane. _

Covering both of his ears with his hands, Randy tried to silence the excited voice. That voice had been with him his entire life, mocking him, telling him he wasn't good enough. He couldn't stand to hear that sick laughter, those bitter words. The voice was right, he wasn't good enough for Claire. He'd deluded himself into believing he could make this work. He fooled himself into thinking he was good enough for Claire. The voice continued tormenting him, reminding him of all the times in his life he'd failed. The Corps. Rosalyn. The baby. Over and over the voice kept chanting. Unable to tolerate it one second more, Randy's gaze locked on his reflection in the mirror. He was going to shut the bastard up once and for all. Without thinking, Randy slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Randy blinked hard several times, clearing the fog from his vision. He watched as the shards of glass rained down into the porcelain sink. He sucked in a sharp breath as he looked down at his hand, noticing the specks of blood starting to appear. Funny, it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. If it had hurt like the blazes of hell, he'd be fine with that. Anything was better than having to listen to that fucking voice. Shaking the glass from his hand, Randy stuck his hand under the water. The cuts stung with a terrible ferocity. As long as he had that pain to focus on, he would be okay. The pain from the cuts was infinitely easier to deal with than his broken heart.

*****A/N – I hope this side of Randy wasn't too overwhelming. Please review!*****


	51. Sympathy

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Cody was waiting in the kitchen for Randy and Claire to come home. Hannah had disappeared upstairs hours ago. He hadn't heard a peep out of her since. Every time he heard the slightest sound, he prayed it wasn't Hannah creeping down the stairs. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to survive round two. Pouring a second glass of milk, Cody carried it to the small breakfast table and sat down. Monica had left a platter of homemade chocolate chip cookies out. He grabbed another cookie as he leaned back in his chair. He bit into the sweet, chewy softness and sighed.

His gray gaze moved slowly around the lavishly furnished kitchen. Every single item was carefully placed. And every single item was in it's place. Nothing was randomly left on the counter. Everything was absolutely spotless. Sighing heavily, Cody looked down at the glass of milk. It's was amazing how just being in the quiet darkness of Randy's house could make the loneliness flare to life. Deep in his chest he felt it, that restless feeling that told him he really didn't belong anywhere. He didn't really have a place to call home. Nobody was waiting for him. It was a feeling he didn't like. In fact, he hated that feeling. But it had been his constant companion for so long that he wasn't sure he would know what to do without it. Cody took a long drink of milk as he looked at the mountain of cookies. Wasn't it ironic that a all it took was a cookie to make him realize how alone he was in the world? Didn't that just fucking figure?

The sound of the back door being unlocked drew Cody from his solemn thoughts. He quickly drained the last of his milk and wiped away the crumbs that had fallen onto the table. He quickly moved to the sink and rinsed out his glass. He made sure to wipe up any water that had splattered onto the counter. He turned to see Randy and Claire coming in. Randy turned silently and reset the security alarm. Claire moved into the kitchen and set her purse down on the counter.

"Did y'all have a nice time?" Cody asked as he leaned against the counter.

Claire smiled slightly as she nodded, "Very nice. I didn't expect to see you here."

Cody glanced between Claire and Randy. Instinctively he knew something was very wrong. Randy didn't look anywhere but straight ahead. Claire kept clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Monica let me in. She said I could wait for you." Cody said.

Randy looked at Cody for a long moment before moving to the fridge. He pulled the door open and reached inside for a beer. He quickly unscrewed the top then tossed it into the sink.

Claire knew when to make a hasty retreat. Randy hadn't said very much once he had returned to their table. He'd been equally silent on the drive home. Finding Cody standing in the kitchen was definitely her cue to get lost.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and change." Clare said quietly. She took a step toward Randy, intending on giving him a peck on the cheek. The look her shot her stopped her cold in her tracks.

"'Night, Claire." Cody lifted a hand in farewell. Claire quickly disappeared into the darkened living room. He waited until he could no longer hear the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor before he turned to Randy.

"I gotta talk to you." Cody said.

Randy silently arched a brow and he opened the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out the first aid kit and tossed it onto the counter. He took a long pull from his beer before turning to Cody.

"So talk."

Cody shifted his weight from foot to foot. He wasn't sure exactly how to start his conversation. He only knew that something was very different. But how the hell did you ask your best friend if he minded being pussy-whipped? He watched as Randy flipped on the light over the sink and unzipped the first aid bag. He pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a pair of tweezers and a roll of gauze. Randy cranked the faucet on full blast then stuck his hand under. His breath hissed out as the water hit his skin.

"What happened?" Cody asked as he leaned over the sink. He could see the network of cuts on the back of Randy's hand.

Randy turned the water off without looking at Cody. He opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol then picked up the tweezers. He poured a fair amount of the clear liquid over the tweezers. He stuck his hand over the sink and poured half the bottle over his wound.

"SONUVABITCH!" Randy hissed. After a moment the burning sting started to subside. He picked up the tweezers and began gently prodding at the cuts.

"Randy! Are you sure you're alright?" Cody asked, concern making his subtle lisp slightly more noticeable. It was something he'd always had to consciously work on. If he wasn't paying close enough attention, if he was too tired or upset, the lisp got noticeably worse.

Randy didn't even glance at Cody as he pulled a sliver of glass out of his index finger. He let it drop into the sink. The sound the glass made against the stainless steel sounded unreasonably loud in the silent room.

"Are you going to stand here all night or are you going to spit it out?" Randy asked as he dropped a slightly larger piece of glass into the sink.

"Come on, Randy. Don't be stubborn. You can talk to me." Cody tried to keep his voice neutral. He knew that usually Randy preferred to have man to man conversations with Ted. Not that it was anything personal, Ted just had more experience in worldly matters. It didn't mean Cody cared any less for his friend.

With a deep sigh, Randy set the tweezers aside. He reached for a bottle of peroxide and opened it. He poured the entire thing over his hand. He watched it bubble for a moment before reaching for the gauze. Leaning a hip against the counter, Randy stared down at his hand.

"I was going to ask Claire to marry me tonight." Randy said, his voice soft.

"WHAT? Seriously? Awesome!" Cody's excitement was short lived as realization dawned on him. He realized Randy had used the word was. As in past tense. As in he did not have that intention any longer. "Oh shit. What did she say?"

Randy handed the roll of gauze to Cody and held his hand out. Silently, Cody took the roll and began gently drying.

"She said she wanted to go back to Stamford and give us some space." Randy stated very matter-of-factly. There was no anger in his voice, just a sense of dejection.

"Why?" Cody asked.

Randy shrugged a broad shoulder as he reached for a roll of tape. He handed it to Cody and waited for him to tear off a piece.

"She thinks it will be good for us." he said.

Cody shook his head slowly as he placed the tape over the gauze to hold it in place. "That doesn't make sense, Randy."

Randy laughed softly, the sound bitter and full of scorn. "No shit."

"What are you going to do?" Cody asked. He set the roll of tape on the counter as he looked at Randy. God, he looked as if he'd aged ten years since he'd taken Claire to dinner. The lines around his mouth were tight, his brows were scrunched close over his eyes. Cody couldn't remember a time when Randy had looked so exhausted. If that's what love did to a man, maybe being alone wasn't such a bad deal after all.

Randy reached for his beer and downed the bottle with a few quick pulls. He tossed the empty bottle into the trash before turning clean up the first aid supplies. He replaced the first aid bag and closed the cabinet. He moved to the fridge and pulled out two more beers. He handed one to Cody before opening his own. Exhaustion was overwhelming him but he knew there was no point in going to bed. His mind was a whir of activity. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest. And laying beside Claire would be more than he could handle right now. His emotions were too raw, too powerful. Maybe if he got stinking drunk he would be able to go to bed. What was the harm in trying?

"When is she going back?" Cody asked.

"Day after tomorrow. I'm taking her to the airport before we leave." Randy sighed heavily. God, just the thought of having to put her on that plane made the knot in his stomach worse. How the hell was he going to let her walk out of his life as if they'd never loved at all? He just couldn't wrap his brain around it.

Cody nodded as he silently began pulling the label from his beer. He wished he had the words to give Randy that would make this better. But he, better than most people, knew that sometimes words were pointless. They wouldn't do a damn bit of good to make things better. So why upset his friend even more and waste their time.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked as he moved to sit at the small table. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed the mountain of cookies in the center. He reached for one and bit into it. _God bless that woman _Randy thought as he reached for another cookie. Monica knew he had a sweet tooth that didn't stop. And she always made a point to make cookies each time he came home.

Shaking his head, Cody placed his practically untouched beer on the counter. He wiped his hands down his jeans, "It's not important." he said.

Randy turned slightly to look at Cody. He knew Cody was bullshitting him, but he was just too tired to care. "If you change your mind, you know how to find me."

Randy forced himself up from the table. He slowly moved across the kitchen to stand next to Cody. He looked at his friend. For a moment, he envied Cody. Cody was a good kid. He had a good head on his shoulders and a heart as big as the world. In times like this, a guy couldn't ask for a better confidant. Randy slowly held out his hand to Cody, offering his hand in friendship. Cody hesitantly took it, feeling Randy's firm grip against his own. With a gentle pull, Randy pulled Cody into a hug. He thumped Cody hard on the back then took a step away. In the man world, that was as close to a bro hug as either of them wanted to get. Randy turned to the door and quickly punched in the security code. The system beeped twice and Randy reached for the door.

Cody glanced at Randy before moving to the door. He stepped out into the cool night air and stopped. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and took a slow look around. He really didn't want to leave Randy like this, but he knew there wasn't anything he could really do to help. Cody had barely taken three steps before Randy's voice stopped him. He turned slowly and looked at Randy. He was standing in the door way, his shoulder propped against the door frame.

"Hey, Code? Thank you."

Cody smiled faintly and nodded. He turned in the direction of the driveway and disappeared into the darkness.

*****A/N – I hope you enjoyed this closer look at the new relationship building between Randy and Cody. Please be a doll and review! *****


	52. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The next morning Claire woke up alone. She sat up slowly and looked at the empty space beside her. The pillows were exactly as they'd been the night before. The sheets were equally undisturbed. With a deep sigh, she realized Randy hadn't come to bed at all last night. She was still deeply confused. Ever since the restaurant Randy had been so distant. He wasn't saying anything. That silence bothered her more than she cared to admit. If he had ranted and raved, shown some outward expression, she wouldn't have been as bothered. But the absolute calm he exuded was not a good omen. Shoving back the blankets, Claire forced herself to get out of bed.

Padding down the stairs on silent feet, Claire looked around the quiet house. Usually she could hear the low sounds of a television, but this morning she heard nothing. Moving into the kitchen, Claire looked around. Monica was mysteriously absent. Claire pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with orange juice. A plate of fresh biscuits sat next to the carafe of juice. Claire picked up a biscuit and carried it over to the breakfast table. She halfheartedly began picking at the small circle of baked goodness. She knew they were homemade, Monica rarely made anything out of the box. Claire's attention was captured by the opening of the back door. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she saw Randy's tall form enter the kitchen. He paused mid-stride as soon as he saw her.

"You're up." he said.

She nodded slightly in response as her eyes moved over him. He looked incredibly tired. Considering he hadn't bothered to come to bed, she wasn't really surprised. The lines around his mouth were tight. His eyes had lost their usual brilliance.

"I need to go into town. Do you want to come with me?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he asked. He was still mad as hell and hurt beyond expression. But he was also very aware of the fact that their time together was coming to a crashing end. In less than 24 hours they would go their separate ways.

"That would be nice." Claire said softly as she looked down at her practically untouched breakfast. She picked up the glass of juice and stood, "I'll get ready."

Randy leaned back against the counter as Claire left the room. With a ragged sigh he wiped a hand over his face. God, he was just so tired. He was tired of all the bullshit. He just wanted to shake Claire and ask her just how crazy she was. Her words still didn't make any sense. If she loved him, why didn't she want to be with him? Why didn't she give him the chance to say what he wanted to, no needed to? That was what had kept him up all night. He just couldn't get past the question of why. It seemed as if that was the pattern shaping his life. Forcing himself to start moving, he moved to the table and picked up the remains of Claire's breakfast. He was wiping the counter when Claire returned to the kitchen.

Randy looked at her and felt his breath catch in his throat. He stared at her as if trying to commit every single detail to memory. Her hair was hanging in loose waves down her shoulders, her eyes were wide and curious. He would try to remember her just like this, standing in his house, looking like she belonged there. Whether she knew it or not, she did. She was such a part of his life and she didn't even realize it. _She belongs with me. _Randy thought as he picked up his keys and opened the back door.

Claire wasn't surprised that Randy was practically silent as he drove into the city. Silence had been the status quo for longer than she thought reasonable. But the silence was really starting to wear on her nerves. She knew something was wrong but she had no idea how to get him to open up. Randy could be as unmovable as a mountain when he wanted to be.

Randy parked the BMW in the parking lot of the mall. He waited as Claire moved around the front of the car before falling into step beside her. Claire was walking quickly to the entrance when Randy suddenly stopped. He turned sharply toward Claire.

"Get back in the car." he said.

Randy walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Without a word, Claire slid into the seat and reached for her seat belt. She had learned not to question Randy when he told her to do something. She trusted his instincts implicitly. Randy shot Claire a heated glare before backing the car out of the parking space. That simple, knowing look told Claire everything she needed to know. He was angry now. Anger was something she knew how to deal with. The brooding silence was not something she was equipped to handle. Claire sat quietly as Randy drove to a part of the city she hadn't seen before. She was surprised when Randy pulled into the parking lot of Francis Park. He shut off the engine and quickly stepped out of the car. Wordlessly Randy moved to Claire's side of the car and opened the door. He waited as she slowly unbuckled her seat belt. He sensed her hesitation.

Without a word he turned on his heel and strode into the park. Suddenly, he was breathless, his chest pumping to suck in enough air. He was tired of playing games. He was tired of not being honest. He wanted answers. And Claire was going to give them to him. Claire followed hot on his heels. She came to stand in front of him. He saw the anger blazing in her eyes. _**FINALLY! **_He thought. They were finally on the same page emotionally. He stared at her hard, his blue eyes unblinking.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Randy?" Claire demanded.

Randy wasn't sure what possessed him. One moment he was ready to have it out with her. The next, he was so completely enchanted by her, he couldn't stop himself. He roughly reached for her, jerking her hard against him. Her lips parted in protest, giving him the opportunity to he needed. He captured her lips with his, his tongue quickly delving into the warm depths of her mouth. He kissed her thoroughly, unable to get enough. The heat of her supple body wrapped around him, holding him in a seductive cocoon. He wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them and their increasing passion. Randy's hand reached up to slowly stroke the softness of Claire's cheek. He marveled once again at the silky texture. It took every ounce of his self control to break the kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers, Randy stared deeply into her eyes. He saw himself reflected in the dark blue depths.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. His voice was low and rough. The sound of it, so close to her ear, caused her to shiver.

"Mean what?" Claire asked. The hazy fog created by his kiss was not lifting.

Randy took a step away from Claire and reached for her hand. He lead her over to a metal bench and sat down heavily. He kept his eyes trained on the pond in front of them. He noticed that the lilies were starting to bloom. The last time he had seen them, the pond had been frozen by the cold Missouri winter.

He didn't trust himself to look at her as he asked, "When you said you want time apart, did you mean it?"

"That's what all of this is about?" Claire asked in surprise. She had absolutely no idea that this had been what was bothering Randy. In a way, it was almost too simple to believe.

"Answer me." Randy said. He winced at the sharp edge of his words. His blue eyes moved to her face, "Please."

Claire swallowed hard and leaned back against the bench. How was she supposed to answer that? She wasn't entirely certain herself. Nervously she picked at the small spot on the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know." she finally admitted after a long moment.

She was so confused. Their relationship had progressed so quickly. One minute they couldn't abide the sight of each and the next they were consumed by the flames of passion. It was such an incredible turn around that she wasn't sure how to handle it. She'd had a few relationships. None of them had been as passionate or all-consuming. Her relationship with Randy was so intense that it scared her. Sometimes quite literally. She was scared of all the emotions Randy stirred in her. He overwhelmed her to the point nothing else mattered. As long as she was with Randy, all was right with the world. When they were apart, she really felt as if a part of her was missing. All she could do was think about when they were together again. The whole time they'd been in St. Louis, she'd known that they were on borrowed time. She hated the thought of having to go back to Stamford. It had been the proverbial black cloud hanging over their heads.

Claire had tried valiantly to convince herself that she really did want time apart. There was nothing she could do to stop what was going to happen. Randy would go back on the road and she would go back to her lonely studio apartment. As much as she hated the idea, what could she really do? The powers that be had long ago set the wheels in motion. Both she and Randy were, unfortunately, just going along for the ride. And because of that, she had told Randy that time apart would do them good. She'd regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth. It was not what she wanted by any means, but how was she going to stop it?

Randy wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He turned to her and took her hands in his.

"It's not what I want, Claire. I don't want things to end this way." he said.

Claire looked at Randy. She was surprised by his honesty. Yet again she had failed to give him credit for being an emotional man. He wasn't outwardly emotional but he felt his emotions deeply. That was part of why she loved him so much.

"Me either." Claire said softly. She looked down at their joined hands and blinked back the onset of stinging tears.

"Then why did you say you did?" Randy asked. He had to know why she had tried to force a separation between them.

Claire took a deep breath and looked out at the pond. She watched a dragon fly land on one of the lilies closest to them. She shrugged slightly as she searched for the right words.

"I don't know, Randy. I'm just scared." she admitted softly.

Randy blinked slowly, unsure that he had heard her correctly. He'd never expected to hear her admit that fear had been the motivation.

"What are you scared of, baby?" he asked.

Claire shook her head slowly. "I'm scared that this is all just a dream. I'm scared that when you go back on the road things will change."

Randy sucked in a deep breath. He had been feeling the same way. The thought of living even a single day apart from Claire tied his stomach in knots. He knew that his life was so much better with her in it. It was odd to know that even though they felt the same way, they decided to handle things in an utterly opposite manner. Like always, Claire had decided to pull away. He, on the other hand, had decided that the only right thing to do was to propose. He still, in the very depths of his heart, believed that Claire would be his wife. Come hell or high water, one day she would bear his name. But first he had to prove to her that nothing would ever separate them, especially time and distance. He vowed that he would keep her ring with him until the time was right to put it on her finger. He reached out to stroke the hair away from her face. How odd that he realized he loved her even more. Maybe love really did turn a man into a raging idiot.

"Claire, look at me." he demanded gently. He waited a moment for her to respond. However, her gaze stayed locked on the pond. Randy moved from the bench to kneel in front of her. Claire's gaze moved to Randy as he knelt at her feet. He reached for her hands and gently enfolded them in his.

"I can't lie to you. Being apart from you is going to kill me. You're my life and I love you. Nothing can change what I feel for you." Randy's voice was soft and filled with all of the emotions rampaging through him. He wanted Claire to know that this was just as difficult for him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Randy." Claire whispered as the first scalding tears escaped.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm going to miss you so much. We'll find a way to make this work. I swear it." Randy vowed softly as he looked up at Claire.

"You promise you won't try to replace me?" Claire asked. She knew it was a stupid question but temptations were plentiful on the road.

Randy felt a smile tugging at his lips. "How could I? You've ruined me for every other woman out there. You are the only woman I love, Claire."

Claire took a deep, calming breath. There was just such a openly honest look on his face that she couldn't do anything but believe him. Randy had always been a man of his word. Now was no different. He was 100 percent committed to keeping their relationship alive and well. As long as he was willing to make things work, so was she. All her life she had been the one to play it safe, to end things before she got hurt. But not this time. She had would do whatever was necessary to make sure Randy knew he was still an important part of her life.

"And you'll call me, every day?" Claire asked. She hated the way her voice sounded so unsure.

"Every morning and every night." Randy said.

"Promise?" she asked.

Randy gave Claire a slightly annoyed look. "Yes, Claire, I promise."

Claire smiled softly as he looked down at Randy. Nothing in her life had ever been so right. Randy was the piece of herself that she'd always felt was missing. Now that she'd found him, she didn't want to find out what life would be like without him. She prayed that she should never see that day.

*****A/N – Please review.*****


	53. Submission

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Claire set aside her bowl of ice cream and stretched. She snuggled into the soft leather couch while she waited for Randy to finish packing the car. He wanted to get as much done as possible. He hated waiting to the last minute to do anything. Claire stretched once again as she glanced at the clock. With a wistful sigh she realized that they were getting close to the twelve hour mark. If only she had a way to pause time just for a while. Claire's attention was drawn from her thoughts as the back door opened then slammed closed. A moment later Randy appeared in the doorway. He stood in the archway bathed in the circle of light cast by a nearby lamp. He remained motionless as he watched her.

She slowly sank back into the comfort of the couch. She rested her cheek against her hand as she turned her head to meet his gaze. They studied each other in silent regard. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Randy's chiseled body. Her eyes moved slowly over his broad shoulders, down his flat stomach and over his lean hips. Her gaze locked on the smooth curve of his thighs. God, she loved his thighs. Randy didn't miss the way Claire's eyes moved over him. He could feel the hungry heat burning into his skin. She looked as if she were starved for the very sight of him. He was more than willing to give her as much as she could handle.

Randy slowly moved across the room. He pushed the ottoman away from the couch enough to sit. Claire moved into a sitting position. He noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. The black material clung to her in all the right places and it was scrunched up to the top of her thighs. She'd never looked more delectable. He loved having her in his home, wearing his clothes. Some primal part of him responded in a way that made him wary. Just looking at her made him want to claim in ways he didn't understand. He wanted his scent all over her, proclaiming his ownership for the whole world. He had half a mind to mark her in some way neither of them would ever forget.

"Come here." Randy said. His voice was low and a little rough. The sound of it made Claire shiver.

Reaching out, Randy pulled Claire to her feet. His warm hands caressed her legs as he settled her into the vee created by his parted thighs. He stroked her slowly, his hands disappearing under the hem of the shirt to touch her. He squeezed the curve of her butt as he studied her, his gaze hot and hungry.

"Take it off." Randy said as he gave her shirt a sharp tug.

Claire arched a brow at his demand and looked down. The look in his eyes told Claire exactly what she needed to know. He was completely and utterly in control. He wanted her to submit. The idea thrilled her to the core. With an ease she didn't feel Claire gripped her shirt and slowly pulled. She watched Randy's reaction as more of her golden skin was revealed. His nostrils flared slightly as he caught her scent. Tugging off the shirt, Claire let it dangle from her fingertips.

He drank in the sight of her, he couldn't get enough. Randy's blue eyes locked on Claire, watching her with an almost predatory awareness. He was so deeply attuned that he could detect the subtle changes in her breathing. Her breaths became shallow and rapid, her lips opened slightly to bring in more air. Leaning forward, Randy pressed a kiss beside her belly button. With a sigh of approval, Claire reached for him, intent on running her hands over his skull-trimmed hair. Randy stopped her, his hands gently capturing her wrists before she made contact with him. He shook his head slowly as he pressed her hands to her sides.

"No touching." Randy said softly as his lips continued moving over the flat expanse of her stomach. His fingers drew lazy circles over her hips before plucking the thin, black strings of her panties.

Claire impatiently shifted her weight. Randy's lazy exploration was driving her mad. His fingertips barely skimmed across her skin, causing goosebumps to form. Carefully he alternated between gentle kisses and tiny, sharp nips. His teeth scraping against her skin was a delicious torture. The fact that he refused to allow her to caress him created a more intimate awareness. Her palms itched to slide over his gleaming bronze skin. She wanted to touch him. With a soft whimper, Claire reached for Randy again. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Randy caught her wrists as he looked up. The raw passion she saw glowing in his eyes made her breath hitch in her chest. They stared at each other for a long, heated moment.

"So you can't keep your hands to yourself?" Randy asked softly. He turned his head to press a nibbling kiss to the palm of her hand. Claire's teeth sank into the plumpness of her bottom lip as she looked down at Randy. Unable to find her voice, she simply shook her head.

"Maybe you need something to keep you occupied." Randy said as he smiled slowly, his sharp white teeth flashing. Claire stopped breathing as she drank in the knowing look in his eyes. He stood and gathered her against him. He hugged her close as he leaned down to move his lips down the graceful column of her throat. She craved his kiss. His refusal to give her what she wanted elicited a sharp whimper.

He made a soft, reassuring sound in the back of his throat as he captured both of her wrists in one of his hands. He reached between their bodies to draw his fingers between her breasts then lower. He toyed with the thin material of her panties; his fingers barely skimmed over the part of her that craved his touch the most. Leaning back he put just enough space between them to unbutton his jeans. With an easy motion, he drew down the zipper. Claire watched in fascination as Randy used his free hand to shuck his pants. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him, naked and aroused. Instantly a pool of moisture gathered between her thighs. Claire watched in fascination as Randy lowered himself to sit on the leather ottoman. Using leverage on her wrists, he pulled her close. She pulled against his grip, wanting to free herself. Her hands were itching to touch him. She didn't care where or how, as long she could feel the heated silk of his skin.

"Claire, you're making things hard." Randy smiled at his own cleverness as he looked up the length of her body. The effect of his words were not lost, her gaze locked on his thick erection.

"Why don't you see if you can kiss it all better?" Randy asked softly. He didn't miss the way her eyes widened ever so slightly as meaning sank in. Giving a soft tug, he pulled Claire down to kneel between his parted thighs. Anxiously, he waited for her response. This was the first time he'd actually asked Claire for such a favor. Reaching out, Randy brushed his fingers through the soft silk of her hair. He gently raked his nails along the sensitive curve of her scalp. Unconsciously, Claire's pink tongue darted out to lick her suddenly parched lips. She couldn't take her eyes away from the glorious length of him. With another rush of desire, she realized she wanted to taste him. She wanted the hot, earthy flavor of him on her tongue. She allowed Randy to guide her, bringing her to the most intimate part of himself. With a sigh, Claire's lips parted, allowing her tongue to move over his aching shaft.

"Oh, fuck. Claire." Randy groaned as Claire's delicately moist tongue laved him from root to tip and back again. Her tongue moved along the thick vein, stroking harder with each pass. She made a mewling noise, her lips parted to draw the heated crown deep inside. Claire forced herself to go slowly, drawing the hard length of him into her mouth. She suckled softly, her tongue moving over him, milking him until she was rewarded with a drop of sweet, honeyed nectar. Angling his hips, Randy murmured words of encouragement. He wanted her to take all of him. Stroking his fingers down her throat, he guided her until her lips met the very base of his cock.

"Suck me, baby." Randy thought he was going to die of ecstasy. His hips rolled forward, giving her more. He moaned loudly, unable to stop the thrusting of his hips. She suckled him, again and again, until another hot pearl dripped onto her tongue. Through heavily lidded eyes he watched. Claire's cheeks pulled taut as she sucked harder. Watching her taste him was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Stop." Randy demanded roughly as he brushed her silky hair away from her face. Randy's body jerked in response as he watched Claire. Her eyes were closed as she sucked him. The sight of her pouting mouth stretched wide was more than he could bear. "Claire, I said stop."

Claire whimpered as Randy used the grip on her hair to pull her away. She didn't want to stop. His spicy, heady flavor was addictive. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Randy leaned down to steal a kiss, tasting himself on her lips. God, he loved kissing her this way. With a smooth motion, Randy stood. Unable to resist temptation, Claire leaned forward and traced her tongue once again over his turgid length. Randy looked down as she licked him one last time. Stepping around, he came to kneel behind her. He reached for her, his touch rough and possessive. Using a sculpted thigh, he parted her legs to allow him to settle against her. Claire shivered as Randy's hand moved between her thighs, caressing her through the thin barrier of her panties. She was so wet, practically dripping. Randy's thick finger caressed the folds of her most sensitive flesh. He pulled aside the soaked black lace and slipped a finger in her honeyed depths. He stroked carefully as he prepared her to take him.

A pure, animal growl left Randy as he arched over Claire and pushed deep inside. The feel of her heated sheath was indescribable. He moved inside her, hard and deep, touching the most sensitive parts of her. He was a man possessed, unable to control the deep, needy hunger driving him. He angled her hips toward him, giving him more of what he wanted. His hands moved to the curve of her shoulders, pinning her in place. Claire moaned in helpless abandon as Randy used his weight to keep her in place. She should have been terrified. But she wasn't. Randy's relentless demands made her feel precious, protected. She willingly submitted to him, letting him have control over not only her body but her spirit. The first burning waves of release took Claire by surprise. Her body bloomed in pleasure, her delicate muscles locking on Randy's length. She screamed his name, the sound echoing in the stillness of the room.

Randy pounded into Claire, taking more and more of her creamy release. His lungs burned as he tried to suck in enough air. He was drowning in her, the sight, the scent, the sound holding him prisoner. She screamed his name again as a second orgasm stole her breath. With a shout he followed, spilling his hot, sticky liquid in the depths of her. Once he started coming, he couldn't stop. Great heaving waves washed over him, stealing his breath. He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the last stinging fingers of pleasure. Randy sucked in a deep breath and he forced his eyes open. He looked down at Claire, her body limply collapsed onto the leather ottoman. Gently he lowered himself to her, molding his larger frame around her smaller one. He cradled her gently as he slid one arm under her, letting it come to rest between the rounded globes of her breasts. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

Claire wished she had the strength to answer him. All she could manage was a small, unladylike grunt.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Randy asked, tracing the curve of her ear with his lips. The gentle caress made her shiver.

Taking a deep breath, Claire forced her eyes open. Her gaze landed on the tattooed length of his left arm. Her hazy vision slowly focused on the red rose amid all the lines of black. She heard his voice in the fog of her semi-consciousness,

"_S__ometimes beauty is hidden among the darkness. Sometimes you have to search to find the good when it's all confused with the bad." _

She prayed that she had given Randy the beauty that would get him through the darkness of the days to come.

"Randy?" Claire's voice sounded rough to her own ears.

"What, baby?" Randy asked. He continued nuzzling her as he tried to slow his racing heart.

"I love you." she said softly. She blinked back the sudden sting of tears.

"I love you, too, baby."

*****A/N – Holy crap, is it hot in here or what? Please review*****


	54. Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Morning came all together too soon. Claire was awake long before the alarm clock sounded. She wasn't the only one. Turning on her side, Claire looked at the empty space beside her. She wasn't sure how long Randy had been awake but his pillow no longer held a trace of warmth. A sigh escaped her as she pulled his pillow close. Hugging it to her chest, she breathed in the lingering scent of his cologne. A fresh wave of tears welled up as she rubbed her cheek against the pillow. She hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and she already missed him so much she couldn't stand it. How the hell was she supposed to do this? The idea of leaving Randy brought back the ache in her chest.

Randy leaned against the door frame as he looked at Claire. The pained expression in her eyes made his gut clench. Today was the day they both dreaded. No amount of praying would stop this. It was too late. In just a few hours he would have to put her on a plane to Stamford. Once again Randy was struck by the unfairness of it all. He'd finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now she had to leave him. Didn't it just fucking figure? Life was a cruel bitch sometimes. Randy couldn't draw his eyes away from Claire. She blinked hard and he knew she was trying not to cry.

"You promised you wouldn't cry." Randy crossed the room and sat on the bed. He gathered her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Claire sniffed loudly as she wiped away a tear that streaked down her cheek, "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Randy hugged her close and began rubbing her back in slow circles. He was hurting as much as she was. Hell, he was tempted to join in her a crying fit. Anything would be better than watching her suffer, "I know, baby. We'll make this work, I swear."

Claire took a deep breath as she pressed her cheek against his bare shoulder. She knew Randy was ever a man of his word. She just had to have a little faith. "I know we will. It just sucks."

Randy laughed softly. His Claire always did have a way with words. "I agree. This fucking sucks. At least we'll get to see each other in a couple of weeks."

Claire nodded slightly. The plan was for them to meet when the roster was in New York. Randy wouldn't be able to stay long, probably just over night. That was better than not seeing him at all.

"I've got something for you." Randy said. He pulled away from Claire and moved across the room. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a small box. Coming back to the bed, he handed it to her.

"What's this?" Claire asked. She looked at the little silver box before shaking it gently. It didn't make a sound.

"Open it." Randy sat on the bed and pulled Claire into his lap. His chin dropped onto her shoulder as she slipped the ribbon free.

Claire gasped as she looked into the cottony interior of the box. She'd never expected something like this. A platinum heart-shaped locket sat on a fluffy bed of cotton. A small diamond was set in the center of the heart. Claire glanced at Randy, her eyes full of question.

"This is so we'll always be together." Randy took the locket from Claire and opened it before handing it back to her.

The photos inside brought a fresh wave of tears. On the right side was the photo of them from the Wrestlemania after party. They were both smiling into the camera, happiness shining in their eyes. On the right side was the picture Hannah had taken months ago. Claire stared at the picture, Randy's intense blue eyes staring back at her. It was like a miniature version of him had been captured in the heart-shaped frame. Randy looked at Claire in time to see her bottom begin to quiver. He knew she was going to get emotional when he gave it to her. But this was a little more than he was capable of dealing with.

"I swear if you start crying I'm gonna take it back." Randy said softly. He would never make good on the threat. But his words had the desired effect. Claire gave him an angry glare as she closed her hand over the necklace.

"Over my dead body." Claire said vehemently.

"That's my girl." Randy smiled as he stole a quick kiss. "Why don't you get dressed so we can have breakfast? Monica's getting impatient."

Randy finally pulled himself from the warmth of the bed. He'd love nothing more than to stay exactly where they were for the rest of life. Unfortunately, life had to go on, even when a man didn't want it to. That was just the way the world worked.

Claire tried to make breakfast last as long as possible. But there were only so many glasses of orange juice and only so many pancakes a girl could have. Randy finally coaxed her into leaving by promising he would stay with her until the absolute last second. Monica stood quietly in the kitchen, watching Randy gather the last of their things.

"I'll call you." Randy came to stand in front of Monica. He smiled a little as she twisted her handkerchief around her fingers. She hated good-byes more than he did. Monica took a deep breath. Looking into Randy's eyes she murmured something Claire couldn't hear. He pulled her gently into a hug. They embraced for a moment before Randy stepped away.

"You go now. No be late." Monica dabbed at her eyes with a corner of her handkerchief. Turning to Claire, Monica took a deep breath. She reached with her fingertips to brush a lock of hair away from Claire's face. "Randy's Claire. You come home soon." With a strength that was surprising, Monica pulled her into a tight hug. Claire awkwardly reached up and patted Monica on the back. Monica took both of Claire's hands in hers as she pressed a kiss to each cheek. "Tú eres su luz en la oscuridad." she whispered. _You are his light in the dark. _

Surprised, Claire pulled away to look at the little woman. Monica forced a smile and stepped toward the door. Randy picked up the last piece of luggage before moving slowly to the door. He paused to look at his home one last time. Walking out of the door was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Walking out meant life was never going to be the same again.

_**Stamford, Connecticut**_

_**A few hours later **_

The first thing Claire noticed when she walked into her apartment was the emptiness. The place was silent as the grave. The lingering stillness wrapped around her. She felt like she had stepped back in time. Everything was exactly as she had left it. Magazines were still neatly stacked on the coffee table. The remote controls were carefully arranged beside the lamp. Each item was exactly as it should be. The kitchen revealed more of the same. The appliances were precisely arranged. The red tea kettle sat on the stove. Every single item was exactly as it should be. And yet for some reason, Claire felt as if she were in a strange place. Nothing seemed familiar. It was like she was seeing everything for the first time.

Moving to the stove, Claire reached for the tea kettle. She filled it with water then replaced it on the burner. She leaned against the counter as she waited for the water to boil. Fatigue gripped her. Yet somehow Claire knew it was more than jet lag. The weariness she felt was deep inside her. She felt it gnawing at her bones. Closing her eyes, Claire rubbed a hand over her face. She was just so damn tired. All she wanted was to crawl into bed and tug the blankets over her head. It would be useless, though. Sleep would elude her. Her emotions were in turmoil. Thoughts of Randy kept plaguing her. It wouldn't take much to bring up another memory of him. They had been apart for a mere 12 hours but already she left as if it had been a life time.

It took every ounce of strength she had to board the plane. She waited until the absolute last second before turning away from Randy. As she walked down the tunnel towards the plane, she could feel his blue gaze burning into her. She still wasn't sure how she kept herself from turning around and going back to him. That was exactly what every single cell in her body wanted her to do. Yet somehow she had made herself keep walking, setting one foot in front of the other. The flight to Stamford had been uneventful; practically a text book flight. Claire thought she would feel better when the plane touched down in Stamford. But she didn't. In fact, she felt worse. No one was there to meet her. Slowly she moved through the airport and collected her luggage. A taxi brought her back to the quiet emptiness of home.

With a sigh, Claire reached for the whistling kettle. She pulled a cup from the carousel beside the stove and filled it. This was such bullshit. Home was where your heart was supposed to be. And her heart wasn't here in this small apartment. Her heart was with the blue-eyed Viper that had turned her world upside and shaken it apart. She used to be so secure in who she was. She knew what she wanted out of life and had a plan to get it. Now all she wanted was Randy. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to talk with him, hear him laugh, fall asleep in his arms. No matter how much it hurt, her home was wherever Randy was. They were on the road somewhere between St. Louis and Indiana. The roster was slowly making it's away across the east coast. In 9 days they would be in New York. Claire shook her head slowly as she turned off the light in the kitchen. Only 9 more days until she would have her heart back.

_**Meanwhile somewhere just outside of Terre Haute, IN**_

"Why are you so quiet?" The sound of Ted DiBiase's voice broke the silence that had settled in the car. They'd been on the road for four hours and a word had not been uttered in the last 45 minutes. Even Cody was silent. That in itself was unusual. Cody could be a Chatty Kathy when the mood struck him.

Randy's eyes remained on the road. He didn't spare his friend a glance. "Nothing to say."

Ted shot Randy a meaningful glance then turned back to staring out the windshield. God, Randy had been in total asshole mode since they'd left the airport. Ted knew Randy would take Claire's leaving hard. But he didn't realize how hard his friend was taking it. Randy was silent and Ted could feel the pissed off vibes pouring out of him. He knew Randy was not in a mood to be fucked with. Better they all suffer in silence than risk Randy's wrath. That was not something any of them would enjoy. Randy would just have to find someone else to take it out on. Ted was not fool enough to stick his neck on the chopping block. The relief in the car was palpable as Randy pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. The last four hours had been torture. As soon as the Randy turned the motor off Ted unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'll go check in." Ted didn't wait for a response. He opened the door and got out then quickly disappeared into the building.

Cody climbed out of the car. He stretched to work the kinks out of his back. He watched Randy slowly climb out of the car. Cody studied Randy's face. He looked like hell. There was a weariness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. And Randy was radiating a "Don't Fuck with Me" attitude. Randy hadn't been like that in as long as Cody could remember. Claire had tamed the beast that lurked just under the surface. Now that she was gone, the beast was rearing it's ugly head.

"You okay?" Cody asked as Randy came to stand beside him.

Randy took a deep breath as he looked at Cody. "I will be." That was as close to a denial as he was going to give.

"I'm sorry." Cody said softly. And he really was. He was very sorry, indeed, to see his friend hurting. The worst part was that he couldn't do a damn thing to make it better. Randy was just going to have to suffer through it. For some reason that pissed Cody off big time.

Surprised, Randy looked at Cody. Randy noticed for the first time that Cody didn't look so young and innocent anymore. There was a certain knowing look in his eyes. When had Cody grown up so much? And how the hell hadn't he noticed? It's amazing how much you missed out on when you had spent the last few years being a self-absorbed prick.

"What's going on with you, Code?" Randy studied his friend with intense blue eyes.

"Nothing." Cody glanced at Randy who was intently staring at him. He swallowed hard. That predatory look had been absent from Randy's gaze for months. Now it was back with a vengeance. It made Cody more than a little nervous.

"That night that you came to the house, what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked. He had wanted to talk to Cody since then but the time had never been right. Dealing with Claire leaving had sucked all of the energy out of him.

Cody shrugged a shoulder and looked at the ground. He kicked at a small rock, causing it to skip across the ground.

"Cody, you can talk to me." Randy said softly. Getting Cody to talk about anything serious was like tapping into a powder keg. As long as you knew what you were doing, you could get him to open up. However one false move would send him through the roof.

Cody was silent for a long time. He stood with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he stared at the ground. Just when Randy was thinking Cody was going to go powder keg on him, he shook his head and looked up. "How do you know if you're man enough?"

Surprised, Randy locked eyes with Cody. This was a side of Cody he'd never seen before. Cody was the eternal fifteen year old boy. From the way he ate, to the video games he played, to the way he related to everyone around him, Cody was truly a little brother. "What do you mean? You're a man."

Cody sucked in a deep breath. "No, how do you know if you're ..."

"Spit it out, damn it." Randy crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his friend. Whatever was bothering him had to be the mother of all problems.

"How do you know if a woman wants you?" Cody said the words in a rush. He hated how unsure he sounded. The last person in the world he ever expected to spill his guts to was turning out to be a valuable ally.

Randy arched a brow as he thought about what Cody was really asking. He knew Cody was asking more about the subtle ways a woman would let you know she was interested. Cody had been around the block enough to know the signs; how she would touch her face, she'd reach out to touch you, how you'd suddenly realize she was sending those little "fuck me" signals. What Cody was asking went way deeper than that.

"Is this about what Barbie said?"

Once again Cody couldn't look at his friend. He merely nodded in response.

"Man, you can't let that get to you. Women are picky." Randy tried not to smile at the ultra serious expression on Cody's face. The faint blush creeping into his cheeks told Randy just how embarrassed he was.

"It's not just Barbie."

"Then what is it?" Randy was suddenly very curious. Surely there had to be more to this than what he knew.

"I haven't _been _with anybody since before Thanksgiving."

_Holy shit! _Randy thought as he looked Cody over from head to toe. If _**he**_ had been celibate for the last six months he would have slit his wrists and bled out. That was more than a lifetime of supply of blue balls. _Poor Cody. _

What the hell was he supposed to tell Cody? The old Randy would have told him to go to a bar and pick up a couple of hot blondes and bring them back to the hotel for a little action. And if that didn't cure the itch, keep doing exactly that until he couldn't see straight. A blow job a day kept the doctor way. What advice would the kinder, gentler RKO advise him?

"Do you really like Barbie?"

Cody nodded but didn't look at him.

"What do you have to lose? There's something to be said for an old-fashioned romance."

Startled, Cody looked at Randy. He expected to see laughter being held at bay. But what he saw left him speechless. Randy was completely serious, a sympathetic look in eyes.

"You're not going to tell me to sleep around?"

Randy shook his head. "Would that make you happy?"

Cody's answer was a soft, "No."

Randy took a deep breath and slowly uncrossed his arms. "Look, here's the truth. Nobody knows what makes people fall in love. Nobody knows why two people are attracted to each other. When you meet the right woman, you'll know."

"How?"

Randy laughed softly as he slapped Cody on the back, "'Cause you'll want to kill her and fuck her all at the same time."

Cody stared at Randy's broad back as he retreated. Oh God. No way in hell he meant that. Cody swallowed hard once, twice, a third time as Randy's words echoed in his brain '_you'll want to kill her and fuck her all at the same time'._ The only thing Cody could think was a single word. _Hannah._

_*****A/N – Please check back soon for the next update! Huge changes are coming! Please review!*****_


	55. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – I'm sorry that this is so short but I wanted to showcase the emotional connection between our love birds.*****

The elevator doors opened on the eighth floor. Claire took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the cream colored carpet. She moved slowly past Rachelle's desk. She noticed that it was as tidy as ever. Shaking her head, Claire felt as if she were still stuck in the middle of the Twilight Zone. She was a part of everything and yet somehow oddly removed. She could remember everything and everyone but none of it seemed real. Her surroundings felt as if they were fragments of a dream that she vaguely remembered. They should mean more than they did. Yet they didn't. The hallway leading to the Senior Writing Department offices seemed longer than it ever had. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep moving.

The office was already buzzing with activity as Claire stepped into the doorway. Nobody paid any attention to her as she slowly crossed over to her desk and pulled out her chair. Sitting her briefcase on the desk, she looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. With a sigh Claire sat down heavily in her chair. She turned on her computer and waited for it to load. Leaning back in her chair, she looked around her cubicle. Even this semi-private space seemed to be affected. Everything from her stapler to her Rolodex were exactly where they'd always been. Even her calender was still displaying the month of January. _God, has it really been that long? _Claire thought as she stared at the calender. It didn't seem as if almost five months had passed but yet it had. The days ran together in a blur, time had practically flown by. And in the last day time had crawled to a stop. No matter how many times she wished time would move, it remained unchanging.

"You look like you could use this."

Claire looked up to find Stephanie standing beside her, coffee cup in hand. Silently she held out the cup to Claire.

She took it gratefully as she looked up at her friend. "I'd hate to feel this bad and have it be my little secret."

"Smart ass." Stephanie perched on the edge of Claire's desk, "Are you glad to be back?"

Taking a sip of coffee Claire shook her head, "No."

"That bad, huh?" Stephanie asked softly as she looked at her friend. She looked practically worn out. Dark shadows ringed her eyes and her skin was unusually pale. Stephanie had the suspicion that it was more than just jet lag.

"Worse." Claire said softly. There were not enough words human languages to describe the emotional hell she was in.

"It will get easier, Claire."

Shaking her head slowly, Claire set the cup on her desk. "No it won't." Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she looked up at Stephanie, "So what did I miss?"

"Why don't you go back home and get some sleep? This will be here tomorrow." Stephanie pointed with an elegant finger toward the stack of legal pads.

The idea was more tempting than Claire wanted to admit. She was just so incredibly tired. All she wanted to do was go right back to bed. Not that it would do any good. Going to bed only made things worse. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. Each time she dozed off the slightest noise would startle her into waking.

"This isn't going to write itself, you know." Claire picked up the first legal pad and flipped the first page.

Reaching over, Stephanie placed her hand over Claire's. "Please, Claire, you're not going to do either of us any good. You look like shit and your heart isn't in it."

Claire took a deep breath and shook her head. "I can't, Steph. I can't go back to my apartment."

Concern flared in Stephanie's chest. She couldn't stand seeing Claire like this. She was hurting so much and she wouldn't let her try to help. "At least let me pull someone from scripts to help you."

Claire flicked a glance at Stephanie and sighed. She knew it would not do her any good to argue. Stephanie had that determined look in her eyes, "Not Jeremy, though. He's creepy."

Stephanie laughed as she straightened. She patted Claire reassuringly on the back, "I promise, no Jeremy."

A small smile tugged at Claire's lips as she watched Stephanie walk away. Sometimes best friends could be a huge pain in the behind. Claire wouldn't give Steph up for anything in the world.

The morning flew by in a flurry of activity. Before Claire knew it, it was well after one o'clock. Chasity Turner turned out to a valuable asset. The girl was a whiz at deciphering Claire's hastily scribbled notes. In just a few hours the entire stack of legal pads had been neatly typed. Claire skimmed the pages making corrections and adding more notes with a red pen. Before she realized it, the whole day had passed. Wearily she set aside her pen. As much as she hated to, she had to go home. Steph would have a fit if she found out Claire had burned the midnight oil.

The minute she walked through the door Claire kicked off her shoes and padded barefoot into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she stared into the empty space. Finding something for dinner would be infinitely easier if she had actually taken the time to go shopping. Pulling open the freezer, Claire smiled. As long as she had Rocky Road ice cream she would be able to make it. She pulled the carton from the freezer and pulled a spoon from the drawer. The first bite was pure heaven. With a small sigh Claire licked the spoon and leaned against the fridge. As she scooped up the second bite her phone vibrated in her pocket. She stuck the spoon in the center of the carton before pulling her phone out.

"What are you wearing?" Claire smiled as Randy's voice filtered through the phone. She hadn't expected him to be calling so early in the evening.

"I miss you." Claire said softly as she scraped the spoon along the top of the ice cream, creating a ribbon of chocolatey goodness.

"I miss you too, baby. What are you doing?"

Claire smiled as she looked down at the carton in her hand. "Eating dinner."

"Perfect timing as usual." Randy's voice was full of mischief. "Are you sitting down?"

"No. What are you in time for?" Claire's curiosity was peaked.

"Sit down then I'll tell you."

Claire arched a brow as she crossed the tiny kitchen and sat in a chair at the breakfast table. She set the ice cream on the table and clutched her phone tighter. "What are you up to?"

"Are you sitting?"

Claire made a soft sound of agreement, "Yes, I'm sitting."

"What's for dinner?"

Laughing softly Claire looked down at the table, "Ice cream."

Randy's laughter was the nicest thing she'd heard in two days. The rich sound moved over her. It wasn't the same as being with him but it did help ease the loneliness a little. "What are you doing?"

There was a muffled noise and Claire thought she heard a door closing. "I'm having dinner with you."

Claire sat up straight in her seat. "You're what?"

"You're having ice cream. I'm having a cheeseburger. We're having dinner together."

A wave of tears crept up on Claire. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. God, she was just so fucking emotional right now. Being bone weary wasn't helping at all. She left like she was one chipped nail away from a nervous breakdown.

"You still with me, baby?" Randy asked. He realized Claire had become very quiet. For a second he wondered if she had hung up.

"I'm here." Claire was proud that her voice didn't betray her emotional turmoil. "Tell me about your day."

"I tried to be Dear Abby." Randy laughed softly. Claire could hear the sound of him biting into something crunchy. "Cody is having problems with the ladies."

That caught Claire's attention, "So what happened?"

"He's upset because he's been lonely since Thanksgiving."

Claire twirled her spoon around in the ice cream, "How can he be lonely if he's with you guys all the time?"

Randy's laugh was low and soft, "Time with the boys isn't exactly what Cody's wanting."

"Oh." Claire said softly. His meaning dawned on her slowly. "OH! You mean ..."

"Yep. That's what I mean. He's having a hard time. Barbie said she just wants to be friends."

Ouch. That statement was always the kiss of death to any possible relationship. Poor Cody.

"How's he taking it?"

Claire listened to Randy polish off the last of whatever he was drinking before he answered, "Not well at all. He's starting to remind me of me."

"What did you tell him?"

"That when he finds the right woman, he'll know?"

"How?" Claire couldn't resist asking.

Randy's laugh was meaningful, "That's between us, baby. Just trust me, he'll know."

Claire leaned back in her chair and wrapped an arm around her middle. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Randy's voice was completely innocent.

Claire didn't buy it for a minute. She knew just how well Randy could play dumb when the mood struck him. "How did you know I was the one?"

"When I realized that I want you to be happy more than I want myself to be happy."

Coming from Randy that meant the world to her. Randy had always been self-absorbed. Nobody was more important to Randy than himself. He wasn't called The Apex Predator for nothing. He'd earned that reputation the old fashioned way, buy using people until he achieved exactly what he wanted. Things had changed a lot in the last few months. The fact that Randy even recognized some other than himself existed was a leap. The fact that he gave a damn about someone else was nothing short of a miracle. Just knowing that she was the one he cared about meant more to her than anything else in the world.

"As much as I hate to do this, I have to go. The mean lady will yell at me again if I miss another meeting."

Claire felt the laughter bubbling up from deep inside. It was the first time in days she had felt like laughing, "I'll give Stephanie your love."

Randy's laugh was muffled by the sound of a paper bag being crunched, "You do that. I can't wait to see you."

"Only 8 more days."

"Actually it's 8 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes. But who's counting?"

Claire squeezed her eyes tightly for a moment. Hearing exactly how long they would be apart was like a knife in the heart, "You just had to remind me, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I'll call you later."

Clutching her phone tightly Claire swallowed hard, "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

Long after the call had disconnected Claire remained sitting in the chair, holding her phone. She didn't want to put it down. It was the only connection she had to the one person in the world that truly loved her. _8 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes _Claire thought as she slowly stood. She placed her spoon in the sink and tossed the now empty ice cream carton in the trash. She turned off the lights as she silently made her way to the bedroom. Sleep would not come easy but what was the harm in trying?

*****A/N – I hope you weren't too disappointed in this chapter. I tried very hard to make it not suck! I wanted to show the emotion between these two. The separation has not been easy for them but hopefully soon things will get better. Please review!*****


	56. Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**Seven days, four hours and 32 minutes later **_

Everything you need to know about Randal Keith Orton can be summarized in three words: Intense, focused, and determined. He was not the kind of man that sat back and waited for the world to throw him a bone. He knew what he wanted and when he wanted something, he reached out and grabbed it both hands. It was that kind of attitude that put him on the road to Stamford. He couldn't stand being away from Claire for another minute. As soon as the show in Newark ended, Randy hit the interstate. If he didn't run into heavy traffic he would be in Stamford before 3 AM. Glancing into the passenger seat, Randy looked at Cody. The kid was out cold. He'd fallen asleep not long after they left New Jersey. For once he was glad Cody could sleep through anything. The last thing he wanted was to have to listen to Cody natter on about nothing in particular. He was simply too focused on the road in front of him to entertain anyone. Ted, as well, had decided to make use of their downtime. He was curled up in the back seat watching a movie. Hell, Randy wasn't even sure what Ted was watching. As long as it kept him quiet, he didn't care.

The last 50 miles of their journey seemed unending. The interstate was practically deserted, Randy continued to switch radio stations as he looked for something to keep him awake. Finally he settled on a hard rock station that was broadcasting _Nights with Alice Cooper._ He reached for the GPS and pulled up the menu. With a few touches he brought up Claire's address and hit _Set Destination_. Finding her apartment complex was easier than he thought it would be. It was less than four miles off the interstate. He pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. The silence wrapped around him as he stared up at the darkened buildings. He scanned the apartment numbers until he found the one he was looking for. Third one on the left, second floor, Apartment 209.

Randy slowly made his way up the sidewalk as he pulled his cell from his pocket. He hit Claire's number on the speed dial and waited for the call to connect. He took the stairs two at a time. He smiled as he leaned against the railing, "Wake up sleepyhead."

Claire's voice was soft and husky, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to three." Randy said softly. His kept his voice low to make sure Claire couldn't hear him standing outside her door.

"How did it go tonight?"

"Not bad. I'm ready to crash."

"Where are you spending the night?" Randy heard something that sounded like a lamp being turned on. Glancing into the darkened windows he could see a milky light had been switched on.

"Depends." Randy stepped away from the railing and moved to stand in front of the door.

"What do you mean, depends?"

"It depends on whether or not you open the door." Randy laughed as Claire made a soft sound of disbelief.

"Where are you?"

"Open the damn door and find out." Randy smiled to himself as he heard the line disconnect. He thought he heard the sound of running and then the door flew open.

Claire stood in the darkened entry way as she stared up at him in disbelief. Her phone was still clutched in her hand. Randy couldn't help but laugh at the disbelief shining in her face.

Without a word she launched herself, grabbing him around the shoulders as she plastered herself to him. He took the impact with a soft grunt, her momentum causing him to take a step back. Kisses rained down on him, landing where ever her lips could reach. He hugged her close, breathing in the scent of her sleep warmed skin.

"Looks like somebody missed me." Randy said softly as he leaned down enough to let her greet him properly. Her hands brushed across his short hair as she kissed him. With a low growl he crushed her to him. He kissed her thoroughly, tasting every part of her. She was even sweeter than he remembered. And it had been way too long. With a soft sound, Randy pulled away. No sense in giving the neighbors a show they didn't have to pay for.

Claire took a step away from Randy as she looked him over from head to toe. God, he was just delicious. The white T-shirt clung to him, emphasizing the width of his shoulders even more. Dark jeans hugged his hips. Suddenly Claire felt a familiar rush of heat. Unconsciously she pulled the robe closed. Randy watched the subtle movement with a great deal of interest. As soon as he was able he was going to undo that robe and get to know her all over again.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked as she stepped back in the apartment. She motioned for Randy to follow.

"I can find a hotel if that's what you want." Randy teased. He saw the flare of heat in her eyes as she shot him an annoyed glance.

"I thought you were going to New York." Claire closed the door and turned to face Randy.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I'm here." Randy reached for her again, pulling her against him. He held her, feeling her slight weight pressing into him from shoulder to hip. For the first time in days he felt all of the tension leaving him. The weariness remained but for the first time in a long time he felt as if he could breathe.

After a short while, Claire asked, "Where's Cody and Ted? Did you leave them in Jersey?"

Randy laughed, a short bark of pleasure, "They're in the car."

Claire made a disapproving sound then looked up at him, "You're not going to let them sleep in the car, are you?" It was statement more than a question.

"I can if you want me to." Randy's grip tightened ever so slightly. Claire knew exactly what Randy was hinting at.

Biting back a smile she stepped away from him, "Go get them. I'll get the guest room ready."

Randy stole a quick kiss, "Yes, ma'am."

Claire smiled as she watched Randy leave. Although she hadn't expected Randy to do something like this, she really should have. He was endlessly full of surprises. Once Randy had a idea, he was not going to let it go. He was going to follow through all the way to the end. She moved down the hall to the guest room. She quickly tossed the mountain of extra pillows onto the floor and turned down the sheets. Turning on the beside lamp, Claire turned to survey the room. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. An odd thought struck her, this was the first time in the three years she'd lived in the apartment that anyone had stayed overnight. How odd was it that suddenly her little apartment was at capacity? With a smile Claire left the room and went back into the living room. Ted was carefully placing their suitcases in living room. Cody was already curled up into a ball on the couch.

"I guess you get to take the bed." Claire said softly. She moved to the hall closet and pulled out a pillow and an extra blanket. She moved to the couch and gently draped the blanket over a now snoring Cody. Setting the pillow next to him, she stood back and smiled. He looked so young, so innocent. It was hard to believe that he was all man.

"Are you sure you don't mind us barging in?" Ted asked softly. He was the eternal southern gentleman. He never wanted anyone to go out of their way to do anything for him. He was a man that took pride in doing things for himself.

"Don't be silly. Of course you can stay." Claire said. She watched as the door opened and Randy came in with his duffel bag and suitcase. He set them down just inside the doorway and turned to lock the door.

"If you can tell me where the guest room is ..." Ted said quietly. He didn't miss that the fact that the minute Randy came into the room, the atmosphere changed. It was like the air became electrified. He covered a smile with a fake yawn.

"Down the hall, first door on the left. Bathroom is across the hall."

Ted nodded in thanks. He picked up the smaller of his suitcases and quietly left the room.

Claire tucked the blanket around Cody one last time then moved into the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Before she closed the refrigerator door, a strong arm wrapped around her from behind. She sighed as Randy pulled her against his warmth.

"I missed you." Randy's voice was low and soft. Claire realized how much she'd missed having him talk to her this way. It was one of the most intimate parts of their relationship.

"I'm glad you're here."

"You're not mad?" Randy asked softly. He turned Claire to face him.

She shook her head slightly as she looked up at him. "Why would I be mad?"

Randy shrugged one broad shoulder as he reached for one of the water bottles she clutched against her chest. Claire shivered as Randy's knuckles brushed against the smooth skin peeking out of her robe. "'Cause I wanted to surprise you."

Claire smiled faintly, "If I wasn't so glad to see you, I probably would be."

Randy winked at her as he slowly opened the bottle. He downed half of it then quickly screwed the cap back on. His gaze moved over the small kitchen, noticing how incredibly tidy everything was. It was evident that Claire was totally OCD about nearly every single aspect of her life. He turned back toward the living room with a smile. He held a hand out to Claire. She crossed the kitchen and took his hand.

"Now for the most important question." Randy said.

Claire did not miss the mischievous glint in his eyes, "Oh? What's that?"

"Which way is the bedroom?"

Leading the way down the hall, Claire tried not to laugh. Randy was in the best mood she'd ever seen him in. It was kinda cute. Nervously, Claire stepped inside her bedroom. Randy stopped just inside the doorway. He looked around in silence. What he saw made him itch. He felt like he had walked into the center of a cupcake. Varying shades of pink were everywhere. From the light pink sheets to the rose colored throw pillows, everything screamed that it was a woman's domain. Randy bit back as smile as he realized how absolutely ridiculous he looked among all the fluffiness. _We're going to have to work on this _Randy thought as he closed the door, effectively sealing them in together.

Claire perched on the edge of the bed and watched Randy undress. He kicked off his sneakers then pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped it onto the floor and quickly unbuckled his belt. Before she could even blink, Randy shed his jeans. Just watching him undress was enough to make her flushed. She stared at him, standing nearly naked in her bedroom. How many times had she dreamed of this? Too many to count. Now that he was here, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew what she wanted to happen. Asking for it was another matter entirely.

Randy stood still a moment longer, letting Claire get an eyeful. He could feel her gaze moving over him as surely as if she were touching him. He smiled faintly as he crossed the room. He crawled up the center of the bed and flopped heavily onto his back. Her room may look like a cupcake but her bed was marshmallow soft. Randy sighed as he sank deeper into the mattress. He propped a pillow under his head then held an arm out to Claire. Without a word she lay beside him, her body curling around his. She smiled as she realized she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The sound soothed her as nothing else would. That soft sound reassured her that Randy was exactly where he was supposed to be. He was with her.

That was all that mattered.

Reaching out with an unsteady hand, Claire slowly drew her fingertips over his stomach. Randy made a soft sound in the back of his throat. His hand captured hers, splaying her palm over his heart. "Just let me hold you."

Surprised, Claire flicked a glance at him, "Are you sure?"

Randy smiled as he stole a quick kiss, "Is there something wrong with a man wanting to hold his woman?"

Claire couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She liked the sound of that. _His woman._ There was just something so fitting, so right about that statement. With a soft sigh Claire rested her cheek on his chest. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, Randy's heartbeat steady in her ear. The last thought Claire had before drifting to sleep was that all was finally right in her world.

*****A/N – It's that time again, my lovelies! Please review!*****


	57. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy twirled his keys around his finger as he waited for the elevator. All in all he'd had a pretty terrific day. Any day that started out with waking up next to Claire was a good day indeed. She didn't even complain when he'd woken her up before the alarm clock. She'd happily consented to show him just how much he'd been missed. Just to show her how much he appreciated her, he'd brought her coffee in bed. He never did that for any one. And Claire promised she wouldn't get used to it. He'd dropped her off at HQ before going to the WWE's private facility in town. He pushed himself through a hard work out. No sense in losing focus when a big night was waiting for him. Stepping onto the elevator he punched the button for the eighth floor. Whistling to himself he watched the numbers light up. The doors finally opened with a smooth motion. He stepped out onto the cream colored carpet. Just being back in HQ gave him the hives. Being in the middle of the place where the daily decisions were made him nervous. It would be too easy for something to happen here in the lion's den. He was going to talk Claire into joining him for lunch and then he was getting the hell out of there. The less time he spent there, the less opportunities there was for something bad to happen. He smiled as he saw Rachelle waddling back to her desk. The petite blonde held one hand to her back and one was holding her belly. She was breathing as if it took all of her energy just to move. Claire had taken to given him daily updates on Rachelle's impending delivery. So far it looked like Claire was winning the bet on the baby pool.

"How can you still be walking around?" Randy asked as he leaned a hip against Rachelle's desk.

Rachelle laughed as she eased herself to sit in her chair. "I'm not even sure I can do anything other than a quick waddle."

"That bad, huh?" Randy glanced at Rachelle. He had to admit, the woman may be ready to pop but there was something incredibly attractive about her flushed cheeks and rounded figure. God, what he wouldn't give to see Claire heavy with his baby. He had the feeling that he wouldn't let her be more than five feet from him the entire time. He would be even more protective if she were pregnant. No man alive would be allowed to so much as even look at her.

"Worse. I will be so glad when this kid comes out!"

"How much longer?" Randy asked.

Rachelle laughed softly. "No way. I know when this baby is due but I'm not helping you help Claire win the baby pool! She'll have to win it fair and square!"

Randy couldn't help but laugh. He was impressed that as miserable as Rachelle was, she still had a sense of humor. Hopefully she would keep that sense of humor until the end.

"Is Claire around?"

Rachelle nodded as she leaned back in her chair. Unconsciously she rubbed the swell of her belly. Randy's gaze was drawn to her hand. He watched in fascination as she rubbed a slow circle over her belly. Rachelle made a soft sound as the baby moved.

"You okay?"

"This little one kicks like a mule. Must get that from his father." Rachelle smiled softly. She was surprised to see Randy's blue gaze locked on her. "Do you want to feel?"

Randy shook his head. No way in hell would he put his hands on another woman. Especially a very pregnant one.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Rachelle reached for his hand and pulled it across the desk. "Give him a second."

Randy didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt the baby move under his hand. He felt the motion, almost like a wave, pass under his palm. The movement was much stronger than he thought it could be. He didn't know what to expect. His experience with expectant mothers was practically next to none. He'd always considered mothers-to-be off his list of possible bed mates. There was just something so untouchable about a woman with the glow of impending motherhood. Yes, even a Viper had his standards.

"I see you're rubbing Buddha's belly for luck."

Randy froze in place at the sound of Claire's voice. He swallowed hard and looked up. Claire was standing just across from Rachelle's desk. She was trying very had to keep a straight face. Randy stood quickly and snatched his hand away. He guiltily looked at Rachelle then back to Claire.

"I came to take you to lunch." Randy said quickly.

"Oh, did you now?" Claire crossed the room and sat a folder on the corner of Rachelle's desk.

Randy swallowed hard as he looked at Claire. He didn't know why but he felt incredibly guilty.

Claire eyed Randy then turned to Rachelle. "Do you want us to bring you something back?"

Rachelle smiled faintly and shook her head. "I'm leaving early to go to the doctor."

Claire smiled faintly as she reached across the desk and patted Rachelle's hand. "Tell him you want this baby out no later than the first of next month!"

Rachelle laughed as she nodded, "I know you do."

"Well, just remember who has brought you ice cream every day for a week."

"I will, Claire. I promise."

Claire nailed Randy with a steady look. She was trying so hard to play it straight. She inclined her head toward the hall and turned sharply on her heel. She strode down the hall with Randy close on her heels. She moved to stand by her desk as Randy came to stand behind her. He reached for her, pulling gently on her arm.

"Don't be mad, baby."

Claire placed her glasses carefully on her desk then turned to face Randy. She stared up at him with unblinking blue eyes. Taking a step toward him, her hands came up to rest on his forearms. She picked them up one at a time and placed them around her waist. Once she was securely wrapped in his arms he stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips until they opened for her. Without waiting for permission, her tongue dipped inside to taste him. Groaning low in her throat she continued her gentle assault. Her hands skimmed over his buzz cut. The short hairs tickled her palms. With a soft growl Randy crushed her to him. Her soft curves molded to his hard planes. After all this time he was still amazed by how perfectly they fit together.

It took all of her willpower to finally pull away from Randy. He was getting a little carried away. And truth be told, so was she. She might be tempted for a little lunch time loving but certainly not in the middle of the very department she had to work in. There was just too much at risk. Apparently Randy didn't share that sentiment. Before Claire could protest Randy backed her against the desk. He continued pushing until she was forced to sit on the edge. He stepped into the vee created by her slightly parted thighs. Claire pulled him close for another kiss. His lips brushed across hers then slid down the column of her throat. He lightly sank his teeth into the sensitive spot where her neck curved into her shoulder. The scraping across her skin made her shiver.

Randy's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hip as he pulled her tighter against him. He wanted there to be no doubt about what he was thinking. He made a soft reassuring sound in the back of his throat. It took all of his self control not to strip her naked then and there. He wanted her with a wildness that should have scared him. But it didn't. His passion intensified as he pulled back enough to look down at Claire. Her blue eyes were wide and watchful. He could see the depths of her desire reflected there. He slowly traced his fingers down her cheek.

"Marry me."

Claire blinked hard. Once and then again. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Surely he wasn't being serious. "Marry you? Randy, are you ..."

"I'm serious, Claire. Dead fucking serious. I want you to marry me."

Claire shook her head slowly as she looked up at Randy. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and what she saw took her breath away. He was being serious. More serious than she had ever seen him before. He had that look in his eyes that said he was a man on a mission. Nothing would stop him from getting exactly what he wanted.

"You want me to get down on one knee?" Randy asked softly. "Fine. Have it your way."

He pulled away and shoved his hand deep into his pocket. He dropped to one knee and looked at the little box in his hand. He'd carried the ring with him since the day he bought it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would give it to her. After a long moment he looked back up at her. "Claire Elizabeth Davis, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I can't imagine living even one more day without you as my wife. Will do you me the honor of making me the happiest man on the planet?"

Claire was absolutely speechless. This was probably the only moment in her life that would have true meaning. After all of the hell they had been through nothing would mean more to her than this. He was willing to put aside the past a means to look toward the future. The least she could do was meet him halfway. Unable to find her voice, Claire nodded.

"Say it, baby."

Claire couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. Even in the most romantic moment of their relationship he was being demanding.

"Yes." Claire blinked back a wave of tears as she looked down at Randy. She saw the honest emotion shining in his eyes as he stared up at her. Without looking he pulled the ring from its velvet nest.

"Say it again." Randy demanded softly as he placed the ring on her left hand.

Claire rolled her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. "I said yes, Randy. Yes!"

Randy rose to his feet and pulled Claire to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted her face for a kiss. Randy willingly obliged, gently pressing his lips to hers.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Guiltily Claire looked over Randy's shoulder to see Stephanie standing in the doorway of the office.

"Claire, I want to see you in my office. Now. And bring Orton with you."

As if they had been caught doing something illegal, Claire jumped away from Randy. Nervously she ran a hand over her hair. She looked up at Randy only to see he was trying to hold laughter at bay.

"Guess we have to go to the principal's office."

Claire swatted Randy on the arm then turned to pick up her glasses. She flicked him a heated glance as she moved past him. Unable to resist Randy patted her ass as she slid by. She glared at him over her shoulder as she left her office and took a right down the hall. She walked through the door that Stephanie had left open. She looked up from a stack of papers she was moving to the opposite side of the desk. She pointed to a chair with an elegant finger. Claire complied without comment. Randy, however, sprawled nonchalantly in an empty chair. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and he folded his hands behind his head. He studied Stephanie with a vacant look.

"I suppose you have something to tell me?" Stephanie's face was the picture of composure. Only her eyes gave away what she was feeling. They were slightly narrowed as she looked between Claire and Randy.

Claire took a deep breath as she glanced at Randy. Without looking he reached for her and laced their fingers together. "We're getting married."

Stephanie nodded once as she looked at the ring Claire sported. "Congratulations."

Stephanie's shrewd brown eyes nailed Randy with a hard look. "Can you at least pretend to be civil?"

Randy made a great showing out of sitting up straight in the chair. He mockingly returned Stephanie's glare. He was not impressed when a McMahon tried to pull a power play. Besides, he was pissed Stephanie had interrupted his big moment. He wasn't interested in playing nice.

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to pull your little stunt in the middle of my offices?"

Randy opened his mouth to tell Stephanie what she could do to herself. Claire squeezed his hand harder than he thought she could. He decided maybe it would be better if he let Claire do the talking. Maybe that would be enough to keep him from saying something they would all come to regret. Instead Randy just shrugged and looked at Claire. Her skin was pale except for the two bright spots of blush in her cheeks.

Stephanie picked up a heavy gold pen and quickly signed her name on a form. She tossed the pen back onto her desk and leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh.

"I hope you understand that this is a business. We are not here for your personal entertainment. We all have jobs to do and we all have people depending on us. I hope this decision doesn't interfere with your duties."

Claire shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Stephanie held up a hand to silence her. "You know how much I depend on you, Claire. The Senior Creative Team would be lost without you."

Suddenly speechless Claire nodded. Stephanie didn't hand out praise unless she really meant it. The woman didn't have time for empty words or pretty promises.

"In light of how important you are to this office and to the overall success of our department I'm being forced to make a very important decision."

Randy shook his head and he laughed, "Cut the crap, Steph. If you've got something to say, say it."

Stephanie didn't miss the fact that Randy's words were a challenge. She arched a delicate brow as she returned his stare. Claire quickly looked between the two and realized they were in a battle of wills. Stephanie was trying to prove she had the upper hand and Randy wasn't ready to admit that she actually had it. They were at one hell of a stalemate.

"I swear this won't change anything."

Once again Stephanie held up her hand for silence. "I can't afford to lose you, Claire. I also can't afford for you not to have your head in the game. You're more important than you realize. So I've decided that it's time for you to move on."

_Move on? _"What the hell does that mean?" Randy snapped. "Nothing is going to change."

Stephanie laughed softly as she shuffled through a stack of folders on her desk. After a moment she found the one she needed and flipped it opened. She pulled two pieces of paper and handed one of them to Claire.

"Effectively immediately you are no longer a part of the Senior Creative Department."

Claire stared at the piece of paper in her hand. She looked at Stephanie in confusion, "I don't understand."

Stephanie couldn't help the smile the crossed her face as Randy pulled paper from Claire and quickly skimmed it. He too looked at Stephanie in confusion.

"Since you came back to Stamford you haven't been yourself. It's all because of this jerk. I can't stand to watch you sit here day after day and wish you were with him. This company needs you, Claire. I need you. That means effective immediately you are now the On-Site

Production Manager."

Stunned Claire looked at Stephanie. "We don't have an On-Site Production Manger."

Stephanie laughed as she leaned forward in her chair. "We do now. Honey, only God knows why you'd put up with this asshole day in and day out. You're a better woman than I'll ever be. At least if you're on the road with him, I know you're happy. When you're happy you do your best work. This is one of those situations where giving you what you want gives me what I want. It's a win-win situation."

"You can't do that." Randy was surprised to hear the words leave his mouth.

"Have you forgotten that I can do whatever I want? Including making your life miserable?"

Stephanie taunted as she looked pointedly at Randy.

"You're serious? Claire is coming on the road?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "Of course I'll need her to stay in Stamford for a while to train her replacement and learn how to do her job. After that she'll be my eyes and ears on the ground. I need somebody that I can trust to be on hand 24 hours a day. I need to know that somebody there is looking after my best interest. Claire is my best option."

Stephanie stood and came around to the front of the desk. She perched on the edge and leaned forward to look at Claire. "You're not happy here, Claire. I want you to be happy. If being with him makes you happy, then so be it."

Unexpectedly Claire launched herself from her chair and hugged her friend. This was the best news she heard today. _Make that second best _Claire thought as her engagement ring caught her eye. She hadn't had a chance to really look at it before, but she did now. It was a Princess cut diamond set in what had to be platinum. It was a perfect match to the diamond solitaire necklace Randy gave her the night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony. She had to give the devil his due, Randy had exceptional taste in jewelry and he had absolutely no qualms about giving the gift of diamonds. Claire laughed softly as she felt Randy's arms wrap around her. Randy pulled both of them into a solid bear hug.

Stephanie made a soft sound in her throat and quickly pulled away. She straightened her jacket as she glared at Randy, "Just do me a favor and take care of her, okay? She loves you, you know."

Randy pulled Stephanie in again for a quick hug. She liked to play the hard ass but it really hid a soft interior. Stephanie was a hopeless romantic at heart. She cared deeply for the people in her life. For once, that worked in his favor. "I promise I'll take care of her."

"I mean it, you better take care of her."

Randy laughed softly as he turned to Claire and pulled her against his side. He tucked her into the crook of his arm as he looked at Stephanie. He held his hand out to her, "Truce?"

Stephanie stared at Randy for a long moment. She took the hand he offered and they shook. After all the years that Randy had gleefully tortured the company and done whatever he damn well pleased, they finally had something in common. At least their something in common was something they both deeply cared about. Claire was lucky to have them both in her life. No longer was she in the position of having to choose between them. Not that there would really have been a choice. As much as she loved the WWE and as much as Stephanie meant to her, she would have gladly traded it all for a chance to be with Randy. He was the piece of her heart. He was the gravity that kept her world in order. She had a taste of what life would be like without him. Frankly that wasn't the way she wanted live the rest of her life. She wanted to be where she belonged. She wanted to be with Randy. Now, she was finally getting what she wanted. Once she learned the secret to happiness, everything had fallen into place. It was amazing that Randy had taught her the one thing that had made all the pieces fall into place. Once she had taken Randy's advice, the world was hers to tame. And really, the answer to it all was rather simple.

All she had to do was Own It.

*****A/N – OMG! I just can't believe it! We've finally come to the end of our story. What a ride it's been! I certainly never expected Own it to get as much attention as it has! You guys have been totally awesome! Without you, Randy and Claire's story would have remained a daydream! I owe you so much for helping me bring them to life. Their story is as much yours as it is mine. Thank you, each and every one of you, for all of your support. Without you none of this would have been possible. Since Own It was such a hit, I am just tickled pink to announce that Own It will now have a sequel. Very soon you will be able to read Cody and Hannah's story – _Bring It_. You'll also see more of Randy and Claire in _Bring It _so make sure to keep checking back soon for the first chapter! Again – THANK YOU! *****


End file.
